


Pas de Deux

by CatiiaSofiia, MissChrisDaae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Love at First Sight, One Night Stands, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 88,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiiaSofiia/pseuds/CatiiaSofiia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChrisDaae/pseuds/MissChrisDaae
Summary: When Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker meet at their mutual friends' house party, the sparks immediately fly, resulting in a one night stand that both of them want to be the start of something more.Except it turns out that Padmé works at the ballet company Anakin just took over.And Anakin is in the middle of a very heated divorce as he tries to gain custody of his daughter Leia.With pressure coming at them from their private and professional lives, making their fledgling relationship work will prove the biggest role of a lifetime.





	1. Bravura

“So, what’s hotter, here or Los Angeles?” Obi-Wan teased as he passed Anakin another glass of lemonade. “I’m glad you could make it out earlier, though I’m sorry that you couldn’t bring Leia.”

Anakin accepted the glass of lemonade and took a sip. “Los Angeles,” he replied. “ _ Way  _ hotter and I’m glad for the change,” he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, tugging at his roots. “Miraj has her in some European tour to try and get her big break, following that  _ prick  _ around,” he scowled. “I trust you are handling that and I will have her custody. Soon. Isn’t that right?”

Obi-Wan frowned. “Are you sure? I am fairly certain it was made clear Leia was not to be taken out of the country until the divorce was finalized.”

“If she steps out of the country, can I sue her and keep Leia all to myself?”

“It’d certainly be worth a shot. But Dooku’s team of sharks are almost as good as I am, it’ll still be a fight. I’ll handle it first thing on Monday, but for now, you should try to enjoy yourself, Anakin, this is supposed to a party.”

“I know, but I’m not in the mood for a party. Miraj has enough evidence of my wild ways already, I don’t want to do anything to add to that. I’m only here for a glass of lemonade so your wife doesn’t emotionally blackmail me about being a  _ horrendous  _ friend for the rest of my life. Thirty more minutes and I’m leaving.”

“Suit yourself.” Obi-Wan sighed. “We can’t say I didn’t try. Oh — Korkie, do not put that in your mouth!” He hurried off after his son and, in doing so, knocked Anakin straight into a petite brunette woman.

“Sorry!” she blurted, blushing as her drink splattered all over both of them. “I am so sorry!”

“Oh, that’s… that was not you… my friend…” as Anakin raised his eyes to meet the brown ones of the stranger, he lost his vocabulary. She was a vision. His heart skipped a beat as he struggled to put a sentence together. “My friend he… he knocked me into you… accidentally, of course. I should get you another drink. What were you having?”

“Just water with a little lime,” she said, smoothing down her pale yellow dress. “But it’s fine, it’s fine, you don’t have to. Are you okay? I feel like I might have stepped on your foot.”

“You didn’t, I am able to handle myself at footwork,” he snickered as he requested the bartender another water with lime and lemonade for him. “Anakin Skywalker,” he finally introduced himself.

“Padmé Amidala. I’ve done a few modeling gigs for Satine,” she said, sticking out her hand.

Anakin took her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. “Then Satine and I need to have a serious conversation, Ms. Amidala, since she has never spoken about you and I feel cheated.”

“Well, considering that she’s never told me about you, I suppose we’re even.” Padmé curled a lock of hair around her finger. “Unless you’re one of Obi-Wan’s law school friends? That would explain the rather European greeting.”

“I am a good friend of Obi-Wan’s but nothing to do with law,” Anakin chuckled. “You caught me. I’m American, of course, from L.A., but I spent a lot of time in Europe.”

“I’ve always wanted to go, but I’ve needed to stay and build my career first,” Padmé sighed wistfully. “It sounds amazing whenever anyone else talks about it. I’ve never been further west than New York.”

“You’re young, I’m sure life will take you everywhere you want to go,” Anakin said. “I can’t believe, though, that your date is leaving you so alone to wander the party,” he rocked on his heels, trying to sound smooth and relaxed.

“I could say the same thing about you,” she countered, tilting her head coyly. “As it happens, Mr. Skywalker, I’m here on my own. No date.”

“Oh, what a shame,” he said grinning. “So am I,” he chirped. “Isn’t fate a funny thing?”

“Funny or sneaky,” Padmé said, giving a glance in Obi-Wan’s direction. “I can never tell the difference.”

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan and Satine, conspiring together until they noticed they were looking and scattered off to find their son. “Oh, well, since they went to so much trouble… it’s worth for us to get better acquainted then,” he got the drinks back from the bartender and extended her the glass. “Don’t you agree?”

“I don’t know, this isn’t how I like performing,” she mused, taking the glass from him. “I’m a dancer, not an actress.”

_ Oh, thank God.  _ “Good, because I prefer dancers to actresses anyway. The way they dance, that their bodies move… it tells a story. It shows feelings, true ones. An actress is always wearing a mask.”

“The good ones aren’t,” Padmé said a little defensively. “I have a lot of good friends in the acting world.”

“I’ve had my share of bad experiences. Forgive me if I seem defensive.”

“It’s fine, you don’t need to explain.”

“What if we don’t speak about work and you tell me more about New York? I’ve recently moved here from Los Angeles and all Obi-Wan knows is where the law firms are. Or the daycare.”

“I’m not going to be much better, I only know where the dance studios and my favorite food locations are,” she laughed. “I’m on a pretty rigorous schedule most days, unless I’m freelancing because my company’s not in season.”

“Your favorite food locations might come in handy. My mom thinks I’m going to starve. I’m a workaholic as well. Work is me. I am work. But life can’t be all about that and after so many achievements, I’m starting to realize that.”

“Just wait until you’re introduced to the wonders of delivery. Unless you have that in L.A.?” she teased.

“What would you think of me if I told you I had a personal chef?”

“I’d think you’re probably a lot more pretentious and highbrow than me?”

He laughed. “I promise I am not pretentious. My mother would never accept it.”

“Then I might think about getting out of here and trying that chef. Unless you’d rather wander around New York?”

“I could put us in LA very quickly,” he mused. “But I don’t think my pilot is working tonight, so wander around New York it is.”

“A chef  _ and  _ a pilot? What are you, the head of the mafia?”

“No, I’m one of those rich kids of Calabasas everyone hates,” he shrugged. “Shall we wander?” He tilted his head towards the door.

“We shall.” Padmé looked around. “Just let me find my purse, I’ll meet you out front.”

“Sure, thing,” he nodded. “Oh, and I was kidding about the pilot thing,” Anakin said. “I pilot my own helicopter,” he winked at her and sauntered off. 

“Wait, you have a helicopter?!?” she yelped.

“Maybe,” he laughed, a mysterious glint in his eyes, as he discreetly left the party.

* * *

Finally locating her purse, Padmé hurried out of Obi-Wan and Satine’s townhouse to find Anakin waiting at the door. “Sorry… Korkie hid it under the couch.”

“Kids,” he said with a fond smile. Leia used to hid his keys so he wouldn’t leave for work in the morning. He would spend  _ hours  _ after them. “Shall we?” He cleared his throat.

“We shall.” She did a near-flawless pirouette around him and pushed open the door. “What are you feeling like?”

“Surprise me,” he said, mesmerized by her movements.

“Do you eat vegetarian?”

“No.Tried once. My stomach strongly disagreed with me.”

“Then you’re not gonna want me to surprise you,” she said, hopping onto the stair rail and sliding down to the sidewalk. “I am  _ not _ an expert on non-vegetarian fare.”

“But I can see you are an expert at flawless movements, Ms. Amidala.”  _ Funny, I could use her at the company. _

“Thank you, it’s nice to hear that once in a while,” she sighed.

“I hope you are appreciated? Otherwise, someone might come and steal you away.”

“Well, there’s about to be a regime change, but I’m not hopeful. It’s a competitive business. I think even more than acting.”

“Talent is irreplaceable. Trust me. I know this from experience.”

“Everyone’s talented,” she sighed. “We should go back to the no work talk agreement. This is just making me anxious. Care to get us a cab?”

He whistled and, seconds later, the yellow cab pulled at their side and he opened the door. “After you, my lady.”

“You really don’t need to try that hard,” she laughed as she slid into the backseat. “Seriously.”

“You women complain romance is dead and when a man tries to make an effort, he’s shot down like this,” he joked as he sat by her side and closed the door. “Tell the nice man where we are going, Ms. Amidala. Can’t wait to discover.”

“Hmm… Dex’s Diner,” Padmé said after a moment. “Ninth and Twenty-third.”

“You got it, sweetheart,” the driver said, pulling out into the street.

“And for the record, Mr. Skywalker, I’m a firm believer in the philosophy that too much of a good thing is not such a good thing,” she scolded playfully.

“I don’t think Obi-Wan and Satine would be friends with me if I was a serial killer,” Anakin teased.

“I never said I thought you were a serial killer. But you  _ do  _ seem to be in an awfully big rush to get me… wherever tonight is going to end.”

“I don’t know where the night is ending, Padmé, I believe you will be the one that decides that,” Anakin shrugged. “I’m a hopeless romantic that respects and cherishes women, can’t you just believe in that?”

“We all have our own bits of cynicism, Anakin. But you will notice, I haven’t gone anywhere. I just… I don’t want you to feel you have to crank it up to a million to impress me.”

“How bad it will sound if I tell you I’m usually like this?”

She snorted, then blinked. “Seriously? And yet you’re  _ single _ ? _ How? _ ”

He licked his lips, that was not a subject he wanted to touch when the night was going so well. “No one has been worth it, yet, I guess.”

“Wow.” Padmé fiddled with the clasp of her purse. “No pressure on me or anything.”

“What about you? How are you still available?”

“My boyfriend got a fellowship in Florence, and we tried, but we couldn’t make long distance work,” Padmé sighed, running a hand through her hair. “He’s an artist. And a preservationist. So, there was always work for him, always work for me, plus the time zone difference. We broke up a month after he moved to Italy.”

“I’m very sorry to hear that. Long distance can be complicated,” Anakin said.

“No kidding. Although I think my parents were more disappointed about it than I was, they thought for sure Palo was going to be the guy who finally got me to think about something besides work.”

“I’m sure there’s someone out there that will get your parents their wish,” he chuckled. “But would that be something that you wanted?”

“Maybe later. But part of me always worries that if I go for marriage and kids before I’ve gotten my star turn, I’ll never have it, and then I’ll turn into one of those creepy stage moms who tries to live vicariously through their kids. You know?”

“I do. I am of the opinion that, when it’s meant to happen, it will. You have to focus on the now and let the pieces fall into place before you make any final plans.”

“I’ve been planning my life since my first ballet class when I was five years old, kind of a hard habit to break at this point.” The cab pulled to a stop and the driver turned around.

“Dex’s Diner.”

Anakin paid for their trip and opened the door offering his hand to help Padmé out of the cab. “You’re a planner,” he mused. “I’m not. Well, not a strict planner, I make plans of course,”  _ you have to, when you have a five year old.  _ “Sometimes I just like to wing it and see where it takes me. Although, I have to admit, I was much worse in my teens. Europe starts to rub off on you.”

“Where was your favorite place?” She pushed the door of the restaurant open. “That you visited, I mean?”

“There’s so many. I liked London, because of the weather. It’s stupid, I know. But LA was hot and dry all the time, it was a nice change. I did love the time at  _ Côte d’Azur _ . I spent a few months there, did a few modeling gigs - don’t laugh, I was experimenting - and met a lot of… special people,”  _ including Miraj.  _

“Commercial or editorial modeling?” Padmé asked curiously. “Wait, hold that thought. Hey, Dex!”

“Padmé!” The very big, very tan, very bald diner owner let out a booming laugh as he waved to her. “Good to see you! Usual seat?”

“We’re taking a booth tonight, I brought company.” Padmé indicated Anakin.

“Hello,” he said politely. “This place must be special. I told her to surprise me.”

“Come on,” Padmé took his hand and tugged him to a corner booth. “I usually only come here after a show opens with my friends. Dex is surprisingly vegetarian-friendly for a diner.”

“Ah, noted. Also, editorial modeling,” he said as he slipped into his seat.

“Anything I would have read?”

“Maybe, but I did work for Europeans brands mostly. Then, after eighteen months, I realized it wasn’t something I wanted to pursue.”

“And that sounds like work talk,” she laughed. “Let’s pause there. Over here, Katie.”

“Hi, Padmé!” A chipper waitress moved in to stand next to their table. “I thought you had that party tonight.”

“I did. We’re playing hooky.” Padmé gestured to Anakin.

“Ooh, that’s fun. So, what can I get you guys to start?”

“Tea for me. The usual. Anakin? What would you like?”

“Coffee. Black. Please, and thank you.”

“Coming right up.” Katie slid two menus onto the table, then hurried off.

“Coffee at dinner, huh? You don’t sleep much?”

“Workaholic, remember?” Anakin shrugged.

“I’m one too, but I still get my nine hours a night.”

“I never needed a lot of sleep, and besides, who says the night is going to end anytime soon?” He smirked as he leaned forward. “Coffee will help me be wide awake.”

“My, aren’t we optimistic?”

“Depends on the interpretation I got.”

“You like me,” she answered, picking up the salt shaker and rolling it between her fingers. “That’s the interpretation.”

“You captivate me,” he said. “Should I understand from that that you  _ don’t  _ like me?” He tilted his head to the side, biting his lower lip as he waited for an answer.

“You intrigue me,” she countered. “I usually wait until the end of dinner to decide if liking is on the table.”

“Good policy. How many points have I lost because I’m not a vegetarian?” Anakin chuckled and leaned back into the leather chair, picking up the menu. “Wow. Everything sounds delicious.”

“None,” Padmé smiled. “I’m not one of those judgy vegetarians who screams that you’re a murderer, it’s a personal choice. Did I lose points for being a vegetarian?”

“None. It’s a personal choice, none of my business,” he shrugged, looking at her over his menu. “These burger menus sound better than McDonald's. Maybe I’ll risk it…”

“Risks are what New York is for,” she said with a smile. “Go for whatever you want. I won’t judge.”

“My body will. Do you know how many times I will spend lifting weights just to burn all these calories?” He snickered. 

“I think cardio can be just as effective, in the right circumstances. But you look like you could press ninety-eight pounds.”

He tilted his head to the side. “I was trying to show off, I really don’t go to the gym. I have… other methods to stay fit.”

“How do you know I wasn’t talking about those methods?”

“Now who’s optimistic?”

“Maybe I have a good feeling about this.” She started playing with that same strand of her hair and biting her lip as Katie brought their drinks.

“Ready to order?”

“Yes, we are,” Anakin closed the menu. “I’ll have the house burger and fries, please. Go extra with the fries,” he added. 

“Vegan wings, extra hot sauce,” Padmé said, passing over her own menu. “Oh, plus the extra celery—”

“And a glass of soymilk, you got it, Padmé.”

“Oh, caramel milkshake,” Anakin recalled. “Please,” he slid his menu over to Katie with a dazzling smile.

“No problem.”

“I would have taken you for a strawberry kind of guy,” Padmé mused, taking a sip of her tea. “You should see the sundaes here. Every spring break, my nieces come to visit, and it’s the one big indulgence I allow myself of the year. They’re massive, takes like an hour to eat it.”

Anakin took a mental note of that, so he could come with Leia later. “That is good to know, now if I desire a huge sundae, I know where to come. You have two nieces, then, right?”

“Ryoo and Pooja, yes. My sister’s kids. They live in Boston, less than a mile from my parents.”

“Do you see them often?”

“What’s your definition of often?”

“Every other weekend? I’m a family man, so being away from my family is tough and we usually stick together in the same place.”

“No, then, not often. I visit during major holidays, and call them every month, but I’ve always had a bit of an independent streak,” Padmé admitted. “And I know it’s only because they love me, but there’s always a certain level of pressure whenever I’m around them.”

“You live alone in the city?” Anakin asked. “Pressure? Of what kind?”

“I do. That’s part of the problem. After the whole Palo thing, they started worrying I’m never going to meet anyone else, and therefore never settle down and have kids, and ‘we love you, honey, but maybe it’s time to consider another career path,’ and it kind of drives me nuts,” she explained. “The apartment is rent-controlled, so it’s not the worst deal ever, but it’s pretty small. Just me and the cat I keep meaning to get.”

“I think it’s great you want a career and are focusing on it. They’ll accept it eventually and will stop bugging you. I think all parents are like that. They worry and yours must do it all the time, having you living alone in New York.”

“I guess I’m not a fan of being underestimated. Or treated like a baby.”

“I respect that.”

“What about you? Any siblings?”

“A younger sister. She’s currently finishing her studies in LA but is coming to New York to have acting and modeling classes. My sister is a bit like you. Independent. Wants to make a name for herself and for now, that’s her focus.”

“Well, I’m sure she’ll do great.”

“Ahsoka doesn’t give up easily and she’s talented.”

“If she doesn’t want to stay with you, I do have a pullout bed in my couch. And I’m close to the subway”

“How did you guess she didn’t want to live with me?” Anakin chuckled.

“Because I would never have wanted to live with my sister when I was whatever her age is now.”

“Good thinking, and I’ll let Ahsoka know that she has a prospective roommate.”

“Glad to be of service,” she laughed, holding up her teacup in a mock toast. “So, what about your parents?”

“My Mom is a former dancer, just like you, she did a career in ballet before retiring and dedicating herself to teaching. My father… he was a movie producer in Hollywood. Passed away a few years ago,” Anakin said, playing with his cup of coffee.

“I’m sorry.” She placed a hand over his. “I can’t imagine what that must have been like.”

“It was hard, but thankfully, I had a life full of good memories with him,” he smiled briefly. “He had been sick for a long time, and… we were all ready.”

“I see.” Padmé put the salt shaker back down as Katie returned with their dinners. At the same time, Anakin’s phone vibrated and he reached inside his pocket to pull it out. “Thanks, Katie.”

“Not a problem. Just let me know if it’s a dessert night.”

“Not for me, I’ve got work in the morning. New director’s coming in right before we go on hiatus.”

Anakin had been too busy checking the messages on his phone to listen to her comment. He suppressed an eye roll at Obi-Wan’s message at his “sudden disappearance” and replied back to Ahsoka’s cringe-worthy message, guessing his little sister had meant it for her boyfriend.

“How about you?” Katie asked and Anakin raised his eyes from the phone, putting it away again.

“How about me, what?” He asked, clueless to the talk that both women were having.

“Dessert?”

“Always,” he grinned like a child.

“Bring the menu now, so he has plenty of time to pick,” Padme suggested as she picked up the first of her wings and took a bite. Then she hiccuped. “Soy milk?”

“Right here.” Katie took it off the platter and Padmé sipped it gratefully. “You’re so predictable.”

“You’re a terrible waitress.”

“Yeah, I know. I’ll be right back.” Katie set down Anakin’s burger and headed off again.

“You two seem to be good friends.”

“Katie’s a designer. She uses us as models, and has been trying to get an internship at my company for set and costume design, but there’s always been someone more qualified, and she has to eat and pay rent, so she works here,” Padmé explained. “Dex pays above minimum wage for servers.”

“I’m sure her big break is nearby, if you say she’s talented, I believe you, but talented people often get overlooked. Maybe I know someone to help her with that, but I need to see,” Anakin said as she dug into his burger. “The burger is awesome.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Padmé bit into another wing. “If I were made of money, I’d eat these every night.” It slipped from her fingers, bouncing against Anakin’s shirt and leaving a stain. “Oh my God, I am so, so sorry!”

He looked down and grimaced. “Well, this one is a goner,” he chuckled. “Don’t worry, I have more in my hotel. But after we’re done with dinner, I’m not presentable to do anything else,” Anakin just rubbed his napkin over the stain and shrugged. 

“I’ll pay you back, I promise,” she stammered, blushing bright red.

“You don’t have to, don’t be silly,” Anakin chuckled. “It’s just a shirt.”

She pushed aside her plate, covering her face in her hands. “I’m a disaster tonight, I do not know what is wrong with me.”

“Oh,don’t worry, it’s my fault, I’m sure,” he said with a smirk. “Don’t be so upset over a stain. I’m not.”

“Can you tell I haven’t been on a date in a while?“ Padmé groaned. “I might as well just pay and let you go back to your hotel now.”

“If you have to know the truth, I haven’t been in a date in a while too. I would tell you how long but it would just bring the good impression of me through the mud,” he chuckled and leaned forward again. “Besides, I like how natural and nervous you are. Like I said, Ms. Amidala, you captivate me.”

“Padmé,” she corrected, hands still covering her face. “Just call me Padmé.”

“I like Ms. Amidala,” he smiled. “Can we please just move on with our dinner, your wings are getting cold.”

Padmé nodded, resuming eating as Katie returned with their menu. “Take her home,” the waitress whispered cheekily to Anakin. “I can get you guys a to-go box.”

“We can go back to my hotel room,” Anakin said slowly. “I could get rid of my ruined shirt and the couches are comfortable. Nothing needs to happen,” he added with a cheeky smile. “It’s just...dinner,” he winked at Katie. “What do you say?”

“I… okay,” Padmé conceded, fumbling for her wallet. “Just let me take care of the check.”

“No, you’re not,” he smoothly passed a black card to Katie. “It’s on me. Can we please have takeout boxes?”

“Sure thing,” Katie said, winking at Padmé, who groaned. “Be right back.”

“You’re okay with going to my hotel? We can go back to your place. Or eat in a park bench… whatever you prefer, really, you met me one hour ago, you have no reason to want to be alone with me,” he cringed. “It’s fast, isn’t it? It is, I realize that…”

“I’m more concerned that I’m gonna end up destroying wherever we go,” she confessed. “Something about you turns me into a complete disaster.”

“I’m… flattered? You really don’t have to worry about destroying much. I know my shirt did not have a very good ending, but I don’t see you the type of woman to burn down a hotel room,” he snickered.

“Do  _ not _ tempt fate.” Anakin threw his head back, laughing, and Padmé groaned. “Stop it!”

“You look adorable when you’re flushed.”

“Complimenting me is only going to make it worse!” she wailed as Katie deposited the takeout boxes and the black folder with the check and his credit card. “I— Are you even  _ real _ ?”

“I’m pretty sure I am,” Anakin chuckled and stood up, putting his credit card away with the check. “Thank you, Katie, I’ll definitely come back,” he said as he gathered the takeout boxes. “Shall we, Padmé?”

“I guess, but I still think you’re going to end up regretting this,” she sighed, following him toward the door.

“I have a good feeling,” he said cheekily as he hailed a cab for them.

* * *

 

It was a nice hotel room. Nice enough that Padmé shrank into herself, clearly afraid to knock something over as she set down her takeout box on top of the mini fridge.

“Make yourself at home, I’m going to change my shirt and we can continue with dinner. Also, I think there’s red and white wine in the fridge. You can choose whatever you prefer,” Anakin said. “I’ll be right back,” he grabbed a shirt and entered the bathroom.

“Um… okay.” She sank into the nearest armchair, chewing her lip nervously. Then she reached into her purse and pulled out her lip gloss, hastily fixing her makeup.

In the bathroom, Anakin removed his stained white shirt and jacket, replacing them by a simple blue t-shirt that clung to his chest. He looked himself into the mirror and tousled his hair, splashing some cold water on his face. He was nervous, it had been a long time since he felt like this for a woman… actually, he had never felt  _ this  _ for a woman and he still had no idea what  _ this  _ was. Rolling his shoulders, he left the bathroom with a dazzling smile. “I am  _ so  _ hungry.”

“That makes one of us,” Padmé sighed, not even bothering to hide her blush. “You seriously don’t know what you’re doing to me, do you?”

Anakin had to fight back a smile and he came closer to her, towering over her petite frame.  _ It’s too fast, you just met her.  _ The voice of reason in his head screamed but there was a chemistry he couldn’t deny and he had never felt a pull like this. “Maybe I do,” he admitted sheepishly and leaned down to brush his lips against hers. “You need to loosen up,” he whispered before claiming her lips, a content sigh leaving him. 

All at once, it was like someone had thrown a switch. Padmé leaned into the kiss, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as her eyes squeezed shut. 

His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him, dinner completely forgotten. Moving his lips over hers, delicately, he enjoyed the simple, pure moment that they were sharing. If he felt chemistry before, now it was electricity running down his body, hyper aware of her presence, of her touch. He teased her lips with his tongue, wanting her to be the one to decide the next step. Padmé pulled back for a moment, looking up at him with wide brown eyes. “Can we….”

“Stop?” He guessed and pulled away softly. “Of course, I shouldn’t have assumed… I’m sorry.”

“No,” she corrected, shaking her head. “Can we do this? Is it too fast? Are we… making a mistake?”

“For me, it isn’t… I can’t explain it, but it’s not too fast, I don’t want to regret letting you go and… there’s just something about you,” he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I never wanted to be with someone so much.”

“Kiss me again,” she begged.

“Gladly,” he grinned wolfishly as he leaned down and kissed her. It was a more demanding kiss, he wasn’t being delicate anymore. It was purely need, passion. Lust.

Padmé reached backward, pulling down the zipper at the back of her dress as her back arched, accepting the kiss happily. He pushed the dress away and ran his hands down the smooth skin of her back, his lips leaving her mouth to kiss her down the column of her neck. “Oh my god,” she whispered, pressing her face into his shoulder. Anakin managed to get the dress off her body, running his hands up and down her back, kissing down her shoulder and over her collarbone. His hands found the clasp of her bra and undid it, throwing the piece of lace over his shoulder. “Bed,” she gasped, bending her neck down to bring their lips back together.

Bending down, he placed his hands underneath her ass and picked her up, smiling as her legs wrapped around his waist. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered, nuzzling her neck.

“And impatient,” she murmured back, biting at his ear playfully.

“It’s always the quiet ones,” he smirked pecking her lips as he took her towards the bed and laid her down.

“Oh, I’m not that quiet.”

“So it seems,” he replied, taking off his shirt before leaning over her and teasing her with small, barely there kisses.

“It’s been a long time, Mr. Skywalker, a woman has needs.” She gripped his shoulders, pulling him closer.

“I will aptly satisfy your needs, Ms. Amidala, I’m quite an expert in the field,” he said smugly as he began kissing down her body, lips brushing over her most sensitive parts.

“Less talking, more— oh!” Padmé gripped the duvet as his fingers brushed against her clit through the thin fabric of her thong. Anakin smirked at her loss of words and effectively removed her panties with a sharp tug, before settling in between her legs and began kissing and licking, teasing and provoking, using his lips, tongue, and teeth, using every trick he knew to drive her over the edge.

“No— fair,” she managed to say in between squirms and exhales of anticipation. “ _ Oh my God!”  _ Her climax came surging forth without warning, a tidal wave of pleasure. 

Anakin pulled away a few seconds later and kissed the inside of her knee, up her thigh, kissing her lower stomach softly, dipping his tongue into her navel and dragged his lips over her body, teasing her breasts with the tip of his tongue before, finally, reaching her lips. “You taste divine,” he whispered as he gave her a chaste kiss. “I could stay between your legs forever.”

“If I didn’t have work in the morning, I’d take you up on that,” she murmured, her chest rising and falling dramatically as she regained her breath.

“Another time, maybe.”

“Your turn?” she asked coyly, batting her eyelashes.

“I am all yours,” he said cheekily. Giggling, Padmé leaned up and kissed him again as her hand found the edge of his underwear.

* * *

 

“Crap! Crap!” Padmé’s panicked voice jolted him awake. “Oh, my God, I’m so dead…”

Anakin sat up in bed, groggily, rubbing his eyes. “Padme? What's wrong?”

“I need to get to home so I can change and warm up before I get to work… I’m going to be so late!” she fretted, scrambling to zip up her dress. “Where is my purse?”

“Couch,” he said before yawning and just observing her run around stressed. “Hey, breathe, come here,” he mumbled and stretched his arm out.

“I can’t, I’m way behind schedule!” Padmé wailed, grabbing the purse and running for the door with her shoes in her other hand. “I wrote my number on your hotel notepad, call me tonight, okay? Bye!”

Anakin opened and closed his mouth.  _ That was not good.  _ Sighing, he picked his phone and winced. He was going to be late for his first day.

Padmé pulled on her shoes while in the elevator, power-walking straight out of the hotel and to the nearest subway station. There were enough people doing the walk of shame that she didn’t feel too bad about it— after all, this was New York, and what was more, Anakin wouldn’t be a one night stand, at least if things went well. And they  _ had _ gone well, aside from the fact that she was barely going to have time to grab a protein bar and her pointe shoes before she had to be at the theater.

To make up for the time she was losing, she did  _ pliés _ on the train, casually sliding her feet from one position to the next as the train moved along the tracks. It was a sprint from the station to her apartment, even more of one to find her dance bag and some semblance of breakfast before hurrying back to the train. 

_ I hate New York,  _ she thought bitterly. Boston and London weren’t perfect, but they were never  _ this  _ heinous.  The universe seemed to be on her side, though, as she somehow managed to make it to work with five minutes to spare, five minutes to change into her dance clothes and make it to the rehearsal studio.

“Well, someone’s looking flushed,” Sabé teased. “Bad traffic?”

“Horrible. Do you have a hair elastic?” Padmé asked, sitting on the floor to put on her pointe shoes. 

“Here.” Sabé passed it over, still looking her over. “Seriously, you look awful. Here.” She pinched Padmé’s cheeks. “Now you’ve got some color back at least.”

“Gee, thanks. Is he here yet?”

“Not yet. Think you’ll get it?”

“It’s either you or me,” Padmé said, standing up and taking a few practice  _ tendus _ before executing three fouettés in a row. It would have been four, but at that moment, their company manager, Kitster Banai opened the door, leading someone else with him.

That someone else was Anakin.

_ Shit. _


	2. Entrechat

Of all the people, of all the people in the world… No amount of ballet training in the world could have prepared Padmé for the level of vertigo she was currently experiencing.

“Please, don’t stop on our account,” Kitster said, while a shocked Anain stood by his side. “This is our new artistic director and company owner, Anakin Skywalker.” There was a quick smattering of applause, but then Kitster wrapped an arm around Anakin’s shoulders and they slipped out the door, leaving the company alone again. While other members of the corps went back to practicing, clearly hoping to show off in the eleventh hour in case their new director decided not to follow the advice of his predecessor, whatever that was, Padmé just swallowed nervously, shifting her feet into fifth position and sinking down into a plié.

“Pad, I didn’t point it out before, but you’ve got some, ah,” Sabé indicated her neck and passed Padmé a compact. Padmé winced at the sight of the bruises along her neck from the night she’d spent with Anakin. With her new boss.  _ Shit. _

“Thanks,” she said with a little wince as she used the powder to cover up the marks before resuming barre exercises.

“Hot date last night? I thought you were at that party with your British friends.”

“I left early. With a guy. We had dinner and then we, um...” Padmé blushed pink at the memory of Anakin’s hotel room and every single thing the two of them had done.

“Was he cute?” Dormé asked eagerly, leaning in to join the conversation.

“Well, I mean, I guess, if you like that sort of thing. I left him my number.”

“Ooooh.” Her friends twittered like high schoolers, making Padmé roll her eyes.

“Don’t act like that, it’s so immature.”

“But you haven’t dated anyone since Palo, this is exciting,” Dormé complained.

“That doesn’t mean you have to be all… giggly like that,” Padmé groaned

“Shhh, they’re coming back!” one of the other girls hissed as the studio doors opened and Kitster and Anakin returned. Anakin looked more composed, however, his eyes still showed his confused feelings about the situation they found themselves in. Padmé chewed nervously on her lip, praying for whatever happened next to at least not be humiliating. Sabé reached over and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

“It’s your time, Pad.”

“Shhhh!”

“If I could get everyone’s attention, the board has decided on our lead for next season,” Anakin announced and waited so everyone was paying attention to him. “I am new to the company, but I am lucky to have such a great team working with an amazing ensemble and they have done all the work, trust me. I accept and respect their decision, since this ensemble has been theirs for so long. My job from now on is to take the reins and take Étoiles to the top next season, together with all of you,” he smiled confidently at the end, trying to break some of the tension. 

Padmé shifted from foot to foot, avoiding Anakin’s gaze. No matter what he said, if it was her…

“The lead for the season will be given to Padmé Amidala, as many of you can agree that with her time with Étoiles, her experience and talent, it’s a well-deserved recognition.” There, he had said it. Anakin hoped that she didn’t think it was because they had had a one night stand. From the feedback he had gotten and Kitster’s opinions, Padmé was the deserving one from the group. He briefly glanced at her, keeping a very neutral face on. “Congratulations, Ms. Amidala, I am sure you will give us your best performance yet.”

The other members of the company applauded, some of them only politely, but most of them enthusiastically. Kitster took over again as Padmé digested everything that had just happened. “We wish you all the best of luck for your endeavors over the summer, we’ll see you back here in August for rehearsals. Supporting and featured roles will be assigned during that time. That’s it for today, everyone, thank you for all your hard work this year.”

“Please do not get injured, we do need all of you to make sure Étoiles has its best season yet,” Anakin joked and he got a few eye rolls for it. “Have a great summer, we will start working very hard as soon as the next season begins.”

Padmé hurried out without long goodbyes, Anakin’s eyes following her until she was out of sight, not changing out of her rehearsal clothes except for her shoes and headed out to catch a cab, calling her agent as she waited. “Eirtaé, it’s me.”

“Hey! How’d it go with the new director today?”

“I got it… Prima ballerina for next season.”

“That’s amazing!”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“You sound disappointed.”

“It’s complicated… Um, listen, I have a favor to ask.”

“Anything, honey, you know I work for you. What’s up?”

“Can you look into getting me a contract with another company at the end of next season?”

“What? But you just got Étoiles!” Padmé hesitated, not wanting to admit what she’d done. On the other line, Eirtaé sighed. “Alright, but we’re going to talk with Étoiles too. No doors closed. Got it?”

“Yes.”

“You’re going to be awesome next year, I’ll be at every performance—” Eirtaé was cut off by the sound of her ringtone.

“I’ll call you back, I’ve got another call.”

“Okay, babe. Talk to you later!” Padmé hung up, reading the new number. It was a Los Angeles area code.  _ Oh, no. _

“What?” Padmé demanded viciously as she answered the phone, stepping into her cab at the same time.

“... I take it you’re mad?” Anakin sounded unsure as he knew he had to tread lightly. Her face had been unreadable and he didn’t want the one night stand to be  _ just  _ a one night stand. Even if she was his dancer and he was her director. It didn’t matter, not to him. They were adults, they could figure it out.

“Of course I’m mad, you asshole! If I had known you were my new director, I wouldn’t have...” She trailed off to catch her breath before her rant turned into screaming. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“There are a few dozen companies in New York, and when I met you, the last thing I had on my mind is that you might be part of the Étoilles ensemble,” Anakin replied, frustration evident on his voice. She was acting like he tricked her on purpose and the last thing Anakin wanted was for her to feel used. “I didn’t plan for it to happen and despite what you might be thinking, the lead went to you out of pure talent! I did not have a say in it! I arrived today, the parts were already given. Look, can we just… can we meet? Have a coffee and talk this through?”

“No.”

“Padmé, come on, it’s coffee. It’s nothing offensive. I really would like to clear the air with you. Please?”

“Everything has the potential to be offensive now! You’re from LA, do you really not know what people will think if we’re seen together?” Padmé snapped as she left the cab and stormed up to her apartment. 

“You can meet me at my hotel bar,” Anakin offered. “Padmé, I’m sorry I didn’t detail my whole work experience to you during our first encounter, we were too busy ripping our clothes off, remember?” Because he certainly did. “Look… I know how this looks and I know how it will sound for the rest of the ensemble, but I’m asking for a chance to talk and not a full-blown admission that we slept together!”

“If you want to talk so badly, come find me,” Padmé retorted icily, hanging up the call so she could fish out her keys and finally get into her apartment, collapsing on the couch. As the call was hung up on him, Anakin stared at his phone with an annoyed look.

“ _ You slept together? _ ” Kitster squeaked from behind him, startling Anakin.

“Do you  _ want  _ to give me a heart attack?” Anakin shouted as he whirled around to face his best friend. 

“You slept with Padmé?  _ That _ was the girl that made you late this morning?”

Anakin picked up Kitster’s bag and threw it at his head. “Keep your mouth shut or I’ll fire your ass and you won’t get hired by anyone in the  _ state _ !” He threatened as he left towards his new office.

“Rude,” Kitster mumbled, still shocked.

In the office, and with access to all the personal information about the ensemble, Anakin grabbed Padmé’s file and took note of her home address. “Fine, I’ll find you.” 

* * *

Padmé answered the door in a ratty pink bathrobe, and her jaw dropped when she saw Anakin. “I was being sarcastic!” she complained. “But fine, come in and we’ll talk.” She stepped aside, gesturing for him to enter. “I’ll get you something to eat and drink too.”

“Well I wasn’t going to leave our situation like that, so I found your address and like you said… came to find you,” he threw a dazzling smile in her direction as he brushed past her, inside her apartment. “Thank you! Does this mean I am not getting beat up?” Anakin joked. “Because it was a really bizarre coincidence.”

“Is that what you’d call it?” she asked as she put water on to boil for tea. “Because I’m pretty sure this is the universe turning my life into a joke, and it’s not funny. At all.” She started rifling through her pantry for something that would be worth giving company, finally finding the box of cookies she kept for visits from her nieces. “I’ve spent the last twenty years of my life working for this and now that I have it, I don’t feel like I can enjoy it.”

“I don’t want you to feel like that, Padmé, I know how important it is to be the Prima Ballerina. I know it was the best thing that happened to my Mom, I remember how happy she sounds whenever she talks about the experience,” Anakin sighed as he sat on the couch and grabbed a throw pillow. “You should enjoy it. No one has to know what happened. We can leave it at that,” he shrugged, even if he felt his heart tightened at the prospect of not pursuing something that he felt so strongly about. “We can forget it and move on, if that’s what it takes. Honestly, I don’t want to ruin all of your hard work. I understand you have dreams you still want to accomplish.”

“I don’t think we can though,” she argued softly as she poured out the tea and brought it over to him along with the cookies. “At least, I can’t forget it. Last night was… it was great. Really, really great. And if we just call it quits here, and go our separate ways for the summer, what happens when we come back and suddenly everything that happened between us comes rushing back to the surface?”

He muttered a ‘thanks’ and sipped the hot tea, preferring to wait until it cooled down more and grabbed a cookie. “I know, I can’t forget it either, it was one of the best nights of my life, no arguments there,” he smiled as he took a bite. “But still,” Anakin muttered and chewed before he continued. “We can move on during the summer and hope that last night was just… one night in a million. Padmé, I don’t want to make you feel undeserving of this chance. If we leave it at a one-time thing right now, we have a bigger chance of surviving the rest of the season.”

“You think so? Because all I can do is picture us coming back and you touching me to correct my form or demonstrate a step and suddenly, I want to be back in that hotel room.” Padmé took a long drink of her own tea. “My professional hang-ups are at war with my id. Padmé Amidala fighting Padmé Naberrie.”

“I…” he trails off and then sighs, choosing to take small sips of his tea. Padmé was right, that would definitely happen, since the chemistry was there and he couldn’t push it away. If they were to part ways now, his summer was going to be even more miserable than what he had in store already. “I don’t want to ruin anyone else’s career,” he mumbled looking down at his mug and frowning. “Especially not yours,” did this always have to happen to him?

“It sucks,” she said bitterly. “I’ve seen it before, almost any time a new girl gets promoted, there’s always the rumor that she whored herself out to get the part… You and I know that’s not how it happened, but I don’t want you to get any bullshit from the rest of the company if it ever got out.”

“That happens in any kind of business, unfortunately,” Anakin mumbled. If he had taken Kitster’s advice and before he went to Satine and Obi-Wan’s party he had gone to Étoilles to review the dancers’ portfolios, he wouldn’t have had approached Padmé like he did the night before. It wasn’t regret that he felt, but mostly fear. He had gotten himself in enough messy situations to recognize one from afar. “You don’t have to worry about me, I own Étoiles, anyone that gives me bullshit needs to find a new job,” he says dryly. “I’m more concerned for you. I know I met you last night but I… I care what happens, Padmé.”

“So,” she set down her cup, tenting her fingers. “We both care about what happens to the other. And we both feel this,” she paused, searching for the right word, “ _ attraction _ . There’s got to be some answer we’re missing, right?”

“Right,” he nodded in agreement, but not actually sure of the answers that they were seeking. His phone buzzed and he set the mug on the coffee table before unlocking the phone to see a text message from his realtor.

**«The sale is complete. The Hamptons house is yours. Enjoy your summer. - A»**

Anakin sighed, he had bought the house because he’d promised the most important girl in his life the best summer yet and since her Mother was a grade-A bitch, his plans were ruined. His Mom was still in Los Angeles taking care of their properties and business. He had no one else. He didn’t even reply to Amee, he just threw the phone on the table and grabbed his mug again.

“Everything okay?”

“Hmm, it will be,” he said in an evasive way.

He had his nightmare of a divorce to deal with, including the fight for Leia’s full custody and when he won - because he was going to win it -, he would have his daughter with him twenty-four-seven and he knew that that kind of baggage wasn’t fair for someone like Padmé. Not when their relationship (if it could already be considered one) was off to a bumpy start. 

“Padmé, in all honesty, all I do hope is that we can continue to work together? Professionally? You truly are the most talented dancer of the ensemble and you deserve to be a star. I promise I’m going to be on my best behavior no matter what we decided to do.”

_ Dammit, why does he have to look so like a kicked puppy? _ “Look, we have the summer. To figure things out, I mean. By that time, maybe people will have calmed down enough that I won’t feel so guilty about the whole thing,” she suggested quietly. “And besides, my contract with Étoiles is up at the end of next year, being prima ballerina could make it easy for me to get another job with another company so there wouldn’t be any conflict of interest.”

“Étoiles will make you another offer, of course, but you are free to choose another,” Anakin smiled sadly. “I...I don’t want you to suffer for being in a relationship with me.” He needed stability for Leia. To win against Miraj. But he also wanted the woman in front of him. The entire situation was maddening!

“Well, I mean,” Padmé smiled ever so slightly and bit her lip as she looked up at him. “You look at me with those eyes and when you smile at me... Suddenly, all I know is that I want to be around you. I’d rather have a summer with you than nothing at all.”

“Trust me, I wasn’t expecting you to show up in my life with that grace and beauty and change all of the plans I thought I had. I am so certain of some things and at the same time scared of what they mean for our future. We’re on the same boat here,” Anakin ran a hand through his hair, making it messier if it was possible. “If my eyes are your problem, I can start wearing glasses,” he leaned back on her couch, pausing to take a sip of his tea, big azure eyes fixed on her. “Or not. people tend to find me sexy with nerd glasses,” he added. “Padmé, screwing with our feelings isn’t right. We need to decide what we want and not dance around it,” he paused. “Yes, the pun was necessary.”

“It’s kind of inevitable, though,” she pointed out. “I’ve never really done this kind of thing before, so the comparison might be a little off, but at this point, the best thing we really can do is go through the tunnel, right? It’ll end when it ends.”

“We have the summer for ourselves, don’t we?”

“Yes. And when it’s over, we can figure out what happens next.”

“Then come to the Hamptons with me. The whole summer.”

“The  _ Hamptons _ ?” Padmé repeated, taken aback by the abruptness of the offer. “Can I, um,” she paused to swallow and wet her suddenly dry throat. “Can I have a little time to think it over before I give you an answer? This is really sudden.”

“I’m sorry, I was blunt. The offer stands and if you accept it, give me a call and I’ll pick you up. It’s a really nice house, very private. It has a pool, a dance studio in the basement, a secret pathway to a deserted beach. Think about it,” Anakin smiled and finished his tea, placing the empty mug on the coffee table and standing. “I need to go now.”

“Okay,” Padme said, nodding as she watched him stand. “But, um, I don’t have your number.”

“Oh,” Anakin reached inside his pocket and produced a card. “Here,” he smiled and extended the pristine white card with his name and number engraved in smooth golden letters. “Call me anytime you want.”

“Alright. Goodbye, Anakin.”

“Goodbye, Padmé.”

As Anakin exited Padmé’s building, his phone vibrated and Miraj’s name appeared in the caller ID. He took a deep breath before sliding his finger towards the ‘answer’ option.

“Hello?”

“ _ Daddy! _ ”

His heart was immediately lighter and a smile blossomed in his face. “Princess! How are you, my little angel?”

“ _ Good. I miss you though. A lot, Daddy, when are we going to be together? _ ”

“Soon, Leia, I promise. Are you having fun with Mommy?”

“ _ Kind of… well no. Mommy said I was going to spend the summer with her, Daddy. Why? _ ”

_ Because she’s evil incarnate.  _ “Didn’t she tell you that you were going to spend the summer traveling, Princess?”

“ _ She did, but she’s never with me, Daddy _ ,” Leia’s sad voice made his heart ache but it wasn’t entirely surprising either. Miraj was marginally more popular in Europe, so of course she would want to be there, making whatever money she could while also pushing Anakin’s buttons. And there was always the chance that if Anakin brought up how this violated their current custody arrangement, Miraj would go all in and use Anakin’s playboy past to drag out the divorce even longer. “ _ Dooku has Ventress watching me and she’s so mean! Auntie Soka is much more fun.” _

“It’s not long now, Princess. You will be living with me forever very, very soon. I will try to speak with your Mom to get you to spend a few summer weeks with me.”

“ _ Leia, what have I told you about taking what isn’t yours?” _ a familiar voice shrieked.

_ “Um,” _ Leia swallowed nervously. “ _ Daddy’s on the phone.” _

_ “Give it to me. Right now.” _

“I love you, Leia, remember what I told you. We’ll be together soon,” Anakin hurried out, already feeling his blood boil at Miraj’s tone with their daughter. There was the sound of the phone being passed over.

“ _ What was so fucking important?” _ It was hard to believe they had ever been a couple with the venom she was spitting at him now.

“Hello to you too, sunshine,” he said sarcastically. Thankfully for him, Miraj was Dooku’s gigantic problem now. All he wanted was to take his daughter from her clutches and get a restraining order. “I’m speaking with my daughter. I have rights, remember? You can’t keep her from me, Miraj.”

_ “Then give me what I want and you can have her,”  _ Miraj retorted haughtily.  _ “You’re the one making this hard on her, Anakin.” _

“I would do it happily if I knew you would disappear eternally, but I know you, Miraj, as soon as the money ends, you’ll be trying to get some more, by putting on your best performance to a judge. If you performed half as well in your movies as you did in that courtroom, you wouldn’t have any problem landing a role,” he hissed as the memories of the day where Miraj cried and accused Anakin of being promiscuous and a party animal, even while they were married, still shocked him to the core. Anakin had been like that before he was a Father and using his past mistakes to steal his daughter away had made Anakin despise her in the most horrible way. “I am not going to  _ buy  _ my child, I’m  _ taking  _ her from you.”

_ “You seem to forget she’s my child too, I have rights, Anakin,” _ she threw his argument right back at him.  _ “And considering your sordid past, some would say I have more rights than you.” _

“Don’t you fucking dare to try and use that again, you bitch, because I’ll end you once and for all. You know damn well that I changed completely after Leia’s birth. She’s not your child, she’s your way to pay the rent!”

_ “It’s your word against mine,” _ she trilled snidely.  _ “Who do you think they’re going to believe?” _

“I’ll prove to everyone the kind of Mother you really are. If I see another mark of any kind on my daughter, Miraj, I will destroy you. Come hell or high water. And I am hell  _ and _ high water.”

He hung up the phone, afraid of losing his control. Anakin squeezed the phone in his hand and took several deep breaths, before calling Obi-Wan, who would be representing him in the legal battle.

“ _ Anakin? _ ”

“Please,  _ please… _ ” Anakin took a shaky breath, near his breaking point. “Please tell me you’ve found a way to take Leia away from Miraj, Obi-Wan, I can’t handle this any longer.”

There was a big silence on the other hand. _ “Why don’t you have dinner with us tonight? We can discuss it. _ ” Obi-Wan was probably the only one, other than his Mother, to know him inside and out and his casual invitation was to also assure that Anakin wouldn’t do anything rash.

“I’ll be there in twenty,” he replied, defeated.

“ _ We’ll be waiting for you. _ ”

As the call ended, Anakin got into the town car and gave the driver’s the address for the Kenobi residence, hoping that this trial would end soon, rather than later. As he relaxed in the leather seats, he wondered… _ what would Leia think of Padmé? _


	3. Adagio

Padmé did a few pirouettes in front of her mirror as her phone rang, waiting for Anakin to pick up.

“ _ Hello?”  _ he answered the phone groggily, typical of someone who had just woken up.

“Crap, sorry, I didn’t think if you were up or not. It’s Padmé.”

“ _ Oh, hi,”  _ Anakin sounded surprised, and the sounds of the sheets rustling as he sat in bed were heard alongside his yawn. “ _ Don’t worry about that, I had to get up anyway. What I can do for you this morning, Ms. Amidala?” _

“I wanted to tell you yes.”

“ _ Yes…?”  _ At first, he sounded confused, he had been asleep after all and his brain was still catching up. “ _ Oh, you’ll come with me to the Hamptons? Really?”  _

“The offer  _ is _ still on the table, isn’t it?” she prompted, sliding down into a split. “Or did you ask someone else already? I hope it wasn’t Sabé, you’re  _ so _ not her type. At all. Also, then you’d probably be dealing with a huge HR fiasco.”

He gave her a slow laugh. “ _ There’s no one else,”  _ he said. Because there wasn’t. There was Leia but she was not the kind of  _ someone  _ Padmé was mentioning, he was sure. It reminded him that maybe he should tell her about his daughter, but the more private part of him thought it was too soon. Too fast. If he and Padmé didn’t work out, he didn’t want Leia thrown into the mix. “ _ When can I pick you up?” _

“Tomorrow. I need to pack and find someone I can sublet my apartment to, so that I don’t get evicted while I’m with you.”

“ _ I’ll call my sister and see if she can come by a little earlier. I haven’t closed the deal on my townhouse, so I don’t have any keys to offer, and you live in a great location for her to attend class. _ ”

“That’d be really helpful, actually,” she admitted. “You’re kind of my hero right now.”

“ _ Hero, huh? That’s a step in the right direction, I think. Will I get a kiss for it?”  _ He quipped. 

“Don’t push it. A hug, maybe.”

_ “Mean,”  _ he accused playfully. “ _ Don’t worry about your apartment. I’ll make sure to tell her to behave and I swear I’ll pay for anything she breaks or destroys _ ,” he said affectionately as he knew Ahsoka had a tendency to create havoc in her path.

“Okay, then. I’ll work it out with the landlord, just text me her information so they can confirm it’s her.”

“ _ Perfect. I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 8 am, so we can enjoy the rest of the day together, maybe a picnic by the beach. _ ”

“Okay, you’ll definitely get a kiss for that.”

“ _ I can’t wait, _ ” Anakin grinned. “ _ Padmé _ ?” He paused. “ _ Thanks for accepting the invitation. I promise that it will be a summer to remember! _ ”

“I’ll hold you to that. See you tomorrow.” She hung up and dialed a new number.

“ _ Hello?” _

“Hey, Darred, it's Padmé.”

“ _ My favorite sister-in-law! How's it going? We were expecting you to call earlier, weren't you up for a promotion at Étoiles?” _

“That's actually why I'm calling, Darred. I got it. Prima ballerina. But, that means I can't go up to Martha’s Vineyard with you guys this summer, I'm going to be training like crazy.”

“ _ Well, the girls will be disappointed… I'd offer to let you talk to them, but Sola’s taking Ryoo to get her ears pierced as a reward for her grades this year, and Pooja wanted to watch.” _

“Nine seems awfully young for pierced ears.”

_ “Don't worry, it's the only thing we're letting her do, at least until her bat mitzvah.” _

“Well, that's a relief. Darred, can I… get your advice?”

_ “Sure, what about? Please don't say fashion.” _

“Worse. Guys.”

There was a long pause.  _ “I'm sorry, I could have sworn I heard you say guys?” _

“Yes, haha, very funny.”

“ _ Pad, you didn't even bring a date when Sola and I got married.” _

“I was eighteen! And Rush and I had  _ just _ broken up!”

“ _ Right, so it had nothing to do with the fact that you’ve never dated anyone who wasn’t Palo or Rush?” _

“Will you just shut up and help me? I actually really like this guy.”

_ “Then roll with it. Don’t be uptight, just let things flow,”  _ Darred told her. “ _ You’re a really great girl, Padmé, any guy would be lucky to call himself your boyfriend. But you’ve got to let him see that. And that means opening up.” _

“So, do you have any advice that  _ wouldn’t _ come out of a self-help book?” she asked, rolling her eyes.

“ _ Pad _ .  _ Stop overthinking everything. Guys hate that. Unless they're me. On Sola, it's sexy.” _

Padmé gagged at the thought of her sister’s sex life. “I do not want to even think about that, Darred. Stop talking.”

“ _ Didn't you once— _ ”

“Goodbye, Darred!” Padmé hung up, her cheeks burning bright red. She should never have told Sola that story. Maybe withholding further information about Anakin from her family, for the time being, was the right choice to make.

* * *

“I found you somewhere to stay in New York while my deal for the townhouse is finalized.”

“ _ I hope it’s not a hotel, Skyguy, since I actually want to feel at home.” _

“Don’t worry, Snips, one of my dancers is subletting her apartment because she’s going to be away for the summer and doesn’t want to lose her lease,” Anakin said without revealing too much. If Ahsoka even dreamed that this particular dancer was the one Anakin was interested in, she wouldn’t rest until she had squeezed every last piece of information out of him. “I’ve given her your information so she could talk with her landlord and you can fly out tomorrow if you want.”

“ _ Great! I’m already packed. Thanks for finding something for me, Anakin. It’s really important that I take these summer classes. I can start with auditions next fall.” _

“I’m really proud of you, Ahsoka. Is Mom there? I need to speak with her.”

“ _ Yeah, sure. I need to head out anyway. If I’m leaving tomorrow, I need to tell my goodbyes. Love you, big brother _ .”

“Goodbye, Snips.”

There was a shout from the other side, as Ahsoka called out for their Mom. Anakin patiently waited as he was packing for his trip to the Hamptons. _ With  _ Padmé. Was it crazy that he felt anxious and just like a teenager?

“ _ Hello, sweetheart. How are you?”  _ Shmi’s reassuring and calm voice brought a smile to Anakin’s face. His Mother had always been able to make him feel at ease. Shmi was an expert in handling Anakin’s bad temper and she knew the words to make her son relax. 

“I’m alright, Mom. I just...I really miss Leia. I can’t wait until I take her from Miraj’s grasp.”

“ _ I am sure Obi-Wan is preparing a wonderful strategy and Leia will be with us soon. What are you doing in the summer, honey? Are you coming back to help your poor old Mom wrap our life in LA?” _

“If circumstances were different, I would. But I’m actually heading out to the Hamptons,” Anakin smiled gleefully.

“ _ Weren’t those your plans in case you got Leia for the summer?” _

“Yes...but I...I’m taking someone…that I’ve met...”

His Mother sighed and Anakin bit his lip. “ _ A woman, Anakin, really? At this moment in your life?” _

“Mom, she’s different. It’s… it’s something like I never felt before and I know you will love her if you get the chance to meet her.” Anakin cringed. Ever since his problems with Miraj began, Shmi had been extremely protective. She had always been very easy to please, but now it was impossible. “You need to trust me.”

“ _ I heard all of that before,”  _ Shmi drawled out, displeased. “ _ And as I recall, you didn’t listen to me and married the devil herself.”  _ She was not holding back any punches and it made Anakin fear the Inquisition she would do to Padmé if the two ever met.

“Mom, she is not Miraj. Far from it, they’re opposites. She is very, very different. I am sure. Please trust me when I tell that I would never get myself into that position again.”

“ _ Ani, I love you. I love you so, so much. I want to protect you from getting your heart broken again. I know what the divorce is doing to you. I know what this whole relationship cost you and I am afraid for you. For your daughter. You love too fast. Too hard, _ ” Shmi explained and Anakin felt like a little boy again, being scolded for raiding the cookie jar again. “ _ When did you two even meet?” _

“At Obi-Wan and Satine’s party a few days ago.”

_“_ ** _A few days ago?_** ” Anakin winced and pulled the phone away from his ear. _“A few days ago and you are already taking her to the Hamptons? Ani, I don’t think this is a wise decision. Remember what Miraj used against you in court, you don’t want to give her more material, do you?_ ”

“Mom, this is not a fling,” Anakin replied annoyed. “This is actually…”

“ _ I know, I know. You never felt this way. It’s special. It’s fantastic. Well, I hope you are thinking with your head and not with your penis— _ _ ” _

“Mom!”

_ “—because you are fighting for your daughter’s custody. Soon, it won’t just be you in that relationship, it will be you and a five-year-old girl that is already going through a lot.” _

“I would never do anything with the potential to hurt Leia,” Anakin said solemnly. 

“ _ Then make sure that whatever you are doing with that woman, doesn’t. _ ”

Anakin sighed and didn’t reply. Although he felt strongly for Padmé, he couldn’t help but understand his Mother’s warnings. He hoped the summer would help him finally understand what was the core of his attraction to Padmé and if it was something that was worth introducing her his daughter and explain his current situation. He winced. If she reacted badly to finding out he was the Director, and that was something he didn’t do it on purpose, he could only imagine when he had to tell her about Leia… and Miraj.

* * *

Padmé was waiting outside her building the next morning with a suitcase to one side of her, brushing the side of the bright blue beach dress she was wearing. She’d found it stuffed at the back of her closet, but the size of it made it clear that it actually belonged to her sister. Padmé didn’t have the curves to fill it out, not with her petite dancer’s body.

A sleek black Audi parked in front of her, and Anakin exited the vehicle, a beaming smile on his face, jeans and a clingy bright blue shirt that made it obvious that he took very good care of his body.

“Good Morning!” He said cheerfully then gave her blue dress an appreciative look. “I see we’re matching,” he commented, amused. “Ready for the best summer of your life so far?” He asked as he came around the car to grab her suitcase and get it in the trunk next to his luggage.

“Big promise,” Padmé remarked, trying not to gawk at the car. Exactly how rich  _ was  _ Anakin to have a car that probably cost more than her yearly rent? “I hope you can deliver, Mr. Skywalker.”

Anakin laughed. “I’m known to deliver quite efficiently, Ms. Amidala,” he said cheekily, opening the door for her. “My lady,” he teased.

“And they say chivalry is dead.” Padmé stepped into the passenger seat, trying not to panic. She was way out of her depth, Darred’s advice had not prepared her for Anakin  _ at all.  _ “Thank you.”

“My Mom would kill me if I lost my manners,” Anakin said and closed the door after she was seated. He took a deep breath, steadying his nerves. His Mother’s words still ringing in his ears, but he was incapable of denying this electricity he felt whenever he saw her. As he jogged towards the driver’s side, he opened the door and sat on the smooth leather seat. “You look like you’re about to throw up,” he noticed amused. “Padmé, we don’t have to go,” Anakin added softly.

“No, no, I want to, it's just… performance anxiety?” She cracked a sheepish little smile at him. “I've never done anything like this before.”

“If something makes you uncomfortable, you just have to tell me. I want you to feel relaxed and enjoy the Hamptons. Have you ever been there on a vacation like this?” He ignited the engine, that purred to life, as he began their journey to the beachy paradise. It would be two hours to begin to get to know each other, since the last time they were together, there were more clothes flying off than actual talking.

“I manage maybe one or two weekends with my sister and her family at Martha’s Vineyard every summer, but usually, the rest of my time is training, conditioning or teaching youth classes,” she explained. “So, not really. And for future reference, maybe don't go with the James Bond car next time if you want a girl to relax.”

“Was it too much? Because, this is honestly the most modest car I own,” Anakin cringed. 

“You're kidding.”

Anakin bit his lip and thought about the array of cars he owned. “No, no I’m not,” he said slowly. “Cars are my passion,” he chuckled. “I’m trying very hard not to scare you away.”

“James. Bond,” Padmé repeated. “If you were in a tux right now, I'd be looking for bad guys shooting at us.”

“I did try to convince my Dad to book me the role of James Bond, but he told me I was too cocky for my own good and my British accent is terrible,” Anakin shrugged. “If I’m James Bond to you… does this mean you’re my Bond girl?” He smirked.

“Considering I actually  _ have _ a British accent?” she asked, slipping easily into the cadence she’d picked up during her time at the Royal Ballet School. “I think I’m closer to Bond than you are.”

Anakin’s sharp intake of breath was a clear statement of the result her voice had on him. “That’s… extremely attractive. You’re a little box of surprises, aren’t you?”

“A little bit, yes,” she admitted with a laugh, finally starting to relax. “So, you tried to be an actor before decided to become a dance director instead? And your dad was your agent?”

“Well, not exactly. It was a teenager thing and my Dad was actually an action movie producer in LA and he had his contacts. I was obsessed with James Bond at one point and he was involved in the recasting of the role,” Anakin explained. “But obviously, acting is not for me. I’m too much like my Mom. Performing arts are my passion.”

“Oh. Cool.” She slid off her sandals and put her feet up on the dashboard, trying to get comfortable despite the fact that he was making her feel increasingly smaller with the revelation of his family. “Sorry— do you want me to take them down? I know some people freak out at the sight. My nieces are _terrified_ of my feet.”

“No, you're fine,” he smiled. “They are? Why?”

“Don’t look, I don’t want you to freak out and swerve when you see them. But when you see them, you might decide to call it quits right away.”

“Padme, I am a Director at a Ballet Company. I've been in a Company before and my own Mother is a Ballet dancer. It's nothing I haven't seen before. I assure you, if we call it quits, it won't be because of your feet.”

“Well, that’s a relief,” she laughed a little. “But to answer your question, Ryoo and Pooja are scared of my feet because they first saw me without shoes when they were really young, and I had some nasty blisters at the time. I think my sister was kind of relieved it made them swear off ballet altogether.”

It made him think of Leia. She had begun her ballet lessons when she was three and his little girl was not afraid of blisters or bruised feet. If it was anywhere else, she would freak. He sighed, hoping that she was alright, at least. 

“Kids. They can be something.”

“I wouldn’t know, but that’s the impression I get.”

“Nieces are good practice for the future.”

Padmé snorted a little. “Maybe. But not any future I planned out as a kid.”

That made him hesitate and decided that it was a subject that they shouldn't approach just yet. “When did you began dancing?” Changing the subject was the easiest way to distract them both.

“Formally? I enrolled at the School of American Ballet right before I turned seven. But I took casual classes starting when I was five,” Padmé answered with a shrug. “I transferred to the Royal Ballet School in London when I was sixteen. My dad’s British, and Satine offered to let me stay with her, since we already knew each other from my summers in England. That’s how I got to know her and Obi-Wan.”

“In my case, I graduated early from High School and I’ve spent some time in my Mother’s alma mater, Vaganova Ballet Academy, in Russia. She did her schooling there and then worked for a really long time in London, where she met my Dad, Obi-Wan’s Godfather, actually,” he began. “I didn’t finish in Russia,” it was where he had met Miraj. If he could take it back, he would have never gone to that party. But, then he wouldn’t have Leia and he can’t imagine himself without her. “But I completed a Bachelor of Fine Arts at Juilliard,” he said. 

“That's quite a resumé. I'm sure you'll live up to it. After all, if you can make it here, you can make it anywhere,” Padmé joked with an eye roll. “I'll help as best I can. We both want this to go well, after all.” She was talking about Étoiles, but a little part of her might have also subconsciously been thinking of them. Anakin and Padmé. Padmé and Anakin. Was that crazy? Or were they already well into crazy territory with the whole going to the Hamptons thing? “So, does that mean you speak Russian?”

“I do. I also speak a little bit of French and I’ve dropped out of Italian,” Anakin nodded, and shrugged with a small smile. “My parents tried to give me a very complete education. I’ve rebelled a couple of times,” he chuckled. “But I  _ don’t  _ see you as the rebel kind, though. Judging by the nerves you are still feeling about the decision of coming to the Hamptons with a complete stranger. For all you know, I could be a serial killer,” he grinned at her.

“ _ Quelles sont les chances que nous soyons tous deux des tueurs en série? _ ” she replied with a smile.

“ _ La mort aux mains d’une femme si belle serait une bénédiction _ .” He said cheekily.

“Not to mention the fact that it would really suspicious if you promoted me only to murder me,” Padmé pointed out as she fiddled with the sound system. “And this doesn’t seem like a murder car. It’s way too nice.”

“You should see the convertible,” Anakin smirked. “You can change the station to whatever you like.” 

“Thanks.” She stopped at a station that was in mid-song.

_ Is it cool that I said all that _

_ Is it too soon to do this yet? _

_ 'Cause I know that it's delicate _

_ Isn't it? Isn't it? _

“I’ve never heard this one before, it’s nice,” she remarked, tapping her feet in time to the music. “I don’t usually listen to anything that isn’t being used for training or our performances.”

“Taylor Swift, if I’m not mistaken,” Anakin rolled his eyes. Leia heard enough of pop music for him to know  _ everyone.  _ “I...have family that likes her and is constantly listening to her music,” he explained, blushing a little. “Ballet is everything to you, isn’t it?”

“Basically,” she admitted. “But I don’t regret that. I love what I do, and I’m good at it. I’ve never really needed anything else to be happy. Mom was a little worried, but Dad would say, ‘Jobal, she’s not staying out late, doing drugs, or getting pregnant, what more does any parent really want?’” It was supposed to be a joke, but she blushed. “Too much information, right?”

“No, this is what this trip is all about getting to know one another,” Anakin smiled. “I’ve always been an overachiever. I was never happy with just one thing and that is kind of my best and worst trait,” he chuckled. “It’s something I inherited from my Dad.”

“I'm sure he’s very proud of you.”

“I...I hope so.”

Right. He was dead. Barely thirty minutes into a two-hour drive and she had already made it awkward. “So, um, what about your mother?”

“She’s in LA wrapping up a couple of things. With the death of my Father, and my sister and me moving to New York, she’s coming as well to keep the family together. She’ll open a new ballet school for children in Manhattan and hand over the reins of the LA one to a trusted friend.”

“That’s really nice.” Padmé managed a smile. “Does she already have a place, or does she need one? Because my brother-in-law is an architect, his firm is always looking for new clients.”

“No, she doesn’t. She was waiting for us to settle down and since she’s not in a lot of rush was going to take some time in finding the perfect place. Maybe she could speak with your brother-in-law when she’s in town,” Anakin smiled back. “She’s… picky, though.”

“Darred deals with two girls who are seven and nine on a daily basis. He can handle picky,” Padmé laughed.

“Yes, little girls can be demanding,” Anakin snorted. “Do you want to stop for lunch? The house is fully stocked and if you don’t want to stop, I can always cook something for us.”

“It’s not even nine o’clock,” she pointed out with a little smile. “I think I can hold out until your house. Do you have anything you need?”

“I do. I know it’s early, but I’m always snacking, so…” he gave her a boyish little smile. “You want to play a game?”

“Sure, why not?”

“Twenty questions?”

She quirked an eyebrow, but nodded, turning down the music. “Do you want to ask me first?”

“No, go ahead. Ladies first.”

“Okay, um… what’s your favorite movie?” she asked, going with the first question that randomly popped into her head.

“Hmm. James Bond. What is your favorite ballet piece?”

“Swan Lake,” she said immediately. “But I don’t think you answered my question, there are like a million James Bond movies.”

“ _ Casino Royale _ . Although I feel very conflicted.”

“Fair enough,” Padmé conceded, nodding her head a little. “Do you like sports?”

“My time in Europe has taught me to love soccer but my all time favorite sport is, of course, fencing.”

“Oh, of course.”

“It’s as elegant as ballet in a way and it teaches you a great deal of self-control. Favorite play?”

“Peter and the Star-Catcher, I guess. I took my nieces to see it while they were on school vacation, it was pretty funny. But I’m not really into straight plays. I’m more interested in musicals, and even then, it’s only for the choreography.”

“If we ever end up in Portugal one day later in life, I’ll take you to see The Trilogy of Ships. It’s this amazing Portuguese play, very witty.”

“Let’s just see how the Hamptons go first.” She tapped her fingers together, thinking. “Ummm. Favorite holiday?”

“Oh,  _ easy,  _ Christmas! Favorite season?”

“Springtime. What’s the earliest thing you remember?”

“That’s a tough one. Hmm. Falling asleep in my Mother’s arms, while she sings me a lullaby that her Mother had sung to her. Your celebrity crush?”

“I don’t have one.”

“Really? Oh. Then what is your favorite TV Show?”

“I refer you to my previous statement.”

“Padmé, what do you do in your free time?” He asked and this time he wasn’t sure if he was still playing or just generally curious.

“Practice,” she answered. “If I’m not at the studio or it’s not a performance night, I’m working on conditioning or in physical therapy. I might go out for a drink every now and then, or go out to Boston to spend time with my family, but, I mean…” For the first time in her life, she actually felt kind of ashamed for her dedication to her career. “That’s it.”

Anakin nodded slowly, trying to understand her way of life. His was...much more hectic. And not because he had a five-year-old or a divorce to handle, but he had always been like that. Doing everything, going everywhere. “Some people are like that, and that’s not an issue, I just...well, since I do more than what I actually can, I get surprised when people have normal lives,” he laughs, trying to clear up the air since she suddenly went back into her shell. “Favorite board game?” He decided that continuing with the game was probably the best idea.

“There’s this game called Splat. My nieces love it, you make bugs out of Play-Doh and try to get them to the finish line, but you have to be careful not to get your bugs squashed… it’s silly, really.”

“No, sounds fun,” he grinned. It’s actually a game he could try with Leia once they were able to spend some time together. He was always trying to come up with new things for them to do. “Your nieces are a big part of your life, aren’t they?”

“I have my family and Étoiles, so yeah. I guess they are. And I’m guessing your mom’s still a big part of your life?”

“Family is everything to me,” Anakin replied evasively. “What is your most embarrassing moment?”

“You have to promise you won’t laugh.”

“Oh, this ought to be good!”

“Promise me!”

“Alright, alright,” he chuckled. “I promise.”

“So, before Palo, my only other boyfriend was in England… Rush Clovis. And one night, we decided to do this thing that involved him eating chocolate syrup off me,” she mumbled. “And I didn’t get all of it off properly, so I showed up to rehearsal the next day with a bunch of brown stains on my clothes…”

Anakin had to bite his lip to keep the laughter in, but it was in vain since he began laughing. “It’s always the quiet ones that have the kinks,” he snickered.

“Shut up! You promised!  _ And _ you already used that line.”

“I’m sorry. I can tell you one of my own for free.”

“Do it. Now.”

“It was in High School. We had a party and I got drunk, heavily so, and my girlfriend at the time and I decided to come back to my place and have sex for the first time. Obviously, it didn’t happen that well,” he cringed with a chuckle. “We’re in the middle of taking our clothes off, somehow my head gets stuck as I’m taking my shirt off, I tumble back and my pants fall down my legs and I end up on the floor, making so much noise, my parents enter my room to find me naked, being strangled by my own shirt.”

“Oh, no.” She had the decency to at least cover her mouth to stifle her giggles.

“My Mom is kind of offended and instead of helping me, first takes care of getting my girlfriend a cab to go home. My dad is too busy laughing to help me and I felt like I could dig a hole and die.”

“And stuff like that is why I’ve done my best to make sure my parents still think I’m a virgin.”

“Every time my Mom meets someone I’m seeing, she tells  _ that  _ story and then grabs her especially made scrapbook of my naked baby photos and most embarrassing moments of my life,” he sulked.

“She sounds like a lovely woman,” Padmé said, not hiding her laughter anymore. “I’m sure she and my father would get along really well.”

“Oh, my Mom is the sweetest, unless you hurt her family, then she’s...kind of terrifying.”

“Maybe hold off on introducing us, then. And if you tell her the chocolate story, I’m going to kill you? Got it?”

“Trust me, Padmé, I don’t share sex stories with my Mother. Mine or others.”

“I’ve lost count of our questions.”

“I did too, but it is fun to get to know you,” he smiled, relaxing back in his seat and looking at her in adoration. “I’m really happy you accepted my invitation, you know, as rash as it all seems.”

“Do you wonder if maybe Obi-Wan and Satine planned this somehow?” she asked him, tilting her head as she looked at him. “It kind of feels like they did.”

“They did look like they were conspiring at the party,” Anakin nodded in agreement. “You know, I wouldn’t put it past them?”

“We’re going to have to have words with them at some point. After the Hamptons… Did you tell them you were bringing me here?”

“No, I didn’t tell anyone. I want us to have time to get to know each other and not get dragged to dinner parties, double dates or have unexpected visitors.”

“Fair enough. Anything else I should know?”

_ I have a daughter and a hellish soon to be ex-wife.  _ “No, can’t think of anything.” He felt awful.

“Tell me more about Ahsoka. Are you guys close?”

“The closest. My Mom couldn’t have any more kids and she always wanted a couple and I liked the idea of a younger sister. Then Ahsoka came along and we hit it off. She’s an amazing girl and I love her. She’s a big part of my life.”

“Well, if she wants to, the offer fo her to keep rooming with me still stands. It’d make paying the rent easier,” Padmé offered. 

“I think she would like that. She always talked about the New York experience. Having a roommate was part of the package.”

“You don’t think it’d be weird?”

“No, she’s studying theater and works part-time as a model. Ahsoka is very versatile and focused. Once she sets her eyes on something, she won’t rest until she gets it,” Anakin said fondly. “I’m very proud of her. She’s better than I was at her age, that’s for sure.”

“It sounds like you guys are close. My sister and I have a bit of an issue with that. But it’s mostly because she’s ten years older than me, and we ended up on totally different paths. Especially since I spent so much time in dance school, and when I was eight, she was heading off to college. I love her, obviously, there’s just not a lot of common ground.” 

“Ten years is a big difference. I mean, Ahsoka and I have a six year age difference. She was three when my parents adopted her and I instinctively felt that it was my responsibility to protect her. I knew I was getting a little sister, but my parents were still worried I was going to act out for not being an only child anymore. I didn’t...I really loved having Ahsoka to grow up with,” he smiled.

“Hopefully, I’ll like having her as a roommate,” Padmé said, her stomach growling slightly and making her blush. “Okay, you know what, maybe brunch wouldn’t be such a bad idea.”

“Did you even eat breakfast?” He chuckled lightly. “I’ll stop somewhere so we can take a quick bite.”

“I had a protein bar. Now stop laughing, I can’t eat when I’m nervous.”

“A protein bar?” Anakin asked, scandalized. “That’s nothing! I am taking you to eat a full breakfast. That’s final.”

“Well, you are driving and putting me up for the summer, I guess I can do breakfast. I’m not as nervous now.”

Anakin had a plan and he began messing with his GPS to find the nearest deserted beach. He had food in the trunk of the car. A couple of sandwiches and juice boxes. He had learned how to always be prepared with Leia and even though he had been separated from his daughter as of late, it was a habit he hadn’t broken. It took twenty-five minutes for the nearest beach and as predicted, at that time of the day and in that particular location. It was empty. He parked the car and turned off the engine. “I have food in the trunk, I’ll be right back.”

Padmé stepped out of the car, carefully dancing over the gravel path until her toes touched the sand. She wasn’t foolish enough to try and go  _ en pointe _ in sand or without her pointe shoes, but it didn’t stop her from humming as she fell into the choreography from the previous year’s production of  _ Ondine _ . 

Anakin watched, mesmerized. She was so full of grace and elegance very few possessed. He followed her and sat a few feet away in the sand. “How could you ever doubt you got the lead out of pure talent?” He asked as he opened a medium sized bag. “You’re going to try the best sandwiches ever. I am a professional.”

“That’s an odd skill to have,” Padmé remarked, settling into first position before sitting beside him. “Are these best sandwiches ever vegetarian?”

“Yes, they are, because details matter,” he replied cheekily as he passed her a carefully wrapped sandwich and juice box and took one for himself. “It’s an odd and excellent skill to have. Nobody makes a sandwich like I do,” he remembers Ahsoka having a fit when Leia was being impossible, throwing a tantrum because her sandwiches were not like Daddy’s.

Padmé undid the foil wrap very carefully, not tearing it once as she took a tentative bite. “Okay, I don’t know what you did, but this peanut butter and jelly is somehow the best thing I have ever had,” she announced between savage bites that made the sandwich disappear in seconds.

“See? Professional,” Anakin replied, taking a bite of his own sandwich. “Much better than the poor protein bar you had before,” he rolled his eyes at the thought and then noticed some jelly in the corner of her lips. “You have something…” but instead of completing the sentence, he brought his hand to her face and cleaned the jelly with his thumb. “There,” he smiled.

“Hmm.” Padmé leaned in and kissed him, grinning mischievously as she pulled away. “You had something too.”

“If that’s the case…” he trailed off, chuckling, and leaned over Padmé, dropping his half-eaten sandwich in the process. He kissed her, sighing into her lips. God, he had wanted to kiss her since that morning in his hotel room. “I’ve been trying to be a gentleman and not scare you off,” he whispered as he broke the kiss, nuzzling her cheek.

“Trust me, you’re not as scary as you think,” she teased, slipping a hand beneath his shirt to trace his abs.

“My  _ James Bond car  _ put you off. Imagine if I suddenly pounced on you,” he chuckled as he dragged his lips across her jawline and kissed a trail of sweet kisses down her throat, nipping here and there leaving little marks on her silky skin. “Which is what I wanted to do every since I saw this very beautiful, very sexy dress on you.” As he spoke, his hand made its way up her leg, under her skirts.

“If you’d pounced on me, I might have been into it,” she replied with a smirk, biting her lip. “I might not have had a ton of boyfriends, but that chocolate story isn’t the only one I have.”

“Better late than never,” Anakin chuckled. “I will just have to put all of those stories in a corner,” he smirked as his fingers played with the elastic of her underwear. “Ever done it on a beach or a really expensive James Bond car?”

“Not once,” Padmé answered. “Care to change that?”

“Oh, it will be my absolute pleasure, Ms. Amidala,” Anakin whispered huskily. He tugged on the elastic of her panties harder and it ripped. He pulled them away and kissed her. “This will be a summer of firsts to you,” he smirked against her lips, pulling her towards him, so he was laying between her legs.

“First thing  _ you _ need to know about me is,” she paused and pulled his shirt up over his head, using the momentum to spin them around. “I like it when I’m the one on top,” she finished, tossing the shirt aside.

He was caught by surprise but pleased at her taking control. Anakin tugged the sleeves of her dress down, so it was bundled at her waist and leaned forward to capture one of her breasts in his mouth. Padmé laughed, grinding her hips against his as she leaned into his embrace.

“You’re a hungry boy, huh?” she teased, tucking her fingers into his hair.

“Yes,” he groaned as he bucked his hips upwards, to meet hers. “Very hungry,” his voice was muffled as he kissed her all over her chest, licking at the most sensitive spots. His hands came down to grip her ass. “God, I need you so much.”

“You have to earn it. We’re playing a different game now, Skywalker.” She raised her hips, keeping just enough distance between them that she knew it would drive him crazy. “Beg me like a good boy.”

“For a woman who does nothing but work, you are awfully fluent in dirty talk,” his sapphire blue eyes darkened.

“Well, the rare nights I go out for a drink do have their uses,” Padmé grinned. “I don’t do half-assed. Now  _ beg. _ ”

“ _ Please _ , Ms. Amidala, will you give me what I want? Will you  _ please  _ let me fuck you senseless?”

“Oh, alright,” she sighed as if he were asking to borrow her phone, but the smirk on her face betrayed her real intentions. “You can do what you like.”

With a smirk of his own, he flipped their positions again, pinning her underneath him as he leaned down to kiss her passionately.

Padmé would have made a retort but his lips cut her off, and all she could do was moan into the kiss as her nails raked down his back. 

He undid his belt and pull it away, throwing it carelessly behind his back. “What if we get caught?” He smirked down at her. “It’s a public beach after all,” he teased.

“It was your idea, you pay the fines, playboy” Padmé answered, grinning up at him. “Or are you suddenly getting scared?”

Unconsciously, Anakin thought about the kind of things Miraj would weave if this kind of public indiscretion came to light and bit his lip to hold back an annoyed groan. Discreetly, he looked around and the beach remained empty. “Who’s scared?” He retorted, leaning down to kiss her. He undid the bottom of his jeans and tugged them down. “The risk of being caught is half the fun.”

“Got the moves to back up the brag?” she asked, grinding against him impatiently. “Come on, less talking, more action.”

Without a prelude, he sheathed himself inside of her with a groan, holding her hips tightly to keep her in place. Padmé groaned, biting into his shoulder as she rocked her hips to take him further into her. “ _ Fuck, Anakin, yes… _ ”

Anakin increased his pace, groaning as his climax began to build. He buried his hands in the sand to support himself, as he fucked her mercilessly. “ _ God, Padmé, you feel…”  _ he didn’t finish, because his brain was turning everything off except the ability to feel her and the incredible sensations she gave him. He had been with other women before her, but no one has ever felt like her. With Padmé, it was right, it was losing the ability to talk, it was immersing himself in pure bliss!

“ _ Shhhh _ ,” she groaned as she climaxed, pressing their lips together and sliding her tongue into his mouth effortlessly. Her legs tangled around his, keeping their bodies tightly locked together. “ _ Come on, babe.” _

Anakin groaned as he kept thrusting and felt himself being lost in the amazing feeling that was her. A couple of hard thrusts later and he came, deep inside of her, burying his face in her chest.

Padmé stroked his hair and hummed happily. “If that’s just the warm-up act, I think this is going to be an amazing summer.”

“Promise,” he raised his head and kissed her lips softly.


	4. Changement

“We haven’t been in the windmill yet, right?” Padmé asked as she watched the eggs sizzle in the center of the toast. Anakin was somewhere behind her, as far as she knew. “That’d be something fun to do today, don’t you think?”

It had been three weeks since they’ve arrived at the Hamptons and it has been pure bliss, in Anakin’s opinion. Of course, the more time it passed, the harder it got for him. He tried not to get too distant whenever he spoke with Obi-Wan about the custody battle and it was eating him alive not talking about Leia, but what could he do? It got harder and harder to gauge Padmé’s reaction to the news and he wondered if he should drop that kind of bomb on top of her when they had barely defined their relationship.

“Anakin? Did you hear me?” Padmé repeated. “Earth to Skywalker, come in, Skywalker.”

“What?” He raised his head from his phone where he glared at Miraj’s number. He has been trying to speak with Leia for three weeks now, and it was maddening that his soon-to-be ex-wife was blocking his calls. “I’m sorry, babe, you were saying?” He locked his phone and paid her his full attention.

“I asked if you wanted to take a look at that windmill the house has. Could be fun.” Padmé waggled her eyebrows playfully as she flipped the eggs-in-a-basket onto a plate and passed it over to him. “Unless you already had plans for what we were going to do today?”

“It’s a nice idea. You know that my plans don’t usually involve clothing and more often than not it’s about christening the rooms in the house,” he said cheekily as he accepted his plate and grabbed a fork. “We should go into town, too. Maybe do some shopping and sightseeing?”

“Good call, you _have_ ripped half my clothes to shreds since we got here,” she teased, serving up her own breakfast. “And we’re running low on whipped cream.”

“I promise I’ll replace each piece,” he grinned. “But I don’t promise how long their life will be,” he shrugged with a wicked gleam in his eyes. “Now _that_ we can’t have. Not when it’s so delicious when I add the _you_ element,” Anakin briefly licked his lips.

“Then it’s decided. Breakfast, windmill, shower, and shopping. In that order.” Padmé took a bite of her toast and casually dropped the shoulder of her robe, revealing the fact that there was absolutely nothing beneath it. “Better eat up quickly.”

His eyes darkened. “Maybe we should just stay in? You can take that robe off and I’ll make it worth it. We can go to the windmill tomorrow,” he stabbed his breakfast with a fork as his eyes traced the path between her jaw and her naked shoulder.

“We could, but it wouldn’t be nearly as much fun,” Padmé replied with a smirk as she pulled the robe back up. “I’ll make the windmill worth it.”

“Minx,” Anakin muttered under his breath as he finished his breakfast. “I’m heading up and getting dressed,” he stood and kissed her cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay!” Padmé gave him a little wave as she kept eating. Anakin had barely disappeared upstairs before the doorbell rang. She frowned, but left her breakfast and made her way over to the door. When she opened it, there was a pretty brunette woman about her age standing there. “Can I help you?”

“I’m imagining you’re not Leia,” the woman joked as she brushed past Padmé, inside the house, like she owned the place. “Is Anakin home? Wait, he did rent this house, didn’t he? I'm not in the wrong place?” her pretty features turned into a frown. She had been trying to get in contact with Anakin, but he’d been unavailable for the most part.

“Who’s Leia?” Padmé asked, gripping the doorframe so hard her knuckles turned white. “And who are _you_?”

“Amee Lucas, Anakin’s realtor. I’ve been trying to get in touch with him all week so he could finally sign the townhouse’s contract and I could give him the keys,” Amee explained. “Leia is his five-year-old daughter,” she answered a beat later. “Is he here or…?”

“Excuse me, please.” Padmé clenched her jaw as she stormed up to the bedroom. Amee followed her exit with a stunned expression. “Anakin,” she said coldly. “Is there something you’ve been meaning to tell me?”

Anakin was in the process of putting on a shirt when he froze as he slowly pulled the fabric down his torso. He had heard the doorbell ring and his heart suddenly started racing. Padmé’s expression was murderous and he immediately thought that Miraj had shown up and ruined his summer. Then he realized she didn’t even know where he was and relaxed slightly. It wasn’t his deranged wife. “Who was at the door?” He answered back.

“Your realtor. Who was rather surprised I wasn’t your _daughter._ ”

Anakin cringed. _Amee. Damn. Oh, God…This was not how I wanted her to find out._ “I can explain.”

“You can sign for your townhouse.” She brushed past him and grabbed a pair of running shorts and a sports bra from her side of the dresser. “I’m going for a run.”

“Padmé, please let me explain,” he asked in a panic.

“You lied to me!”

“I never technically lied.” He replied in a lame attempt to defend himself.

“Oh, _great_ defense! A lie by omission still counts! And I am going. Before I throw something at your head!”

“Padmé, please, just...I can tell you everything, don’t run off on me!”

Amee was coming upstairs when she was almost thrown off balance as Padmé brushed past her. “I _think_ this is sort of my fault?” She frowned, turning to Anakin with an inquisitive glance.

“No, my jackass boyfriend is to blame for not telling me he has a daughter!” Padmé yelled before slamming the door to the bathroom down the hall from their bedroom. Anakin tilted his head. _Boyfriend?_ Well, he had been waiting for the right moment to define their relationship, but apparently, it was very clear to her which only made him feel worse.

“Well, at least you’re not her ex yet?” Amee said, trying to be optimistic as she looked at Anakin. “I am so sorry. I had no idea you had someone else here. I should have called ahead.”

“Keyword being _yet,_ ” he muttered as his shoulder dropped forward and he knew their day, and probably entire vacation, had just been ruined. “It’s not your fault, I should’ve told her everything straight away.”

“Do you want to finish up with the townhouse? I can come back later,” Amee offered awkwardly. “If that’s easier.”

“Well, you’re already here, might as well get it over it. I will need the keys when she decides that I’m actually her _ex_ and I have to get back to New York,” Anakin said glumly.

“Ani, not every woman is like Miraj, maybe she’s just working through the shock of it. Her name’s Padmé, right?”

“Not every woman wants to date a guy with baggage as big as mine,” he shook his head, dread filling his inside. “Let’s go downstairs,” he whispered as he bounded down the stairs to the living room.

* * *

Padmé had left the house and spent about an hour just on the beach, alternating between running and dancing as she tried to work through what had just happened. When she was ninety-percent certain that she was calm, and that she was getting sunburned, she made her way back to the house. There were no other cars in the driveway, which meant Amee had probably left. Anakin was alone. Good.

Anakin had signed the contract and Amee had left, leaving him with the keys and an apologetic smile. He has been pacing for what felt for _hours_ waiting for Padmé to return, building a speech so he could explain himself in the best possible way, but he knew if the situations were reversed, he would have been as hurt as her. It wasn’t fair for anybody. Not for Padmé and not for Leia. Because in the first, he was lying to someone he actually cared about and the for the second, it felt like he was ashamed of being a Father, which was not true at all.

Padmé walked in the door and for a moment, they just looked at each other. “I need a protein shake,” she said. “And we need to talk. _Now.”_

He nodded slowly. “What if instead of a protein shake, I cook something for us?”

“No. I need this, Anakin, and you are not going to do yourself any favors by denying me a safe way to physically vent my frustrations.”

“Fine,” he said in a defeated voice and waved towards the kitchen. “After you.” He knew when to keep quiet and she already had enough reasons to dump him, he didn’t want to add to the pile.

Padmé grabbed a blender bottle and dumped a scoop of vanilla protein powder into it before filling it up with water and shaking it violently. All the while, she kept her eyes locked on Anakin, her lips pursed into a thin line.

Anakin felt intimidated and he never felt like that, however, the way she shook the blender bottle, made him think twice about every word he had thought so far. One wrong statement on his part and he knew he would be covered in a vanilla protein shake soon. Finally, she stopped shaking the bottle and just chugged its entire contents, not stopping to breathe until it was empty and she could slam the empty bottle down in the sink. “Do you understand why I’m mad?” she asked quietly.

“I didn’t tell you I had a daughter?” Anakin sighed, and even if he wanted to, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from hers.

“You didn’t _trust_ me,” she corrected. “You didn’t think you could be honest with me. That’s what makes me angriest about all of this. I told you all about my family, and you omitted this massive, glaring detail.”

“It wasn’t that I didn’t trust you, Padmé, I didn’t trust _us._ I am in the middle of a very complicated and gruesome divorce and Leia is caught up in the middle—”

“ _You’re still technically married?!?”_

Anakin groaned and dropped his head in his hands. The situation was growing worse by the minute and he couldn’t blame her if she wanted to leave him right away. He should’ve told her who she was getting involved with, and the situation itself, but for a moment in his life, he wanted to be happy and not let Miraj ruin his life, more than what she already had.

“I’ve been separated for six months now and we were over long before that,” he stated and his face was exhausted. “Miraj— Leia’s mother— she is making my life a living hell. This could have been over a long time ago, amicably, but she decided to do it the complicated way. She’s already living with another guy, so trust me, it’s _very much over._ ”  

Padmé sat down across from him, arms folded as she didn’t say anything, merely gestured for him to go on. He pursed his lips and thought of the best way to phrase his next words. “You’ve noticed that I have money, my family is very well off. After the first two years—and that is pushing it—of our marriage, I stayed for Leia, she needed me. I found out Miraj was cheating on me although I have no way to prove it. I decided to end our marriage and request full custody of Leia, which would have been easy if I wasn’t such a promiscuous and irresponsible teenager. Miraj has brought to light every single irresponsible act I did before Leia was born and added a few tears to that, plus a couple of jabs at my hot temper, and the Judge completely turned against me and gave her custody of Leia with limited visiting rights,” his eyes stung. “I barely get to see her, only when it suits Miraj. I could end the divorce, but I’d have to give her half of everything I now own and what I could own—my Mother’s inheritance. I don’t want to _buy_ my own child, because when the money ends, Miraj will be back and will make us go through hell again. I’m fighting for my rights right now. Obi-Wan is my lawyer and he’s confident we can win this. We’ve gathered enough evidence to disprove Miraj’s initial claims and we are looking for proof that she broke her vows before I decided to end the marriage.” Anakin took a deep breath as he finally let everything out of his chest.

“I get it,” Padmé said finally. “But I’m still not happy. For multiple reasons, now. It’s awful that you’re going through that, but I still wish you had trusted me more. And at the same time, I get why you didn’t, that’s so much weight, and we’re still so new… I don’t know what to think.”

“ I didn’t know how to define us. It has only been three weeks.” Even if she had called him her boyfriend before, Anakin knew it was fragile and that she had no experience with relationships. “This is so complicated I was afraid to tell you and burst our happiness bubble, which I knew couldn’t last forever. Wrongfully, I was waiting for us to be steady or to have _the talk_ of where we stand. I’m sorry, Padmé,” he whispered and finally averted his gaze towards his hands on top of the counter. “I know it’s a lot. My divorce, a little girl, being your Director…” his lips turned downwards. “If you want to leave, I understand.”

“I don’t know that I want to leave,” she whispered. “I really, really like you, Anakin. A lot. I care about you, and you clearly care about your daughter, and if dating me is going to make it harder for you to get to see her, I don’t want to get in the way of that.”

“I actually asked Obi-Wan what would happen if I happened to enter a new relationship. He didn’t see anything wrong with that, as long as it wasn’t a fling or it provoked an unstable environment for Leia,” Anakin explained. “You’re not in the way of anything, Padmé, if you were I wouldn’t have asked you to come to the Hamptons with me and put you through this. I would have suffered in silence until I got Leia’s custody,” he confessed. “I really, really like you too.”

“So…” Her fingers drummed nervously on the table. “What happens now?”

“It’s really up to you,” Anakin shrugged and decided that this conversation was already going to either make them or break them apart, so he might as well be fully honest. “I want to be with you. Not just for the summer. I’ve never felt this way before.”

“Oh, my God, that’s so cheesy.” Padmé laughed a little, brushing sweaty strands of her hair off her face.

“Do I look amused?” Anakin deadpanned. “I’m being serious. If you decide to stay with me today, I’m going to take it as you wanting to stay with me for something along the lines of a long term commitment. This is _the talk_ I was talking about, although I would have wanted us to have more time to know and experience each other. Of course, Amee’s unfortunate visit made things go a whole lot faster, so…” he shrugged. “I’m being honest.”

“One,” she raised her index finger. “You know you’re the first real relationship I’ve been in since Palo. So, a lot of the time, I have no idea what I’m doing, and a long term commitment would mean you’d have to do a lot of hand-holding and explaining things to me, because otherwise I’m probably going to fuck it up royally. Two, I’m pretty sure we’ve experienced close to everything about each other, considering that there isn’t a room in this house we haven’t defiled. Three,” Padmé stopped listing things on her fingers and instead smiled at him softly. “I don’t want to stop feeling the way I feel around you. So, if you can handle dating a workaholic, overly perfectionist and neurotic Jewish ballerina… here I am, Anakin Skywalker. Yours for the taking. Do you want to do this?”

Instead of replying, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, claiming her lips with his own. He felt relieved now that he told her everything, like a huge weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He cradled her face between his hands, deepening the kiss. “I do,” he confirmed after they broke apart. “I don’t mind hand-holding, and I definitely don’t mind being your boyfriend. But you have to know that I’m a package deal. Very soon, I’ll have a five year old living with me and she will start asking you to do her hair, once she notices how you do yours. I come with a kid,” he lifts one shoulder.

“So, it’ll be like my nieces, only she won’t mind that I’m a dancer because your family’s already into that.”

“Leis is a ballerina herself,” he chuckled and grabbed his phone. Unlocking it, he accessed his gallery and scrolled down to find the perfect picture. It was in their home studio, back in Los Angeles, and Leia was wearing an adorable pink, sparkly tutu, with her hair in a bun and doing a perfect third position. “This is Leia.”

“She’s precious!” Padmé cooed, taking the phone so she could get a closer look. “And pretty good form for a five-year-old. Does your mother teach her?”

Anakin smiled proudly. “She does. Leia has been learning ballet since she learned how to walk. She’s very dedicated. Stubborn too. Family traits.”

“Cute family traits,” Padmé amended with a smile. “I think we might have to rearrange today’s schedule a little, I am super sweaty and gross, I need a shower.”

“You won’t call it cute when she’s throwing a tantrum because she can’t wear her ballet shoes to school,” Anakin rolled his eyes at the memory, a fond smile at his lips. “I miss her,” he said simply, making a pained face. “Right,” he loosened his hold on her. “Take your shower, I guess the rest of our plans will have to be postponed?”

“We could still do the shopping thing once I’m cleaned up” she offered. “I still need clothes, after all.”

“Sounds like a plan,” he kissed her cheek. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome— hang on, is there _anything_ else I need to know? Any ties to the mob, any _other_ children or something else I can’t think of right now?”

“No, just one and she already gives me grey hairs,” Anakin joked. “Padmé, you’re sure, right? You’re not going to sleep on the subject and leave during the night, are you? I have a child, any future that we might have, will include her.”

“Anakin, I decided what I was going to do with my life when I was six. When I make a decision, I stick to it. I’m sticking with you.”

“What you would do with your life never involved having children and I might be thinking very, very far ahead but that’s what you do as a parent, but…” he was rambling and his concern grew. “You just have to let me know when it becomes too much pressure for you to handle. It might sound easy to go with the idea, but it’s not. Leia is a lot like me, when she cares, she _cares_ and while I know boundaries, she doesn’t.”

“ _Trust me_ ,” Padmé insisted. “Can you please do that? Please.”

Anakin hesitated for a second because he trusted that she wanted to try, but there were so many variables in the situation, it gave him a headache. “I can. I will. I trust you.”

“Thank you.” She gave him one more quick peck on the lips before standing. “I’m going to see about that shower, and then we can head into town and do that shopping. Okay?”

“I’ll wait for you in the living room,” he smiled at her.

“I’ll try not to take too long. Don’t miss me too much!” she called over her shoulder.

* * *

“Anakin! Your phone’s ringing!” Padmé called from the studio. “Do you want me to answer it?”

“What’s the caller ID?” He replied.

“Miraj. With a little devil emoji.”

“ _Fuck_ , what can she possibly want?” Anakin grumbled as he suddenly appeared back in the studio and headed towards the phone with a scowl on his face. Padmé watched from the barre, moving through _tendu_ exercises as she did.

“Beats me. Didn’t you mention Leia’s called you from that phone before? Maybe it’s her.”

Anakin nodded and answered the phone, trying to keep in mind Leia could be on the other side. “Yes?”

“ _Oh, my darling husband, I’ve missed your voice.”_

Anakin’s scowl deepened. “What do you want, Miraj?” He snapped. Her voice was making his skin crawl and his temper flare like it never did before.

“ _Don’t be so rude, Anakin, not when I’m about to show you a gesture of goodwill,”_ Miraj taunted.

“A gesture of goodwill? From you? I don’t see it happening, there’s always a catch with you,” Anakin hissed. “Where’s Leia?”

“ _Entertained_ ,” Miraj said dismissively. “ _How badly do you want to see your daughter, Anakin?_ ”

Anakin’s heart skipped a beat. He hasn’t seen Leia in nearly three months and it was slowly killing him. “I’m listening.”

“ _Just like I knew you would,”_ Miraj said cockily. “ _I don’t want money, babe, don’t worry.”_

“This time, but you want something else,” he said calmly. “Selling your own child for your own sick pleasures. Last time I had to pay for a whole new promotional photoshoot so you could unsuccessfully relaunch your career.”

“ _She has to be good for something,”_ Miraj said with barely controlled anger at the jab.

Anakin gritted his teeth and felt like punching the wall at her words. Leia was just a little girl that dearly wanted her Mother to love her. Although he knew Leia had all but given up on gaining her Mother’s affection. “Spit it out, Miraj, what the fuck do you want?”

_“I want you to call Mace Windu and convince him that he should rethink his casting decision for his latest project. It shouldn’t be too hard, should it? He was always close to your father. If you do that for me, you can have Leia until I’m done shooting.”_

Mace Windu was always friends with his father, but it was a whole other thing when it came to him. Mace was always judgemental, lecturing him whenever he was in their home. But he had taken his side when the divorce began and he could try to speak with his Mom to help his case. There was not a man walking this Earth that could say no to Shmi Skywalker.

“I will talk with him,” Anakin replied. “But I make no promises, given that you are just _that_ terrible and I don’t see Mace ruining his career because of your worthless self.”

 _“Get it done and Leia will be on the first plane from Paris to New York as soon as you call me._ ” Miraj hung up before Anakin could get in another retort and Padmé cautiously moved towards him.

“What happened?”

Anakin sighed, throwing the phone inside his gym bag and explained to her Miraj’s demand and what it mean if he was able to convince Mace Windu to give her the role she wanted. It was refreshing to have someone to talk to about this, someone that wasn’t his lawyer or his Mother. “Leia would stay with me for the next two to three months. It’s all the time I need to win the case. The only problem is that I’m probably Mace’s least favorite person.”

“He writes most of his own movies, doesn’t he?” Padmé asked. “I know my brother-in-law likes him because of that.”

“He does, but no one would ruin a perfectly good movie because of a bitch decides that she needs to get that specific role,” Anakin huffed. “My only chance is my Mother. I have yet to meet a man that tells her ‘no’.”

“So call her. Let her convince Windu,” Padmé suggested. “Anakin, you can’t pass up the chance to see Leia.”

Anakin nodded and was silent for a few more minutes. “Our summer won’t be just the two of us anymore,” he told her, searching her eyes for any sort of doubt and fear. “I would love for you to stay, but I also don’t blame you if you need more time before you know her and to start...well, acting like a family of sorts. I can leave you at home on my way to pick up Leia,” he was giving her a way out, like always. Anakin never wanted to force anything and Leia could be a handful.

“It’ll be fine, I promise,” Padmé insisted nonchalantly. “I can handle it. Now, do you want to get back to work on this _Swan Lake_ choreography? I think we’re on the verge of a breakthrough.”

“Let me call my Mother and then I’ll be right with you,” Anakin kissed her cheek. “I…” _what is coming out of your mouth right now, Skywalker? “_ ...I’ll be right back,” he smiled awkwardly and grabbing his phone again, he left the studio. _I can’t believe I nearly told her I loved her._ **_That_ ** _would have made her run away for good._

“Okay, love you! Good luck with your mom!” Padmé called as she started repeating the steps they’d been trying an hour earlier.

Anakin reappeared at the doorway of the studio, his call to his Mother momentarily forgotten. “...what?”

“What?” Padmé said back to him, frowning. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No, no, no, just...repeat what you said,” Anakin shook his head, a little dazed, and he knew he sounded crazy. “The exact words.”

“Okay, love you, good luck with your mom,” Padmé said, slowing down as she realized. “Oh, my God, I didn’t even realize, it just kind of slipped out, I’m so sorry…”

“Don’t apologize,” Anakin rushed back to her side. “I was about to tell you the same but I thought it was too soon,” his hands came up to cradle her face. “You love me?”

“Well, now that I have to think about it, I’m kind of _over-_ thinking it, and pondering what it actually means to love someone, and if it’s possible to know something like that after only five weeks of dating,” she babbled, a nervous blush spreading over her cheeks. “I mean _is_ it too soon to know something like this?”

Anakin just shook his head slowly as he leaned down to kiss her, his arms coming down to wrap themselves around her waist, tightly, pulling her as close as possible. “I love you too,” he whispered against her lips. “I don’t care if we’ve only known each other for five weeks. I _do_ love you. Very much.”

Padme smiled as she leaned her head against his chest. “We are _not_ telling Obi-Wan and Satine about this, they’ll never let us hear the end of it.”

Anakin laughed. “I completely agree, love, let’s not give them the satisfaction.”

“You should call your mom,” she reminded him. “Considering the milestone, I think it’s time I got to meet Leia.”


	5. Ouvert

Padmé paced nervously around the kitchen as she waited to hear the sound of Anakin driving up with Leia. He’d left almost five hours ago after they’d decided it was best not to surprise Leia at the airport with her dad’s new girlfriend. This way, Anakin could break the news and prepare her accordingly.

Everything at the beach house was ready. Leia’s room was spotless and even had a teddy bear Padmé had bought at one of the local shops sitting on the pillow, as a present to help break the ice. But it hadn’t made her any less nervous as she stared at the cake decorated with roses and ballerinas and pink frosting and kept waiting for her boyfriend to return.

* * *

As Anakin parked the car, he smiled to himself about the whole drive over. Being able to have Leia in his arms again was a blessing and he held her tightly for some good ten minutes before she started squirming, complaining of being squashed. Leia asked him about absolutely everything. About their home in New York (from the size of the house to the color of the tiles), the home at the Hamptons and how  _ close  _ were they really from the beach. She asked about her Grandma and Auntie Ahsoka and only took a breather when she got hungry and Anakin gave her a sandwich. As she was between bites, he decided to tell her about Padmé.

He got scared at first. Leia was extremely suspicious of this new  _ woman  _ in her Dad’s life, and who could blame her, after her Mother went and got herself someone like Dooku. But Anakin knew what would completely sell Padmé to Leia. After Anakin informed her that Padmé was the Prima Ballerina, all suspicion was thrown off the window and he spent the rest of the ride home answering questions about Padmé. Which he didn’t mind at all.

“Do you think she can teach me ballet too, Daddy?” Leia asked as she removed her seatbelt.

“If you ask her nicely, I think she won’t mind,” Anakin chuckled. “Leia, you remember what I asked you, right?”

Leia rolled her eyes and Anakin controlled the urge to roll  _ his.  _ “Yes, Daddy, I can’t be too much. But I have no idea what that is, anyway,” as she finished, she threw the door opened and left the car. Since he now had Leia, Anakin had made a quick stop by his garage in New York, to switch the smooth black Audi for a navy blue Mercedes with four doors that had Leia’s booster seat already installed and enough space for everything he could need when traveling with a child. 

Anakin left the car after his daughter, locking the doors. Leia was already dancing her way to the door and he jogged after her, grabbing her by the waist and making her release a delighted squeal. 

“ _ Daddy!  _ Put me down!”

“I thought I heard you!” Padmé opened the door and smiled at the sight of both of them. “I don’t know why I expected anything less than this. Hi, Leia. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Anakin grinned back at Padmé and set Leia on her feet, placing both of his hands on her shoulders. “Leia, this is Padmé.”

“Clearly, Daddy, unless there’s another lady in the house?” Leia replied, shrugging off her Dad’s hold to inspect Padmé from head to toe. Anakin just gaped at her. That was his DNA speaking and it was very rude. He should apologize to his Mother in the near future. “You’re very pretty!” Her eyes sparkled.

“So are you. And very precocious, I’ve never met a five-year-old who’s quite as smart as you,” Padmé said, using a plié to get down to Leia’s eye level. “Do you want to come inside? We have a cake for you.”

“Yes! Can you teach me how to do that? I still fall on my butt too many times,” she pouted as she grabbed Padmé’s hand. “Daddy, are you coming?”

“Right behind you, Princess,” Anakin chuckled and exchanged a glance with Padmé.  _ She loves you,  _ he mouthed as Leia inspected the room to see which direction might lead to the kitchen.

“Sure thing. Did your dad tell you there’s a studio in the basement? We can practice there every day. This way.” Padmé tugged Leia into the kitchen and pulled out a chair for the little girl. Anakin followed them a few steps behind, just observing their dynamics. “Do you need help getting up?”

“No, I can do it myself,” Leia said, climbing up like the chair like it was a ladder. Padmé hovered over, just in case she slipped, but Leia managed to get into the seat and bounce a little on the cushions. “See?”

“Last time you didn’t need my help, you nearly gave me a heart attack,” Anakin came behind her and kissed the top of her head. “As long as you don’t hurt yourself, Princess. Also, you have to thank Padmé for the cake. She got it just for you.”

“I just bought it, you don’t have make a big deal out of it,” Padmé said, blushing as pink as the cake.

“She also bought you a teddy bear. It’s in your bedroom,” Anakin added. “What do you say?”

“Thank you, Padmé, I like you!” Leia bounced a bit, with a grin. Both father and daughter had matching grins as they looked over to the brunette. “She’s staying with us for the whole summer, Daddy?”

“I’m staying as long as you two want me around,” Padmé confirmed as she pulled out a cake server from one of the drawers. “How about we eat this, and then your dad and I can show you all around the house?”

“I want her around,” Leia was looking at her Dad with narrowed eyes and Anakin chuckled.

“It’s good I want her too. Let’s grab a piece of cake and then we can show you your room and then I can actually show just how close we are to the beach,” he caressed her mid-length locks.

Leia giggled. “You hate sand, Daddy,” she shook her head, amused.

“The things I do for the most important girl in my life,” he sighed dramatically.

“That’s me,” she immediately pointed out.

“I’ll try not to be jealous,” Padmé teased as she gave Leia a corner piece that had both a ballerina and a rose. “After all, you’re cuter than I am.”

“I know,” Leia chirped. 

“Leia, what did we say about being humble?” Anakin raised his eyebrows.

Leia just licked her fingers with frosting on them as she glanced at her father innocently. “That you and I should both be humble? Because Grandma complains about it  _ all  _ the time.”

“Use a fork,” Padmé suggested, passing one over to Leia before cutting a very small piece of cake for herself and a normal sized one for Anakin. “When someone compliments you, Leia, the right thing to say is thank you.”

“Thank you,” Leia mumbled shyly, with a little smile. “But you’re really pretty, I didn’t want to be mean.”

“Thank you. I didn’t think you were being mean,” Padmé said as she took a bite of the cake. “I think we’re going to be really good friends.”

“Me too,” Leia said through a mouthful of cake, and Padmé shook her head slightly, but she was smiling as she did.

Anakin smiled at both of the women, happy that their meeting had gone so wonderfully well. He was glad Leia had liked Padmé so much, he didn’t know what he would do if she didn’t. Because being divided between his daughter and the woman he loved was not something he wanted to experience. 

They finished their cake and Anakin asked Padmé to show Leia her bedroom while he got her luggage from the car. 

“Behave, sweetheart,” Anakin kissed Leia’s cheek, not remembering when was the last time felt so  _ light.  _ He had Padmé and he had Leia. Everything was perfect in this moment!

“This way,” Padmé took Leia’s hand and led her upstairs to the bedroom they’d prepared for her. “Your daddy’s bedroom is just down the hallway.”

“So where do you sleep?” Leia asked, tilting her head curiously. 

“There are guest bedrooms too,” Padmé answered awkwardly. 

“Daddy and Mom sleep in different rooms,” Leia informed her, “but Grandma and Grandpa always slept in the same bed. Like a slumber party. Do you ever sleep in Daddy’s bed?”

“When he wants me to.” Looking over her shoulder, Padmé checked for Anakin. They hadn’t prepared enough for this, and she was on the verge of panicking. She’d never had to have these kinds of conversations with her nieces! “We could have a slumber party too if you want. But first, let’s actually see your room.” She opened Leia’s door. “What do you think?”

“I love it,” Leia squealed happily. “It’s pink and it got a view of the ocean. Also…” she ran towards the bed and grabbed the teddy bear. “This is so cute, thank you, Padmé.” She cuddled it to her chest. “Can we do our slumber party at the beach? Set up a tent and count the stars?”

“It could be a fun idea,” Anakin replied as he listened to her last request as he entered the room with her bags. “We’ll unpack them later. Do you like your room, Princess?” Leia nodded eagerly.

“And I love the bear,” she added, still hugging the bear tightly. “Daddy, you gotta keep Padmé, I like her.” Anakin grinned and glanced at Padmé, beaming.

Padmé blushed again. “Thank you, Leia. Anakin, does she have a swimsuit in those bags? I’m sure after all that time in the car and on a plane, she needs some exercise.”

“Where did you pack your swimsuit, sweetheart?” 

Leia pursed her lips and went to her bigger bag. “I think it’s somewhere in here, along with my towel and sandals.”

“So, basically, I need to take everything from the bag?” Anakin raised his eyebrows.

The young girl shrugged. “You’re the Dad, Daddy.”

Anakin shook his head with a smile and grabbed the bag, setting it on top of the bed. He opened the zipper. “Well, daughter, a little help? You must have five different ones.”

Padmé laughed. “I’ll go get my own stuff while you help her get settled. Leia, can you make sure your daddy doesn’t do anything crazy while I’m gone?”

Leia nodded with a grin and Anakin just rolled his eyes. As Padmé left father and daughter alone, Leia turned to Anakin with a huge smile. “She’s great, Daddy, I really like her.”

“I’m very happy to hear you say that, Leia,” Anakin said, relieved. “It’s very important for me that you two get along.”

“Do you love her?” Leia leaned forward, clutching the teddy bear closer to her chest.

“I think I do, very much. I mean, I don’t think, I know,” Anakin babbled and Leia giggled. “Don’t mock your father, young lady,” he said with a stern look, but an amused voice. “She might stick around for a really, really long time, Princess, are you comfortable with that?”

Leia picked at the teddy’s ears for a moment and Anakin held his breath. “Will you still want me to live with you?” She asked, voice small.

“Oh, sweetheart, of course. Yes. Nothing,  _ nothing,  _ will change that,” Anakin reassured her and wrapped his arms around her little frame. “I love you so much, and you’ll be with me, forever.”

Her little arms came around his waist and she nodded against him. “Then I don’t mind, Daddy, she’s very cool,” Leia agreed. “Are you going to marry her?”

Anakin stiffened. “Remember when we were talking about you being  _ too much?”  _ Leia nodded. “I’m talking about questions like that.  _ That’s  _ too much.”

“Fine, fine,” Leia sighed and pulled away. “I won’t be too much, then.”

“Good,” he kissed the top of her head.

Padmé knocked on the door, now wearing a black swimsuit that was far more modest than what she’d been wearing for the last six weeks, and holding a pair of his swim trunks and a bag of towels and beach toys in her other hand. “Ready to go?” she asked.

“I just need to get ready,” Leia exclaimed and grabbed a polka-dot white and pink swimsuit and ran inside her bathroom.

Anakin took his swim trunks from Padmé and tugged her towards him, so he could kiss her gently. “She loves you,” he whispered, eyes shining with glee. “Thank you for making this so easy.”

“Anything for my boyfriend,” she said, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “You’re going to be okay on the beach, right?”

“Just because I don’t like sand, you don’t have to make it sound like I would die if I touch it,” he chuckled. “I’ll be perfectly fine. Probably do a huge sandcastle with Leia and spend more time in the water, anyway.”

“It’s just way too much fun to tease you,” she said with a grin as Leia re-emerged. “Oh, my gosh, Leia, you look so cute. Hang on, just a second, will you let me try something?” She removed two of the three hair elastics that had been sitting on her wrist.

Leia nodded. “Sure,” she sat on the bed, and waited, while Anakin entered the bathroom to change as well. “Daddy’s happy,” she whispered conspiratorially. 

“You think so?” Padmé asked as she divided Leia’s hair in half and started spinning the left half around so she could coil it into a bun.

“I do, he smiles a lot more and he isn’t sad anymore,” Leia confirmed. “It’s because of you.”

“I’m sure it’s not  _ just _ me,” Padmé said, blushing slightly as she secured the first bun with the elastic and started on the other side. “He’s really missed you, he’s a lot happier now that you’re here with us.”

“I missed him too,” Leia whispered and looked down. “I like being with Daddy. I don’t believe anything that my Mom says about him,” she said playing with her fingers. “He’s the best.”

“Hasn’t the judge asked you about your dad?” Padmé asked curiously. She’d never  _ really _ been into law, despite her mother’s best efforts to tempt her, but she thought she remembered enough about custody cases to know that children’s feelings were taken into account at least a little. “They’re deciding your life, you should get a say in that.”

“My Mom’s lawyer didn’t want me to,” Leia mumbled. “But I know Uncle Ben will let me speak. I have to. He’s the best Daddy and I want to be with him!”

“He wants to be with you too.” Padmé finished with the second bun, tying it in place. “Okay, done, what do you think?”

Leia turned to see herself in the mirror. A gasp escaped her lips and her hands came up, touching the buns on either side of her head. “I love it,” she squealed. “I love it, I love it, I love it!” Leia turned and wrapped her arms around Padmé. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“You’re welcome,” Padmé said with a smile as she hugged the little girl back. “Let’s show your daddy. Hey, Anakin, come see Leia’s new look.”

Anakin left the bathroom, in his bright blue swim trunks and a white t-shirt. He looked at Leia and grinned widely. “I leave you five minutes alone and you get a new hairstyle. You’re cute, Princess, it looks good on you,” he chuckled as he glanced at Padmé. “Nice work, Ms. Amidala.”

“Thank you, Mr. Skywalker.”

Leia frowned. “I don’t get it. You’re boyfriend and girlfriend. Why are you talking like teachers?”

“It’s a little joke we have,” Padmé explained, retrieving the stack of towels. “Now come on, the beach is waiting for us.” Bending down, she whispered in Leia’s ear, “I want to see if we can trick your daddy into letting us bury him in the sand.” The five-year-old snorted.

“Never going to happen,” Anakin muttered. “ _ Ever,”  _ he extended his hand to Leia and giggling at his face, she gave him her hand and they both began to exit. “Come on, Padmé, let’s see if we can bury  _ you  _ in the sand.”

“No, Daddy, first I want to make a sand castle! Padmé could be my Princess and then you can be the Knight.”

Anakin chuckled. “That’s also a really good idea.”

“I like my idea better.” Padmé pretended to pout, but her smile gave her away. “Let’s go.”

“Padmé, have you met Grandma yet?” Leia asked as the three of them headed down the stairs and out the door. “I bet she’d really like you.”

“She doesn’t yet, Leia,” Anakin replied first. “But she will, eventually,” he threw a supportive smile Padmé’s way. “Leia’s right, my Mom will love you.”

“Your mom, Shmi Skywalker,” Padmé mumbled, turning a little pale. “Right, because that’s not intimidating at all. Just one of the greatest ballerinas ever who happens to also be my boyfriend’s mother. Yay.”

“Grandma’s not scary!” Leia promised. “You wanna see scary, you should see Dooku’s assistant. I hate it when Ventress has to watch me.”

“My Mom can be protective, but you’ll understand her, I hope. I mean...I think you will,” he squeezed Leia’s hand a bit harder. “If everything goes well, it will be Auntie Ahsoka watching you from now on.”

“I love Auntie Soka, she teaches me the best actress tricks!” Leia squealed happily.

“I might be living with her when the summer’s over, what else can you tell me about her?” Padmé asked curiously as they reached the beach and she set the towels down.

“Uncle Rex really likes her,” Leia whispered. “And Daddy doesn’t like that.”

“Rex is one of your friends?” Padmé guessed, looking at Anakin as she stretched in preparation to enter the water. “I guess if one of Sola’s friends tried to date me, she’d get pretty mad. But then again, they’re all ten years older than me, so it would have been really creepy.”

“How old are you, Padmé?” Leia asked.

“It’s not polite to ask a lady her age,” Padmé scolded before whispering, “I’m twenty-seven.”

“Daddy’s younger,” Leia turned around to Anakin. “Aren’t you, Daddy?”

Anakin was busy extending his towel and worrying about not getting any sand into it. “Rex and Ahsoka still have a long way to go before he has any rights over  _ my baby sister,”  _ he scowled. “Yes, I am, but just for three years, sweetheart,” he answered Leia as he sat in the towel. “Come over here, let me put some sunscreen on you,” Anakin asked and Leia sat on his lap as her father began to spray the sunscreen on her arms, legs, and back.

“Do you have any babies, Padmé?” Leia asked innocently.

“Oh, goodness no!” Padmé’s cheeks turned bright pink with embarrassment. “The closest things I have to babies of my own are my sister’s girls. Their names are Ryoo and Pooja, they’re nine and seven.”

“Are they dancers too?”

“No, Ryoo wants to be a veterinarian and Pooja wants to be president.” Padmé removed one of the sand pails from the beach bag. “I’ll be right back, I’m going to fill this up with water for that castle you wanted to make.”

“I’ll help. Am I good, Daddy?” Leia asked and Anakin nodded with a smile, kissing her cheek. He was happy just seeing his girlfriend and daughter getting along so well. “Wait, Padmé, I’ll go with you,” Leia ran after the ballerina with a grin and Anakin couldn’t help but chuckle. It made him so happy.

“Thank you,” Padmé said as they reached the edge of the ocean and she bent down to fill up the bucket like she’d said she would. “Have you ever made a sandcastle with dribble towers?”

“What are those?” Leia asked with a wrinkled nose. Padmé gasped, feigning outrage.

“You haven’t really made a sandcastle until you’ve learned how. Here.” She handed Leia the bucket. “Scoop up some sand and put it in with the water. A lot of it.”

“Won’t that make the bucket heavy?”

“It’ll be worth it. I pinky promise.” Padmé held out her right pinky for the five-year-old to take. Leia hesitated for a moment before linking her own pinky.

From his place on his towel, Anakin smiled at how easy their relationship was and relaxed. He had been so tense because of how it could go, what if Leia had hated Padmé? What if Padmé couldn’t connect with Leia? His mind had been plagued with worst case scenarios and this… this was everything he wanted.

* * *

 

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Princess?” Anakin hid one of her curls behind her ear and kissed her forehead. He had missed her so much… “What is it?”

“You never answered me.  _ Are _ you gonna marry Padmé?”

Anakin hesitated. “Padmé and I are just dating at the moment, Leia, we’re still getting to know each other and spending time together. It’s early to speak about marriage,” he finished with a smile. “Why do you ask?”

“Because she’s pretty and nice and she dances really good and you both kind of look like Belle and the Beast after he turns back into a prince,” Leia answered, hugging her new bear. “And I really like her. I’d like it if she could stay around.”

“And I’m really happy you like her, because I like her too and I want her to stay around but, Leia, Padmé and I are still going to need time before we are where you want us to be. You need to be patient.”  _ Yeah right, this is my DNA I’m speaking with.  _ “Even though Padmé likes us too, we can’t overwhelm her, you know? We don’t want to scare her, do we?”

“I’m not scary, I’m adorable!”

“Yes, you are. And it’s not you that is going to be scary, baby girl, it’s… the pressure of being a family. Of suddenly being a wife, a mom, we need to give Padmé time. It’s like you started learning piano, and suddenly, you were being asked to play Beethoven. We need to give her some time, so you need to promise me you’ll be on your best behavior.”

“Mommy only makes me play piano because I can’t sing,” Leia muttered. “I hate it.”

“You don’t have to play piano or sing. You’re a talented dancer like Grandma. Like Padmé,” he smiled. “It’s not long, little angel, I promise you will always be with me. And Padmé will always be with us if we go slow with her, okay?”

“But slow is still boring,” Leia whined, squirming under the covers.

“It’s not boring because we have a lot to learn about her, don’t we?” Anakin shook his head as he laid at her side and closed the storybook. “Getting to know her is going to be the fun part!”

Leia made a face. “Okay, fine. But if I get bored, it’s your fault.”

“We won’t let you get bored,” he kissed her forehead and placed the book in the end table. “Comfy? Sleepy?” He teased sitting up.

“Only a little,” she mumbled. “When does Auntie Soka get here?”

“In a couple of weeks,” he replied. “I’ve missed you, Princess,” Anakin confessed and leaned down to kiss her cheek. “I love you, you know that right?”

“I love you too, Daddy.”

He grinned and gave her another kiss on the cheek. “Sleep well, Princess.”

Standing up from the bed, he left the night light on and the door halfway closed after he took one last glance at her and saw her cuddling up to her bear under the covers. Back in his room, he grinned at his girlfriend. “She’s in bed and will be asleep in like… five minutes.”

“Considering how much energy she has, I somehow doubt it,” Padmé said, turning the page of her novel with a raised eyebrow.

“Leia easily crashes when her head hits the pillow,” he said as he climbed into bed and laid down next to her, his head on her shoulder. “I think she’s in love with you,” he confessed with a small smile.

“Oh, don’t be silly, she’s known me one day,” Padmé laughed, marking her place and putting down the book on the nightstand. “I don’t think it’s that easy to fall in love with me.”

“It was for me,” he commented. “How was the day for you? I know Leia can be a little clingy, but I think it’s just the fact that she’s been with her mom for so long that she needs our attention.”

“She’s cute, I like her,” Padmé said reassuringly.

“Was it too much?” He bit his lower lip.

“Define too much.”

Anakin shrugged. “We’ve been seeing each other for six weeks and then I thrust a five-year-old to the mix. Some women would throw in the towel.”

“I mean, is there ever really a right time to do something like that? And we kind of were going fast anyway, we said ‘I love you’ after three weeks. I guess this is just our pace.”

“If it ever gets too much, you can tell me, okay?” Anakin requested.

“Oh, believe me, if it’s too much, you’ll be the first one to know. But do you want me to dial it back a little? I mean, I was trying really hard to make sure Leia liked me, but if you think that’s too much, I can slow down.”

“No, it’s not you that I’m worried about,” Anakin said. “You were wonderful today and you made her happy. You cared about her and Leia needs that. She needs a role model and you’re perfect, love, you really are.”

“All the same, I’d hate to get her hopes up.”

“You’re doing fine,” he whispered as he began kissing down her throat. “You’re a natural,” he kissed the sensitive spot of where her shoulder met her neck, arm coming around her waist.

“Oh, Ani, not tonight, she tired me out.” Padmé wriggled away with a yawn, but there was an apologetic smile on her lips. “Maybe tomorrow?”

Anakin pulled back and kissed her cheek. “I know how tiring it can be, don’t worry,” he smiled. “I’m going to change and we can cuddle.”

“Cuddling sounds nice,” Padmé conceded, suppressing a yawn. “And then we get to add your sister into the mix.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Not to the cuddling mix, I hope. That is just wrong,” he snickered.

“Oh, shut up.” She swiped at him with one of the smaller pillows on the bed. “What are you, fifteen?”

“Eternally,” he replied cheekily.

“Oh, wonderful.”

“You love me,” Anakin quipped as he entered the bathroom so he could have a quick shower.

“I’m crazy,” she shot back. 


	6. Cambré

Three weeks in and Anakin couldn’t have hoped for a better relationship between Padmé and Leia. Which pleased and worried him at the same time. It was a relief to have Leia be so happy and relaxed with the woman he loved. She would ask Padmé’s opinion on what to wear, how to do her hair, he would find them doing breakfast in the morning or baking in the evening some dessert for dinner. It was endearing to see them together and they had such an amazing connection, it made his heart soar. 

On the other hand… his relationship with Padmé was brand new and even if he kept searching for reassuring that this family life they were leading was alright for her, he knew it could end up becoming strained. Leia was adopting Padmé as her mother, the mother she deserved to have, and Anakin knew that if anything were to happen between him and Padmé, that would lead them to go their separate ways, it would break her little heart and she already had enough trauma caused by Miraj. Leia did not need another disappointment and if that were to happen, he had himself to blame. For moving too fast and not putting her first. Because he didn’t this time, he thought about how much he loved this woman and didn’t think that it wasn’t that easy. This bubble life in the Hamptons was perfect. But there was a real world out there that it would hit them fast and hard and he feared what was to come.

“Daddy!”

Anakin snapped out of his thoughts to face two pairs of wide doe eyes facing him. It was uncanny how his daughter and Padmé were alike. A few days ago when they had gone out for some groceries, this nice old lady had complimented how alike Leia was to her mother and that beauty was inherited. Leia did not correct the old lady and it had to be Anakin to awkwardly explain to the old lady while his daughter scowled. “Sorry, I was distracted,” he said apologetically.

“I said I wanna go on a sailboat,” Leia repeated, crossing her arms. 

“Is that so?” Anakin chuckled. “Well, baby, I will need to rent one so maybe later this week. Do you like sailing, Padmé?”

“I’ve never really been,” Padmé admitted, finishing with her pointe shoes and setting aside the flat shoes she’d been wearing to warm up. “Leia, will you help me up?”

“Okay!” The little girl grabbed her hands and pulled as Padmé rose to her feet. “Are you gonna spin?”

“ _ Fouettés _ ,” Padmé corrected.

“Can you show me?”

“You’re not ready to go en pointe yet, Leia, you have to be at least twelve,” she explained, moving her feet into position and bending into a plié. “Do you want to count how many I do?”

“Yes, Leia, be Padmé’s coach while Daddy is on break,” he snickers. “I taught you everything, Princess,” he winked at Leia.

Leia beamed and nodded as Padmé started spinning. “One… two… three…” Before she could count the fourth, the doorbell rang. “AUNTIE SOKA!” Leia shouted, causing Padmé to grab the barre as she stopped her fouettés. “I GOT IT!” The five-year-old barrelled out of the studio and up the stairs.”

“Oh, Ashoka is here,” Anakin chuckled. “Should I put the ‘Jaws’ theme song? Wait no, that’s for my Mom…”

“You’re funny.” Padmé sat back down to remove her pointe shoes. “Your sister is living in my apartment, remember? She has to be nice to me.”

“One of my many, many qualities,” he said. “Oh, Ahsoka is nice to everyone. Just don’t touch her niece and she’s a cuddly little fairy.”

From upstairs, there was a lot of girly screeching that made Anakin wince. “It’s like living with two five-year-olds.”

“Lovely.”

“I MISSED YOU!” Leia’s shriek came first.

“I missed you more, but what is up with your hair, it’s like… cinnamon rolls over your ears.”

“Padmé did it! And I like it!”

“Aw, you’re my baby cinnamon buns!”

Anakin rolled his eyes and snorted. “Ready to meet hurricane Ashoka?”

“Yes, of course.” Padmé pulled her flats back on. “Lead the way.”

Anakin took her hand and calmly came back upstairs where his sister was squeezing Leia for dear life and kissing her cheek repeatedly.

“Snips, let my daughter breathe, please.”

“Shut up, we’ve been apart for weeks, and I need my hugs and kisses time,” Ahsoka said, not letting go of Leia.

He laughed. “I’m sure you’ll get plenty, but I thought I would introduce you to my girlfriend? No? OK. We’re going and you’re babysitting.”

“Okay, okay, fine,” Ahsoka grumbled, putting Leia down. “Hi, Padmé. Nice to finally meet my brother’s next big mistake— ow!” Leia had punched her leg. “It was a joke!”

“I hope you’re a good dramatic actress then, because that wasn’t very funny,” Padmé scolded.

“Wow, you’re a little savage, aren’t you?” Ahsoka chuckled, raising an eyebrow. “I think I like this one, big brother.”

Anakin was still scandalized at his sister’s mean joke. “I like this one too, Ahsoka, so why don’t you stop with your jokes and help me keep her, hm?”

“I’m right here,” Padmé reminded them with an eye-roll. “And it’s fine, I’ve heard about the whole situation. I know the deal. Just… not again, okay? Unless you want me to kick you out of the apartment?”

“My apologies. My idea of a funny meeting was really… not that funny at all,” Ahsoka said apologetically, picking up Leia to place at her hip. “You really have a great apartment and an amazing sense of style,” she grinned. “Did I gain some brownie points?”

Anakin just rolled his eyes. “If I was her, I would have you sleeping on the street.”

“Like Aladdin?” Leia asked, her eyes wide. “If you get a genie, can I have one of the wishes?”

“Depends on what you’re gonna wish for.” Leia leaned in and whispered something in Ahsoka’s ear, the older girl’s eyes widening as she nodded. “Oh, okay, yeah, we can work with that.”

“What?” Anakin asked and eyed both of them suspiciously.

“Classified information. Need to know basis.”

“You’re exchanging me for your Aunt, Princess? I’m hurt!”

“I am not,” Leia protested. “But if I tell you the wish, it won’t come true!”

“Come on, cinnamon roll, I left a bunch of bags out in the front hall, because I have been going shopping like crazy,” Ahsoka said. “I bought some stuff for you too.”

“No more pink shirts, Snips. No matter how  _ salmon  _ they are!” Anakin complained as he watched them go. “Ahsoka is an acquired taste,” he turned to his girlfriend with a grimace.

“The clothes aren’t for you, dummy, they’re for my favorite niece.”

“I’m your only niece.”

“I know.”

“For now,” Leia added and skipped away towards the front hall, leaving Anakin gaping and speechless. Padmé just pursed her lips slightly, not making it clear whether she was displeased or suppressing a laugh.

“My mother always said that only real men could wear pink.”

“We’re glossing over that one, good,” he mumbled to himself before clearing his throat. “I don’t like pink, it really does nothing for my skin tone or the color of my eyes and don’t get me started on my reflection…” he trailed off. “How gay did I sound right now?” He made a face. 

“There is nothing gay about wanting to look good, Anakin,” Padmé scolded. “You’re from California, aren’t you?”

“Yes and that automatically means I’m vain?”

“No, but neither does being gay. And you should not be worrying about that anyway, I know exactly how attracted you are to me.”

“I did prove it over and over and over and over…” he finished off by leaning down and kissing her. 

“We should… get that boat on one of the nights.... there are fireworks. The weekends... Leia would love that,” Padmé gasped between kisses.

“What if… I rent a boat for two nights and one night we see fireworks altogether and the other night, we see and do fireworks just the two of us? Ahsoka’s here, she can babysit to our heart’s desire,” he wiggled his eyebrows and he kept dropping sweet kisses to her face.

“Ooooh, maybe… If I feel we’ve gotten in enough practice today.” Padmé pressed her hands to his chest.

“I miss dancing with you,” he mumbled, nuzzling her neck. “ _ Without  _ a five-year-old watching. I can’t be as handsy as I would like.”

“Are you going to want the guys in the cast being that handsy when we’re blocking the show?” she teased.

He pulled back and his eyes darkened. “Don’t be a tease and if any of them get handsy, they’re fired,” he let out a little snarl of irritation.

“You’re the director, I’m just going to do what you tell me.”

“The way  _ I  _ dance with you is unique.  _ No one  _ is going to dance with you like that.”

“And here I thought you brought me out here so we could get me ready for the start of the season. We go back in a few weeks, you know. And I don’t know if I’m quite ready to do thirty-two fouettés in a row for the  _ grand pas _ .”

“No, no, let’s not talk about  _ that  _ life, the  _ real  _ life in New York,” he made a face. “That’s weeks away. I like our Hamptons bubble and I want to enjoy it as much as possible before we have to go back  _ there  _ and face a ton of challenges that are just going to be annoying, impossible and frustrating and…” he sighed. “Just… let’s think about that later.”

“Oh, hey, SkyGuy, I almost forgot.” Ahsoka stuck her head over the banister. “Mom said to let you know she’s gonna be here for the weekend.”

“Here I was, saying how I did not want real life to hit us and then… boom. My mother. I really hate the universe sometimes,” Anakin sighed and hid his face on Padmé’s shoulder.

“Babe.” Padmé ran a hand through his hair. “Breathe.”

“My Mom is going to be so difficult,” he whined.

“I know, I know, but we’ll handle it.”

“I just know that she will love you, but after her last daughter-in-law, she is very doubtful of what I get myself into,” he made a face and pulled back. “I wish I would have met you first.”

“I think I would’ve been too old for you then,” Padmé teased. “And besides, I’m your girlfriend, it’s not like we’ve eloped or anything like that.”

“I know, I just…” he began softly and trailed off. “It’s nothing, but you have to be prepared for Shmi Skywalker.”

“Oh.” Padmé’s face fell as she took a step back. “Right. I forgot, your mother was my childhood hero.  _ Now _ the pressure’s on.”

“DADDY, PADMÉ, LOOK!” Leia shouted, running down in a very puffy pink dress.

“Ahsoka, my daughter looks like a pink marshmallow!” Anakin shouted but made a mental note to reassure Padmé about the fearsome Shmi later when they were alone.

“I was going for princess!” Ahsoka said defensively as she followed the five-year-old down.

“The organza fabric is swallowing her,” he frowned.

“ _ That _ sounded gay,” Padmé teased.

“What’s gay?” Leia frowned.

“A perfectly natural thing to be,” Ahsoka quipped.

“Okay, but what  _ is _ it?”

Anakin looked panicked for a moment before crouching down to her height. “It’s… it’s when you’re in love,” Anakin started.

“It’s when a boy likes a boy or a girl likes a girl, the way Belle and the Beast like each other,” Padmé interrupted smoothly and Anakin shot her a grateful look. This was something he wanted to explain well to his daughter.

“Ohhhh.” Leia nodded. “Okay! But Daddy likes you.”

“Yes, he does,” Ahsoka laughed. “And that’s where we get into bi people, but that’s for later. Let’s try the mermaid looking dress since your daddy doesn’t seem to like this one.”

“Marshmallow, Snips, marshmallow,” he made a face tugging at the offensive fabric. “Or a pink, frilly sponge that you use in the bath.”

“A loofah?” Ahsoka asked, rolling her eyes. “Come on.”

“She can be a  _ loofah  _ for Halloween,” Anakin snorted and Ahsoka took her niece’s hand and left with her to try the mermaid dress. 

“Your family would get along with mine very well,” Padmé teased, kissing his cheek.

“Well see that at Thanksgiving.”

“You’re being optimistic.”

“You are right, I still need to survive Miraj and Dooku’s entourage of sharks. I might not live that far,” he joked.

“Oh dear.”

“The joke voice didn’t do anything to mask my fear, did it?” He kissed her temple.

“Not a damn thing.”

Anakin just nodded and sat in one of the armchairs. “If she wins… and takes Leia… I don’t know what I will do. I might do something crazy.”

“If you did that, it could make things even worse,” Padmé warned softly. “Anakin, you’ll win. I know it.”

“She’ll play every dirty trick she has at her disposal and I just know it. She’s so toxic for Leia, I am so afraid of what happens when I’m not there. I’m already seeking a trustworthy therapist because Leia is still five and still hopes for the love of a mother that just puts up with her to pay rent,” he said, frustrated. 

“You are going to win,” she repeated. “Come on, let’s go see that fashion show, shall we?” He finally smiled and nodded.

* * *

 

“I like her,” Ahsoka said as Anakin joined her in the balcony after dinner and offered her a glass of sangria. “She’s good for you  _ and  _ Leia. Why couldn’t you have met her first?”

He chuckled and leaned against the railing watching through the glass windows, Leia helping Padmé with the dishes. “I wonder that all the time.”

Ahsoka smiled at her brother. “Worried about Mom?”

“Yes, a lot. I’m afraid she’ll treat her offensively, thinking she’s another Miraj.”

“Hmm. That might be her plan but… if I’m being honest, that was my plan too, but after one look at her, after seeing how  _ she  _ looks at you… it’s impossible not to notice that it’s something much more real than it ever was with Miraj,” his sister confessed. 

“I’m… relieved?” Anakin laughed. “I hope it goes well. You know how much I value Mom’s opinion.”

“Well, Padmé and I talked, and we’re gonna be roommates when you guys head back. Unless you’re gonna ask her to move in with you and Leia?”

“No, I think it’s too soon,” he replied. “I am still concerned that she met Leia so soon, I’m afraid it might be too much, Leia is already so attached…” Anakin sighed.

“Hey, sometimes kids are smarter than we are.” Ahsoka leaned against the railing. “And sometimes, little sisters need to tell their big brothers something with the condition that said big brother will not gloat when she tells him.”

Anakin raised his eyebrows. “Oh? Must be good. What is it, Snips?”

“I broke up with Rex,” she muttered, looking out at the water. “I just… the long distance thing wasn’t gonna work, and he was getting all clingy.”

“I’m sorry, Ahsoka,” he sighed. “He did seem very hesitant last time we spoke, I knew something was wrong but… are you okay?”

“Fine,” she said calmly. “Besides, I’m young and hot and I’m living in New York, it’s the perfect time to be single. Hot guys, girls and everything in between as far as the eye can see.”

“I just want you to be happy, Snips, so I'll support you in whatever you need to do, to achieve that.”

“Wow, when I said no gloating, I didn’t think you’d actually listen to me.”

“Why would I gloat about something that clearly upsets you?”

“Because you were all, ‘he’s too old for you, you two barely have anything in common, you don’t know what you’re doing’ when I first started dating him.”

“Of course I was, Ahsoka, you are my baby sister and Rex is my best friend, a man my age that I saw flirt with woman after woman when we went out. I was concerned for you, Snips. For your feelings,” Anakin said defensively.

“Yeah, well, I broke up with him, so feelings spared.”

“I’ll give him a call later to see how is he doing. Take this time to enjoy being single. Or you know…” he shrugged. “Ask Ben and Satine to set you up. Apparently, they’re good at it,” he commented dryly. “Have I told you the sneaky way they set me and Padmé up?”

“Satine did. Several times. She’s thrilled,” Ahsoka laughed.

He rolled his eyes. “I don’t know if I should scold them or thank them,” he snorted. “Had that party been one day later… I don’t think we would be here.”

“Because you’re her boss, and she doesn’t want people thinking she slept with you to be prima ballerina?” Ahsoka guessed. “Yeah, well, not every woman is like Miraj, Ani. Some of us actually do want to get where we are based on our talents, not the casting couch.”

“I know she’s not Miraj and I know that had she met me on my first day of work and not before, we would have never gotten together. We still have a huge challenge ahead of us. Keeping our relationship a secret, at least until we’re officially on stage… it’s going to be hard and I kind of fear that we don’t have a stable enough foundation to overcome that…” he confessed. “I don’t want to tell her this because I don’t want her to think I don’t believe in us, but the truth is… the Hamptons is a bubble. A happy, peaceful and loving bubble. New York… is going to be a harsh reality I am not ready to face.”

“I’ll back you up when Mom gets here, you don’t need to worry,” she promised. “And you never know, maybe things’ll be fine.”

“I hope you’re right and… thanks for the support. I just don’t want Mom to scare Padmé away.”

“Hey, if Leia doesn’t scare her, why would Mom? She’s basically just a bigger Leia.”

“I know, but since the Miraj stunt I pulled on her, I know she’s going to be hell on any new woman I might have,” Anakin chuckled. “I know she’ll love Padmé, they have a lot of things in common. I just need her to give her a chance.”

“So, you should go inside and get some rest. Have a sleepover.” Ahsoka’s dark eyebrows waggled suggestively. “I won’t tell Leia.”

“Thank you,” he kissed his sister’s cheek before going inside again, the girls having finished cleaning up. “Princess, Aunt Ahsoka is going to build a fort with you in your bedroom.”

Leia shrieked in delight, charging toward her aunt, who easily caught her. “It’s a  _ barricade. _ I’m auditioning for  _ Les Mis _ when I head back to New York.”

Anakin laughed before hugging his girlfriend by the waist. “Which means the two of us can have a  _ sleepover _ .”

“Oh, really?” Padmé grinned, kissing the edge of his jaw. “I’m not even close to tired yet, what are we going to do about that?”

“I have a couple of ideas. All of them  _ very  _ capable of tiring you out,” he smiled against her ear.

“Really?” She ducked down and spun away from him. “You’ll need to catch me first.”

“Oh, I’m the master of that game,” he said wickedly. “I should give you a head start!”

“Your loss!” Padmé laughed, running upstairs as she pulled the elastic from her hair and let the brown waves billow down. Anakin laughed and chased after her, the floral essence of her hair guiding his way until he caught up with her at the entrance of their bedroom, grabbing her by the middle and tickling her stomach. “Oh my god, Anakiiiiiin!” she shrieked.

“Shhh!” He laughed. “Do you want Leia to come after us?” Anakin grinned, pulling her into the bedroom and closing the door behind him.  “If she thinks we’re playing, she’ll want to play with us and our fun is adult fun,” he kissed up her naked shoulder.

“Then maybe,” Padmé gasped, leaning into him, “you shouldn’t have tickled me.”

“You know I can’t keep my hands to myself,” he chuckled as his hands gripped at her summer dress, pulling it up so he could caress the smooth skin of her thighs. 

“You are  _ so _ bad,” she whispered, trying to move away. “Maybe I shouldn’t be here. I’m supposed to be a good girl.”

“You know what happens to good girls, don’t you?” He asked slyly, as he unzipped her dress. “They get punished,” he added as he pushed the dress away.

“You are  _ not _ about to spank me.”

“Only if you ask and there are other ways to punish you,” he said smugly and turned her to him. “I love you,” he nuzzled her cheek.

“I love you too, but I think you have it backward. What could I have possibly done that merits punishment?”

“Bewitched me,” he bit his lower lip slowing backing her towards the bed.

“Well, aren’t you just as guilty of that?”

“Me? Guilty?” Anakin feigned offense. “I was an innocent single dad, who attended a party and tripped on the most gorgeous Angel with the most enchanting doe eyes that left me breathless. I’m the victim here, my love.”

“I was a hapless ballerina who was knocked head over heels by an unfairly dashing director and single dad,” she retorted coyly.

“All I did was say hello,” he grinned.

“And I was a goner.”

“Oops!” He said and then gave her a gentle push as her knees hit the end of the bed.

“Maybe  _ I _ should be the one spanking  _ you _ ,” Padmé laughed, spinning so that she could fall back onto the bed more easily.

“Or maybe you should just let me appease you for my terrible sin of knocking you head over heels,” he leaned over and kissed the inside of her knee. 

“Maybe. How do you plan on doing that?”

“I think I’ll just show you,” he said coyly as he began kissing up her thigh, playfully biting her in the end, before giving the same, slow treatment to her other leg, starting up on the inside of her knee and coming up, near the place that he desperately wanted to taste.

“Ohhh,” she exhaled before wriggling back against the pillows. “You are way too good at that.”

“I’m glad it satisfies you,” he chuckled and kissed her above the fabric of her lacy underwear.

“Don’t tell me how you learned.” He moved the fabric aside and silenced her by taking a long, broad lick across her sex and then it was soft, barely there licks, teasing her mercilessly. “Hey, hey, heyyyyyyy,” the last one dragged out as his tongue hit just the right spot and her climax hit. “Too… good,” Padmé gasped again, riding out the orgasm. “Ohhhh.”

He ate her out until her orgasm had passed and while he slowed down on stimulating her, he didn’t stop, choosing to insert one finger inside of her and teased her clit at the same time he worked his finger inside of her.

“You don’t want a turn?” she giggled as another climax started building.

Anakin raised his head only to wink at her. “I’m having fun down here for now,” he said cheekily before going back to her clit, alternating between sucking and licking, his finger curling inside of her.

“Suit your…  _ self _ ! Fuck!”

As he raised his head, he climbed over her and pecked her lips. “Having fun too?” He teased with a chuckle.

“So much.”

“Do you think you’re ready to give back?” He trailed his lips down her neck and over her cleavage. 

“I might need a little more convincing.”

He stuck his tongue down the valley of her breasts and then nipped at her collarbone before coming up to give her a searing kiss. His tongue exploring her mouth, tasting her flavor, getting lost in all the feeling she brought up in him.

“God, I love you,” she mumbled as their lips parted briefly to take a breath. “So much.”

“Likewise, my love,” he smiled, kissing her and pulling back. “You have no idea how happy you make me.”

“Kiss me again and show me.”

Anakin just grinned and leaned down to kiss her again, and again, trying to show her how he felt because words would never be enough.

* * *

 

“Daddy, Padmé won’t come out of the bathroom!” Leia shouted.

Ahsoka snorted. “You know Mom’s arriving any second now, right?” She said to Anakin as she channel surfed in the living room.

Sighing, the director climbed the stairs two at a time. Leia was all ready to receive her grandmother, wearing her new favorite hairstyle. “Go wait downstairs with Auntie Ahsoka, Princess,” he winked and kissed her her forehead as he passed by her to knock on the bathroom door. “Padmé, love, you need to come out.”

“I can’t do this. Why did I think I could do this, why did you let me say I could do this?”

Leia was still standing by her father and looked up worriedly at him. “Go, Leia, I got this,” he smiled at her and frowning, Leia retreated slowly from the bedroom to meet her Aunt downstairs. “Padmé… my mother is going to love you from the moment she lays eyes on you. I know it. You were always the woman she wanted for me. Yes, maybe she’ll have some difficult, cutting to the chase questions, but what mother doesn’t?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never had to meet a boyfriend’s mom before! Not to mention my childhood idol!”

“You two have so much in common already, Padmé and I’m sure you will dazzle her. The fact she is your first  _ mom  _ will soften her up. Come out, please. You have Leia worried.”

“I’m fine, sticky bun.”

“I send her downstairs before she kicked the door open with concern,” he snorted. “Open the door, love, please.”

After a few moments, she opened the door. “I don’t look slutty, do I? That’s what my friends usually tell me when I wear green.”

“You look amazing, Angel,” he grinned, giving her a once over. “It’s my Mom’s favorite color. You are already nailing this meeting.”

“Still not convinced.” She grabbed the doorknob, making an attempt to shut herself back in.

Anakin grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up to turn her around and away from the bathroom. “Let’s go, Angel.”

“Okay. Okay. Okay.” Padmé chanted, breathing heavily. “I can’t do this, I can’t, I—”

“Grandma!” Leia’s shout echoed through the house as the door opened. “Hi!”

“There’s my favorite grandchild! Oh, I love your new hairstyle!”

“Padmé does it!” Leia announced proudly.

At that moment, Anakin and Padmé entered the living room and he smiled brightly at his mom. “Don’t I get any love?” He teased.

Shmi shook her head and with a smile, hugged her son. “I think you’re getting plenty of love already,” Ahsoka snickered at the comment and Leia giggled innocently.

“Be nice,” he whispered before pulling away and kissing her cheek. “Mom, this is Padmé Amidala.”

“Daddy’s girlfriend,” Leia explained very proudly.

“Yes, I don’t think your grandma would have realized it on her own,” Ahsoka chuckled.

Shmi was not even discreet in how she evaluated Padmé from head to toe and back up again. “Well, she’s definitely prettier than the last one, Anakin.”

“ _ Mom _ !” Anakin narrowed his eyes.

“It’s an ice breaker, darling, I’m sure Padmé didn’t take it the wrong way,” Shmi waved a hand, dismissing his concern. 

“Hi,” Padmé squeaked, her voice much higher than usual as she started babbling nervously. “I had a videotape of your first performance at Lincoln Center… the one on PBS. I used to dance along to it.”

“Oh, that was such a long time ago, I can't believe anyone remembers it. I'll tell you a secret though, it was one of my favorites and actually the first one I always teach my students,” Shmi replied and came up to Padmé. “Why don't you show me the house, dear, and tell me more about yourself.”

“I… alone?” Padmé gave Anakin a desperate glance. “Um… okay.”

Anakin was going to step forward and Ahsoka stopped him. “Let them bond,” she advised quietly. Padmé’s face only grew more panic-stricken as Shmi put a hand on her shoulder.

“This way…” Padmé stammered, leading Shmi into the kitchen as Leia watched, perplexed.

“How come Padmé’s so scared?”

“Grandma can be frightening,” Ahsoka replied. “Remember when she found that boy next door bullying you? What she did? You don’t mess with her cubs if you don’t want to get bitten.”

“Yeah, but Padmé’s not like stupid fat Jabba.”

“That’s what Grandma needs to realize, Princess,” Anakin sighed. “Want to watch cartoons while they tour the house?”

“My Little Pony!” Leia squealed, grabbing Ahsoka’s hand. “You can be Rainbow Dash!”

“Yeah, okay,” Ahsoka said, rolling her eyes. “I’m Rainbow Dash. And you’re… Twinkle Star?”

“Twilight Sparkle!”

“Sure. That.”

Anakin chuckled but still glanced worriedly at the doorway where his girlfriend and mother had disappeared. He just hoped that the next time he was seeing Padmé, she wasn’t packing her bags.

* * *

 

“And the studio’s downstairs… Anakin and I have been practicing there, trying to work out some new choreography for  _ Swan Lake, _ ” Padmé explained nervously. “Leia helps sometime.”

Shmi nodded, expression unreadable. “And upstairs is where you sleep with my son. Your Director. I am sure there is a story there.”

Padmé stopped short, swallowing her fear. “If I had known Anakin was going to be my boss, I would not have even considered having a relationship with him, no matter how attractive I found– find him. We met at one of Obi-Wan and Satine’s party, they effectively set us up. I was going to end it, but Anakin insisted we could make it work, and I… wanted to believe him.”

“My son is a hopeless romantic and that has gotten him in his fair share of troubles,” Shmi stated. “Satine and Obi-Wan, you say?” The matriarch frowned. “I wonder if it was you I heard so much about…” she mused. “Satine would go on and on about this woman she knew that would change Anakin’s life. Do you know she refused to attend Anakin’s wedding with Miraj?”

“I’ve made it a point not to ask Anakin about Miraj. I figured he would tell me what he felt I needed to know.”

“You should have asked, you can’t be naive,” Shmi retorted as she sat in a chair and grabbed a frame of a picture of Leia and Anakin. “The only good that woman ever did was to bring my granddaughter into the world.”

“I haven’t asked because I know it’s a difficult subject for Anakin, and I don’t want to put additional pressure on him,” Padmé said defensively. “I just know that I’m his backup for all of this, and I’m fine with that.”

“Backup?” Shmi repeated looking up. “Darling, sit down.”

“Emotional support,” Padmé amended, slowly sitting down with a respectful bit of distance between the two of them.

“Miraj came into Anakin’s life in the hardest moment of his life. Qui-Gon had recently passed away and Anakin didn’t accept it well, so he traveled around Europe, did a lot of mistakes and one of them was Miraj. Who gained his trust at a time where he was most vulnerable and barely six months into a “relationship” or whatever it was, was pregnant,” Shmi stated coldly. “You’ve met Anakin. He’s the old school type, just like his father and I taught him. Against all of our best judgments, he married her.”

“What can I possibly say that could change the opinion of me that you’ve already cultivated in your head?”

“I want you to understand why I might be difficult. I let one woman take advantage of Anakin once. I won’t let it happen again. Anakin is a grown-up, but he’s my son and I need to protect him.”

“I am not going to hurt him. I would never...” Padmé sighed. “He’s amazing. And Leia is wonderful. The last thing I want is for them to be separated.”

“My main concern when he told me about you, was how you could affect the trial he’s in to gain Leia’s custody. Anakin’s past was used against him and he doesn’t stand a chance,” Shmi confessed. “But I know you are harmless, so to speak, and that you even might be a good influence on the whole process.”

“I’m no lawyer,” Padmé said dubiously. “And part of why I was on the fence about all this was the optics. I don’t want to look like I’m using him.”

“I thought you were,” Shmi confessed bluntly. “Until I saw the way you look at him,” she smiled. “And how my granddaughter completely loves you already. Leia is a very good judge of character.”

“I gave her cake and a bear when we met,” Padmé explained. 

“Oh, then she sold out. You should have given me cake and a gift, I would have been much nicer too,” Shmi laughed but then sobered up and her posture got much more maternal. “I need to ask you a question and I need you to answer me truthfully.”

“Of course,” Padmé said nervously. “What is it?”

“Do you love my son?”

“I would not be here if I didn’t. Anakin is the only person I have ever been willing to risk my career for.”

Shmi nodded. “I believe you,” she said after a few moments of silence. “I hope that you are also prepared for when you go back to New York. Your job will begin, the custody trial will too… it’s going to be trying times. My only fear, dear, is that you haven’t been together long enough to build a stable foundation but I know he loves you and now I know you love him.”

“So does that mean I’m allowed to not be intimidated by you now?”

“Yes, dear, you’re fine,” Shmi patted her hand. “Now let’s go. I’m sure Ani is pretty close to spying on the both of us,” she said as she rose from her seat.

“Him or Leia…”

“She has grown attached to you. How do you feel about that?”

“Better than I’d feel if she considered me an evil stepmother lying in wait to steal her dad from her,” Padmé joked. “She’s a wonderful girl, and I like being able to talk with her about ballet. My own nieces have decided it’s not for them.”

“Grandma!” Leia shouted in the distance. “Come see my room!”

“Coming, sweetheart,” Shmi called back. Anakin showed up with a worried frown. “Don’t worry, Ani, Padmé is just going to pack up her things,” she said lightly, patting his shoulder as she passed him, throwing a wink at Padmé over her shoulder.

Anakin paled. “ _ Mom?!”  _ He turned to Padmé horrified. “Padmé?!”

“ _ Ani _ ?” Padmé asked, mimicking his horrified tone before bursting out laughing. “She’s kidding. I’m not going anywhere, don’t worry.”

“That’s not funny,” he scowled. “I thought she had scared you away. I mean, Obi-Wan just warned me that she ran a background check on you, I was wary of what you two might have been talking about.”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” She kissed his cheek. “But we’re all friends now, and she knows that I’m your backup, one hundred percent.”

“I want you to be more than my backup. This  _ is  _ more than you being my backup,” he said softly, hugging her and kissing her temple. 

“ _ Emotional _ ,” Padmé sighed, pushing back his hair. “I keep forgetting to add that. It’s not like I think I’m some… consolation prize in case you somehow lose Leia.”

He visibly winced. “Don’t say that…”

“Daddy’s going to lose me?” Came a faint whisper from behind the couple.

“Oh, honey, of course not!” Padmé panicked as she realized Leia was watching them.

Leia’s eyes filled with tears as she backed away. “I don’t want to stay with my mother!” She shouted and ran downstairs. 

“Leia!” Anakin called her and went after her. Padmé covered her mouth with her hand as she followed the two of them.

“Leia, that’s not going to happen!”

Ahsoka caught her niece before she ran out to the beach and gave her brother a worried looked as Leia cried. Anakin picked her up and Leia bawled into his neck, breaking his heart. “It’s not going to happen, Princess,” he whispered softly, rubbing her back gently.

“But Dooku said he’s getting all the lawyers unless Daddy gives them the money!” she wailed. “ _ All _ the lawyers!”

“Dooku is a weirdo that has nothing on your Daddy,” Ahsoka said as Shmi appeared from upstairs with a worried look. “Right, Mom?”

“Yes, Leia, Daddy has Uncle Ben,” Shmi said with a smile and sat near her son and caressed her granddaughter’s cheek. “Uncle Ben is worth more than  _ all  _ the lawyers.”

“It’s going to be fine, Princess, I promise,” Anakin whispered kissing her cheek. “You’ll be with me. Always.”

Leia sniffed and pulled back to look at everyone before stopping at Padmé. “And with Padmé too?”

“I’m here for as long as you want me,” Padmé answered, holding up her little finger without missing a beat. “Pinky promise.” Leia nodded and laced her pinky with Padmé’s before laying her head on her father’s chest and sniffing.

“Why don’t I go into the kitchen and bake some cookies for us?” Shmi offered. “I will need my best baking assistant for that,” she tickled Leia’s sides.

“I guess,” she whispered.

“We just can’t add salty tears to the cookies,” Shmi smiled cleaning her granddaughter’s cheeks for any traces of tears. “Everything will be alright, little ballerina, we all promise.”


	7. Tombé

“Why did everyone talk so funny at the show?”

“It was Shakespeare,” Ahsoka said, rubbing at her face. “Oh, look at that, I still have Titania glitter on me.”

“You look pretty, Auntie Soka.”

“Thanks, Leia. Come on, I’ll win you a friend for Ballet Bear.” Ahsoka took Leia’s hand and started for one of the carnival games. Padmé took the opportunity to move closer to Anakin. 

“You didn’t strike me as the amusement park kind of person. Or is this all buttering Leia up before you and I go back to work?”

“Leia loves amusement parks and so does Ahsoka. It’s all about spoiling the kids,” he chuckled. “I am not a fan, no, but I can handle it for the most important women in my life.”

“I mean, I’m a fan of the dark rides that two people can ride together,” Padmé said coyly. “Rides where one person can put their arm around the other person.”

“I see you like the naughty rides, Ms. Amidala,” he said cheekily. “Maybe I can take you in a dark ride tonight, what do you say? Ahsoka is taking care of Leia for the night, both girls are having a sleepover in Leia’s new, big and pink bedroom.”

“I mean, a dark ride’s good for a cuddle, but given it’s the last weekend we have before work, I also wouldn’t object to a sleepover of our own.”

“Right, back to work and pretending I don’t want to have you at every single pirouette.”

“Well, then, I better tire you out tonight—” Padmé stopped as Anakin’s phone rang loudly. “Who’s calling?”

With a sigh, Anakin pulled out his phone and frowned. “It’s Obi-Wan,” he replied as he answered. “I am in an amusement park, you better have a good excuse for interrupting family time,” he quipped, winking at Padmé.

“The she-devil has returned,” his British friend said grimly. “And she’s  _ not _ happy.”

The director’s face quickly turned into a scowl. “Really, Obi-Wan, you had to call me to put me in a bad mood? Could I have known that tomorrow? What do I care if Miraj is unhappy? She can throw herself off of a cliff for all I care. I would actually give her a  _ push. _ ”

“Anakin, she is in my office waiting room right now, practically demanding that I tell her where you are. Although I notice Dooku is absent.”

“Tell her to go take a hike! I have Leia for the entire summer! It is not over yet, I am not going to give her Leia. Actually… I’m not giving Leia to her at all. My daughter has a full-blown panic attack every time it’s mentioned.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “The temporary custody agreements said that you got Leia for the summer because Miraj was supposed to be working. Apparently, her work time has been cut short.”

“Wait… do you think she was fired?” Anakin narrowed his eyes.

“You know how… patient Mace Windu is.”

He grimaced. “I imagine. Maybe that is why she is  _ unhappy  _ and she’s deciding to take it out on me.” Sighing, he ran a hand over his face. “Obi-Wan, I’m not giving her my daughter. I made a promise to Leia, I can’t do that. Do something.  _ Anything _ ! Talk to her lawyers instead of her. You know the manipulative bitch she is.”

“I am doing everything I can, Anakin, I called you to let you know just in case she does something drastic,” Obi-Wan sighed.

“Obi-Wan… unless the judge himself rips my daughter away from me, Leia is not going anywhere and you can tell Miraj and her team of sharks exactly that.”

The lawyer let out an even longer sigh, and Anakin could practically hear him shaking his head too. “Alright, Anakin, but forgive me if I don’t use those exact words. This does have to be handled with a certain amount of tact.” He hung up before Anakin could make a retort.

“Everything okay?” Padmé asked, rubbing Anakin’s shoulder nervously.

“Miraj is back in town,” he said dryly, putting the phone away. “She demands to know where I am since I’m fairly certain she was fired and now wants to take Leia away from me as some sort of… punishment for me. Clearly, she thinks it’s my fault she was fired and not her unbearable self.”

“Babe.” She kissed him. “Let’s do one ride with Leia and Ahsoka, then go back to my place to unwind a bit. It’s going to be fine.”

“I’m not giving her my daughter,” he whispered. “You know how Leia reacts when we speak about the trial, she gets so scared, I can’t willingly let her take her, Padmé, what kind of father would I be?”

“It doesn’t matter, because you’re a great father, and the judge is going to see that.”

He smiled and nodded, kissing her forehead. “Let’s enjoy the rest of her night, I am not letting Miraj ruin our time.”

“Daddy, look!” Leia ran up, holding a giant stuffed unicorn. “I’m gonna wish on her horn every night!”

“You owe me six bucks,” Ahsoka whispered with a grin. Padmé giggled and rolled her eyes.

“Can we ride the Ferris wheel now?” Leia asked eagerly. “I wanna see the whole city with Lady Sparkles.”

Anakin laughed and picked her and her new unicorn. “We can do whatever you want, little angel,” he kissed her cheek. “I love you, baby girl.”

“Yaaaay!” Anakin snorted at her enthusiasm and set her down. Leia grabbed his hand with the one that wasn’t wrapped around her unicorn’s neck and started tugging them toward the Ferris wheel. “Come on, Padmé!”

“Ferris wheel, here we go,” Ahsoka cheered and started jogging, Leia letting go of her father’s hand, chasing her Aunt with a happy squeal.

“I am going to get so nauseous,” Anakin groaned with a smile, taking Padmé’s hand. 

“Ferris wheels are usually pretty calm,” Padmé reminded him. “Are you sure you’re not thinking of a tilt-a-whirl?”

“I don’t know, they all look the same…”

“Daddy!” Leia shrieked from the distance. “Hurry up! Auntie Ahsoka is calling you  _ old! _ ”

Anakin made an offended sound as some people around them snickered and laughed at the five-year-old demanding little figure.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you from puking,” Padmé promised as they caught up with the younger half of their group and joined the line. “See?” She pointed at the giant circle. “Just a peaceful circle that lets us take in a gorgeous view.”

“I already have a gorgeous view right here,” he said staring directly at Padmé with a grin. 

“Oh my  _ God,  _ you are  _ so  _ cheesy,” Ahsoka groaned, embarrassed. “You are the epitome of a cliché, brother dear.”

“I like cheesy,” Padmé said with a shrug.

“That’s all that matters,” Anakin said smugly. “You’re just jealous, Snips, that I’m in love and you’re not.”

“Love is overrated,” Ahsoka grumbled. “Don’t listen to your stupid Disney movies, Leia, you do not need a prince.”

“But I like princes.”

“It’s going to depend on the Prince, Leia,” Anakin frowned.

“Daddy will be the big and mean dragon,” Ahsoka teased.

“Nonsense,” Padmé scolded. “Anyway, five is  _ much _ too young to be talking about that. Now come on, let’s get on that Ferris wheel.”

* * *

 

“You know, you’re the most beautiful woman in the world, my love,” Anakin nuzzled her neck. “I can’t believe we have to get back to work tomorrow, I’m going to miss these moments.”

“I will too,” Padmé agreed, leaning into him with a little sigh. “But we’ll make it work, right? We’ve managed so far.”

“So far, the ensemble wasn’t a factor in our daily life,” he replied kissing the top of her head. 

“Hmmm.” Padmé rolled over so that he could see her back. “Do you mind helping me work out the kinks in my back? I don’t want to be tight tomorrow.”

“My pleasure,” Anakin smiled as he began massaging her back, kissing the curve of her neck.

“I think you know we both get pleasure out of it,” she joked. “Which is impressive, considering the quality of my bed compared to yours.”

“Your bed is not that bad. I’m surprised we didn’t break it  _ yet  _ but it’s comfortable,” he teased.

“You’re just saying that because I’m in it and we just had glorious end-of-the-summer-no-child-in-the-house sex.”

“Hm, is that what it was, glorious?” He laughed as he worked on the knots of her back. “Then why are you still tense?”

“It was a tough workout. And I’m stressed about starting work, my new boss is  _ such _ a total pain.”

“I hear he’s very unforgiving,” Anakin chuckled as he began kissing down her spine. “And that his rehearsals are  _ so  _ hard. How will you manage?” 

“I suppose I’ll have to beg—” She was cut off by Anakin’s phone vibrating off her bedside table. “Oh, come on, twice in one night?”

“It might be Ahsoka complaining Leia is giving her problems,” he kissed her neck before moving to the side of the bed and grabbing his phone. “Obi-Wan again?” There was a sinking feeling in his stomach all of a sudden and he felt a chill run down his spine as he put it on speaker. “Hello?”

“Anakin… there has been an accident and I need you to remain calm… Leia is in the hospital.”

“What?!” Padmé gasped, shooting straight up. “Where’s Ahsoka?”

“The police are getting her from your house. Apparently, Miraj showed up, knocked her out and took Leia. Leia took her cell phone to call for help, so Miraj tried to stop her and crashed into traffic,” Obi-Wan explained. “I’m about to text you the hospital address.”

Anakin was in shock and he paled as he started gathering his clothes and dressing them haphazardly. “How’s Leia? Why did they call you, not me?”

“Leia didn’t have anything resembling emergency contact information. But Miraj had documents from my office with her.”

“We’re on our way,” Padmé promised, grabbing one of her dresses and a pair of underwear.

“I’ll meet you there, I just need to make a few more calls.”

After he hung up, Anakin grabbed his car keys and took a second to take a deep breath. “This is my fault,” he admitted. “This is all my fault,” he leaned into the dresser as he found it difficult to think. “I shouldn’t have underestimated her.”

“It’s going to be okay,” Padmé promised, taking the keys from him. “Why don’t you let me drive?”

“Yeah, I think that would be better,” he nodded numbly. “If anything happens to Leia…”


	8. Battu

Anakin burst through the doors of the emergency room with a blaze in his eyes, Padmé right behind him. “Can I help you?” one of the nurses asked, looking up from her clipboard.

“We’re looking for Leia Skywalker,” Ahsoka stammered as she caught up with them. “He’s… he’s her dad.”

“Just a moment…” the frazzled young woman thumbed through the paperwork in front of her.

“Where is my daughter?” Anakin demanded. “I want to see her.  _ Now _ !”

“She’s in the OR right now, Mr. Skywalker, she’s lost a lot of blood and we need a compatible donor. We already checked, her mother’s B, which doesn’t help. Do you know your blood type?”

“Mine’s AB,” Ahsoka offered. “Does that help?”

“Unfortunately not. Leia has type O negative. The universal donor, but not recipient.”

“I’m type A,” Anakin answered, his worry evident in his voice. “There has to be  _ someone _ . Ahsoka, can you call Mom?” His sister was already dialing. “Can I go into the OR? Please? To be with her?” he asked desperately.

“Um…” Padmé cleared her throat, raising her hand to draw further attention. “I’m O negative. You can use me as a donor, right?” 

“Yes,” the nurse said, pulling her toward the desk. “I’ll get someone to take you to get it confirmed, and I’ll ask when it’ll be okay for you to see your daughter, Mr. Skywalker. But we do also need all the insurance—”

“I’ve got all that,” Ahsoka interrupted, holding up a manila folder as Anakin turned to Padmé and squeezed her hand. 

“Thank you, I’ll be forever indebted to you,” he whispered, struggling to keep himself together.

“There is no debt, Anakin, I’m happy to do it,” Padmé promised, kissing his cheek as the orderly arrived. “I’ll see you soon. With Leia.” 

Anakin nodded slowly and Ahsoka wrapped his arm around his. “Come on, big brother, let’s get some coffee. Leia is in good hands and Padmé will be with her. She’s not alone,” she said softly.

“I can’t lose my daughter, Ahsoka,” he whispers.

“You’re not losing anybody,” his sister replied with confidence. “Stop with the negative thoughts and come get the coffee before we have to start on the insurance.”

As they walked to the commissary, Anakin remembered why he hated hospitals. They were white, clinical and impersonal. They felt and looked like death and he’d had his fair share of white walls and white coats while he joined his father for his treatments, went with him to his appointments and eventually held his hand while he lost his battle to his disease.

He stared at the white wall in front of him, lost to the sounds of people talking, intercoms calling for doctors, nurses shuffling around… he wondered  _ why  _ was he back here and more importantly,  _ why  _ did his daughter have to suffer for his mistakes? It wasn’t even twelve hours ago that he’d been hearing her laughing hysterically on one of the rides at Coney Island and now she was lying in a hospital bed, quiet and unmoving, such an unnatural state for his baby girl. 

He thought that the worst moment of his life had been when his father passed… but he was wrong. The worst moment had been this one, the one where his daughter had been kidnapped, injured in a car accident and was now fighting for her life in a hospital. Anakin never felt so weak, vulnerable and honestly, broken. If he lost Leia, he would lose everything, including his reason to live.

“I'm sorry,” Ahsoka whispered, breaking him out of his thoughts as she filled up two styrofoam cups with coffee.

“What?” Anakin frowned.

“I was the one who was taking care of Leia, I should have done something else… I don't know… but I…”

“No, Snips, this is not your fault. This isn't anyone's fault but Miraj. She took Leia. She was the one that was driving recklessly. This is not on you,” he said reassuringly.

“I could’ve stopped her taking Leia,” Ahsoka muttered miserably, paying the cashier. “I let you down.”

“You didn’t let me down, Ahsoka, and what could you have done more? Miraj was crazy, she would have… I don’t know, Snips, I think she was capable of killing you to take her.”

“I think I’m gonna be sick…”

“You need a doctor to take a look at you, Ahsoka, she did knock you unconscious,” Anakin sighed. “You might have a concussion.”

“I’m fine,” his sister said stubbornly. “I’m not going anywhere until we hear about Leia.”

“You won’t do your niece any good if you suddenly drop unconscious.” 

“I told you, I’m fine!”

“Ahsoka…”

As Anakin prepared to take his sister to the first nurse he found, Shmi entered the commissary with a wild look on her face. “Anakin? Ahsoka?” As he stood up, Shmi wrapped his arms tightly around him. “I came as soon as possible, sweetheart, how’s our Princess?”

“In the OR,” Anakin said quietly, hanging on to her for dear life. “Padmé… she’s with her, she was the only one with a matching blood type… she needed a blood transfusion… Mom, I’m scared.” He admitted into her shoulder. 

“Oh, honey…” Shmi hugged him even tighter. “I’m so sorry.”

“You need to convince Ahsoka to see a nurse,” he pulled away. “I’m afraid she has a concussion, Mom, and I already have my daughter in a hospital bed, I don’t want my sister too. Take her, I’ll go to the waiting room to see if I can get any news about Leia.”

“Alright.” His mother kissed his cheek softly. “Come on, Ahsoka.”

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan’s voice came from the entrance, and as Anakin looked, he saw that the Brit was not alone. There was a tanned man with grey at his temple in a dark suit. “There you are. Any news?”

“She’s in the OR, she needed a blood transfusion,” Anakin repeated as he ran a hand across his hair. “I don’t know anything else.”

“This is Bail Organa, he’s a judge in the New York Family Court,” Obi-Wan said, gesturing to his companion. “That’s why I was late, I was making calls to the courthouse.”

“I’m sorry to be here at a time like this, Mr. Skywalker,” Organa said, extending a hand. “I can wait if you need me to, I know this must be a difficult moment.”

“It’s only a difficult moment because a  _ Family Court  _ gave my soon-to-be-ex and-or hopefully dying wife the custody of our daughter who is currently in the hospital’s OR, so, I apologize if I am not too keen on meeting you,” he scowled, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. “If Leia’s custody had been mine and Miraj stripped from her rights, I wouldn’t be here, fearing for my daughter’s life.”

Obi-Wan cleared his throat warningly, but Organa’s face remained impressively serene. “I was assigned to this case because I was not familiar with the circumstances, and was therefore likely to have any kind of bias. Ordinarily, this would be done with a mediator, but given that Leia’s life was endangered, the situation is somewhat different. I will be talking with Ms. Scintel after you, Mr. Skywalker. And then with Leia, once she wakes up and is able to do so.”

“After this whole ordeal, they still need to  _ talk? _ ” Anakin turned to Obi-Wan, narrowing his eyes. “Miraj almost killed Leia today. She broke into my home, attacked my sister and then endangered my daughter and they still need to  _ talk? _ ”

“I need as much information as possible,” Organa explained. “I understand you’re upset right now. But please, walk me through today’s events.”

Before Anakin opened his mouth with another jab at Bail, Obi-Wan cleared his throat. “It takes five minutes Anakin, please,” the lawyer’s look clearly warned his friend to be careful.

“Leia has been with me for nearly two months and today we were all at Coney Island when Obi-Wan contacted me stating Miraj was back in New York. My deal with my wife was that I would have my daughter for the entire summer and the season is not over. Besides, it makes no sense to rip Leia in the middle of a family trip just because Miraj was upset,” Anakin scowled. “Ahsoka, my sister, took Leia back to our townhouse for a girls’ sleepover while I stayed with my girlfriend in her apartment. It’s our last night before we go back to work, so we just wanted to end our summer vacation on a good note. Then I got Obi-Wan’s phone call.”

“How long have you been seeing this girlfriend? Has she met Leia?”

“We’ve been together for three months and yes, she met Leia. Leia adores her and before you go and start making assumptions, know that my girlfriend is currently saving Leia’s life by donating her blood.”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan warned again.

“It’s fine, Mr. Kenobi,” Organa said. “Has Leia said anything to you about her feelings about this situation? Before tonight, obviously.”

“Leia has a panic attack anytime it’s mentioned that she needs to go back and live with her mother until the custody trial is settled. She has nightmares and anxiety and she’s  _ five  _ years old, what does that tell you?” Anakin seethed. “Every time I get her from Miraj, she either has bruises or has lost weight but no one ever cared. Miraj showed a few evidence of my teenage years and that’s all you people care about. You don’t care about the kids, and oh my God, Obi-Wan, you tell me to watch my tone one more time, we’re having a problem, because it’s not Korkie in there, it’s  _ Leia. _ ” Anakin was out of breath by the end of his ranting.

“I think I’ve heard all I need.” Organa switched off a tape recorder that Anakin hadn’t seen he was holding. “Thank you, Mr. Skywalker.” As he turned to leave, Obi-Wan’s shoulders slumped visibly.

“I know you’re stressed, but being hostile like that might not reflect well on you. I don’t know this judge, Anakin, and he doesn’t know us. Blaming him for this situation isn’t fair.”

“Put yourself in my shoes, Obi-Wan and think about how you would be like if Korkie was in the OR and you had no idea of the outcome,” Anakin said. “I’m angry, I’m worried and I’m struggling to understand how a mother can do this to her own child. It was the Family Court that took Leia from me and gave her to Miraj. It’s their fault. If you wanted me to be rational, you should have brought him in another day,”

“The court in California,” Obi-Wan reminded him. “The situation was already complicated before Miraj violated the temporary custody agreements, this is just the icing on the cake.”

“Just don’t tell me there’s a chance Miraj will get her after this.”

“Given the circumstances, I think the chance is less than one percent.”

“Never tell me the odds,” a boy mumbled as he walked past them, holding his mother’s hand and an oversized, very furry teddy bear.

“Han, don’t talk to strangers,” the woman scolded.

“Sorry,” the boy said as he was shepherded away.

Anakin half-smiled at the boy’s wit before sighing. “Look, I’m sorry if I was hostile, but it has been a long night.”

“I understand. By the way, your fly is down.” Obi-Wan said dryly.

Rolling his eyes, Anakin pulled up the zipper and adjusted his t-shirt. “Where’s Satine when you need her?” He muttered under his breath. “You are terrible in these situations.”

“She’s at home, trying to explain to Korkie that Leia is  _ not _ going to die.”

“I need to find a doctor or a nurse to give me an update on Leia’s condition.”

On cue, a doctor approached them. “Mr. Skywalker?”

“Yes, do you have news on my daughter?”

“Unfortunately, not yet, but about your wife-”

“ _ Ex- _ wife and is she dead?”

“Er, no, sir, she’s-”

“Then I don’t care.” He stated and brushed past the doctor, scowling.

“She keeps insisting that she’s on your family insurance plan, sir.”

Anakin stopped and turned around to face the doctor with a steely expression. “No, she is not. I cut her out of any benefits she received from my name or my money the moment we were separated. Send her medical bills to her boyfriend, Dracula or Dooku, something of that kind.”

“I… understand,” the doctor said, making one of those faces that made it clear he was suppressing some kind of judgment. “I currently don’t have an update on your daughter beyond the fact that Ms. Naberrie was confirmed as a match and the transfusion was approved.”

“Thank you and please let me know as soon as I’m able to see her.”

“Of course.”

* * *

 

Padmé squeezed Anakin’s hand tightly as they stared at Leia lying in the hospital bed. There were stitches crossing her forehead, the bottom half of her left arm was in a cast, and, even though no one else could see it, Padmé knew that beneath the sheets and the hospital gown, Leia’s stomach was heavily, tightly bandaged. The only sound was the monitors beeping around her.

“I hate seeing her like this,” he whispered as he gently traced Leia’s small hand.

“I know,” Padmé murmured. “But she’s still breathing. That’s more than a lot of parents get.”

“Yes, but look what her own mother did to her. The scars that will never fade. Both external and internal,” he replied sadly.

“Maybe we should start looking for a therapist,” Shmi suggested as she sat in another armchair. Ahsoka just made a strangled noise as she paced back and forth. “Ahsoka, stop, this is not your fault.”

“Ow.” A small voice came from the bed as Leia’s brown eyes slowly opened. “I hurt all over,” she said.

Anakin was out of his seat faster than anyone else and hovering over Leia with tears forming in his eyes. “Hi, baby girl,” he whispered, caressing her cheek. 

“Daddy?”

“Yes, it’s me, Princess. I know it hurts, but you’ll be fine, okay?” He kissed her forehead. “I love you so, so much.”

“Leia, I’m so so sorry,” Ahsoka blurted out.

“There was yelling… and bright lights...”

“Don’t worry about that now,” Padmé interrupted soothingly. “You’ve had a rough night, but it’s going to be okay now. The doctors took really good care of you.”

“Yes and all you need to worry about now is getting better, little ballerina,” Shmi smiled.

“Is… is she dead?”

“No, Princess, she’s not,” Anakin whispered.  _ But she deserved to be.  _ “She was hurt, just like you. But you don’t have to worry about her.”

“My stomach really hurts. Can I have food?”

“We’ll have to ask the nurse.” Padmé smoothed back Leia’s hair. “Where’s the call button?”

“Forget that, I’ll find one,” Ahsoka said and left the room.

“You scared me, Princess,” Anakin said, kissing her forehead a few times.

“Sorry, Daddy.”

“You’re everything to me and I’ll never, ever let you go.”

“Oh,  _ fuck _ no, you are not going in there!” Ahsoka’s voice carried from down the hall. “Haven’t you done enough?”

“Oh, God.” Shmi cringed, hurrying to close the door tightly. Leia’s unbroken hand grabbed Anakin’s tightly.

“She’s not getting anywhere near you, Princess,” Anakin said, surprisingly calm and squeezed Leia’s hand. “Tell you what, Padmé is going to tell you how she saved your life and I’ll be right back with something for you to eat, sounds good?”

“Okay,” Leia said, nodding slowly, even though the fear hadn’t left her eyes as she looked at Padmé. “You saved my life?”

“Um… yeah, kind of,” Padmé said sheepishly.

Kissing Leia’s hand, Anakin let Padmé take his place as he left the room, taking a very long, very deep breath. As he looked down the hall, he saw Ahsoka standing in front of Miraj, who was sitting in a wheelchair since she had suffered a broken leg and there was a deep, long cut in the side of her face all stitched up. 

“Get your brat sister and get out of my way, Anakin,” Miraj seethed. “You don’t get to win that easily.”

“How can you still act like this?” He shook his head. “You put your daughter’s life in jeopardy, she nearly dies and you are still an emotionless bitch.”

“She wouldn’t have been in danger if you hadn’t handed her over when I got back after  _ you _ screwed me over!”

“I did what you asked. You got the job in Windu’s movie. Whatever happened to that, was your own doing,” Anakin replied. “You broke into my house, Miraj. You attacked my sister. You put a five-year-old in the front seat of a car, with no seatbelt on. All of this is on you and trust me, you are never, ever, ever again laying eyes on Leia because not only am I going to have full custody, but soon you’ll be stripped out of your maternal rights. Adding to all of this, I’m going to issue a restraining order against you to cover my entire family.”

“Nothing is set in stone until that judge talks to Leia,” Miraj snapped. “Until then, I have every right to see her.”

“Over my dead body,” he states. “Besides, she doesn’t want to see you.”

“You think I care?”

“Unless you get a lawyer to make me let you see her, you’re not entering that room. Why do you want to see her, anyway? Torture her? Isn’t what she went through enough? Be human for once in your life and leave your daughter alone.”

“Enjoy this moment while you can—”

“Excuse me.” Bail Organa’s voice interrupted her. “Should I come back later, or is Leia ready to see me now?”

“She just woke up, we can try to speak with her but if it becomes too much for her, I would prefer to do it a bit later,” Anakin replied. “Snips, see if you can find a nurse. Leia’s hungry.”

“Yeah, okay.” Ahsoka threw Miraj a withering glance. 

* * *

 

Leia flinched as the door opened, then relaxed as she saw her mother wasn’t there, just a tan man with dark hair.  Then she realized he was alone. “Where’s Daddy?”

“Your parents are outside. My name is Bail,” the man said, sitting down in an empty chair as a nurse with red hair arrived. “I’m going to ask you some questions and if it’s too much, you just tell me.”

“Is this really the best time?” Grandma asked. “Can’t it wait?”

“No, I’m afraid it can’t.”

“Can Padmé stay?” Leia asked, squeezing her dad’s girlfriend’s hand. “She gave me her blood.”

“I’m sorry, but no. It has be private.”

“Then I don’t want to do it.”

“Leia.” Padmé moved a little closer. “It’s going to be okay. The nurse won’t let him hurt you, right… I’m sorry, what’s your name?”

“Mon,” the lady answered. “And your mother is absolutely right.” Leia ducked her head as Padmé explained that they weren’t related.  _ We should be,  _ she wanted to tell Mon. 

“Can I talk fast?” she asked instead.

“As fast as you like,” Mr. Bail promised as Mon took Padmé and Grandma out of the room and closed the door. “My first question is how are you feeling?”

“Everything hurts and I’m hungry.”

“You’ll get something to eat in a minute,” Mon promised. “Ice cream.”

“Chocolate,” Leia said firmly. 

“Yes, chocolate.”

“Leia,” Bail prompted. “Does your mother take good care of you?” Leia hesitated. “I need you to tell me the truth, honey. It’s okay.”

“No! She pinches me and tells me I’m too fat and I only get to eat or watch tv or dance when she lets me, and she always makes me stay with Ventress and Ventress hates me and when I don’t do what they want, I get pushed, and sometimes I knock into things.” The machines around her were beeping really fast now, and Mon frowned.

“Judge Organa, you’re stressing her.”

“Okay, Leia, you don’t have to say anything else,” he promised. “Talk to me about your dad. What’s it like living with him?”

“It’s my favorite thing ever,” Leia said, relaxing a little. “This summer was the best. We had a beach and Padmé taught me more dancing and we went out sailing, and Daddy tucked me in every night, and we went out on a boat to see fireworks!”

“Does your daddy ever hurt you?”

“No!” Leia practically shouted. “Never ever!”

“So if you were going to have a choice, would you want to live with your dad or—”

“Yes. With Daddy. I don’t want to… please don’t make me live with her. _Please_ ,” Leia begged. “You can have my ice cream if you want!”

“That’s alright, Leia, I don’t want your ice cream,” Bail said, smiling a little. “Thank you, you’ve been very helpful.” He stood and left the room and Leia swallowed nervously.

“Miss Mon, can I have my ice cream?”

“I’ll go get it right now,” Mon promised. “And I’ll send your family back in.”

“Not my mother!”

“No, not your mother.” 

* * *

 

“Can you both clear time in your schedule to be at the courthouse tomorrow? Eight a.m.?”

Anakin nodded slowly. “Yes. I’ll ask my mother to stay with Leia. What’s the verdict, Judge Organa?”

“You’ll know tomorrow morning,” Organa said impassively. “But rest assured, I will be taking  _ everything  _ I’ve witnessed today into account.”

Miraj clenched her jaw, glaring at Anakin as Organa left. “I should have never let you touch me,” she seethed. “You ruined everything.”

“Oh, shut up and take some fucking responsibility for your own goddamn actions!” Padmé snapped. “If this is how you behave, it’s no wonder you get fired!”

“Why is your whore here, Anakin?” Miraj snapped at him.

“Because for the past three months, she’s been more of a mother to Leia than you where for five whole years,” Anakin growled. “I just don’t regret meeting you because I have Leia, but that is the only good thing you ever gave me. You made my life hell for five years and I promise you, I’m going to eradicate you from our lives. You’ll never see my daughter, you’ll never touch her or speak with her again.”

Miraj was about to reply when Mon cleared her throat with a very severe look on her face. “May I remind you all we are in a hospital and it’s no place for family feuds. Ms. Scintel, I will have a nurse escort you back to your room since you are not allowed inside this little girl’s room,” she signaled another nurse to come and take Miraj away. ”Mr. Skywalker, Ms. Naberrie, Leia is eagerly waiting for you and I am coming back with her ice cream in a few minutes,” she said with a softer smile.

“Chocolate,” Anakin said as he took Padmé’s hand.

“I know,” Mon nodded with a chuckle.

“Hey, sticky bun,” Padmé said, pushing open Leia’s door. “You doing okay?”

“The judge seemed nice and I’m getting ice cream,” she smiled as Anakin came to her side and kissed her forehead. “I answered everything, Daddy.”

“Good girl,” he caressed her hair. 

“I’m not… I’m not going back… back to her, am I?”

“No, never.” He vowed. “I think Judge Organa agrees with me. He listened to you, Princess.”

“Good, I told him I wanted to stay with you and Padmé.”

“Was this the first time Leia spoke to a judge?” Padmé asked, taking a seat and turning on the TV, finding a channel playing  _ My Little Pony  _ and putting it on mute. “I would’ve thought someone would’ve asked her opinion before now.”

“The lawyers on Miraj’s team insisted Leia was too young and impressionable,” Shmi explained, arriving with a tray of cups. “I brought cocoa and coffee.”

“Thank you,” Anakin took one for himself and sipped. “They kept Leia away from ever speaking to someone who would actually listen to her and manipulated everyone to make her opinion seem irrelevant and paint me as a careless father.”

“But it’s not true,” Leia said, taking the cocoa in her non-broken hand. “Daddy, will I still get to take my ballet classes?”

“After physical therapy and being a good girl to heal fast, yes,” he smiled. “That means listen to the doctors and do everything they say.”

“I will!” Leia promised.

“We can do therapy together,” Padmé suggested. “Dancers do it too.”

“See, baby girl, you’re going to get better real quick,” Anakin chuckled. “But I think that you’re going to miss the first couple of weeks in your new school,” he sighed.

“Oh, that’s terrible,” Leia pretended to pout.

“At least you don’t have homework. And you’ll have a pretty interesting story to tell your classmates,” Padmé pointed out. “Come on.”

“Padmé?”

“Yes?”

Leia paused, looking at her father for a moment. “Thank you. You’re my hero.”

“Aw, sticky bun, I’d do it a hundred more times.”

Anakin smiled at them both. “I think she’s a hero for all of us.”

“Do you want me to go get Ballet Bear from your bedroom at home?” Padmé suggested. “I know your dad will probably want to stay right here with you.”

“Yes, please, can she Daddy?”

“She can and she’s right, I’m not going anywhere,” he grabbed his house keys and handed them to Padmé. “I’ve called Kitster and he’ll cover for me at work, he’s going to explain to the ensemble what happened.”

“Quite an impression to make,” Padmé teased. “Okay, I’ll be back in a little bit, and I’ll make sure to visit when rehearsal is over tomorrow. Be tough, Leia.”

“And don’t worry, the ensemble doesn’t know about us,” he reassured her.

“They’ll know sooner or later,” Padmé pointed out. “But I’m fine with that now. After tonight…”

He nodded and took her hand, squeezing it. “I know, I know, but it’s better to lay low, for now, let us pass the rehearsal phase and into the real show so you can have your moment,” he smiled and kissed her knuckles.

“There are going to be a lot of moments,” Padmé promised. “I’m going now.” 

* * *

 

“Are you ready for this to be finished?” Obi-Wan asked Anakin as they took their seats. From the other side of the courtroom, Miraj sat in her wheelchair, scowling at them. She was alone, not a single one of Dooku’s lawyers hovering alongside her as they usually had been. “Small turnout,” he remarked amicably.

“Fuck you,” Miraj snapped.

“Oh, you angered the beast,” Anakin snickered. “I guess getting fired was not the only thing happening to her. Tell me that besides the custody battle, I’m getting divorced, officially, today,” he turned to Obi-Wan pleadingly. 

“I have the paperwork with me, as always.” Obi-Wan produced it. “We could always just sign it now, get this all over and done with.”

“Yes, take advantage while she doesn’t have another boyfriend with a mountain of lawyers,” Anakin asked. “It would be such a huge weight off of my relationship with Padmé.”

“Because having a mistress would show them who you really are,” Miraj shot back.

“You’re the one who got a sugar daddy  _ before  _ you left  _ our  _ house,” he replied back sharply. “He was old enough to be your  _ grandfather. _ ”

“He was giving me more than  _ you _ were.”

“Who said I wanted to give you  _ anything? _ ” Anakin snorted.

“You, when you married me.”

“You were pregnant, I didn’t have much of a choice,” he said dryly. “Besides, you hadn’t shed your skin and became a poisonous snake, so I declare plausible deniability.”

Someone cleared their throat and Obi-Wan sighed, rubbing his temples. Anakin snapped up to attention, to see a bemused Judge Organa and a nervous looking clerk.

“Don’t rise on my account,” he said, moving to his seat behind the bench. “I intend to make this quick anyway.” The clerk rattled off the formalities as Bail took out a pair of glasses and slid them on. “It is the decision of this court that full custody of Leia Skywalker will be awarded to the father, Anakin Skywalker, and all rights of the mother, Miraj Scintel, are to be terminated on the grounds of child endangerment and abuse.”

“What did she say?!” Miraj demanded, struggling to get up. “What lies did you tell her to say, Anakin?”

“Ms. Scintel, sit down and compose yourself or I will hold you in contempt. Your actions this weekend alone were enough to lead me to this decision, even before I spoke with Leia. Mr. Kenobi was kind enough to send me a copy of your current divorce documents. I have amended them with the terms of my decision.”

The clerk stood, first giving a copy to Miraj. Anakin felt like the entire weight of the world was lifted from his shoulders as he leaned forward in the table and sighed in relief, a happy smile appearing in his face as his nightmare was finally over.

“I am  _ not  _ signing any divorce papers. I have my rights. There wasn't a prenup, you can't do this based on the lies a miserable child tells you!” Miraj shrieked enraged as the clerk gave Anakin his copy. 

“If you don't, we are going to press charges of breaking and entering, assault and kidnapping adding to the charges of child abuse,” Obi-Wan replied calmly.

“Charges I guarantee are not going to be dismissed and will most likely send you to jail, Ms. Scintel,” Bail added.

“Moreover, your honor, my client would like to move forward with a restraining order against Ms. Scintel to protect the Skywalker family,” Obi-Wan added.

“Anakin…” Miraj looked at him, and she was probably trying to look pitiable, but it just came off as pathetic. “Please. She  _ is  _ my daughter too.”

“You’re kidding me, right?” Anakin scowled. “From this moment, she’s not, and you’ll never see her again. You never cared about Leia and I am so glad I am going to be able to give her a new mother. The mother she deserves.”

Just like that, Miraj’s expression switched from a pout to a sneer. “And I can’t wait until she gets tired of you just like I did.”

“Order!” Organa said gravely, interrupting the couple. Obi-Wan sighed and laid a hand on Anakin’s shoulder to ease his rage. 

“Give me the damn papers,” Miraj muttered, scribbling her signature on the copy in front of her. “And don’t come crying to me when it turns out I’m right.”

“Don’t say anything,” Obi-Wan warned softly. “Just sign your copy, then hers, and then we’ll go get that restraining order. You could make it back to Leia by lunch.”

Anakin bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from lashing out but he happily signed the papers and set the pen down. “Signing something never felt so gratifying.”

The clerk switched his copy with Miraj’s and waited for him to sign before stamping it, then did the same for Miraj. “Is everything in order, Ms. Retrac?” Organa asked.

“Yes, your honor.”

“Good. Then this case is officially closed.” The judge pounded his gavel and Miraj started wheeling herself out of the courtroom.

Anakin leaned back in his chair, lighter than air. “I can’t believe this is finally over,” he whispered.

“I told you everything would be fine,” Obi-Wan chuckled patting his back. “Now all you need to focus is on Leia’s recovery.”

He nodded. “Yes. I also think I will need to find her a therapist to deal with the mommy issues she is sure to have because of that…  _ woman. _ ”

“I’ll talk with Satine, maybe she knows someone trustworthy.”

“Thank you, Obi-Wan. For everything. For all the help and support through all of this, even when I was being unbearable.”

“I thought it was your natural state,” Obi-Wan replied with a sly smile as Anakin rolled his eyes and laughed. “Go back to your daughter and tell her the good news. I’m sure she’ll be ecstatic and I’ll start on that restraining order.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice. I owe you dinner, Obi-Wan, big time,” Anakin stated standing up with a big grin.

Obi-Wan snorted. “You owe me more than that. I got you full custody, a clean divorce and matched you with your perfect woman. Besides, I put up with you on a daily basis, you owe me a lifetime of dinners.”

“We can agree on a weekend and I’ll babysit Korkie while you and Satine go on a fully paid, kid and stress-free weekend, how’s that?”

“I think you have yourself a deal, my friend.”

* * *

Before heading over to the hospital, Anakin stopped by his house, showered and change and grabbed a couple of essential items for Leia. He had spoken with the doctors and they felt it was safer for Leia’s recovery if she stayed in the hospital for at least two weeks. She had stitches that needed to heal, bandages that had to be changed daily and they wanted to monitor her vitals as the recovery went on. 

It hurt to think his little girl had such a big recovery ahead of her but he had to focus on the positive now, that Leia was a strong little girl and that she was getting better and better and more than anything, Miraj was not a threat to them anymore so he believed that information was already going to improve his daughter’s spirit and keeping her happy was all that he wanted. He had already reached out to some of the best physical therapists in New York and scheduled Leia’s appointments according to the doctor’s instructions. 

As he drove to the hospital, he checked in with Kitster, who reassured him rehearsals were going amazingly well and that they were ready for the premiere in a few short weeks. He also said that the ensemble had bought a get well gift for Leia and that he would bring it over later.

When he entered his daughter’s room, he was happy to hear her laugh. Ahsoka was making some weird impression of My Little Pony while Shmi shook her head with a smile, reading a book.

“Daddy!” Leia called as she noticed him first, a bit more color to her cheeks.

“There’s my happy Princess,” he grinned as he set a bag of her clothes down and went over to her bed, kissing her forehead, cheeks, and nose, making her giggle. “How are you feeling today?”

“Sore,” Leia scrunched her nose. “Sometimes when I move, it hurts.”

“Which means you shouldn’t move,” he tapped her nose. “Your stitches are still fresh, little angel, you can’t be too energetic. It won’t be long, I promise.”

Leia pouted but nodded and Anakin kissed her hair.

“How did it go?” Shmi asked softly and Leia looked warily at her Dad.

“You are all mine, little one,” he said with a big smile as Ahsoka cheered and Shmi gave a relieved sigh. “Just mine.”

“I won’t have to see her again? Ever?” Leia shrieked, sitting up straighter before wincing. “Ow.”

“Easy, baby girl,” Anakin sighed and adjusted her pillow. “You won’t. Ever. She can’t take you from me anymore. Legally, she’s not your mother and won’t ever hurt you.”

“Those are the best news we have heard in a while,” Shmi smiled.

“What about the divorce?” Ahsoka asked.

“Solved, finally. I am a free man and Obi-Wan is moving on with a restraining order against her so she’s far, far away from our family.”

“Now you can marry Padmé!” Leia said smugly.

Anakin opened and closed his mouth, blushing as Shmi chuckled.

“You know, she’s been speaking about it the whole day,” she pointed out.

“Leia, baby, is not that simple,” Anakin said slowly.

“Why not? I don’t have a mommy, and we have the same blood, and you guys love each other and kiss all the time. It’s perfect.”

Before replying, he caressed her hair that had been done in two simple braids, surely by Ahsoka. “I know Padmé loves us, and we love her, but it might be too fast, Leia. You are going to understand that marriage is not an easy or simple decision, but it will be when you’re older. Padmé’s known us for just three months… we need a little more time. You need to recover, baby girl and Padmé and I, have our work to worry about. Do you understand that?”

“But Ariel—”

“Oh, kid, do  _ not _ use  _ The Little Mermaid _ to support your argument,” Ahsoka warned. “It’s not going to end well.”

“I love that you believe in fairytales, little angel, but real life is sometimes harder than what it seems,” Anakin chuckled. “Padmé is with us, though, isn’t that enough?”

“I guess,” Leia sighed. “But you’ll still think about it, right?”

“It’s a promise,” he said.

“Yay!” Leia clapped for a moment before wincing as her broken hand caught up with her. “Daddy, it hurts, kiss it better.”

He dropped a lot of small, careful kisses over her injured hand. “You need to be more careful, little love.”

“Yes, Daddy. I love you.”

“I love you too, Princess, more than anything in this world,” he whispered and kissed her forehead, lips lingering on her skin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We swear we didn't plan for this to be the chapter that went up on April Fools' Day. None of this is a joke, this is actually how the story is going. See you Friday!


	9. Jeté

Padmé moved through the applauding crowd with a beaming smile on her face. She still couldn’t believe all this was real. Then again, she had the blisters on her feet and the last few bits of Swan Queen makeup in her hairline to prove it. Not to mention the fancy designer dress Ahsoka had insisted on buying her as a gift for the premiere.

“You look radiant, you know that?” Anakin smiled and handed her a glass of sparkling champagne. “You’re the start tonight and you should enjoy the party. It is for you, after all.”

“It’s for everyone,” Padmé insisted, blushing. “We all worked really hard. Including you. I just wish Leia could’ve been here to see it.”

“The ensemble was amazing and I’ve already congratulated all of them. But you… you brought the show together and no one can take that away from you, not even your selfless being,” he smiled. “I know, she pouted when I told her she couldn’t come, but she has made wonderful progress in two weeks and I want that to continue. I just can’t believe that a few more days and I get to take her home.”

“I’m glad.” Padmé took a sip of the champagne. “But I think we should both keep mingling, don’t you?”

“I do, but I was wondering if… now that the show is out there and everything is coordinated if we could leave the shadows of the relationship closet?” Anakin bit his lower lip nervously.

Padmé hesitated. “Maybe once Leia’s back home with you?” she whispered.

“Oh, for God’s sake, Pad, just ask him out already!” Sabé scoffed as she passed by, apparently oblivious to the real contents of their conversation. “We’ve all seen the two of you checking each other out.”

Anakin narrowed his eyes at Padmé’s understudy. “I don’t think the gentlemen in Europe heard you Sabé, maybe you should speak louder?” He teased with an awkward laugh.

“If you ask her out right now, you can fire me,” she offered smugly.

He looked around and saw the rest of the ensemble eyeing them curiously. Some bitterly, but the big part of the group was a lot more curious and giggling than judging and he knows that the pressure of the premiere has worn off. “I don’t think Ms. Amidala can handle me,” he snickered, winking at Padmé.

“I prefer dating men who don’t think they need to be handled,” she retorted with a dry smile. “They can be  _ such _ children.”

“Never lose your inner child, my father would tell me,” Anakin mused. “I’m just going to turn your world upside down, Ms. Amidala,” he gave a sly smile. “I’m sort of chaotic.”

Someone in the back - he  _ knows  _ it was Kitster - snorted. “To put it mildly,” he grumbled.

“That wasn’t a threat, was it, Mr. Skywalker?”

“No, it was more of a challenge… Ms. Amidala,” he had to bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling wildly.

“Maybe some other night, I’d take you up on it.” Padmé sauntered away as several of her friends giggled.

“What a bitch,” one of the younger girls muttered.

Anakin was going to turn and snap before he felt Kitster hold his elbow. “Easy. Let me handle the unruly children. Don’t make a scene in the premiere party,  _ please _ . You know how much coverage we’re having?” His friend scowled. “I know, I know,” Kitster sighed and quietly approached the younger dancer. “Come with me. I think you need to learn some manners,” he said icily. Anakin just rolled his shoulders and had about five seconds to make a happy face as a reporter approached him, a recording device in hand.

Meanwhile, Sabé had followed Padmé. “Don’t tell me… you two are doing it already, aren’t you?” She whispered, catching up with her friend.

“Don’t be so crass,” Padmé huffed. “Do you really think so little of me as to believe I’d do anything that could jeopardize my reputation right before debuting as the first soloist? You know how long I’ve wanted this.”

“You’re deflecting, Pad.”

“Sabé, seriously. My love life is my own.”

“He likes you, you like him, and no one can deny that you earned this! Besides, I meant no harm with my comment. I just… there’s a  _ lot  _ of chemistry there.”

“Do I tell you who to date?”

Sabé hesitated, then pouted. “No.”

“Then kindly return the favor. Besides, Anakin has his daughter to consider, you know that.”

“I’ll back off, Padmé, but… just know that you two would make cute babies together,” Sabé lifted her shoulders with a smile. “I’m going to mingle and see if I can score myself someone. What’s a premiere for, anyway?” She winked at her friend and turned her back to mingle with the crowd.

“There’s my star!” Eirtaé hurried up to hug Padmé with one hand, balancing a slice of cake in the other. “You were great! Perfect, really.”

“You’re sweet.” Padmé smiled, kissing her on both cheeks. “Did you get the promotional footage for my reel?”

“Of course I did, don’t worry. I have to run now, other clients are here.”

“No, I know, don’t worry.” Padmé waved at her agent as Eirtaé hurried off again, then took a moment to pull out her phone and text Anakin.

**_«want to ditch this party and go to the hospital? I bet you $5 Leia’s still up ;)»_ **

From the other side of the room, Anakin’s phone vibrated as he finished speaking with the reporter and stepped away to read the message. He smiled and typed his response.

**_«absolutely. I know she is because she was so excited about the premiere that she promised she wouldn’t sleep.»_ **

**_«I’ll leave first, say I’m heading to the hospital. Wait 20 min?»_ **

**_«Deal. :-* »_ **

“Are you sexting my brother?” Ahsoka whispered dramatically into her ear.

“Oh my God!” Padmé jumped. “What the hell?”

Ahsoka giggled. “That look on your face… was priceless.”

“That is so wrong,” Padmé groaned. “Maybe I should take you off the lease.”

“It was a legitimate question. You had this dopey smile on your face,” Ahsoka scoffed. “You know, when are you two moving in together so my name can be the only one on the lease?”

“If we did that, Leia would just demand to know why we’re not also getting married,” Padmé pointed out with an eye roll. “And considering what she’s been through, we don’t want to step into that mess yet.”

“Mess? Why? I think you two would be a perfect, married couple,” Ahsoka quipped. “Honestly, I won’t be surprised if you’re married within the year.”

“Ahsoka, please, stop talking.”

Ahsoka only smirked but she was about to make one final quip when Eirtaé interrupted her. “Padmé, there are some reporters who would like to speak with you,” she nodded with her head to a few feet away.

“Go on, I’ll deliver the message that you’re going to be kept for a little while longer,” Ahsoka winked.

“I don’t—” But Ahsoka was already gone.

“What was that about?” Eirtaé asked.

“Just roommate stuff,” Padmé lied. “Come on, show me those reporters, I want to get home at a semi-reasonable hour.”

* * *

“Why didn’t Padmé come with you?” A sleepy Leia complained as she cuddled underneath her pink blankets and snuggled her head into a fluffy pillow. With all the time she spent at the hospital, her family hadn’t wasted any time in making her too clinical room feel homey and that involved bringing a lot of her favorite things into the hospital.

Anakin, who was lying next to her, only smiled. “It was her premiere, Princess, she was held back by reporters who wanted to speak with her and get her story. She wanted to be here with us.”

“Will she be there when I go home?” Leia asked, trying to hold back a yawn.

“Of course, baby girl, she’ll always be here.”

“So does that mean she’s gonna live with us?”

“That’s early to tell, but… maybe, one day, she will. It’s just too soon right now, Leia.”

“When does it stop being too soon?” Leia whined. “She lived with us all summer. Why is this different?”

He kept caressing her hair as he thought of the right answer. “Summer was wonderful but it was about knowing each other too. We didn’t have work to worry about, we didn’t have schedules… but now… we have responsibilities. Both of us have a job. Padmé has her own apartment and I have you, Princess. You’re going to start school soon, but we need to focus on your recovery,” he explained.

“I don’t want to go to school,” she complained, reaching to pick at her cast.

“Leia, don’t do that,” Mon warned as she walked by. “Mr. Skywalker, visiting hours really are supposed to be over now.”

“But I don’t want to be alone,” Leia cried out.

“Can’t I stay just until she falls asleep?” Anakin sighed.

“No, you can’t leave,” Leia whined and grabbed at his clothes with her good hand.

Her clingy behavior was becoming worse for every day she spent at the hospital and he couldn’t wait to bring her home to set her back into normalcy. Clearly, there were things Leia was not accepting very well and she was hurt, yes, she was in a hospital bed, but that couldn’t be an excuse to all of her behavior. 

“I’m sorry, but if he gets to stay, all the other mommies and daddies are going to want to know what makes him so special.”

“He is special,” Leia snapped with a hiss.

“Leia!” Anakin said sternly and then sighed, sitting on the bed, and tucking her in. “It’s not long, baby, you’re sleepy already and soon, real soon, we’re going home, okay?”

“Nooooooo!”

“Please, Princess, you need to be brave for me.”

“I don’t want to!”

“I promise I’ll be here when you wake up and I’ll bring your favorite breakfast. Please, Leia, I don’t want to leave you either, but it’s the rules,” Anakin pleaded.

“But—”

“Your daddy’s right, honey,” Mon said. “I can come in and stay with you once I’m done with my rounds, but you really do need to get to sleep.”

As Leia began openly crying, Anakin shot a desperate look at the nurse that responded with a very stern face. He sighed and kissed Leia’s forehead, cheeks and cleaned her tears. “Leia, listen to me,” he whispered. “It won’t be very long and I’ll be here first thing in the morning. You know I don’t want to leave you but you have your bear,” he pointed at the bear with the pink tutu, “and Mon to keep you company. A few more days, sweetheart, and you’ll be home. With me, with Padmé, with grandma and Auntie Ahsoka.”

“But I don’t want to be alone,” Leia wailed.

“Mon said she would stay with you.”

“She’s not you,” she sobbed.

“Mr. Skywalker, I really need to insist,” Mon sighed. “I’ll stay with her once my rounds are finished. I’ll even read you a story, Leia, how about that?”

Leia just held on to her bear with her good hand, sulking and an angry look on her face. Anakin stepped back and kissed her forehead multiple times. “Sleep well, Princess.” His daughter just scowled, big, fat tears falling down her cheeks and honestly, Anakin just wanted to take her home right now and spare her of any more tears.

* * *

 

Padmé was trying to navigate through the maze of pedestrian foot traffic when her phone rang. “Hey, Eirtaé,” she said, answering through her headphones. “Now’s not really a good time, I’ve gotta meet someone—”

“Not another agent, I hope, because the news I have is going to blow your mind.”

“News?” Padmé repeated, then felt her heart sink as she remembered the conversation they’d had in May. “Oh… oh!”

“Right, so there’s an offer from the ABT here in New York, the Joffrey in Chicago, Boston Ballet… oh, and remember Sheev Palpatine?”

“Yeah, I stayed with him in London for my first semester.”

“Well, I just talked to him, he’s thinking of starting a new company in London, and he wants you.”

“Oh,” Padmé said again. “Anything from Étoiles yet?”

“No, not yet. Do you want me to do that—”

“Give it a few days,” Padmé interrupted. “Let me think it over, I’ll call you when I can.”

“Okay, but don’t take too long, you’ve got maybe three weeks before we start losing their interest.”

“Fine,” Padmé said. “If they give up that easily, I don’t think they really want me that much. I have to go now. Thanks, Eirtaé.”

“You’re welcome. Bye!”

Pamdé ended the call and sighed, rounding the block to see the hospital looming above her and dialed Anakin’s number. “Hey.”

“Hey Angel, finally got away from your adoring fans?” Anakin answered, his voice light but he was clearly tired.

“Yeah, I’m about to sign in so we can move her out.”

“No rush, she’s still asleep,” Anakin said. “Mon told me she had trouble sleeping during the night. I think  _ everyone  _ is happy to see her go home. Leia has been throwing a fit every night after I go home.”

“Well, you are a bit of an addictive presence,” Padmé teased as she walked inside and signed the visitor’s log. “Think she’ll be mad if we wake her up?”

“No, but it’s best if we let her rest for a little longer. She gets cranky.”

“Okay, I’ll see you in a few.” Padmé sighed and hung up. Did it make more sense to tell Anakin now, or after they got Leia back to his house? Should she even tell him, or was that crossing a line for their relationship? This was more than she’d been bargaining for. Maybe she should have just told Eirtaé to consider the ABT and refuse the others… so why hadn’t she? She took the elevator up to the children’s ward and headed straight for Leia’s room. “I’m here.”

Anakin sat in the armchair near Leia’s bed, reading a book. The room had been packed and was back to the clinical feeling of it. No more pink cover and fluffy pillows from home. No balloons, flowers or pictures. Shmi and Ahsoka had already taken everything home but the change of clothes Leia was going to wear. “Hi,” he whispered, closing the book and setting it aside.

“Hey.” She bit her lip. “I, um… I need to tell you something.”

He tilted his head to the side curiously. “Oh?”

“Yeah, so… the day after we met and I found out you were my director, I asked my agent to look at other opportunities for when my contract was up. And she just called me back about that. I’d completely forgotten about it, but… it’s there.”

Anakin shouldn’t have been surprised but the news caught him off guard. It was that time of the year where contracts were renewed and companies went on the hunt for the best. Kitster had warned him he needed to do that soon, but with Leia in the hospital and the show taking off, it had been impossible. Of course she’d received other offers, she was a brilliant dancer and if anything, the impressive show she was putting on every night showcased that impeccably. He looked down and gently traced Leia’s little hand. “I imagine you have plenty to pick from,” he said quietly, knowing that he probably needed to prepare the offers for his dancers at Étoiles by tomorrow. He could call Kitster to meet him at the house. “Any favorites?”

“ABT would let me stay here in New York,” she answered quietly. “But there’s also Boston, which would let me be closer to my family. And an old friend from London who’s starting a new company.”

While ABT was good, Anakin knew it was the weak link. “Sheev Palpatine,” he guessed. “I heard rumors. If you were to start with him, you would instantly be the prima ballerina in all his shows. He raved about the performance of his old friend when Swan Lake premiered.” Leia’s hand twitched and he sighed. “All companies are great bets, it’s about what you want. I know how important your career is to you, Padmé. Of course, Étoiles will put up an offer to renew your contract, but it’s about where you see yourself in the future.”

“A year ago, I had a much clearer view of what that was,” she pointed out. “But now there’s you. And there’s her.”

“We can’t be the reason that is holding you back of achieving the best years of your career. I don’t want you to resent us further down the road for not having what you always dreamed of. You wanted this for longer than  _ I  _ am alive, Padmé,” he stared at Leia’s face, deep in a frown as she slept. “We’ll understand whatever your decision is.”

“I gave up the guy everyone thought was my soulmate because of my career,” Padmé reminded him. “I don’t know that I could do that with you.”

He bit his lower lip as he nodded and looked up to her. “I won’t persuade you or make an argument because this is a choice that has to be completely yours. I don’t want to convince you to stay with me only so, a few years from now, you can throw that in my face if we have a specifically bad argument. I don’t want another woman accusing me of ruining her life.”

“You know that’s not who I am.”

“All I’m saying is that it will be your choice and I’ll accept whatever decision you make.”

Leia chose that moment to stir from her sleep, her brown eyes searching for her Dad as she reached out her hand. Anakin smiled and took her hand, kissing her little palm. “I want to go home, Daddy,” she whispered but she seemed sad.

“Everything alright, Princess?” He asked.

“I want to go home,” she frowned. Padmé swallowed nervously. Had Leia heard everything they’d just said?

“Do you want help changing?” she asked.

“No,” she mumbled. “Daddy will help me.”

“Oh. Okay.” Padmé pursed her lips. “Anakin, do you want me to get you guys anything from the commissary?”

“No, but can you pass by the hospital’s pharmacy and get Leia’s prescription?” Anakin asked as he helped Leia sit up.

“Yes, of course, no problem.” Padmé hurried out, suddenly realizing just how quickly her heart was pounding.

“Everything alright, Leia?” Anakin asked as he helped her out of her pajamas.

“You’ll never leave me, right, Daddy?” She asked fearfully.

“What kind of question is that?” He chuckled as he picked up her clothes. When Leia just stared at him wide-eyed, he frowned. “No, Leia, I am never leaving you.”

“You’ll always pick me, won’t you?”

“So insecure,” he joked but her questions worried him. “Leia, you’re my whole world. Nothing is going to separate us, ever again. Promise.” Leia’s eyes narrowed as she looked at the door where Padmé had been standing.

“Let’s just go home now,” she demanded, reaching for the clothes with her uninjured arm.

“Alright. Grandma is making your favorite and of course, we got ice cream.”

“Now,” Leia repeated. “Padmé can give you the medicine tomorrow.”

“Sweetheart, Padmé is coming with us,” Anakin glanced between them, his expression becoming worried. “She came here on purpose to take you home.”

“I don’t want her to.” Leia started pulling on the dress. “Do my shoes, please.”

“Leia, you kept asking about Padmé all morning,” he narrowed his eyes.

“I know.”

“Were you listening to our conversation?” Anakin asked sternly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Leia held up her still bare feet expectantly.

He scowled. “It’s rude and against the education I gave you, Leia, to eavesdrop on others conversations. Besides, you don’t have a reason to be mad at Padmé, or to be mean to her. She cares about you very much.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Leia repeated. “I didn’t hear anything.”

“I know you are in recovery, Leia, but I won’t permit you being disrespectful to anybody. What you’re doing right now, is not the way I raised you. You’re going to thank Padmé for coming with us home and you’re going to be on your best behavior. Understood?”

She started crying and hugging herself, ignoring his question. He sighed and finished putting her shoes on. “Leia, you need to be honest with me, baby, what’s going on?”

“Make her stay.”

“So you were listening to our conversation,” he whispered as he carefully pulled her hair into a ponytail. “Leia, you have to understand that this is Padmé’s career and something that she worked on for many, many years. If I asked her to stay, she could feel obligated to do so and she could come to resent us later in the future. I don’t want that, Princess, and I don’t believe you want it either. Don’t we want Padmé to be happy?”

“Don’t you want  _ me _ to be happy?” Leia argued.

“Of course I do, Leia, that’s all I want. But preventing Padmé from being happy, will not make you happy. Do you want Padmé to hate us, Princess?” He was getting desperate. Leia was so fragile right now and her attitude was so difficult, he wishes he could avoid this and maybe it was all his fault. Leia was taking everything too personal. She was  _ too  _ attached. “We need to let her make her own choice. Promise me you’ll understand.”

“How can she be happy if she’s not with us?” Leia demanded through her tears. “I thought you guys were in love!”

“When you’re older, you’ll understand. Yes, we love each other, but sometimes… sometimes, is not enough,” he explained.

“That makes no sense.”

“That is why you should enjoy your childhood as much as possible. Adults are complicated.”

“I am never going to be a grown-up.”

He chuckled. “We’re all ready to go. Promise me you’ll be nice?”

“I won’t say anything mean.”

“Good enough,” he rolled his eyes. Leia finished with her dress and slowly got out of bed. “You look pretty.”

“Thank you.” She took a few wobbly steps.

“You're going to continue physical therapy and soon you'll be as good as new and ready to start school and make dozens of new friends,” he smiled, tapping her nose with a smile. “If you feel up to it, tomorrow we can even go and see Swan Lake. I know Padmé will love to have you see her on stage.”

“I don’t want to,” Leia mumbled. “I’m too tired.”

“You don't know if you're going to be tired tomorrow.” She didn’t answer, just scowled as they left the hospital room behind for good.

“Bye, Leia,” Mon called from the nurse’s station.

“Thank you, Nurse Mothma,” Anakin told the nurse as Leia waved at Mon with her good hand and a half-smile. 

“Thank you, Mon,” Leia whispered as they got in the elevator. “I have to go to school tomorrow, right?”

“Not yet. Only next Monday,” Anakin replied. “Auntie Ahsoka will stay with you while I’m at work.”

“I’ll be behind everyone else. They’ll think I’m stupid.”

“You are the smartest little girl I know. I’m sure you will catch up with your classmates but Grandma can tutor you at home.”

“Good.” Leia picked at a blank spot on her cast. “When do you think I’ll get to dance again?”

“As soon as your physical therapist tells me you can be twirling around again, I’ll take you to rehearsal and the ensemble will be happy to dedicate it to you,” Anakin promised. “Leia, soon enough, your life will be what I always promise you. We’ll be together. You’ll go to school and have ballet lessons. And we’ll be happy. Very, very much so.”

“What if I’m never ready?”

“Never ready to do what, Princess?”

“To dance.”

He frowned. “Leia, you will not be injured forever.”

“But what if—” The elevator doors opened, revealing Padmé waiting for them, and Leia immediately shut her mouth.

Anakin looked up to see his girlfriend and stuttered, looking down at his daughter. “I… I think we’re ready to go?” He asked lamely.

“I walked here, so I’m ready whenever you are.”

As Leia didn’t move, he sighed and picked her up, placing her at his hip. “Then let’s go, my Mom and Ahsoka are waiting for us at the apartment.”

“Assuming Ahsoka hasn’t fallen asleep with her latest script,” Padmé joked with a smile.

“It’s Shakespeare again, I wouldn’t blame her. Maybe she can run lines with you, Princess. You’ll keep her awake.” Leia stayed quiet. “Or not,” he added in a mumble. Padmé gave him a worried glance before clearing her throat.

“Let’s go find your car then. And get her home.” Anakin nodded in agreement and handed her his car keys. ‘You’re letting me drive?”

“Think you can handle it?” He teased lightly.

“Oh, I can, but you might regret it.” She clicked the remote on the keys, watching for the lights of his Mercedes. “There it is.”

“As long as you remember there is a child in the car, and drive carefully, I won’t.”

“I wouldn’t _not_  drive carefully, I’m five years out of practice.”

“Then this may have been a mistake, I’ll drive,” he narrowed his eyes.

“Suit yourself.” Padmé opened the backseat door for Leia.

Anakin chuckled and sat Leia in her booster seat, being sure to strap her in safely when he noticed her shaking. “Leia?”

“Sit in the back with me?” Her doe eyes looked at him pleadingly. “I’m… I’m scared.”

“I will, don’t worry,” he whispered with a smiled and kissed her cheek, before closing the door. “I guess she will be afraid of being in cars for a while,” he sighed and ran a hand through his hair worryingly. “You’re driving after all, Ms. Amidala.”

“Yay,” Padmé said weakly, getting in the driver’s seat and starting the car. The ride was silently uncomfortable. Leia was tense the whole ride but remained with her mouth shut, ignoring both her father and Padme’s cues. 

Anakin wanted to attribute his daughter's mood to fear of being in a car again, last time she had ended up in a hospital and in pain. But he knew she was bottling up her anger and frustration about Padme possibly leaving them. He was refraining from thinking too much about that, maybe he had sounded cold and uncaring but… the thought that Padmé would possibly leave him was terrifying. He was in love with her, he wanted nothing more than to have her with him, always. But he knew how unfair it was to ask her to make a choice. Him and Leia over the career she has dreamt of since she was Leia’s age. Anakin thought about Leia and he knows, as a father, he wouldn't want her to give up a life long dream for someone.

If he wasn't a father, if he didn't have that responsibility to this little girl who now, more than ever, needed a normal and stable life, Anakin would follow her wherever she decided to go.

“Here we are.” Padmé pulled up in front of his townhouse. “I can park the car if you guys want to go inside now.” Leia started unbuckling herself with her good hand. Padmé bit her lip, looking at Anakin. “Any other night I’d stay with you, but I’ve got my own physical therapy session first thing tomorrow morning.”

Any other time, he would have tried to sweet talk to stay with them, that he would take her in the morning. But seeing his daughter’s mood and after the news that Padmé had told him, Anakin knew they weren’t the best company to each other. He began helping Leia as he nodded. “I understand. Thank you for coming to meet us though,” he sent her an apologetic smile. “See you tomorrow for rehearsal?”

“As long as Leia doesn’t need you,” Padme said, trying to smile. “I love you!”

“Liar,” Leia mumbled as she put her arms around her father’s shoulders.

“I love you too,” he whispered as he held Leia and made a mental note to discuss Leia’s awful bitterness with Padmé later. “Leia, say goodbye to Padmé.”

“No,” she mumbled into his shoulder, annoyed.

“Leia,” he pressed more sternly. “Say goodbye and thank you to Padmé.”

Leia pursed her lips annoyed and tightened her hold on her father. “Goodbye, Padmé. Thank you.” She huffed.

“Bye, Leia. I’ll see you soon.” Padmé turned into their parking space while Anakin carried Leia into the house. 

“Welcome home,” Shmi said warmly. Then she saw the sullen look on her granddaughter’s face. “Is everything okay?”

“Padmé’s leaving,” Leia replied bluntly, as Anakin set her down carefully on the floor.

“That can’t be the whole story,” Shmi said, looking at Anakin. “The season only just started.”

“Well, she’s gonna leave,” Leia huffed, storming up the stairs.

“Padmé and I were discussing the offers that she had from other companies and Leia overhead us,” Anakin’s shoulders dropped forward as his face portrayed defeat. “Some of these offers are not in New York, Mom and you know how important it is for her to make a good decision for her career. Actually, she has an offer from Sheev Palpatine, in London. My take is that the one she will choose. That would be the one I would choose if I were in her shoes and I just…” he shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“Well, clearly you matter enough that she didn’t already choose that,” Shmi pointed out. “Wants and needs change, Ani, I didn’t see myself getting married or having you before I met your dad. I was very like Padmé.”

“I can’t ask her to stay and give up her dreams, Mom, I want to do it, but it would be selfish and if she stays it’s because she wants to, not because I made her stay. I don’t want her to resent me in the future, I don’t want her to blame me for ruining her career. I already had my fair share of those accusations,” Anakin explained. “I need to check on Leia, this has been difficult and I really think we need to find a therapist as soon as possible.”

As if to punctuate him, there was a loud crash from Leia’s room, followed by a whimper. “Sweetheart?” Shmi hurried up the stairs. Are you alright, what happened?” Leia stumbled out, crying.

“I don’t want to sleep in my room, there’s too much ballet stuff, I hate it,” she said pathetically as she clutched her bad arm.

“You hate your ballet stuff?” Anakin asked confused. “But, Leia, you were the one that wanted you room decorated like this.”

“And now I hate it. I want to sleep in your room tonight.”

“Leia, tell me why,” he narrowed his eyes.

“Because!” Leia ran to her grandmother, muffling her sobs in Shmi’s legs. “I don’t want to dance anymore.”

Anakin shot a desperate look at his mother, completely baffled. “You were asking me when you were going to be able to dance again, Leia, I don’t understand.”

“She might just be tired, I’ll take her to bed,” Shmi said, picking her up. “We’ll figure this out in the morning.”

He tried to argue but it was useless. He nodded as his mother passed him by to his bedroom. The open door of Leia’s room gave him a clear view of her stuffed animals tossed around the floor and broken picture frames. Including a new one that they’d all taken together at Coney Island right before the accident.


	10. En Avant

“You wanted to see me?” Sabé asked, stepping into Anakin’s office as she dabbed sweat away from her neck with a towel.

“You’re going on again tonight, Sabé,” he said without beating around the bush. “So I hope you’re ready.”

“Oh, is that all? Yeah, I figured, since Padmé hasn’t shown up for the last three days,” Sabé said dryly.

“Padmé is feeling under the weather and the show has to go on,” Anakin sighed.

“She didn’t tell you what it was, did she? Because this one time, one guy got the flu, and the entire company got sick. It was bad.”

“No, she didn’t tell me but if anyone starts getting sick, please let me know so Kitster and I can start working on a solution. We can’t stop production over a flu,” he said then paused. “How’s the ensemble feeling? In general, I mean?”

“Mostly, we’re good,” Sabé shrugged. “I think we’re past the petty backstabbing and jealousy portion of things now that Padmé’s totally crushed it.”

Anakin smiled. “Yes, she did, didn’t she? Well, that’s good to know, given that the renewals have been sent out to your agents.”

“I know, and I’m almost ready to make a call. Did Padmé renew? I know she got a bunch of other offers, we share an agent.” Sabé did a quick plié. “I’ll go start running the show for tonight. Unless you needed anything else?”

He hesitated. “We haven’t heard back from Eirtaé yet. No, nothing. Thank you, Sabé. Good luck for tonight.”

“I’ll do my best.” Sabé leaned across the desk for a moment. “You should call her. Padmé, I mean, not Eirtaé.”

Anakin leaned back a little bit. “I have already texted her to feel better, of course. I’m not an uncaring Director,” he tried to joke, offering Sabé a small smile.

“It’d be even better if you called,” she said coyly. “See you later tonight.”

* * *

Padmé had spent the last three nights staring up at her ceiling, trying to understand what the hell she’d done to warrant all of this. Ahsoka had been staying at Anakin’s place for the last two weeks, so she hadn’t borne witness to the violent fits of puking that Padmé had been having.

Now, on day three, she gave up trying to wait it out and made an appointment with her doctor. The cab ride there was just as unpleasant as the one from the studio the day before, making her nauseous with every turn and pothole. Her phone rang, playing Anakin’s ringtone, and she answered nervously. “Hey, I’m really sorry I can’t make it again.”

“That’s not a problem, I already spoke with Sabé. I take it you’re not feeling any better then?”

“I haven’t managed to keep anything down for seventy-two hours,” she said miserably. “And knowing Leia’s still mad at me isn’t exactly helping.”

“I hope you’re seeking medical help, then? That’s not normal,” Anakin frowned. “Leia’s not mad, she’s… difficult. The situation with Miraj scarred her more than I could have imagined and I’m already seeking professional help, but I don’t think it’s something that will last forever, she’ll come around, you’ll see.”

“Yeah… yeah, I know. But I still feel awful. Anyway, I’ll call you when I know what’s up— oh, God!” The driver hit a massive pothole that nearly threw her forward. “Yeah, I’m gonna have to hang up now, but I love you.”

“I love you too. Call me so we can try to schedule something? I mean… I do miss you.”

“Of course, I promise— Oh, god, pull over for a second!” Padmé gasped, pushing open the door so that she could vomit into the nearest trash can, earning a very judgmental glare from a homeless man.

“Padmé?” Anakin called worriedly. “Padmé, are you there?”

“Lady, if you do that again, I’m not taking you anywhere,” the driver warned.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Padmé said, both to the driver and to Anakin as she retrieved her phone. “I just need to get to the doctor. I’ll call you later.”

“I… oh, alright, just call me as soon as you know something. I’m worried.”

“Thanks…” Padmé sighed and hung up, just as the driver pulled up to her doctor’s office.

“We’re here.”

“Thank you.” She gave him a few extra dollars as an apology for having to see her puke, then headed inside, taking the elevator up to the office, only to have to immediately throw up yet again as she entered the waiting room. Thankfully, she made it to the wastebasket in time.

“Honey, did you take a test before you came in here?” the woman behind the desk asked kindly as she rang for a janitor. “I’d hate for you to have to waste your time and money on something as normal as this.”

“Huh?” Padmé looked up, nervously wiping her face with a tissue.

“Well, I’m assuming you’re on the pill, but you know, no method of birth control is absolutely perfect…” The woman kept rambling, but Padmé wasn’t even listening anymore. Birth control. Oh, god, she hadn’t even considered that, she’d always been overly confident in that stupid myth that dancers were too skinny to get pregnant…

Pregnant. “Um… Can you cancel my appointment, please?”

“Sure thing, honey.” The receptionist smiled kindly as Padmé slowly made her way back down the elevator, out of the office building and headed straight for the nearest pharmacy. Which, since it was New York, was only a block away. She didn’t even bother with her usual bargain hunting, she just grabbed the first box with the appropriate label on it, used the self-checkout and went back outside to look for another cab, all the while staring nervously at the box in her hand.

* * *

“Okay, make a left here,” Ahsoka instructed.

“I’m bored,” Leia whined from the backseat. “Where are we going?”

“To meet someone,” Anakin replied as he followed Ahsoka’s instructions. “She’s a friend of Auntie Ahsoka’s, right Snips?”

“Well, actually, she’s a friend of one of my classmates, but more importantly, she’s an art therapist,” Ahsoka explained. “I thought this might be a good outlet for you.”

“I’m not really good at drawing,” Leia protested.

“You don’t have to be good, that’s not what this about. Parking space over there, SkyGuy.”

Anakin parked the car an shut off the engine. “You have to be nice, okay, Princess?”

“Yeah, okay,” Leia grumbled. “Just so long as Padmé isn’t here.”

“You know Padmé loves you, Leia, and you being so mean to her hurts her,” Anakin said softly. 

“Well, then, she needs to stay,” Leia said, as if it was obvious. “Then I’d stop being mad.”

“Even if she doesn't stay, what she feels about you is not going to change. You need to understand that being mean is not helping you, her or even me. That is not how you accomplish anything, Leia.” Anakin lectured.

“Anakin… leave it to the therapist,” Ahsoka sighed and left the car, opening the backdoor to help her niece out of the seat. “Come on, half-pint.”

Leaving the car, Anakin just hoped that art therapy would be the right thing for Leia to work out her issues as he was running out of ideas to help his stubborn daughter. There was a guy a little younger than Ahsoka at the front desk. “Hey, Ahsoka. So, you decided to take me up?”

“Kinda, yeah.” Ahsoka patted Leia’s shoulder. “This is Leia, Ezra, she’s my niece.”

“Hey there,” Ezra said, smiling. “Nice to meet you. And that’s your dad?” he pointed at Anakin.

“Uh-huh.” Leia nodded, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

“Great, I’ll let Sabine know you’re here.” Ezra slipped behind a glass door that was covered in drawings.

“Ezra’s my classmate,” Ahsoka explained. “He works here part-time.”

“Daddy, are you gonna come with me?” Leia asked.

“I will. If I'm allowed, though,” Anakin said. 

“Hey there!” An olive-skinned young woman with white and purple hair came out the door with Ezra. “I’m Sabine. You must be Leia,” she said, bending down Leia’s height. “I hear you had a pretty crazy summer.”

Leia nodded shyly. “I got really hurt.”

“Well, I’m here to help with that.” Sabine looked up at Anakin. “You can come in for the first session if you want, Mr. Skywalker, but this is normally a one-on-one thing. For future appointments, if Leia decides she likes me.”

“Understood,” he nodded as he took Leia’s hand and walked inside Sabine’s office. The walls were covered in birds and stars and swirls of every color.

“Do I get to do that?” Leia asked.

“Not yet, that’s  _ my _ art.” Sabine pulled out a few chairs at the table for them. “I like to start out with crayons for beginners,” she said, passing a box and some paper over to Leia. “Just draw something. Whatever you feel. It doesn’t have to look pretty or anything. It just has to be what you feel.”

Leia looked at her Dad hesitantly and Anakin just smiled at her. “Do what Sabine tells you, Leia, it's okay.” Slowly, Leia took out a red crayon and started scribbling aggressively until it snapped.

“Don’t worry, I have plenty more,” Sabine promised warmly, passing over another crayon. “You just keep drawing, I’m going to talk with your dad for a minute. Mr. Skywalker?”

Anakin had been staring hurriedly at Leia when Sabine called him. He nodded and stood, following the woman to the side room where Leia couldn't overhear them. “It's bad, isn't it?”

“I can see there’s definitely a lot of aggression and issues she needs to work out, but based on what Ahsoka told me, and Leia’s file from your insurance company, I’m not surprised. She’s been through a lot for such a young age, this is a safe environment to do that. It might be a good idea to have her come in more than once a week.”

“As many times as she needs to. I just want her to be okay. I've been noticing how her behaviour is more aggressive and mean and that's not Leia, I want her to go back to the sweet little girl she is.”

“That might take some time… though I think I need a little clarity on the situation with… Padmé, right?”

“Oh… Padmé is my girlfriend and Leia got really attached to her. My fault really, I was unable to manage that, I didn't know how and… Leia overheard a conversation we had. Padmé got a few job offers, not in New York and Leia immediately rejected her with just the idea of her leaving us…” Anakin explained.

“Okay, so it sounds like she’s got some fears of abandonment that we’ll need to work through. Has there been any resolution to the job offer yet?”

“No, not yet, but it will be soon,” he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I barely know how to handle the situation myself, managing Leia like this has been frustrating.”

Sabine nodded. “I don’t really do adult therapy myself, but I can give you a recommendation.”

“I don't think I need it, but if I do, I'll ask you, thanks,” he said with a small smile. “Leia loves ballet, by the way, but she refuses it now and says she hates it and that worries me.”

“She might be associating. Your girlfriend is a dancer, right?” Anakin nodded. “Then it’s possible she’s rejecting ballet because of that.”

“I see. How long does the therapy last, on average?”

“I do forty-five minute sessions until the patient feels they’re ready to leave.”

“I mean… how long in total? Six months? A year? What kind of repercussions does this have when she goes to school?”

“No one has to know she’s in therapy, and the schedule is built around your availability. But I don’t set total times like that, Mr. Skywalker, everyone heals at different speeds.”

Anakin nodded along with her explanation. “Yes, of course, I'm sorry if I seem… all over the place. Her physical therapist says it's safe for her to go back to school next week. I am just afraid because she's going to be the new kid and she already is behind and now with all of this… I don't want her to suffer more and kids can be cruel.”

“I understand, and that’s what I’m here for,” Sabine promised. “Speaking of which, we should probably check in on her.” She opened the door. “How are you doing, Leia?”

The five year old held up her paper. In addition to the red scribbles, there were blue and pink slashes and three stick figures.

“That's pretty,” Anakin tilted head to the side. “What does it mean?”

Leia looked down. “Everything was… really nice. And I was happy. And now I’m not.”

He sat at her side and took the picture, watching intently. “Can you tell me why?” Anakin whispered and tucked one curl behind her ear.

“Padmé made you happy after you’d been sad for so long, and that made me happy, and I wanted her to be around forever, but now she’s leaving.”

“We don’t really know if she’s leaving, she might decide to stay,” Anakin offered. “I know you love Padmé and I love her too, Leia. But… sometimes… adults have difficult decisions to make. If she leaves, we can’t be mad at her, because I know she’ll still love us.”

Leia folded her arms and turned away. Sabine pursed her lips. “Why don’t we talk alone for a little bit, Leia? Your dad will be right outside in the waiting room.”

“Okay.” Leia nodded slowly.

Anakin nodded and kissed the top of his daughter’s head before standing up and leaving the child and therapist alone together.  And not a moment too soon, as Padmé’s face appeared on his phone screen. He stared at his phone for a long moment, thinking about not answering and calling her back but he was worried about her too. “Hey, you.”

“Hey. Good news, I’m going to be fine.”

“Something you ate? You do like some weird things,” he made a face as he sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room. “But I’m happy to hear that.”

“Yeah…” There was a long pause. “Listen, could you, um, text me your mom’s number? I don’t have it.”

Anakin frowned. “Sure, no problem, can I just ask why?”

“It’s kind of a personal thing. I need her advice.”

“Okay, I’ll text you right away. She’s at home, anyway.”

“Great. Thanks. I love you. So, so much.”

“I…” He stopped at her intensity and looked surprised. “I love you too.”

“I’ll see you later… Hey. Maybe next week, we go out to dinner? Just the two of us? The night we don’t have a show, obviously.”

“Sure, I’ll check when we have the night off. Are you getting back to rehearsal tomorrow?”

“Probably? I’m not sure.”

“Just let me know when you are, so I can warn Sabé of how long she’ll go on in your absence. I’ll text you my Mom’s number in a few seconds. We’ll speak later.”

“Yes. Later. Bye!”

* * *

Shmi was putting away the last of Leia’s ballet-related toys and decorations when the doorbell rang. She looked at the clock and frowned. She was not expecting any visitors and Anakin wasn’t going to be back for a few hours, since he was going to take Leia for ice cream after her session was over. Still, she placed the box down and opened the door to see Padmé. “Padmé? Oh, dear, I’m sorry but Anakin is not home and he’s going to take awhile.”

“Actually, I came to see you.” Padmé fidgeted with something in her purse. “Something’s happened. Something that’s going to change everything.” She pulled out a white plastic stick, holding it out for Shmi to see. The word  _ POSITIVE _ stared up at them.

“Oh my! You’re expecting? Padmé, that is... surprising news. Come in, dear, I’ll get us some tea.”

“Thank you.” Padmé stepped inside, putting down her purse and the pregnancy test. “After I took this one, I went back to the pharmacy and bought a few more. Just to be sure, you know? They all had the same results.”

Shmi chuckled. “They usually do. How far along are you?” She asked as she moved towards the kitchen and filled a kettle with water.

“About three weeks, I think… wait, no, four,” Padmé corrected. “The last time Anakin and I were able to… you know… it was the night of the accident. I’m surprised it even happened, what with me giving blood for Leia, but I guess it’s what the universe wants.”

“It’s still early, which means you have some time left to dance until you need to retire for a while. I remember I only stopped doing ballet after the thirteenth week. It’s a completely different thing, dancing while pregnant,” she said as she gathered the tea, cups and spoons. “The truth is you can dance until the end of pregnancy, exercise is good and helps you with labor later and… I’m rambling. You came here with a purpose.”

“I need to tell him, and I don’t know how to do that without making him feel like he’s reliving his time with Miraj. Like this is something I’ll regret in five years. I need your advice as  _ a _ mom, and  _ his _ mom.”

“Knowing Anakin, his first worry is that this baby will stop you from living your dream and that he caused it. I know you’re different from Miraj and he knows it too, Padmé, so you can’t take it too personally when he thinks like that,” Shmi explained. 

“You went back to dancing after Anakin was born, didn’t you?”

“Oh, yes, I never really stopped dancing. After Anakin was born, I was a prima ballerina for several more seasons. Having a baby does not mean early retirement.”

“Then I just have to tell him that, right?”

“Supposedly, it’s that easy,” Shmi smiled as the water boiled and she prepared the tea. “But Anakin is rarely so simple to handle,” she chuckled as she placed a cup of tea in front of Padmé and another one in the opposite seat, where she took her place.

“I think I’m in a better position to handle him than Leia right now,” Padmé pointed out. “Although this does mean I’m not going to London. Or Boston. I can’t… no, I don’t  _ want _ to leave Anakin.”

“While that is good to hear… what if you weren’t pregnant, Padmé, what would you have chosen?”

“Honestly? I was thinking I wanted to stay in New York anyway. I know I can find what I need for my career here, and it’s become home, all things considered. And it’s not like I would have been throwing my career away, regardless of whether it was ABT or Étoiles I chose. Both are great companies.”

Shmi smiled. “Anakin is going to be happy with the news, I know it.”

“So you’ll help me? Tell him?”

“I believe that’s something you need to do on your own, dear, it’s such a private and once in a lifetime moment, you should have it just the two of you.”

“I mean, just planning this. I’ve never done something like this before, I don’t want to screw it up.”

“Well, I’ll be delighted to,” Shmi chuckled. “It reminds me of when I broke the news to Qui-Gon. It was a disaster and I wished I had prepared it better, but at the end of the day, we were both so happy about having our baby that he forgave me for the complete mess I made. He thought I was going to ask for a divorce,” she snickered. “He was in a panic and we sort of argued and I just burst into tears and told him about our unborn child and then he tried to be sweet, but I threw my brush at him for being an idiot and I hit him in the forehead and… believe me, it was a disaster,” she laughed.

“Well, if I can avoid that, it’ll be great.” Padmé agreed with a smile.

“He already thinks you’re leaving him, this is going to be a nice surprise,” Shmi shrugged.

“And I suppose you’re also excited to be getting another grandchild?” Padmé teased.

Shmi smirked. “This time, I even like the mother.”

“Glowing praise if ever I heard it. Promise me this stays between us?”

The older woman reached over to take one of Padmé’s hands. “I promise. I’m here if you need anything.”

“Thank you. Really. I need all the help I can get for this.”

“You have all of us to support you. Will you stay for dinner?” Shmi asked.

Padmé hesitated. “I don’t know, I’m still on Leia’s bad side, aren’t I?”

“Unfortunately,” Shmi made a face. “I’m in charge of removing every ballet reference from her room decor. She refuses to sleep in it. But on the positive side, she’s going to start art therapy and that is bound to improve her temper. That and going to school with kids her age.”

“I’m sure she’ll make friends soon enough.” Padmé sighed. “I should go home and reschedule my doctor’s appointment, get the prescriptions I need for the baby, find an obstetrician… oh god, this is going to ruin my insurance.”

“You have ours. You’re having a baby Skywalker, our insurance will cover any costs.”

“Oh, no, I couldn’t—”

“You will,” Shmi insisted. “You’re part of the family, Padmé.”

“It’s too much.”

“There’s no such thing when it comes to family. As soon as you tell Anakin, we’ll get that sorted out. You won’t have to worry about a thing, dear,” Shmi said maternally. 

“You say that now, just wait until my parents find out.”

Shmi pursed her lips. “Well, do they know about your relationship with Anakin?”

“They, uh… they know I’m dating someone new.” Padmé tugged at her earring nervously. “But I didn’t really tell them that it was Anakin, I didn’t want them to get worried about me dating my director.”

“That’s understandable, but how strict they are? Are they going to be very upset about having a baby out of wedlock? And having a boyfriend who already has a child?”

“Uh, well, they’re Jewish… and it’s not that they’re strict so much as they expect a lot from me, and from my sister. They’ve wanted me to have more balance between work and personal life, and I honestly don’t know how they’ll react to this.”

“When you tell them, I’m sure Anakin will be happy to be at your side. Actually, you should invite them over sometime. Have everyone together so they can see that you and Anakin are the real deal and that everything will be alright for their little girl.”

“Thanksgiving, maybe,” Padmé mused half-sarcastically.

“Not a bad idea. By then, everything should be better with Leia,” Shmi replied.

“Does Leia hold grudges a lot?”

“No, but if she’s like Anakin… oh boy, you’re in for a ride.”

Padmé drained her entire mug, then held it out to Shmi. “I think you’re going to need to keep them coming, please.”


	11. Allegro

“So, you and Anakin are having a date night, huh?”

“You almost sound judgy,” Padmé remarked as she fixed her makeup.

“I’m just surprised you convinced him to spend any free time away from Leia,” Ahsoka marked up a few more pages of her script for  _ RENT. _ “But I’m glad you guys are doing that, you need it. Go out, get drunk, have fun.”

“Maybe not get drunk,” Padmé mumbled, rubbing her still relatively flat stomach.

“Remove my brother’s apparently permanent frown from his face, if you can,” Ahsoka chuckled. “He’s in a constant state of worry nowadays.”

“I’ll do my best if he ever shows up.”

“He would never stand you up,” Ahsoka pointed out.

“But he’s still running late. I don’t want us to miss our reservation.”

Ahsoka sighed. “Leia probably threw a fit,” she mumbled. “I love my niece, but she’s in such a difficult time.” 

“I know, it’s my fault,” Padmé reminded her. “But I’m trying to fix it. So, how do I look?” She spun once to show off her lavender dress.

“You look beautiful,” Ahsoka complimented. “That color looks great on you.”

“And my hair?”

“Just how my brother likes,” her roommate replied cheekily and on cue, their doorbell rang. “See? Late, but here he is!” 

“Oh, thank God.” Padmé pulled open the door. “Hey.”

Anakin took a moment just to look at her from head to toe. “You’re beautiful. Any special occasion I’m missing?” He smiled as he greeted her with a kiss on her cheek. “Hey, Snips.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not her birthday,” Ahsoka teased. “You two get out of here before you lose your table.”

“Just let me get my stuff,” Padmé said, reaching into the hall closet for her coat and purse. “Okay, ready, Ani.”

“Let’s go. Bye, Snips, behave,” Anakin smiled and placed a hand on the middle of her back as she closed the door. “Sorry I’m late, Leia refused to eat her dinner when she found out I was coming to meet you. Art therapy is good, she’s showing improvement, just not that much improvement,” he grimaced.

“It’s fine,” Padmé said, pulling on the coat. “Hopefully, after tonight, things’ll be a lot better.” Then she took her compact out of her purse, pretending to check her makeup. She’d been holding in the secret for a week, and to be so close to telling him now was torture. “So, am I going to regret letting you pick the restaurant?” she teased.

“No. At least, I hope not. What’s happening tonight?” He replied and now he was curious. They were outside her building and he opened the car door for her. “Unless is some sort of miracle, I don’t think Leia will be easier.”

“You’ll see.” Padmé slipped into the seat and closed the door behind her.

As he sat in his seat, he was smiling. “Aren’t we mysterious tonight?” He said as he started the engine and engaged in traffic. “Are you feeling better since last week?”

“I am. I have the right kind of medications now, and everything seems to be going well,” Padmé promised with a smile. “I’m back tomorrow night, and to the end of the production.”

“That’s good to hear,” he smiled and silence fell upon them, only the radio playing soft music. “Have you made up your mind? Regarding the offers?” The question tumbled from his lips, he had promised himself that he wouldn’t push the subject, but Leia’s tantrum before he left got him on edge. “I just… I heard back from Eirtaé regarding Sabé, but not you.”

“I was going to tell you at dinner tonight,” Padmé groaned. “That was supposed to be the surprise.”

“I don’t mind having the surprise right now,” Anakin replied, hope flooding through him. “So?”

“I’m staying with Étoiles. New York is my home, and I don’t want to have to build new relationships with a new team when I’ve already got a great one right where I am,” Padmé said with a soft smile.

“Those are the best news I have heard in a very long time,” his smile widened as he took one of her hands and laced their fingers together. “I couldn’t have blamed you if you decided to accept another offer, though, that’s why I haven’t—”

“Ani.” Padmé squeezed his hand. “I know. You don’t have to explain.”

“It’s not that I didn’t care,” he still added.

“I have never met anyone who cares as much as you do.” Padmé leaned over to kiss his cheek. “It’s one of your best qualities.”

“I love you and I am happy that you’re staying with Étoiles. With me,” he squeezed her hand back and brought their joined hands to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

“You think Leia will forgive me?”

“All she wants is for you to stay,” he replied. “At the hospital, before we left, she asked me to make you stay. In her first session with Sabine, she asked for you to stay. I think it will make her recovery easier, even if she might be distrustful first.”

“Well, that’s better than the alternative.” Padmé rubbed her stomach absentmindedly. “It’s not far to the restaurant, is it? I’m pretty hungry.”

“Five more minutes and we’re there. You know, she went back to school two days ago and already met a few kids. She was pretty excited about them and I’m taking her to another appointment with Sabine tomorrow, so I’m hoping for improvement.”

“I’m glad she’s got an outlet for her feelings. And that she’s making friends..”

“Yet she still  _ hates  _ ballet,” he sulked.

“Maybe once she finds out I’m staying, she’ll change her mind.”

“Here’s to hoping,” Anakin smiled and entered the restaurant’s parking lot. “Sabé told me you wanted to come here for a while but reservations took months so… surprise!”

“Ani!” Padmé gasped. “This is one of the swankiest places in New York, it must’ve cost you a fortune.”

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t treat my girlfriend to something special once in a while?” He said cheekily.

“Still a pretty good one, but less of a show-off,” she laughed, taking his arm. “Lead the way.”

As they walked inside the restaurant, he spoke with the hostess and after checking their reservation, she took them to their table in the far corner of the restaurant, with a breathtaking view. Anakin pulled out a chair. “My lady.”

“Okay, now you’re just spoiling me.” How was he going to react when she told him about the baby?

“You should know by now that it’s one of my favorite things to do,” he whispered, kissing her temple.

“I know. Right behind spoiling Leia,” she teased.

He just grinned as he took her seat. “Do you want to order something to drink first? White wine or red? Maybe order some sparkling champagne to celebrate you coming back after a terrible stomach virus?”

“I don’t know that I want to be drinking so soon after an illness,” Padmé lied. “Maybe just a virgin white sangria for me tonight.”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea,” he nodded and signaled the waiter to request two white sangrias. As the waiter left to arrange their drinks, he looked at her. “We didn’t spend a lot of time together last month, did we?”

“You were busy, it’s completely understandable,” she pointed out. “Leia needed to come first.”

“I know, it was a whirlwind and I can’t wait for things to go back to normal. A quiet, routine-filled normal,” he sighed. “I want Leia happy and back to her sweet self. I want Étoiles to give New York their best seasons yet. I want us to move forward in our relationship, taking it easy and being happy together.”

“Huh.” Padmé glanced down at her purse for a moment and removed her coat.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” she promised. “It’s just… there was one other part of the surprise I didn’t mention.”

“What can be better than you not leaving New York?”

“Well, I mean… it kind of runs against taking things easy…” She bit her lip as the waiter brought their cocktails. “I wasn’t actually sick last week. And I still have what I had.”

“Don’t tell me you were missing work to avoid me because of the situation with Leia,” he frowned.

“No, no, nothing like that,” she shook her head, taking a hesitant sip of her drink to steady her nerves. “Ani, I’m pregnant.”

He didn’t react at first, just stared at her, blinking. Then he leaned back, looking a shade paler than when they walked in. “Wait, so that’s why you’re staying?”

“I only found out last week, and I made my decision before that,” Padmé said, reaching over to take his hand. “I swear. The baby didn’t change anything.”

“Oh,” he looked down at their hands. “The baby didn’t change anything,” he repeated. “Our baby. We’re having a baby?” He stood from his seat and pulled her up, crashing his lips into hers and arms coming around her waist. A few people turned to look at them, a few whispering about a probable engagement.

“Whoa!” Padmé gasped at the sudden movement before leaning into the kiss, then pulled back for air. “Yes. Yes, we’re having a baby.”

“When I thought you couldn’t make me happier!” He beamed at her, cradling her face between his hands. “You don’t know how happy it makes me. Truly, Padmé.”

“I’m just relieved I could finally tell you, I’ve been holding it in for a week,” she said, wiping away a few tears with a laugh.

“A week?” He helped her sit down again as he shook his head. “How far along are you, anyway?” Anakin asked as he sat back down again.

“Five weeks,” she answered. “So, I’m probably going to take leave when the new year comes.”

“Did you already have an appointment? You know the first three months are the trickiest ones and there are vitamins and special care with your diet. Maybe Satine can recommend an obstetrician?”

“Your, um, your mother’s actually been helping me,” Padmé admitted with a blush. “We’ve found a nutritionist and an obstetrician in your network— she refused to let me try and use my own insurance now that we’re family.”

“I should be bitter she knew before me, but I’m not and I’m thankful she did that, Padmé. Our insurance will make sure we have nothing to worry about during this pregnancy,” he reached over the table to take her hand. “You are family and I know, I know Leia is going to be happy too.”

“I only told her because I wanted to be ready to tell you,” Padmé said with a soft smile, reaching over to brush back a piece of his hair. “If it makes you feel better, Ahsoka has no idea, and she lives with me. And I hope you’re right about Leia.”

“Ahsoka is going to go crazy. I mean, she went crazy when I told her about Leia the first time, but she didn’t really care about Miraj so she didn’t fuss over her too much but knowing how much she adores you...get ready to be super pampered by her as well,” Anakin chuckled. “How about the ensemble? Do we tell them now or after the first trimester?”

“I think when I leave,” Padmé answered. “There’s always been a New Year’s party after  _ The Nutcracker _ closes. That’d probably be the best time. The cleanest break. I was thinking I might teach until the baby comes.”

“You can assist my Mom in her studio. She’s opening after New Year’s, so it’s the perfect timing. Also… have you told your parents anything? They don’t even know me, I imagine the idea they will have of me.”

“I was thinking that it might be best if I told them face to face. Maybe at Thanksgiving.” Padmé sighed, looking over the menu for a moment. “We should figure out what we’re going to eat before we talk about this anymore, I am  _ starving. _ ”

“They are welcome to come for Thanksgiving if you want to invite them,” he grabbed the menu. “Pick whatever you want, Angel, I am here to satisfy all of your needs,” Anakin winked over the menu. “And maybe we can have a sleepover tonight.”

“That could be fun.” She giggled coyly. “I’ve missed our sleepovers. But maybe we should see about telling Leia first?”

“I think seeing you around again as she used to will work in our advantage. We can tell her you are staying in New York over breakfast and see how she reacts. We’ll tell her about the baby later in the week. I think maybe speak with Sabine first, get her opinion,” he explained.

“Okay, that makes sense,” she conceded. “But there’s one other thing I want to make sure you know.”

“It’s twins?” He joked.

“No, no,  _ God _ , no…” Padmé sighed. “You’re not obligated, that’s all I wanted to say. I know that sounds harsh, but we haven’t even dated for six months yet, I don’t want you to feel that you have to rush into anything because of this baby. We can still find a way to take it easy.”

“Padmé, you know me enough to know that stepping away is not an option. Not because you are pregnant with my child, but because I love you. I love you more than I ever loved anybody and the thought that I could lose you to London, Boston...wherever, it was destroying me,” he said softly. “Trust me, this is not rushing things. I’m actually holding back, I don’t want to scare you.” 

“I guess I just wanted to reassure you, given your past history.”

“You’re different from Miraj. I just didn’t want  _ you  _ to feel obligated to choose me just because you’re carrying my child. I could never forgive myself if you came to resent me later in life, Padmé.”

“I don’t feel obligated. I just… I know my parents and they have kind of traditional views, they might make you feel pressured… I’m in such unfamiliar territory.”

Anakin nodded, sober. “I am a father, I  _ know  _ what I would do to any man that would get my daughter pregnant before marriage and with such a short time in a relationship but is it too arrogant to think the two of us are different? That, even though we have just been together for five months, I already feel I know you for a lifetime?” He still beamed. “I won’t blame your father for any of his actions, but I will make him understand that I love you and you and this baby are very well taken care of!”

“I don’t think it’s arrogant, but I might think that we’re living a really bizarre kind of fairy tale romance.” Padmé set her menu down as the waiter approached them. “But I love that about us. So how about we just enjoy that for the rest of dinner, okay?”

“I would like nothing more.”

* * *

 

“When’s he coming home?” Leia complained, staring at the puzzle in front of them. “I don’t get why he’s still dating her when she’s gonna leave.”

“You don’t know if she’s going to leave, Leia,” Shmi replied softly, as she brushed one curl away from her granddaughter’s face. “When I was Padmé’s age, I went through the same situation. One day, you will too.” As Shmi finished putting the last few pieces into place, she smiled. “There! Are we ready to go to bed? It’s past your bedtime, Leia and tomorrow you have school. We will both be grounded if your Dad finds out I let you stay up so late.”

“I’m not going to bed without a goodnight kiss from Daddy,” Leia said stubbornly.

“When he arrives, I promise I’ll tell him to go and give you a goodnight kiss. He always does that, even if you don’t notice,” Shmi said patiently.

“But I wanna notice.”

Shmi raised one eyebrow. “Don’t you trust me?”

“I trust you, I don’t trust stupid Padmé.” Leia folded her arms.

“Leia, neither I or your father will tolerate you bad mouthing Padmé, because she loves you and hating her for the possibility of leaving, is not something big girls do! Now let’s go to bed and I won’t tell your father what you said,” her grandmother replied, more sternly.

“But—” The door opened at that moment, and Leia shot up, running to meet Anakin. “Daddy!”

“Hey, what are you still doing up?” Anakin chuckled as he picked her up and kissed her cheek. “I thought I told you to be in bed by nine thirty. It’s almost eleven,” he glanced at his mother out of the corner of his eye. “Weren’t you giving your grandmother a hard time?”

“I didn’t wanna go to bed without…” Leia trailed off when she saw Padmé.

“Without a goodnight kiss from Daddy,” Shmi completed.

“I always give you a goodnight kiss, Leia, but you still should be in bed. There’s school tomorrow and you need to get up early,” Anakin sighed and glanced between his girlfriend and his daughter. “Aren’t you going to say hello to Padmé?”

Leia looked away, and Padmé sighed. “Ani, we should tell her.”

“Maybe, but I don’t think she deserves to know with this kind of behavior,” Anakin drawled out and set her down.

“Tell me what?”

“Oh, now you can speak?” Her father rolled his eyes. “Now we’re going to bed.”

“Tell me what?” Leia repeated, grabbing Padmé’s skirt. “What is it?”

“You didn’t even say hello to Padmé and you have yet to apologize for being so mean the past couple of weeks, Leia, grabbing her skirt is not going to work,” Anakin said and untangled her fist from the fabric. “We’re going to bed, come on.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Just please tell me, please, please, please!”

“Do you think she deserves to know?” Anakin turned to Padmé as he placed his hands on Leia’s shoulders. “I think she should go to bed and get her beauty sleep to go to school tomorrow.”

“Nooooo,” Leia cried out, stomping on her feet.

“I think we can be the bigger people,” Padmé said with a smile. “Leia, you don’t need to be mad at me anymore, I’m not leaving.”

“She had no reason to be mad in the first place and I still need to hear a decent apology,” Anakin scowled. “I’m not raising a brat, am I, Leia?”

“Ani, that’s not fair, she did have a reason to be mad,” Padmé scolded. “Considering the crazy summer she’s had, she deserved to be upset.” Leia hadn’t said anything, just stared at both of them with wide eyes. “Come on, let’s get you up to bed.”

“That she should already be in,” Anakin sighed and picked her up again. “Say goodnight and thank you to grandma.”

“Good night, Grandma. Thank you,” Leia mumbled into Anakin’s shoulder. “Good night Padmé.”

“Good night, sweetheart,” Shmi replied, having remained quiet through the exchange. “Sweet dreams.”

Anakin climbed the stairs to Leia’s room and laid her down on the already made bed, pulling up the covers and turning the night light on. “You’re going to be sleepy tomorrow,” he poked her nose as he sat at her bedside. “Do you have anything to say or did the cat get your tongue?”

“Is she serious?” Leia asked, burrowing under the sheets. “She’s really never gonna leave us?”

He smiled confidently at her. “No, she’s not,” he leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Sweet dreams, Princess.”

“Good night, Daddy. I love you.”

* * *

 

“Did you tell him?” 

“I did,” Padmé grinned. “He took it very well.”

“Anakin was born for fatherhood,” Shmi chuckled. “I told you that you had nothing to worry about.”

“We had a little hiccup, but it was solved pretty quickly.” Padmé took off her coat. “Did Ahsoka bring the overnight bag I asked for? I had to text her from the ladies’ room at the restaurant, and she never texted me back.”

“Oh, she brought it over. It’s in Anakin’s room. She was suspicious, though and Ahsoka is a dog with a bone. I’m sure she’ll probably pop over for breakfast tomorrow,” Shmi grinned.

“I’m pretty sure she has an early morning Meisner class, but you might be right.” Padmé laughed. “Even so, I’m more concerned with Leia. Hopefully, we can better clear the air over breakfast. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“I’m sure everything will sort itself out from now on,” Shmi smiled and kissed her cheek. “See you in the morning, dear.”

“Night.” Padmé headed up to Anakin’s room to find her bag and the pajamas Ahsoka had packed for her. “Oh, great,” she muttered, seeing that her roommate— _her boyfriend’s sister_ — had packed a black lace slip instead of Padmé’s usual camisole and shorts.

“She’s out for the night,” Anakin said as he entered their bedroom and closed the door behind him. “Did Ahsoka bring your stuff?”

“You, uh, you could say that.” Padmé held up the nightie for him to see.

“Oh, I like  _ that _ ,” Anakin smirked as he bit his lower lip. “I can’t believe you were hiding it from me.”

“It’s not mine!” Padmé insisted, blushing. “I have literally never seen this before in my life!”

Anakin pouted. “Pity. I already envisioned myself tearing it to shreds.”

“Oh, honey, there’s no reason we can’t still do that,” Padmé said with a wink.

“Unless it’s Ahsoka’s, then no, that will be creepy.”

“Tags are still on it.” Padmé turned it around so Anakin could see. “I’m guessing she’s been planning this. Why look a gift negligee in the mouth?”

“Then I’ll be more than happy to give a very rewarding treatment,” Anakin said slyly.

“Just give me a second to change,” Padmé smirked and slipped into the bathroom. “Be ready, handsome.”

“I am always ready,” he said cheekily as he removed his suit jacket and shoes.

“Oh, I don’t know about that, I’m full of surprises.”

“Is that a challenge, Ms. Amidala?” 

“Maybe it is. What of it?” She opened the bathroom door and struck a pose, giving him a full view of the nightgown.

His eyes moved over her body hungrily. After a full summer of spending every night together, spending more than one month a part made him physically ache for her touch, her smell, her everything. “Fuck, Angel, you’re hot.”

“News to me,” she laughed. “Come over here and let me show you how hot  _ you _ are.”

She didn’t need to call him twice.

* * *

 

“Daddy, wake up!”

Anakin frowned and stirred awake. As he removed his arm from around Padmé and rolled to the side, he met his daughter’s curious brown eyes at his bedside. “Leia?” 

“How come you didn’t let me join your sleepover?” Leia asked with a pout.

“Sleepover?” After his drowsy question, something hit him he was then wide awake and completely aware that he was  _ naked  _ underneath the sheets. His grip became very tight on the white fabric. “Oh, Princess, we didn’t have a sleepover per se. We just fell asleep.”

“Can I join you now?” She asked and moved to climb into the bed.

“N-no!” he replied in a high pitched voice and looked at the clock on the bedside table. “You need to get ready for school, Princess.”

“Timeizzit,” Padmé mumbled, just starting to awaken herself.

“Morning,” Leia answered innocently.

“F—” Padmé cut herself off just in time. “We’re going to be late for work!”

“I want to join the sleepover,” the five-year-old insisted.

“You want to go and find your grandmother,” Anakin grumbled as he kept the sheets in place. “Sleepover is over, Princess. Time to shower and get dress. I’ll start on breakfast.”

“No need for that, I’m making pancakes,” Shmi said, poking her head in the door. “Come on, Leia, you don’t want to miss the chocolate chips, do you?” The bait worked and Leia immediately charged after her grandmother, leaving Anakin and Padmé alone.

“Let’s never speak of how close we just came to scarring her for life,” Padmé whispered, reaching for her bag. “I’ll shower first, if you don’t mind?”

“Go ahead,” he nodded, still light headed. Had it gone another way, Leia would have a pretty interesting story to share with Sabine in her next session.

“Save me some eggs and fruit?” Padmé asked as she made the fastest run possible from the bed to the bathroom. “I don’t know that I can handle pancakes just yet.”

“Eggs and fruit. Noted,” he smiled lazily at her as he laid back down. “Anything else, love?”

“Nothing yet.” She closed the bathroom door and started the shower. “Oh, actually, a protein shake, if you have those.”

“Let me just get some pants on,” he chuckled as he finally got up and dressed in a simple t-shirt and sleep pants. Going downstairs, he kissed Leia’s head as she sat on the kitchen island munching on a handful of chocolate chips and move to kiss his mother’s cheek. “You’re a lifesaver,” he whispered.

“You should tell her now,” Shmi whispered back.

“I don’t know,” Anakin sighed. “Might be too soon.”

“The longer she has to process, the better,” Shmi pointed out. “We told you as soon as we started thinking about adopting Ahsoka, and you were pretty resistant at first, but by the time it was official, you were the most excited.”

“I know, but she just found out Padmé is going to stay. Telling her about the baby might be pushing our luck. She could think she’s going to be put aside,” Anakin argued as he gathered a plate of fresh fruit and some freshly made eggs for Padmé.

“Alright, honey, if that’s what you think is best.” Shmi went back to flipping pancakes.

“What were you guys talking about?” Leia asked with her mouth still full.

“How young girls lose TV privileges when they speak with their mouths full,” Anakin teased as he left the plate on the island and started to prepare a protein shake for him and Padmé.

“Awwww,” Leia sulked, swallowing the chocolate. “So, is it really true? Padmé’s staying?”

“She wants to but since you’re so mean to her, she thinks you don’t want her anymore,” Anakin said with a shrug. “So she might just leave.”

“Anakin, that’s awful!” Padmé’s voice came into the room a few seconds before she did, wearing her dance clothes and a towel wrapped around her hair. “I know you’re mad at her, but really! She had a right to be upset.”

“I’m being playful!” Anakin defended. “I already told her you were staying last night, I’m just teasing.”

Meanwhile, Leia adopted a really sad look and picked at the pancakes her grandmother set in front of her, plucking her lower lip out as she heard Padmé’s voice and gripping the fork tightly.

“You’re awful,” Shmi swatted her son on the arm as she passed by him to finish the orange juice.

“Absolutely awful, maybe I should be dating your aunt Ahsoka,” Padmé joked, taking the eggs from Anakin and sitting next to Leia. “We do already live together.”

“ _ No! _ ” Leia shouted and dropped her fork. Realizing her outburst, she blushed and seemed to shrink into herself. “You need to be with daddy,” then she took a big piece of pancakes and shoved it into her mouth.

“I’ll be with your dad for as long as you guys want me around,” Padmé promised, softening her tone and her smile. “I’m not going anywhere, so don’t you worry.”

Leia chewed and nodded slowly at the same time, doe eyes very bright but still downcast as she pushed the plate of barely eaten pancakes away. “G’ting dwesse,” she mumbled with her mouth full as she stood from the stool carefully.  Padmé gave Anakin a worried glance.

“Do you need help, Princess?” Anakin called out.

A sniff. “No,” she said, muffled by something as she went upstairs to her room.

“Oh, dear,” Shmi sighed and shook her head. “I think you were right, Ani. Maybe before therapy would be a better time.”

“I shouldn’t have teased her, she’s too sensitive for that,” he made a face. “I think we should take her to school together, what do you say?” He turned to Padmé.

“Will we still get to work on time? Because that’s a really good way to just let everyone know we’re dating.”

“I’ll drop you off on time, but I still need to do a few things before going in myself, no one will notice. I just think being together with her as much as possible with give her a boost in confidence.”

“If you think that’s what’s best, then I’m with you,” Padmé nodded. “I can do my hair and makeup in the car.”

“I don’t know what’s best at the moment, I’m trying not to make it worse,” Anakin groaned.

“Maybe speak with Sabine about it,” Shmi suggested. “Ask her for a few hints.”

“Thankfully, her session is today,” Anakin replied. “I’m going to change into something more presentable and I’ll be right back,” he kissed Padmé’s cheek and ran upstairs.

“Okay….” Padmé practically inhaled her eggs, then started chugging her protein shake. “Sabé is going to know what’s up as soon as she realizes my diet’s changed.”

“Is she trustworthy?” Shmi asked. “Maybe you could tell her. It would be nice having someone on your side.”

“We’re best friends. I just… we have a little group, and I don’t know how much I can trust her not to accidentally let it slip to them, and then the whole company will end up knowing.” Padmé took one last swallow of protein shake.

“I’m ready,” Leia’s shy and small voice came from the doorway. She had chosen a light, yellow dress with a black cardigan and black converse and she already had her  _ Frozen  _ backpack at her back.

“You look very cute,” Padmé said. “Do you want me to do your hair on the way? We can do your buns.” Leia hesitated but nodded as she combed her curly hair with her fingers. “Ani, are you ready to go?” Padmé called.

Anakin appeared on the stairs wearing jeans and a black leather jacket. “Yes, yes, just threw something on. You look cute, Princess,” he kissed her head. “I’m sorry I teased you,” he whispered adjusting her cardigan and bending down to tie one of the loose ties on her converse. 

“It’s okay,” she shrugged.

“Come on, let’s see if we can’t beat the traffic,” Padmé suggested. “Anakin, I’m going to sit in the back with Leia if you don’t mind?”

He stared at Leia’s upset face… or was it sad? Or was it just shyness? He was lost. “No problem,” he tucked one of her curls behind her ear and offered her a hand that she took. “Let’s go, I don’t want anyone to be late.”

“Deep breaths,” Shmi called as Anakin and Padmé each took one of Leia’s hands. “You’re going to do wonderfully.”

“Yes, we are,” Padmé whispered with a secretive little smile to Anakin. He winked in reply.


	12. Balançoire

“She’s making progress,” Sabine said cheerfully. “I understand things are better at home? She has mentioned Padmé isn’t leaving anymore, right?”

“Yes, she’s not, but Leia is still a bit awkward and shy when Padmé and I are together. Not speaking too much. Is that normal?” Anakin asked worriedly. “We kind of have news to tell her but I can’t understand her actual mood.”

“I’m not a relationship therapist, but if you and your girlfriend are at a good point, you might talk about moving in together. It would establish a feeling of greater permanence for Leia.”

“That will be inevitable and what’s more permanent than… having a baby together?”

“Oh.” Sabine pursed her lips. “Oh. Wow. I… did not know about that part.”

“I have several doubts about Leia’s reaction to the news,” he cringed. “I’ve been delaying those news until she got used to having Padmé around again, but now I think she’s afraid someone will leave eventually.”

“Well, then moving in was on the itinerary anyway, wasn’t it?”

Anakin nodded. “She already spends most of her time at our home.”

“Then I’d suggest you bring that up first. Then the baby. Ease her into the idea of a family unit.”

“I’ll do that. Has she mentioned ballet at all, by the way?”

“She says that sometimes her classmates at school talk about it, and she likes talking about the stories.”

“But she didn’t say anything about going to her ballet lessons again or doing ballet in general?” Anakin’s face dropped.

“She never brings it up.”

He nodded. “I see,” he whispered. “Anyway, Sabine, thanks for the update and the advice,” Anakin sighed and stood up. 

“I’ll see you guys next week.” Sabine waved as he headed out into the waiting room where Leia sat patiently.

“Am I doing good?” she asked eagerly.

“Yes, Princess, you are,” he smiled softly at her and brushed her hair from her face. “We should get dinner and go home, what do you say?”

“Can we go shopping for my birthday too?” she asked eagerly.

“What if we go on the weekend with Padmé? She would like to help you put the party together. What is the theme that you want?”

“Princesses.”

He frowned. “Sounds… vague, but we’ll make it work.” He opened the back door for her and helped her in and buckled her in.

“Daddy, can this be the year I get a puppy?”

Anakin sighed. “A puppy is a lot of responsibility, Leia, and we are all very busy with work. I have the company, Padmé has the show and grandma is going to open her studio. A puppy requires a lot of attention and we don’t have time for one. Who will take care of it?”

“I will. When I’m not at school. And we can make a puppy corner in the basement, for when we’re not there.”

“Still, Leia, I don’t think it’s the right time now,” he closed the door and climbed into his seat. 

“Please, please, please, I’ll never ask for anything else ever again!”

“I’ll think about it, but I’m not promising anything,” he rolled his eyes. “Ah, and I need you to tell me a sport that you want to do, Leia. In no time, you’ll get the full clean bill of health from the physical therapist and you know the rule. School, sports and something else if you want.”

Leia folded her arms. “You want me to dance again, don’t you?”

“No,” he said flatly. “I’m telling you to choose what sport you want to do.”

“What if I don’t want to do any sport?”

“Then you’ll get a tutor after school to help you with homework and other activities,” he shrugged. “And you’re learning a new language.”

“That’s not fair!”

“Life usually isn’t,” he mumbled. “Is that or sitting in your grandmother’s studio until I’m able to pick you up.” Sighing, Leia looked out the window and mumbled something he couldn’t make out. “What is it?”

“I’ll do ballet again. But I won’t like it.”

“I don’t want you to do ballet,” he replied dismissively. “Your school has other sports, like tennis, swimming, volleyball, soccer… you can pick any of those. I think tennis or swimming would be nice.” 

“Why do I have to decide now?”

“You don’t. But you can think about it instead of just telling me no already,” he answered. Leia didn’t respond, just went back to staring out the window. Anakin rubbed his temples and just turned up the radio.

“How come you don’t want me to do ballet?” Leia asked suddenly.

Anakin pursed his lips. “Because I don’t want to force you to do something you don’t want to do, Leia. But I do know that having an extracurricular activity will be good for you, that’s why I wanted you to choose a sport. You have time, you’re still doing physical therapy anyway,” he explained. 

“Oh.” Leia frowned, biting her lip.

“But I thought you didn’t want to do ballet anymore, so why does it matter?”

“It… doesn’t…”

“Then you just need to choose another sport,” Anakin shrugged. “Do you think we should get pizza or Thai?” He asked, redirecting the subject.

“Pizza,” Leia sighed dramatically.

“Wow, I never thought you could sound disappointed at the mention of pizza for dinner,” Anakin chuckled.

“I’m just tired. And you’re being mean. When are you gonna stop being mad at me for getting mad at Padmé?”

Anakin looked at her over the rearview mirror. “I am not mad at you or am being mean. You can’t mistake wanting to give you an education with  _ being mean, _ ” he said calmly. “I understand that you are tired, so let’s just buy the pizza and go home. You want to call Padmé and ask her what kind of pizza will she wants?”

“But Padmé doesn’t eat pizza,” Leia pointed out. “She thinks it’s gross.”

“People change their minds,” Anakin said. “Just confirm that is what she wants before we buy it, anyway.”

“Okay, I’ll call her,” Leia said. “Can I have your phone?” Anakin just extended one arm with his phone. “Thanks, Daddy. Call Padmé,” she told the phone. “Oh, on speakerphone!” As the phone started ringing, Leia kept tapping on the button that controlled the bluetooth.

“Ani?” Padmé’s voice came from the speaker at the front of the car. “How’s it going, did you tell her?”

“Tell me what?” Leia asked.

“Oh… oh, she’s there?”

“Yes, but I did tell Leia that we were going to go shopping for her party this weekend,” Anakin lied smoothly. “So, it’s no longer a surprise.”

“Well, that’s a bummer,” Padmé gave an audible sigh. “What’s up?”

“We’re getting pizza!” Leia said. “Do you want some?”

“Ooh, yes, I would love some! Regular cheese or one of the vegetarian options, if your dad’s up for it.”

Leia narrowed her eyes, wrinkling her nose. “Are you sure you’re not still sick?” she asked.

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” Padmé laughed, but Anakin could tell she sounded nervous. “I’ll see you at your place. Okay?”

“Love you,” Anakin said.

“I love you too.” As Padmé hung up, Leia passed the phone back.

“Are you sure she’s not sick? She’s been acting weird a lot lately.”

Anakin bit his lip as he glanced at Leia over the rearview mirror again. “Really? How so?”

“I dunno, she just is. Like, she keeps rubbing her tummy, like she just ate a whole cake. And now she  _ wants _ to eat pizza.”

“She's not sick, Princess, you don't need to worry,” Anakin smiled. “Also, Auntie Amee called today to ask about you. You used to play with Silas, her son?”

“Uh-huh.”

“He's going to have a baby sibling soon. Isn’t that exciting? Silas is really happy!” Anakin said. 

“I guess,” Leia shrugged. “Don’t babies poop a lot?”

Anakin chuckled. “They do, but you were a baby once, remember? Mommies and Daddies take care of that part. Silas is going to be a big brother and that’s a big responsibility.”

“So how come he can get a baby but I can’t have a puppy?”

“Having a sibling is different from having a puppy,” Anakin shook his head. “When you were younger, you wanted a baby to play with, or don’t you remember?”

“Yeah, but now I want a puppy.” He sighed and didn’t reply. “Why, are you gonna buy a baby?”

“Babies are not bought at a store, Leia,” Anakin laughed. 

“I know, you buy them at the hospital.”

He could refute that comment, but he dreaded the birds and the bees conversation so he let her believe that innocent little white lie. “That’s one way of seeing things.”

“So, are you gonna buy one?”

“Why? Would you like one?” He answered with his own questions.

“Would I still get my puppy?”

Anakin rolled his eyes. “I don't know, Leia,” he parked near their usual pizza place and unbuckled himself. “You know that Padmé is allergic, right?” He asked softly. “I'm not kidding, Princess.”

“Oh.” Leia’s face fell. “That sucks.”

Leia was yet to answer the question about a baby and Anakin sighed and left the car, coming around to open her door and unbuckling her. “I know.”

“Can people be allergic to babies?”

He took her hand as they entered the pizza place. “No,” Anakin chuckled. “Babies are hypoallergenic,” he snickered.

“Then why can’t dogs be?” Leia asked, waving at the man behind the counter. “Hi, Mr. Dex!”

“Well, if it isn’t the Skywalkers. What can I get you?” he asked with a smile.

“Hi, Dex! We are going to want one vegetarian specialty pizza and Leia is choosing our other ones,” Anakin smiled as he sat Leia in one of the stools and handed her a menu. “You can choose, Princess.”

“I want a puppy,” she turned to Dex. “Do you have one, Dex?”

Anakin let his head fall in his hand with a groan and Dex let out a heartful laugh. “Only pizza, Leia.”

“Okay, then, I want lots and lots of cheese. Oh, and pepperoni!”

“And you?” Dex asked Anakin. “Usual?”

“Yes, Dex, please,” Anakin nodded. “To go. We are eating at home.”

“I heard it’s someone’s birthday on Sunday.” Dex winked at Leia. “How about we throw in a box of fried dough for that? On the house.” Leia beamed happily.

“Thanks, Dex,” he chuckled and as the man went to prepare their order, Anakin sat next to Leia. “Besides the puppy, what do you want for your birthday?” Anakin asked as he pulled a few hairs away from her face.

“Can I get a new Barbie?” she asked. “And a canopy for my bed?”

“Hmm, and what Barbie do you want? I think we can plan for the canopy so you can have a Princess bed,” he smiled.

“And I want a phone.”

“Oh, she’s good,” Dex laughed as he loaded their pizzas into the oven.

“I know, I’m raising a little monster,” Anakin snorted. “No phones, Leia.”

“iPad?” she suggested.

“Nope, you have mine and you can use it two hours per day,” he rolled his eyes. “That’s not going to change. Especially with school time.”

“But I’m gonna be six!”

“And what do you want the phone for, Leia?” He raised one eyebrow. “Dora the Explorer does not have a number,” he teased, poking her nose.

“Auntie Soka has one. And you have one. And Padmé has one. And Grandma has one. And you have one.”

“Yes, but none of us are six,” he snickered.

“I thought six meant I was a big girl,” Leia sulked.

“You will be a big girl. One that does not need an iPhone or iPad,” Anakin replied. “So, about the Barbie? Are we talking about the new Princess one, the vet one…”

“Any of them,” Leia said with a shrug. “I just want new ones. Ventress broke my old ones.”

“Alright, so Barbies and a canopy. I think we can manage that. How about the cake?”

“Pink,” she answered automatically.

“Unicorn style or Princess style?” 

“What was the kind Padmé got me for my first day?”

“I think it was a ballet cake and that is going against the theme of the party. Have you invited your friends for Sunday, already?”

“Uh-huh…” Leia tugged at her hair nervously. “I guess… it just tasted really good.”

“We’ll ask Padmé and tomorrow morning when we go to the bakery we’ll request a similar, pink cake.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“Here is your dinner,” Dex announced and set four pizza boxes on the counter. 

“You’re super fast,” Leia marveled.

“I know what my favorite little lady likes,” he laughed. “Your dad just needs to sign, and you can head home.”

After Anakin paid, they left the restaurant with their dinner. “We should hurry. Everyone is probably starving,” he said as he thought about his pregnant girlfriend.

“Daddy?” Leia asked, sitting with her hand on the stack of pizza boxes so they wouldn’t fall. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything, sweetheart. What is on your mind?”

“Did you know what you wanted to be when you were six?”

Anakin stopped to think. “No. I was always changing my mind. It’s normal when you’re six. You’re still young, Leia, you don’t need to know right now what you want to be when you are older. It’s okay not to know.”

“But Padmé and Grandma knew.”

“They did, but you don’t have to be like them. What makes us special is how unique we are. Just because you don’t know what you want to be right now, Leia, it doesn’t mean you are not destined to change the world,” he said. “That’s why you need to try different things. To know what you’re passionate about.”

“But that means I don’t know what I like anymore.”

“No, it means you still have time and after the summer you had, Leia, you can’t blame yourself for being confused and maybe the things you liked, you don’t anymore. You just need to take it easy, Princess, and you’ll get there.”

“Oh.” Leia started to lift the lid of the first box.

“Hands off the pizza.”

“But it smells so good!”

“We’re almost home and you can dig in,” Anakin shook his head.

Leia sighed, closing the lid. “You never said if I’d get my puppy.”

Anakin groaned audibly. “Leia, no more speaking about a puppy, please.”

“But I really want one! And you never answered if I could get one if we also bought a baby!”

_ I need Padmé for this.  _ “Maybe on both, how about that?” He said in a whine.

“Fine,” she sighed dramatically. “But I get to name them both. If we get them.”

Thank God they were almost home.

* * *

 

“I forgot how good this was,” Padmé said, taking another bite of the pizza. “I’ve been vegetarian since I was a teenager. Or eaten pizza.”

“How come?” Leia asked.

“It’s complicated. But basically, I don’t like how mean a lot of companies are to the animals, and being a ballerina means that pizza isn't really a good dinner choice,” Padmé explained.

“So how come you’re eating pizza now?”

“My doctor said I needed to change my diet,” Padmé said, looking at Anakin pointedly. They needed to tell her.

Anakin was chewing silently and cringed as Padmé looked at him. He swallowed the piece of pizza in his mouth. “Leia, go and grab that picture you drew with Sabine to show Padmé.”

“What? Now?” Leia frowned.

“No better time than the present,” he quipped.

Leia shrugged and cleaning her hands, she jumped out of her seat and ran to her room to grab the picture from her backpack.

“I tried to tell her,” Anakin confessed. “But the more I asked her ideas about having a baby at home, the more she asked for a puppy and it was frustrating. I couldn’t gauge her real reaction.”

“You didn’t tell her about the Samoyed, I hope.” Padmé set down the crust of her pizza. “We only have to keep that secret for two more days.”

“No, I did my part of being very hesitant and against the puppy,” he sighed. “She asked me if we would buy the baby from the hospital, and Padmé, I can’t do it without you. We should try to tell her together.”

“What, like tonight? Right now?” she asked, her voice pitching up a little in nervousness. “Are you sure?”

“You were badgering me about telling her today,” he narrowed his eyes.

“Yes, when I thought you were telling her before seeing me, so that she could have some time to adjust to the idea.”

Anakin sighed. “What should we do? Tell her now or let her have her birthday party first?”

“The dog will probably soften the blow and put her in a good mood.” Padmé sighed, holding back a yawn. “Ugh, I’m going to be nodding off on the subway, I just know it.”

“Stay here tonight,” he took her hand. “We have to go shopping tomorrow for her party anyway. Please?”

“Okay, but we really have to figure out how often this is going to happen, because the drawer I currently have is not going to accommodate how much clothing I need at this rate,” she laughed.

“It’s easy. Move in with us,” Anakin replied. “You can have half of my closet and you’ve saw how big it was,” he winked. 

“Are you serious?”

“I am, actually. I’ve been thinking about it for awhile. With the baby coming, I think we should start preparing for it and get Leia used to a life as a family.”

“I mean, it’ll be a logistical nightmare, I have to see about finding a new roommate for Ahsoka, putting my stuff into storage or selling it, hiring the movers—”

“What?” Leia’s voice came from the stairs, and they both turned to see her standing with her drawing tightly clenched in her hands.

“Oh, God, Leia, no, I’m not leaving,” Padmé panicked. “Just the opposite!”

“Leia, come here,” Anakin jumped from his seat and picked his confused daughter up. “Breathe, Princess, no one is leaving,” he kissed her cheek and sat down in his place with her. “I was asking Padmé to move in with us and we were talking about moving in her stuff and things like that… do you understand?”

“Like at the Beach House?”

“Yes, exactly,” Anakin beamed. “When we were all living together. But instead of being just for the vacation period it would be… permanent.”

“Forever?” Leia asked.

“As long as you want me,” Padmé said, falling back on her standard mantra.

“It’s not even how long  _ I  _ want her, it’s about you,” Anakin jokes. “See, Leia, you have all the control of this relationship. Do you want Padmé to be with us? Like it was in the summer?”

“Okay, but not until my party’s done, I don’t want boxes in the way,” Leia said imperiously, and Padmé laughed.

“I think I can make that work.”

Anakin chuckled and nodded. “No boxes for the Princesses party,” he kissed her head. “Now show your… wrinkled drawing to Padmé,” he sighed as he saw the squeezed paper. Leia held it out hesitantly.

“It’s the fireworks.”

“It’s beautiful,” Padmé said automatically.

“Sabine said she is making a really good progress,” Anakin stated proudly.

“And daddy forced me to choose a sport,” Leia complained with a pout. Anakin rolled his eyes.

“Ani, in my experience, making someone do something that they don’t want to do is the fastest way to make them hate it.” Padmé pinched a small piece of fried dough. “My niece Pooja won’t even look at a gym anymore because my sister made her take gymnastics.”

“I am not forcing anyone to do anything,” Anakin pointed out. “I just told Leia that she needed to choose a sport for when her physical therapy ends.”

“Oh, I see. Well, I’m sure there are a lot of options, Leia. You’ll find something.”

“See?” He kissed Leia’s cheek. “Now let’s finish our pizza and then maybe watch a movie before you go to bed. Tomorrow we have a party to plan.”

“Ooh, no movie for me tonight, I have my own therapy session before we go shopping,” Padmé warned.

“Then it will be just us, Princess. Are we watching  _ Frozen  _ again?”

“ _ Tangled,” _ Leia corrected. “We did  _ Frozen  _ last week.”

“Oh, my mistake.”

Padmé laughed and leaned in to kiss Leia on the cheek, then Anakin on the lips. “See you guys in the morning.”

As Padmé left both father and daughter alone, Anakin turned to Leia and kissed her forehead. “See? She’s staying with us forever. And she loves you very much.”

“I guess so,” Leia mumbled. “I wish she’d watch the movie with us. She always goes to bed so early now. ‘Cept when there’s a show.” 

“Padmé has to rest, Princess, she trains so much and the shows are very demanding. I know she’ll be watching movies with us soon, when there’s less pressure on work. We are still going to spend a whole day together, planning your party tomorrow!”

* * *

 

“Cool, Wonder Woman!” Leia’s eyes lit up as she tore away the wrapping paper. “Thanks, Winter!”

“Daddy said you’d like it,” Winter Organa said quietly. But of course, Winter did everything quietly.

“She saved up her quarters to get it,” Bail chuckled. “Don’t sell yourself short, sweetheart.”

“I still can’t believe our girls go to the same school,” Breha whispered to Anakin as Leia started opening Shara Bey’s present. “But I’m very glad they’re friends.”

“Yes, me too. I have to thank your husband, though, without him I wouldn’t be able to provide this for Leia. He did save our family, without wanting to sound too dramatic,” Anakin chuckled. “Besides, Leia adores Winter. We should arrange a sleepover with the girls soon.”

“We should,” Breha agreed as Leia squealed over the My Little Pony set Shara had gotten her.

“Hang on, there’s one more present,” Padmé announced, carrying her much larger box up from where they’d been keeping it in the basement.

“Is it a Dream House?” Evaan Verlaine asked with wide eyes. “You’re so lucky, Leia, your mom’s so cool.”

Leia looked at her friend for a moment and nodded. “I know, but she’s mine.” Padmé smiled briefly at Anakin as Leia moved to take the box and it wriggled in Padmé’s hands, making her gasp and take one step back.

“It’s okay.” Padmé set the box down on the floor. “Go on, it won’t hurt.”

Slowly, Leia pulled the pink ribbon away and began opening the box. A deafening shriek escaped her lips as she all but fell into the box. Anakin winced and laughed as Leia’s friends got closer to see what caused her reaction. “A puppy! I got a puppy!  _ A puppy! My puppy!” _ She took a very white, very fluffy four-legged friend from the box, who excitedly began licking her everywhere.

“Surprise,” Padmé laughed. “He’s a Samoyed. That’s a special kind. He won’t make my allergies flare up.”

“Daddy, did you know?” Leia demanded as she continued to hug the little fuzzball.

“Yes,” he chuckled. “We knew you wanted a puppy but we also knew Padmé was allergic so, you have to thank her for all the in-depth research she did to find a breed that wouldn’t mess with her health. We got him the day you stayed with Ahsoka.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Leia ran up to Padmé and hugged her, never letting go of the three-month-old Samoyed puppy, who kept licking her face and whatever hand was petting him.

“What’s his name?” Winter asked.

“That’s up to Leia,” Padmé answered cheerfully.

“He looks like a marshmallow,” Shara remarked.

“Marshmallows aren’t fluffy, they’re squishy,” Winter corrected.

“They’re both,” Leia offered, clearly trying to prevent an argument. 

“Are not!”

“Are too!” The dog took that moment to bark, and Leia let him out of the hug for a moment to stare at him with a furrowed brow. “Oh, so is that your name? Artoo?” The dog barked twice at her and wiggled his tail happily.

“Well, then I guess we know what we’re putting on his tags,” Padmé laughed. “Why don’t we take him out to play in the yard a little bit?”

“They like running, maybe that’s her new sport,” Anakin approached Padmé as the girls eagerly ran outside to play with Artoo. “You are a success, my love,” he kissed her cheek gently.

“I’m doing my best,” Padmé laughed.

“The girls all adore you, you’re a natural mom,” Breha complimented. “I almost feel like we weren’t necessary.”

“See? I told you. Best mom ever,” he whispered in her ear and hugged her by the waist, discreetly setting his hands on her stomach.

“Stop it, you’ll inflate my ego,” Padmé laughed. “I’m just trying to make sure we can smoothly transition. I’m moving in here in a few days.”

“Well, excuse me if I steal this wonderful new mother to check on the cake,” Satine who had been quietly observing said. “Padmé?”

“What? Are you going to tell me I went too far by getting her a dog?”

“No, I want you to dish on how far along are you,” Satine asked with a smug smile. “And why haven’t you told me yet? How rude, after Ben and I introduced the two of you,” she teased.

“We didn’t tell you because no one outside the family is supposed to know,” Padmé mumbled through gritted teeth. “And it’s seven weeks.”

“I still have my maternity books if you want to borrow them,” Satine offered. 

“We still need to tell Leia. And Shmi has been helping me, I’m fine.”

“Your relationship with Leia has recovered and I think Leia will be happy with the news. I know you are worried and yes, Leia will feel the lack of attention for a while, but she will love having a baby sibling, she is that type of girl,” Satine offered.

“Satine, I adore you, you’re a wonderful friend, but right now is not the time I want to be hearing parenting advice.”

“I’ll back off,” Satine said, raising her hands. “But I’m very happy for the two of you, nevertheless.”

“Do  _ not _ tell Ben. Or Korkie. Don’t tell  _ anyone. _ ”

“I’m sorry, Padmé, maybe I shouldn’t have told you anything. I just recognized the signs, but I promise I’ll keep quiet.”

“I know, you only meant well. That’s why I’m not more upset. Will you help me with the cleanup for a bit? At least until the girls have exhausted Artoo?”

“My pleasure,” Satine smiled.

* * *

 

“Leia, are you sure you don’t want to give Artoo his own bed?” Padmé asked as she and Anakin attempted to tuck both six-year-old and puppy under the covers.

“No, I want him close.”

“You know, he is going to get bigger and then he'll occupy half of the bed,” Anakin teased as Artoo left Leia’s side to lay next to her feet on top of the covers, giving a sigh.

“No, Artoo,” Leia complained, trying to pull him back.

“Hey, they don't like warm spaces. They have fur to cover that. He's still next to you,” Anakin chuckled. “Are you happy, Princess?”

“Yes,” she beamed. “I have everything I ever wanted.”

“Well, then, I guess we shouldn’t tell you about the other surprise.”

“There’s another?” Leia gasped, sitting up. “What is it?”

“I don’t know if we should,” Padmé said, looking at Anakin.

“You’ve started it, we have to finish,” Anakin smiled. “Besides, Leia is six and a big girl now. She even has a puppy to prove that. I think she will like our news.”

“Tell meeeeeee,” Leia whined.

“Well, it’s going to take a while, but in the summer,” Padmé paused, wetting her lips, “we’re going to get a baby.”

Leia paused and looked from her father to Padmé, pursing her lips, she began petting Artoo. “Summer? I thought you could buy one from the hospital,” she asked with a little shrug. “Why does it have to be summer? Is that when I’m going to boarding school and you can replace me?”

Anakin was going to reply when her last statement made the wheels in his head turn. “Wait, what? Boarding school? Replace you? Where did you get those ideas?”

“You do get babies from the hospital, Leia, but it’s more like…” Padmé hesitated. “You get a kit. And you make the baby at home, and it grows inside the mother’s tummy, and then you go to the hospital to get it out safely. And it takes a really long time to grow.”

Leia made a face and pulled the dog to her lap again, Artoo whined as she forcefully hugged him.

“You’re going to be a big sister, Leia, aren’t you happy? This is not about replacing you, it’s about expanding our family and we are going to need you to take care of your little brother or sister,” Anakin said.

“Can you give it back?”

“No, baby, we can’t,” he said softly and sat at her side. “You’re going to love being a big sister, Leia. This baby will love you so much and will look up to you a lot. You’re going to be his or her hero.”

Leia’s grip tightened on Artoo. “I’m really tired. I think I need to sleep. Thank you again for the puppy, Padmé.”

“Goodnight, Leia. We love you,” Padmé said, taking the hint and standing up. “See you in the morning?”

Leia hesitated but nodded. 

“I love you, Princess,” Anakin whispered and kissed her forehead, tucking her in. “Happy birthday,” he smiled and turned the night light on as he and Padmé left the room. “That went as well as it could be expected,” he drawled out.

“We have the time to get her used to the idea now,” Padmé pointed out. 

“I know, I just want her to be excited about the idea,” he replied. “About her brother or sister,” he placed his hand on her stomach. “How are you feeling, love?”

“Better now that we’ve gotten that load off our chests,” she admitted with a smile. “And relieved that there are only two productions between now and my hiatus. Whatever this little one is, they are making me very tired. We should get to bed too.”

Anakin kissed her softly and nodded. “Bed it is, Angel. I love you. Both of you,” he smiled caressing her slightly round stomach. 


	13. Cabriole

“It’s just for the rehearsal, right?” Leia asked for the umpteenth time that car drive. Artoo was lying in the seat next to her and anytime she reached out her hand, he would lick it to assure her he was there.

“Yes, Leia, it is,” Anakin replied, patiently. At Sabine’s advice, Anakin was taking Leia to the ensemble rehearsal. They were in the middle of  _ The Firebird,  _ and Sabine said that keeping Leia involved would perhaps help Leia with the acceptance of the new baby and maybe reawaken her love of dance. That and she also advised Padmé on letting Leia be a big part of the preparation such as shopping, decorating and maybe even a sonogram.

“You are not making me dance, are you?”

“No one is going to make you dance,” he assured her. “We are going to see the rehearsal and then the show.”

“Right, that,” Leia mumbled under her breath. 

“The ensemble is looking forward to have you, Leia, they ask about you every day. They sent that big bouquet of flowers you loved so much when you were at the hospital, remember? With the Barbie?”

“I remember,” she mumbled. “But I liked having you there more. And I don’t get why I gotta watch both.”

“One, because it will be fun and two… well, grandma and Aunt Ahsoka are busy and I can’t leave you home alone,” Anakin shrugged. “You are stuck with me and ballet for the day, kiddo.”

“Artoo needs walking,” Leia pointed out as she rubbed her dog’s head. “How are we gonna do that?”

“When we have breaks, we’ll walk him. This visit has no ulterior reason, Leia, so you don’t have to be uncomfortable. When you were little, you came with me to the studio all the time and cried when I didn’t take you,” Anakin pouted. “I miss that. You don’t care about me anymore,” he sighed dramatically.

“You’re a bad actor, Daddy.” Leia snuck Artoo a piece of ham. 

“Mean,” he said playfully.

“Am not. I’m cute.” Artoo barked as they pulled into Anakin’s reserved parking spot. “And I’ll be good, but I want the leftover cake for breakfast tomorrow.”

“Deal,” he chuckled, shaking his head as he left the car and then helped Leia and Artoo out as well. The puppy took the opportunity to immediately pee on the nearby bushes. “Well, better here than inside.”

“I’m training him really good.” Leia beamed. “Good boy, Artoo!” The Samoyed barked happily at her praise, tugging her up the steps of the studio by his leash. 

As they entered the studio, the ensemble was already gathered for rehearsal. “Everyone, I brought with me two special guests for today,” Anakin announced as he proudly pulled Leia forward and Artoo barked, happily wiggling his tail and jumping around Leia.

“Oh, how cute!” Dormé gushed. Leia blushed and waved shyly with the hand not holding Artoo’s leash. 

“Stay,” she whispered. Artoo ignored her, but stopped when Padmé snapped her fingers.

“Stay,” she said with far more authority. “You have to make sure he knows you’re the boss.”

“Are you going to be dancing with us, Leia?” Sabé asked as she bent down to pet Artoo and smile at Leia.

“No, just watching.”

“Oh, then we trust you to give us some tips for improvement at the end of it,” Sabé winked at her after Leia’s answer left her hesitant. 

“We’re starting  _ Nutcracker  _ choreography today,” one of the other girls explained. “It’ll be all of December.”

“Which reminds me,” Kitster interjected from his usual corner. “We’re going to need to have children’s auditions, particularly for Clara. What do you want the age cutoff to be?”

“Between 6 and 8,” Anakin replied. “Leia, go sit over there with Uncle Kitster.”

“Right, you all got the email with the breakdown, we’re going to be working through Flowers and Snowflakes today. Soloists will be pulled accordingly for the other parts of the suite in Act II, starting with Chocolate,” Kitster read. “Places, everyone.”

Padmé stood by Leia and Kitster, watching Anakin work. “Aren’t you dancing?” Leia asked.

“I only dance Clara’s mother and the Sugar Plum Fairy,” Padmé explained. “She’s not in any of these numbers.”

“Oh. Does Clara dance?”

“Yes, she does.”

“Which means we have to find a young girl who is within age and capable of being Clara and looking like your daughter,” Kitster chuckled. “It should be easy, I hope. I wonder if we know someone,” he winked at Padmé as Leia watched her Dad work with the ensemble.

“Wigs are a thing,” Padmé reminded him. “And I just hope Anakin knows what he’s doing, I didn’t get to be Clara until I was twelve and learning pointe.”

“Some young girls start really early and Anakin has a European experience of it. We’ve met a few young Claras in our days. Besides if we don’t find anyone we have to broaden the age range, but one step at a time,” he replied. “Besides, we don’t  _ have  _ to have her go on pointe.”

“You guys are in charge,” Padmé shrugged, continuing to stretch. “Will you mind if I take David into one of the other practice rooms to run a few of the  _ Firebird _ sequences?”

“No, no, go ahead. We won’t be rehearsing any scenes with the Sugar Plum Fairy for now, so it’s alright,” Kitster answered. “Leia and I will be fine.”

Leia looked between her father and Padmé for a moment, then nodded. “I’m a big girl.”

“I know you are,” Padmé smiled, waving at her usual partner. “We’ll be right down the hall if you need us.”

* * *

 

“Is the baby going to be in my room?” Leia asked.

“No, the baby is going to have their own room,” Anakin replied as they walked Artoo during the rehearsal’s break. “Which Pamé and I are hoping you will help decorate.”

“Why? It’s not like I’m gonna use the baby’s room.”

“No, that’s true, but it’s a new member of our family and as a big sister, you have the deciding vote on the colors and the toys we need to buy,” he answered lightly. “After all, Padmé and I are not kids anymore and you are, which means you know what the baby will like.”

“Tycho Celchu says hamsters eat their babies.”

“Tycho Celchu should know hamsters aren’t humans,” Padmé scolded as she walked over with her water bottle. “No one’s eating the baby.”

“What good is it for anyway?” Leia drawled as she offered Artoo a treat.

“All babies are a blessing, Leia,” Anakin said as he knelt to her height. “Just like you were.”

“So why wasn’t I enough?”

“Leia, this really isn’t the time,” Padmé said, shaking her head.

Leia scowled. “You’re just tired of me because I was mad at you for thinking about leaving us,” she tightened the hold on Artoo’s leash. “You just think that I hated you for no good reason so you decided to have a baby to replace me.”

Before Padmé replied, Anakin spoke up. “That isn’t true,” his voice was soft. “Padmé, why don’t you go back inside and tell Kitster to begin rehearsal without me. I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Alright,” Padmé said without hesitation, heading back into the studio.

As father and daughter were left alone, Anakin took Leia to a nearby bakery and sat in one of the tables outside with her. Artoo laid down underneath Leia’s chair and Anakin requested two orange juices and Leia’s favorite muffin. 

“You know, when I was younger, I hated Aunt Ahsoka?” Anakin started simply and Leia gave him a shocked look.

“What? You did? Why?!”

“Because I couldn’t understand why my parents were replacing me with this younger kid,” he chuckled. “I was really against the idea.”

“But… but you love Auntie Soka and she loves you!”

“I know. I do love Aunt Ahsoka and I couldn’t picture my life without her,” he replied with a smile. “I was your age when grandma and grandpa told me we were getting Ahsoka and I was really mad at them, because I thought they didn’t love me anymore. I even tried to run away from home. I got as far as the garage,” he quipped. 

“What made you love Auntie Soka?” Leia asked shyly.

“I can’t tell you exactly what was it, you just feel it, but it’s this sense of responsibility that you have over someone else, the sense of being important for someone and Aunt Ahsoka kept following me around and wanting to play with me. She loves me and it was impossible for me not to love my little sister,” he grinned as their juices and Leia’s muffin was placed in front of them. “Do you think grandma loves us any different?”

Leia shook her head negatively as she took a bite of her muffin and sipped her orange juice.

“Princess, just because Padmé and I are having a baby, it doesn’t mean that we will love you any less or that we want to replace you. You’re irreplaceable, sweetheart and we want you to be excited about the new baby because we know he’s going to love you and he’s going to need his big sister,” Anakin explained. “Don’t you believe me?”

“I guess,” Leia picked a chocolate chip out of the muffin. “But why couldn’t you ask me before you made a baby?”

“You know, sweetheart, your brother or sister was a complete surprise for us as well, but we’re happy about it. So I guess we didn’t have time to ask anyone,” he chuckled as he sipped on his juice. “But why, what would your answer have been?”

“I dunno. I think I might’ve asked if you’d let me help make it.” Anakin all but choked on his juice and started to cough violently, getting really red all over his face. Leia tried to hide a giggle. “You look really silly, Daddy.”

“Are you okay?” a lady at the table next to theirs asked.

“Fine,” Anakin croaked out as he cleared his throat. “Fine,” he repeated with a normal voice. “To answer your question, big sisters or big brothers don’t… help making the baby,” he cringed. “It’s just the Mommy and Daddy.”

“Aw,” Leia sulked, putting the chocolate chip in her mouth and screwing up her face in through for a moment. “Daddy?”

Anakin was still taking deep breaths to steady his heart, as he sipped his juice calmly. “Yes?”

“You said Clara had to be six.”

He nodded slowly. Actually, any normal company would have picked a much older Clara but when he and Kitster planned  _ The Nutcracker _ , Anakin had spoken about letting his daughter take the stage as the young hero of the play. He would have never dreamed that she would suddenly quit dancing. “I did, but there are not many girls that can do such a part, so young, so I may be overreaching here. Why?”

“Maybe I could be her.”

Anakin fought back a smile and shrugged. “Maybe, yeah.”

“Would it be a lot of dancing?”

“What do you think is a lot of dancing?”

“I dunno… how much Padmé did in  _ Swan Lake _ , I guess?”

“No, no that much. Clara only really dances in Act 1,” Anakin replied. “You want to audition for the ensemble?” He leaned forward. “They have to be the ones to decide, I don’t want to be accused of nepotism,” he stole a bit of her muffin.

“What’s nepotism?”

“It’s when we favorite people based on our family relationship,” he explained. 

“Oh. So, can I audition?”

He grinned. “Absolutely,” he leaned forward to kiss her cheek. “I love you, Princess, no baby could ever take your place, you know that, right?”

“I guess so. But I hope it’s a boy.”

“You don’t have to guess, you have to  _ know. _ ” He caressed her cheek. “You wanna know a secret?” Leia eagerly nodded. “Me too,” he winked.

“Okay, then I know.”

“Good, I love you,” he gave her a quick kiss in the head and stood up. “Ready to go back?”

“Uh-huh. We just have to let Artoo poop.”

Anakin rolled his eyes. “Right. Let me just pay the check and see if he does his business then.”

“Daddy, do you think Padmé will be mad if we get the baby boy stuff?”

“Well… not exactly, but we can find out the gender of the baby in a few weeks time, so we can buy gender neutral things until then,” he said as he paid their food and took her hand. “Also, maybe if we buy the baby boy stuff, we just hide it for a while,” he winked at her.

“For Christmas?”

“If we know for sure the baby is a boy, yes, we can give them to Padmé!”

Leia smiled. It was small, but it was more than she’d done since hearing about the baby. That was a start.

* * *

 

“Oh, my god, this is so much stuff.” Padmé shook her head. “I think this is three months of rent at my old apartment.”

Leia pursed her lips as she looked around the baby store. It was filled with women whose stomach was already large, some had newborn babies and then there were the Dads that trailed after these Moms with concentration or lost looks. “What should we get?” 

“I think the biggest priority is probably a bassinet. The baby will probably be staying in our room at first. So, that and a changing table.”

“Don’t look at me, I’m six, I never had a real baby,” Leia shrugged. “Maybe daddy should have come. You obviously don’t know a thing,” she giggled.

“This was supposed to be bonding time for us,” Padmé sighed. “I thought kids your age loved playing make believe about having babies.”

“I can tell you which toys to buy and which clothes are cute. But I have no idea what a bassinet is, or whatever that thing is,” she pointed at something on the shelf, that Padmé recognized as a breast pump. 

“That’s… for feeding the baby.” Padmé sighed, not wanting to explain how a baby was fed at that moment. “And a bassinet is a small crib. For new babies that need to be near their mommy and daddy.”

“Do you and your daughter need any help?” a sales associate asked. “I’m Lux.”

“She’s not my mommy,” Leia said before Padmé could. “She and my daddy made a baby.”

“I’m so sorry,” Lux whispered, but Padmé waved him off with a forced smile.

“We’re fine.”

“No, we’re not. We don’t know what to buy and she didn’t want daddy to come alone because we’re  _ bonding _ ,” Leia quipped as she grabbed a breastfeeding pillow and looked at it oddly. “I don’t think this is comfortable to sleep in, why do babies even need this?”

“First time?” Lux asked, and Padmé nodded.

“We’re just looking for the basics right now.”

“If you need, we have on our website the must-haves for your newborn child and I believe that since your husband has done this before, he should be able to help you navigate through this difficult choices,” he explained.

“They’re not married,” Leia said as she picked up a tiny onesie. “This is so small, not even my doll would fit in here.”

“I… I am so sorry. Again,” Lux stuttered and blushed. “I was going to suggest that a few onesies and little booties would be a great start, to begin preparing the baby’s initial clothes and these are our best selection. Pacifiers, bottles and toys, all with the symbol of 0 months in it, are adequate for newborns.”

“We’re not quite there yet, we were going to find out the baby’s gender first— you have bassinets here, right?”

“Should we call daddy?” Leia suggested. “What if we take the wrong thing home?”

“Maybe we should start with the gear?” He suggested. “Diaper bag, diaper genie, baby monitor, stroller blanket… all things that are gender neutral.”

“You have a return policy?” Padmé asked. 

“Ninety days, with receipt.”

“Great. Can you give us one minute, please?”

Actually looking a bit grateful, he nodded and turned around to help a young couple who were looking around in the cribs’ aisle.

“Leia,” Padmé sighed, bending down, “you’re being very rude. And it’s making this no fun. He doesn’t need to know our whole life story.”

Leia pursed her lips and nodded. “Fine, I’m sorry, I was just correcting him. I didn’t mean to be rude,” she shrugged. “Maybe if we had a list we knew what to buy. But the onesie is still cute and it has yellow ducks and yellow is neutral or so daddy said.”

“If you want, we can buy that and make it your present to the baby for when they come. Can you get that and then go on a hunt for the baby monitors? They look like little walkie talkies.”

“Alright,” she grabbed the onesie and looked around. “Why do we need walkie talkies? The baby doesn’t speak!”

“Well, yes, but babies cry, and once they’ve moved into their own room, the monitors will let us know if they’re crying from another room,” Padmé explained. “You can find them, right?”

“Sure,” Leia replied. “I’ll meet you over at the cribs,” she said as she ran into a different aisle. Padmé sighed and tried to push aside her usual thriftiness as she found a diaper bag and genie that she liked. She still wasn’t used to the feeling of having a lot of disposable income. Slipping out her phone, she texted Anakin.

**«Was it this hard when you were shopping for baby Leia?»**

**«I got everything wrong in my first try. Miraj always felt “too sick” to shop, so I got frustrated and did it on my own. Worst shopping trip of my life. Thank God for Grandmothers and return policy though...»**

**«Leia isn’t making this one much better. She insisted on telling the clerk that I wasn’t her mother, AND that you and I aren’t married. Why did you have to be working? :( »**

**«I thought she would cooperate more :( Maybe she isn’t as excited about the baby as I thought and needs more time? We wanted this baby shopping trip to be a bonding experience, not  a hellish trip.»**

**«She’s looking for baby monitors now. But maybe the sonogram will help? She’s coming to that, right?»**

**«Why don’t you invite her? :)»**

**«I’ll try. See you at home. <3 »** Padmé signed off and went to find Leia before someone tried to call social services on her for leaving a six-year-old unattended. “Leia? Did you find them?”

“Yes,” came the chirpy reply as Leia approached Padmé with a box in her hands. “It even has a video camera. This way you can see and hear the baby.”

“Perfect, thanks.” Padmé put the box in the cart. “Okay, so we just need the stroller blanket now… and maybe a babybjorn… we will definitely have a list next time. Leia?”

“Yes?” The six-year-old looked up from a mobile with stars and planets.

“Do you want to come with me and your dad to find out if the baby is going to be a boy or girl?”

Leia frowned as they kept strolling down the aisles, looking for the stroller blankets and other things that might capture their interest. “I dunno,” she mumbled with a shrug. “How are they going to do that? Is it going to hurt?”

“They put a gel on my stomach and use a machine to see inside. It’s cold, but not painful, from what I understand.”

“That’s so weird,” Leia made a face and thought for a moment. While she was warming up to the idea of having a baby at the house, it was still a slow process. “But I guess I want to go. I think it’s a boy. Daddy does too. At least we can buy boy things when we come next time.”

“Oh, you two are conspiring about it now, huh?” Padmé laughed a little.

“It  _ has  _ to be a boy,” Leia said firmly. “I’m already a girl so there can’t be two of us.”

“Well, you wanna know a secret? If it is a girl, it’s your daddy’s fault,” she whispered. “Daddies are what make the baby be a boy or a girl.”

Leia looked at Padmé bewildered. “Really?!”

“Yep. But they also can’t really control it. The baby kit is weird.”

“Wow,” Leia mumbled. “When will we know if it’s a boy or a girl? I want to prepare myself if it’s a girl and everyone stops loving me,” she sighed.

“Leia, no one is going to stop loving you if it’s a girl. I was a little sister, and my parents don’t love my big sister any less. The baby’s going to need a lot of attention because babies can’t do anything on their own, but attention and love aren’t the same things.”

“Why would you love me the same, you’re not my mother and daddy loves you, a lot, so he will love the baby more than me because it’s yours,” Leia rambled and gripped the onesie in her hand tightly. 

“Leia…” Padmé sighed. “You are the great love of your dad’s life, you are always going to have the first place in his heart.”

“You don’t know that he won’t love another girl more,” Leia whispered. “Just because it’s yours. And… and… I want to be happy but I’m afraid.”

“You don’t have to come to the sonogram if you don’t want to. We can get a video and show you afterward, and it won’t be for weeks anyway. The baby only just has a heartbeat now.” Padmé stood up. “Come on, let’s go pay for all of this and go home. Your dad said you’re thinking about auditioning for Clara.”

“I can go to the sonogram, Padmé and… what if we don’t go home and instead of buying things for the baby, we buy things for us? I… I need a new dance outfit,” Leia said shyly.

“Of course we can. I remember how nervous I was for my first audition.” Padmé smiled.

“What was your first audition?”

“ _ A Midsummer Night’s Dream. _ I wanted to be one of the fairies, but on the way there, my tutu got caught in the car door, and I had to dance with a big grease stain right over my butt,” Padmé told her as they got in line to check out. “It wasn’t pretty.”

Leia giggled. “I bet you looked funny!”

“Very funny. But I didn’t get the part, which made me really mad when they called to tell me.”

“Oh,” she frowned. “What if I don’t get Clara? I haven’t been dancing, I’m out of practice.”

“Your grandmother and I can help you practice. But even if you don’t get this one, Leia, there will be more chances. You can’t give up if you fail once. Not if it’s something you really love.” Padmé pulled out the credit card Anakin had given her and let the cashier take it, ringing up their haul for the day.

“How did you always know you wanted to be a ballet dancer?” Leia inquired as they walked out of the store.

“Well,” Padmé paused so she could shift the bags in her arms. “According to my parents, the minute I was big enough to walk, I started spinning around and jumping everywhere, so they enrolled me in classes once I was old enough. There’s… never really been a time when I didn’t like dancing. When I didn’t want to  _ be _ dancing.”

Leia looked deep in thought. “What if you wanted to stop dancing for awhile, would it make your dream any less real? But not because you wanted to stop being a ballerina, maybe you just didn’t believe in it for a while...” she rambled, a trait inherited from her father, that used to do the same thing when he was embarrassed.

“I mean, I’m sort of dealing with that right now,” Padmé admitted, giving Leia the smallest bag so that she could retrieve the car keys. “As I get bigger, I won’t be able to dance as much, and when the baby comes, they’ll need a lot of attention, so I won’t be able to work as much.”

“But it’s different,” Leia insisted as she waved the bag back and forth as they walked. “You are not going to stop dancing because you decide to, the baby is making you do it. I stopped dancing because I thought if I became a ballerina, I would need to leave the people I loved behind like you were going to do and I didn’t like that!” Ending up confessing, was clearly not in Leia’s plans, as she stopped, wide-eyed, and blushed, looking down.

Padmé pursed her lips. “I did decide. I decided I wanted a baby. But more importantly, Leia, I decided that I could dance where I wanted.”

Leia nodded. “Sorry I was mean,” she admitted quietly.

“You had every right to be upset.” Padmé unlocked the trunk of the car and putting her bags inside.

“Maybe,” she whispered as she placed her small bag inside of the trunk as well.

“Leia.” Padmé closed the trunk and knelt down. “Don’t let anyone ever tell you that you’re not allowed to feel something. You’re allowed to be angry. It’s part of being human.”

She smiled and nodded. “I’m not angry anymore. Sabine helped me too. She’s really nice and she understands me.”

“I’m glad you’re getting better. Now, how about we get you into your car seat and head to Capezio? They have a great children’s section.”

“Okay,” she replied chirpily as she opened the back door and got in.

* * *

 

“So, I was thinking after dinner, we could give you a little fashion show of the outfits we got Leia,” Padmé said, wiping at her face with her napkin. “We went to Capezio.”

“I am all about Leia’s fashion shows,” Anakin chuckled and tucked on hair behind Leia’s ear, beaming as both of his girls looked to be in good spirits. “I’m glad you two had fun. So, the shopping trip for the baby turned into a Capezio’s shopping rampage?”

“Well, Leia wants to audition for Clara, and she needed new clothes. We figured that as long as we were out, we might as well get her what she needed. Also, you gave two women a credit card, what did you think was going to happen?”

“True,” he admitted. “But it is money well spent. Are you ready to start practicing again, Princess?”

Leia nodded. “There’s a permission slip you gotta sign though, Daddy. Otherwise, I’m not allowed.”

“Oh, I need to sign in? Hmm. I don’t know, you haven’t asked pretty please,” Anakin teased.

“With a cherry on top?” Leia pouted. “Please?”

“I didn’t get a hug or a kiss,” he rolled his eyes. “I’m not signing anything.”

Leia’s lip began to quiver, and her eyes got very shiny, both signs that she was about cry. “Pleeeeeeeeease,” she wailed, slipping out of her chair and grabbing him by the waist. “Please, please, please.”

“You are so bad,” Padmé sighed, shaking her head. “She doesn’t get sarcasm, Ani.”

“I’ll sign it, I’ll sign it,” he immediately surrendered. “But you have to give daddy a big kiss and a hug.”

“I’m hugging you right now.”

“You need to learn to take a joke, my little angel,” he kissed the top of her head and cleaned her tears. “Now go upstairs, change into your first outfit, and bring me your permission slip and a pen to sign it.”

“I honestly don’t know what I’m going to do with you, Anakin Skywalker,” Padmé scolded as she got up to start clearing the dishes.

“I was kidding,” he said defensively. “My daughter needs to learn how to be funny,” he added as he helped her.

“Or maybe you do,” Padmé said. “She  _ is _ six. Can’t funny just be… I don’t know, clowns? Does she like clowns?”

“Fine, I’ll hold off on being funny, but you know me, you know I’m not an all-serious person and I used to tease her without an issue,” he sighed. “Nope. No clowns. Last time we had clowns, she slept in my bed for a week!”

“I mean, she had a pretty traumatizing summer and her mother was a bi—bit of an unpleasant person, hi, Leia!” Padme managed to catch her swearing at the last minute.

“What do you think?” Leia spun to show off her pink tutu and white leotard, apparently unaware of the profanity she’d just missed.

“You are  _ perfect _ ,” Anakin grinned. “Got the permission slip?”

“Right here.” Leia held it out, along with a unicorn pen, and Padmé had to giggle. “Very cool pen.”

He chuckled and grabbed the pen and the paper, quickly scribbling down his signature. “Very proud of you, Princess. I can’t wait to see you blow your competition out of the water,” he handed her the permission slip and kissed her head. “You already look the part.”

“I’ve got five more outfits.”

“Five?” Anakin glanced between Padmé and Leia. “Well, I need to be more careful when I send you two shopping.”

“Yes, we definitely need to be supervised,” Padmé confirmed seriously. “We’re hopeless without you.”

“I feel I’m being teased, but I’ll take it,” he shook his head.

“If it is teasing, it’s only because we love you.”

“Maybe the next shopping trip we have about the baby, we can all go. We’ll make it for after we know the gender so we have more options. What do you say, Leia?”

“I thought you guys won’t know for a really long time.”

“She’s right, it’s at least another ten weeks,” Padmé confirmed. “But I don’t think we’re going to need anything before then. It’s not like the baby’s due date is going to change.”

“Well, we can definitely start emptying the room next to ours and start buying some basic furniture, clothes, and gear. The specific stuff we can get later,” Anakin replied. “Did Padmé invite you to come with us, Princess?”

“I invited her to the heartbeat one next week.”

“I need to practice,” Leia said, suddenly looking very uncomfortable. “But maybe I can go to that other one. The later one.”

Anakin pursed his lips and nodded. “It’s alright, do you prefer to go to the gender reveal one?”

“I guess. Maybe. I don’t know.”

“Why don’t you go get the next outfit?” Padmé suggested. Leia nodded and ran back up the stairs. Padmé reached over and took Anakin’s hand. “Don’t let this discourage you. She really is making progress, that’s all we can ask.”

He squeezed her hand with a smile. “I know, I’m happy with her progress and things have to progress easy. I just… I feel we’re not making enough fuss about this pregnancy and I want you to have a wonderful first experience. But with trying to maintain our professional life, being careful with how we manage Leia… I don’t know, I feel like we’re lacking attention to our little one,” he confessed. “I can’t wait until we can properly dedicate ourselves into this.”

“Well, we do have Thanksgiving coming up soon. Things’ll be easier after that, everyone mellows out after Thanksgiving.”

“Have you told your parents about moving in with me? Were they suspicious?”

“Um…” Padmé tugged at her earlobe guiltily. “I told them we were dating. And that we were getting serious. But I didn’t feel like I could tell them about moving in without bringing up the baby, and that really is face to face news… I’m sorry.”

“Have you told anyone?” He raised his eyebrows. “What about your sister? Aren’t you close enough with her to tell her the truth?”

“We  _ are _ close, but I don’t know if I can trust her not to tell our parents about something this big,” she admitted.

“I just want your family to accept this well, for you.”

“I know… can we talk about this more after the sonogram? Right now, Leia has a fashion show to finish,” Padmé pointed out, before leaning in and kissing his cheek as she whispered, “and hopefully, she’ll be in a good enough mood that we can talk her into returning at least one outfit.”

“Let her keep them all,” he whispered back as Leia appeared, twirling in another outfit. “She’s simply too happy!”

“Your idea, not mine!”

“Yeah, but I can’t resist her,” he kissed her cheek as he turned to compliment on Leia’s outfit.


	14. Fouetté

Padmé was stepping out of the shower when she heard the muffled wailing coming from Leia’s room. “Anakin?” she called, scrambling to grab her robe and towel dry her hair. “Ani, can you help?” The shrieking continued and Padmé sighed, heading to find Leia. The six-year-old was lying on her bed, her face mushed into her pillow and her buns half undone. “Leia, what’s wrong?”

“I’m the _understudy_ ,” the little girl wailed as Padmé sat beside her. “I worked really, really hard, and I’m just a stupid understudy!”

“Hey, hey.” Padmé put her hand on Leia’s shoulder, rubbing it gently. “For a first time? That’s great. I didn’t get cast until my eighth audition.”

“Really?”

“Really. And that was to be an understudy too. For Puck, in _A Midsummer Night’s Dream._ Different production.” Padmé smiled. “You should be really proud of yourself, Leia.”

Anakin appeared in the doorway with an apologetic smile, putting his phone away into his pocket. “I guess Leia told you?” He said softly as he sat on the other side and caressed Leia’s cheek. “Being an understudy is something really good, Leia. You did _so_ well in your audition and I am so incredibly proud of you,” he told her. “You should be too.”

“But the casting lady didn’t pick me. So I couldn’t have been really good.”

“Oh, honey, no,” Padmé said, helping her sit up and fixing one of the buns. “There are a lot of reasons. You’re really young, and the casting lady might have been worried about you getting tired or overworked.”

“Exactly, Leia. Just because a dancer is not chosen on their audition, especially the first one, it doesn’t mean he or she was bad,” Anakin added. “I know you are going to ace the understudy role, Princess and maybe, in the next audition, you’ll get the lead role because you are good and you’re going to get better, and better, and in the next one, you will have experience already.”

Leia let out a long, dramatic sigh. “Can I have a dancer cake?”

Padmé looked at Anakin. “Think we could add that to the Thanksgiving menu?”

“I don’t see why not,” he smiled. “You have to get ready, Princess, we’ll have guests arriving soon,” he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, cleaning the remaining tears from her cheeks.

“Why’s Padmé’s family coming now?” Leia asked as Padmé fixed her other bun. “It’s Sunday. Thanksgiving is Thursday.”

“Because my nieces get the whole week off from school and it was easier to drive today,” Padmé explained. “You’ll like them. I promise.”

“You three are close in age and will get along really well, we know it,” Anakin said. “You can even have a sleepover and a movie marathon because it _is_ Thanksgiving but you also did very well on your audition.”

“Thanks, Daddy.” Leia finally beamed up at them. “I’m gonna go get Artoo.”

“Okay, we’ll be down in a minute,” Padmé said, waving as Leia hurried off to find her dog. Once she was gone, Padmé looked at Anakin. “You have the DVD, right?”

“Yes. Saved for dessert to show our families our little one,” he chuckled and kissed her cheek. “You should get dressed before your family arrives and you’re wearing a towel.”

“You’re probably right,” she laughed. “This is going to be a crazy week. Think you can handle them if they get here before I’m ready?”

“I’m sure I’m charming enough to handle them. Or I’ll just have Leia be adorable. That occupies people,” he snickered.

“She is irresistible.” Padmé gave him a quick peck on the lips as the doorbell rang and Artoo started barking. “Pray that’s Ahsoka.”

Anakin nodded, suddenly very nervous. It was the first time he would be meeting Padmé’s family and it was all or nothing. They already had… a couple’s life, with living together, expecting a baby and basically parenting Leia, and her parents would be completely caught off guard. As he reached the door, he took a deep breath, adjusted his clothes and opened the door carefully, a polite smile on his lips.

“What is this, creepy town?” Ahsoka quipped as she entered with a few bags. “Here, I have the desserts as per our agreement,” she handed him her load. “That smile is a no-no, Skyguy, thank God it was me at the door. You need to loosen up.”

Her brother scowled, closing the door behind her. “I have to make a good first impression.”

“Not with that smile,” she snorted.

“Did you get my text about Leia?” Anakin rolled his eyes as he carried the bags to the kitchen.

“Yes, she got the understudy. How is she?”

“Padmé managed to diffuse the situation, she has the mom thing down already,” he said proudly.

“Well, good.” Ahsoka replied. “I’m just really curious to see how you handle having in-laws, period. You never did have them with Miraj.”

“Hey, I’m in-laws material. I’m successful, a good and stable career, a perfect daughter and a loving mother and sister. Besides, I’m totally good looking and charming,” Anakin countered with a grin as he placed the desserts in the fridge. “I’m like… the dream son-in-law.”

“Except for the fact that you knocked up their daughter and haven’t married her.”

His smiled died down. “Are you here to support me or to drag me to the mud, Snips?”

“I’m your sister, so… both.”

Anakin sighed. “I know what we have will be unconventional for them, but… Padmé and I are in love and we are ready to have this child together. It’s not like I’m never going to marry her, but Leia was in a complicated situation that she just knows is overcoming and we want her to focus on this baby and being a big sister for now, without throwing a wedding at her. We’ll get to that part and that’s… that’s… well, we will simply have to explain that to them and hope for the best,” he closed the fridge door with a pout. “You could be a better sister and talk me up to them when you find them alone.”

“I was going to do that anyway. I’m not a monster.” Ahsoka laughed. “Where is Leia anyway? I got her something as a celebration gift.”

“Upstairs getting ready to meet her new cousins,” he replied. “Mom is arriving as well, and soon, the all family will be here.”

“Artoo already walked?” Padmé asked, coming down with her hair in a ponytail and wearing a pair of dark jeans and a blouse.

“No, Ahsoka will take Leia and Artoo, won’t you, Snips?”

“Aw, but what if I’m not here when the Naberries arrive?”

“You do not want Artoo doing his business on the floor in front of my parents,” Padmé warned.

Ahsoka sighed dramatically and jumped out of the stool. “Alright, alright, I’m taking the two little menaces out.”

“That’s a good sister,” Anakin teasingly patted her head and she slapped his hand away.

“Watch it, Skywalker.”

“Please go find Leia,” Padmé implored with a sigh as she pulled the crudité plate from the fridge. “I really would like tonight to go well.”

“Why wouldn’t it?” Anakin asked as he came behind her and kissed the curve of her neck. “We have that awesome surprise planned and I think both of our families will get along well. I mean, sure, I am in deep danger since your father might kill me for knocking you up, but my Mom will look after you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. The only reason my dad would kill anyone is in a battle of Red Sox versus Yankees fans.” Padmé finished setting up the snacks by adding a cheese and cracker plate. “He’s not going to kill you.”

“He certainly will not be happy,” he muttered. “Was Palo the only boyfriend you’ve introduced to them?”

“No, they knew Rush too.”

“Which one was the favorite and which one was the least favorite?”

“Babe. I’m not telling you that.”

“Come on, Angel, I need to know what to expect. I mean… do you think they will like me and if so, why? And why do you think they might not like me? Besides the obvious child out of wedlock thing.”

“They will _love_ you. Dad might be a little concerned about your sadistic ex-wife, but we can smooth that over pretty quickly.”

“My sadistic ex-wife won’t bother us, she doesn’t have that power anymore,” he sighed. “But if you say it, I believe it. I’ll be my most charming self, I promise,” he pecked her lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Padmé smiled softly. “And relax a little. It’s going to be okay.” The doorbell rang again and she took a deep breath, heading to open it. “Showtime. Hi!”

“Auntie Padmé!” She was immediately hugged by her nieces.

“Hey, cuties,” she laughed, hugging them back. “You didn’t leave your parents to get all the bags, did you?”

“Maaaaaybe,” Ryoo said, shifting nervously.

“Go help them,” Padmé said, giving them both a nudge on the back.

“But we want to meet our new Uncle,” Pooja pouted.

“You can do that after you help your mom and dad get the bags,” Padmé insisted. “Go on now.”

“Awww,” the girls whined as they shuffled back outside. Padmé looked back at Anakin with a little smile.

“I have to parent them every now and then. Darred and Sola spoil them.”

“I guess you’ll leave the fun parent thing to me then?” Anakin quipped, winking at her.

“That’s going to depend.” Padmé readjusted her ponytail. “Are you willing to be serious and lay down the law when you need to?”

“Always, yep!” He swore. “I did the strict and fun parent with Leia, and it’s going to be nice to share the roles this time around.”

“Good, because I’m already taking the fun parent job for Leia.” Outside, a car alarm started blaring. “And that’ll be my parents’ car. I better go help them.”

“No, no, let me,” he rushed forward. “You’re pregnant, Angel, no carrying heavy stuff. Let me handle that,” Anakin brushed past her and kissed her cheek.

“It’s not about the bags,” Padmé said, closing the door behind them. “It’s the car. Dad, over here!” She waved at the old station wagon that was trying to park across the street. The car swerved wildly to fit into the parking space properly.

“This city,” Ruwee fumed as he got out of the car. “How do you—”

“Ruwee, don’t start,” his wife scolded. “Pop the hood and let her fix it. Oh, you must be Anakin.”

“Yes, I am, and you must be Padmé’s mother?”

“Jobal Thule Naberrie. Lovely to meet you.” She got out of the car and kissed his cheek. “Thank you for hosting us and sparing me this one’s ranting about the price of hotels in New York.”

“It’s my absolute pleasure that you stay with us,” Anakin beamed. “Oh, and let me handle the car, I have a knack for these sort of things.”

“Ani, I’ve been doing this for years, I’ve got it,” Padmé insisted as she propped the hood open. “Can you please help my dad with the bags before he pulls a back muscle?”

“I’m not a child, Padmé,” Ruwee grumbled.

“Dad. Just accept the help.”

“Padmé, are you sure? I am a mechanic at heart,” he winked at her.

“Fine, I’ll get the bags,” she said, throwing her hands up. “Knock yourself out.”

“Wait, no, you’re right, I’ll get the bags,” he grabbed them before she could reach them herself. “You can work your magic with your Dad’s car,” he kissed her cheek. “No carrying heavy things, remember?” He whispered.

“Don’t freak out so much or they’ll catch on,” she shot back.

“Sorry,” _mood swings are brutal._ “Jobal, why don’t you come with me and I’ll show you to your rooms if you want to freshen up before dinner?”

“What a gentleman,” she laughed, taking one of the bags from the trunk. “I like this one, Padmé.”

“I do too, that’s why I’m dating him,” Padmé called from beneath the hood. “Seriously, Dad, you really ought to get a new car.”

“It’s not broken.”

“It does this every time you honk the horn!”

Anakin cringed at his girlfriend’s snappy tone. “She is a little stressed,” he chuckled to Jobal. “How was the drive here?”

“It was nice enough, all things considered. Ruwee doesn’t really care for driving, but he said a plane ticket was too expensive. I don’t know what to do with him,” she laughed. “I’m just glad Darred and Sola’s car doesn’t fit six, he would have been miserable.”

“Well, you’ll be able to relax from the drive and Ruwee too,” he said as they entered the townhouse and he immediately heard Leia’s steps on the stairs.

“Daddy! Daddy! Are they here?” Leia bounced down the stairs, freshly showered and she had changed into a plaid, red and blue skirt, a navy sweater with matching stockings and red converse. Ahsoka had done a fish braid over her left shoulder. She was simply adorable. “Oh!” She blushed as she saw Jobal.

“Yes, they are, Princess,” he smiled. “This is Padmé’s mom, Jobal. Why don’t you come here and greet her?”

Nodding slowly, she came down the few last steps. “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Naberrie!” She beamed as she stood by her father’s side.

“Oh, my goodness, aren’t you adorable!” Jobal gushed, dropping the bag. “It’s very nice to meet you too!”

Artoo chose that moment to run through Ahsoka’s legs and straight for the door, only to be stopped by the return of Ryoo and Pooja, the latter of whom shrieked, “PUPPY!”

“Oh, he’s so cute!” Ryoo agreed as her parents made it in the door. “Mom, Daddy, look!”

“I hope he’s hypoallergenic?” Sola asked, putting down her suitcase. Leia nodded seriously.

“Padmé got him for me.”

“Oh no,” Darred groaned as his daughters began to look at him hopefully. “Oh, no. No. No. No. This changes nothing. No puppy for Hanukkah.”

“You do Hanukkah?” Leia asked curiously.

“You don’t?” Pooja said in the exact same tone.

“Okay, let’s take this out to the yard,” Ahsoka interjected. “Come on, tiny women. Come on, Artoo.”

“Thank you, Ahsoka,” Anakin said as Leia picked Artoo up and all three girls followed Ahsoka to the back yard. “That’s my sister, the official holidays’ babysitter,” he snickered. “Girls love her, they will be entertained.”

“Thank goodness,” Sola laughed, extending a hand. “Sola Naberrie. Lovely to meet my sister’s sugar daddy.”

“Sola!” Padmé gasped as she and Ruwee stepped inside. “That is _not_ funny!”

“But your expression is.”

Anakin stood there awkwardly but ended up laughing. “It’s lovely to meet you too, Sola,” he bit his lower lip, shaking his head.

“Ignore my wife, she’s got a twisted sense of humor,” Darred extended a hand. “Has since the second kid. Great to have another man in the family, Anakin.”

He shook his hand with a laugh. “Well, I’ll remember that,” he said. “Ah, I get you. I am surrounded by women all the time too. Mother, sister, daughter and girlfriend.”

“How about we show you the guest rooms and then start feeding you?” Padmé suggested. “You’ve been in the car for four hours, after all.”

“Yes, take your sister and brother-in-law, I’ll take your parents. The girls are staying in Leia’s room, we thought they would have more fun this way. My Mom should be here any minute too and she’s bringing some of Thanksgiving goodies,” he said, climbing up the stairs.

“You have a very big house,” Ruwee remarked gruffly. “Must cost a lot.”

“Honey, don’t be rude.”

“Yes, it wasn’t cheap, but I was looking for a family home when I moved to New York. Mostly because of my daughter,” Anakin explained. “I wanted Leia to have a good and stable home and even before I met Padmé, I wanted a home to possibly grow a family without moving around town,” he finally stopped at a door. “This is your bedroom. It’s the other suite of the house, so you could have a bathroom just for yourselves,” he said as he opened the door and brought the bags inside.

“Thank you, Anakin, it’s lovely.” Jobal smiled. “We’ll let you go help Padmé while we settle in.”

“Let me know if I can do anything for the two of you,” he beamed and left the room, bumping into Padmé. “I think we have a successful first impression. Has your sister said anything?”

“She thinks you’re cute. A little weird, but cute,” Padmé answered. “You really need to relax, Anakin. I’m going to be fine.”

“Weird? She thinks I'm weird? Why? Why does she think that?” Anakin narrowed his eyes, concerned.

“Because you’re panicking.” Padmé took his hands and squeezed them. “Just calm down, babe. This is supposed to be fun.”

The doorbell rang again, halting Anakin in his reply. “My Mom, thank God! Some support,” he muttered rushing downstairs to open the door. “You can't leave me,” he said breathless as he opened the door. “Apparently, I'm weird.” He whined.

“You can be intense,” Shmi agreed casually with a little smile. “Are the Naberries nice?”

“The little ones are,” Ahsoka announced as she and the girls came through the back door. “Hey, Mom.”

“Hi, Mrs. Skyguy!” Ryoo and Pooja chorused.

Anakin shot Ahsoka a look and his little sister was not sorry at all, she grinned widely at the girls while Leia chuckled.

“It’s Skywalker,” Leia said, giggling as Shmi stifled her laughter.

“Well, girls, it’s lovely to meet the two of you,” the older woman greeted with a maternal smile. “Ani, darling, just take my things to the kitchen so we can finish dinner. Is the table set?” He only nodded as he grabbed the bags from his mother’s hands.

“Padmé says we get to see a special movie tonight,” Leia told the other girls as they sat on the couch with Artoo.”

“Is it Frozen 2?” Pooja asked eagerly. “Daddy said you were in Hollywood, you must get all the movies!”

“I wish,” Leia sulked. “But no.”

“There’s an array of DVDs for you to choose from and I have orders to loan the Netflix account to you,” Ahsoka quipped. “But now we should all go up and wash up because soon it’s dinner time and Mrs. Skyguy does not like when people are late to the table.”

“Neither does Bubbeh,” Ryoo said demurely as she stood up. “Where’s the bathroom?”

“Huh?” Leia blinked. “Who?”

“Our grandma,” Pooja explained in a stage whisper. “It’s ‘cause she’s Jewish. We call Daddy’s mom Nana.”

“Ohhh,” Leia nodded seriously. “The bathroom’s over here. Artoo, stay.” The puppy barked. “Stay.” But as soon as she took a step, he followed her. “Artooooooo! Daddy, make him stop!”

“Artoo, stay,” Padmé said, coming down the stairs with the rest of her family. Immediately, the puppy sat back down.

“How are you so good at that?” Leia whined.

“She’s good at giving orders,” Anakin quipped lightly. Ahsoka covered her mouth to suppress a snort as Padmé opened the oven.

“Lasagna smells good. Mom, can you take a look? We used your recipe.”

“Of course,” Jobal said, looking a little surprised as she moved closer. “I didn’t realize lasagna was an acceptable part of your diet now.”

“It’s a special occasion.

Sola cocked an eyebrow before changing the subject. “Anakin, here, we almost forgot, we brought you guys some wine.” She held out the bottle. “As a thank you for hosting us.”

“Thank you, that’s very nice of you. I’ll put it in the fridge to keep it cool,” Anakin accepted the bottle with a smile. “Hosting Thanksgiving really is our pleasure.”

“Why not just open it now?” Ruwee asked gruffly.

“You’re supposed to be watching how much alcohol you drink,” Jobal scolded her husband as she peered into the oven. “You’re right, Padmé, that does look good. Go on, take it out.”

“Great. Can someone get the plates, please?” Padmé asked as she slipped on the oven mitts. Shmi answered her request with a smile.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Anakin jumped, realizing that he had forgotten something. Which he did. “Mr. and Mrs. Naberrie, this is my mother, Shmi. Mom, these are Padmé’s parents, Jobal and Ruwee and her sister and brother-in-law, Sola and Darred.”

“Lovely to meet you all, I’m Shmi Skywalker.” She started shaking hands with them while Padmé unstacked the plates and served pieces of lasagna one at a time. “You have a wonderful daughter.” Padmé blushed.

“It’s the daughter she never had,” Anakin teased and Ahsoka slapped his arm with a huff.

“Idiot,” she muttered under her breath and Shmi shook her head at both of them. “My brother,” Ahsoka began. “He thinks it’s funny. Don’t indulge him. He’s really not.”

“That explains why Padmé likes him.”

“Do you want your lasagna on your face, Sola?” Padmé asked coolly.

“It does?” Anakin turned to Sola, interested. “I’m curious to know why,” he beamed, eagerness rolling off of him in waves.

“She always liked really bad dad jokes. That’s why she’s our dad’s favorite. I would’ve never gotten away with doing ballet.”

“Because you are terrible at dancing,” Padmé muttered, rolling her eyes.

Anakin chuckled. “If that’s the case, I will need to dust off my _Dad Jokes_ book that Ashoka gave me when Leia was born,” he winked at Padmé.

“I’m already dating you, you don’t need to try that hard.”

“A man who keeps trying is a keeper,” Jobal said cheekily. For a moment, Padmé smiled at Anakin.

“I think I’m trying pretty hard too. I did give his daughter my blood.”

“She did!” Leia said, bursting from the bathroom with Ryoo and Pooja, all three of them smelling like soap. “After I got kidnapped!”

“That is so cool!” Pooja gasped.

“Actually, it was pretty scary.”

“Yes, but it’s all over now,” Anakin said, trying to avoid approaching that subject. “No need for concern, really.”

“Does Leia often get kidnapped?” Ruwee asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No,” he replied cringing. “No, no…”

“It was my Mom, she was mean,” Leia shrugged and sat in her usual seat in the dining room, making everyone else follow her with their own plates. “I like Padmé a lot more.”

“We all do,” Ahsoka agreed. “Especially Anakin.”

Anakin just kissed Padmé’s temple as they moved to the dining room. “That’s true,” he whispered, nuzzling her cheek.

“Aw, thanks.” She kissed him back. “I like this kind of trying, by the way.”

“Can we eat? I really wanna see the movie,” Pooja whined.

“It’s still not _Frozen 2_ ,” Ryoo told her sister, sitting on one side of Leia.

“Don’t act like you weren’t singing along in the car,” Darred scolded his elder daughter. “Anakin, it’s your house. Do you typically say grace?”

“My Mom usually does it and we can keep that tradition,” he said. The first year he had tried to give thanks on his own had been comical and he didn’t want that to influence this first meeting. “Mom?”

Shmi folded her hands and everyone else followed suit. “We are grateful for the food which we are about to enjoy, and for the family and friends who are with us tonight, and for all the other blessings in our lives. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit—” Pooja and Ryoo attempted to copy the crossing gesture before being stopped by their parents’ raised eyebrows. “Amen.”

“Amen,” everyone echoed.

“You guys don’t normally do that?” Leia asked as they all started eating.

“We have other prayers,” Sola explained. “Usually in Hebrew.”

“Padmé, can you teach me?”

“I’m not really a model for Judaism, Leia, I work on the Sabbath too much,” Padmé said, serving herself some salad from the bowl on the table.

“You’re not converting her, are you?” Ruwee asked with a little chuckle. “We didn’t have this problem before—”

“Dad, don’t start,” Padmé groaned. “I’m not becoming a Christian. You can tell that to all the old women at the synagogue back home.”

“No, I’m not converting her or trying to. We both respect each other’s religions and I think that works,” Anakin smiled.

“Does that mean I get a Hanukkah _and_ a Christmas?” Leia asked eagerly.

“We’ll see. _The Nutcracker_ is going to be in full swing by then.” Padmé said with a smile. “Leia’s understudying Clara.”

“Wow, cool,” Sola said.

“It’s not as cool as if I were Clara,” Leia mumbled, still a tad bitter over not getting the lead role and stabbing her food with the fork.

“She sounds exactly like you, Padmé,” Jobal laughed. “Remember, Ruwee?”

“She broke a hideous vase your cousin gave us for our wedding,” Ruwee confirmed.

“I guess the competitive streak runs on both sides. Anakin _knows_ how to throw a tantrum when he doesn’t get what he wants,” Shmi said lightly.

“Thank you, Mother,” he said dryly while Ahsoka snickered.

“I’m the good one,” Ahsoka bragged.

“We don’t get enough recognition,” Sola patted her hand.

“I was your roommate, you are awful,” Padmé corrected. “Both of you! I loved when I got my own room!”

“And now you’re living with my brother and his daughter,” Ahsoka teased, “so I don’t know why you’re still on your high horse.”

“I’m not messy,” Anakin quipped. “You, on the other hand…”

“I can’t wait to be a grown-up,” Pooja whispered in awe. “It sounds so cool.”

“I’ll remind you of that when you start paying taxes,” Darred said with a smile. “Now, wipe your face and finish eating. I’d like to get the two of you to bed at a reasonable hour, and we still have that movie to watch.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Padmé smiled at Anakin secretively. “It’s a shorter movie.”

* * *

 

“Okay, everyone has their ice cream,” Padmé said, opening the DVD player. “Are we all ready?”

“Yes!” The girls cheered while Artoo barked. Padmé smiled and sat next to Anakin, passing him the remote.

“Go ahead,” she said, kissing him on the cheek and snuggling close.

“Here we go,” he whispered excitedly as he wrapped one arm around her waist and pressed play. The quick _wush-wush_ of a heartbeat filled the room as the TV played a black and white looking picture of a sonogram.

The girls blinked and looked at each other in confusion, while Ahsoka squealed before placing a hand over her mouth to contain her excitement and Shmi grinned widely at the young couple.

“I don’t get it,” Ryoo said bluntly.

“How many weeks?” Ruwee asked, raising an eyebrow.

“This is from last week, so eight now.”

“Eight weeks of what?” Pooja demanded.

“Leia, do you want to tell them?” Padmé offered, smiling impishly.

Leia seemed hesitant at first, maybe even uncomfortable but she nodded quietly. “I am going to be a big sister,” she announced as she petted Artoo.

“It’s a burden I know too well,” Ryoo said, dramatically sighing.

“Well, now everything makes sense,” Sola laughed. “Congratulations, you guys!”

“Thank you,” Anakin grinned, as he beamed at his girlfriend. “We’re really excited about this.”

“Oh, but honey, your career,” Jobal fretted. “Won’t this make it harder?”

“We’re taking it into account,” Padmé reassured her. “Besides, it’s not like I’m going to be pregnant forever.”

“Trust me, Padmé still has a brilliant career ahead of her but now, she’ll have a little one clapping her from the side, like I had Anakin,” Shmi intervened, smiling sweetly at her son. “It makes every part, every show, so much worth it. To have our own, special fan.”

“Is it a girl?” Pooja asked hopefully.

“It’s too early to know,” Padmé said. “The baby is still really tiny.”

Leia looked at the screen. “It doesn’t even look like a baby,” she said slowly, making a weird face.

“It will soon,” Ruwee said. “But first, it’ll look like a little alien.”

“It’s so weird,” she continued.

“When they’re born, they’re not _that_ cute either,” Ryoo said and poked her sister. “She wasn’t. She was wrinkly and red and did not stop crying,” her new friend just looked horrified.

“That’s not true!” Pooja wailed. “You’re being mean!”

“I have pictures,” Ryoo shrugged. “But she got cuter. I hope you’re patient,” she told Leia, who shifted her horrified gaze from Ryoo, to Pooja, and finally, to look around the room.

“Girls, stop it,” Darred scolded. “You’re scaring Leia.”

“It’s fine,” Leia whispered and hugged a struggling Artoo.

“You okay, Princess?” Anakin asked her and since he was within reach, caressed her head. Leia nodded mutely, finally releasing Artoo as he barked at her, feeling squished. “Alright,” he said softly.

“Is that all the movie is?” Pooja asked with a yawn.

“Yes, and I think that’s just as well, you sound tired, peanut,” Sola said. “Come on. Bed time. We’re going shopping tomorrow, after all.”

“Do we get to come?” Leia asked hopefully. “You have the week off, Daddy.”

“But you have school until Wednesday,” Shmi reminded her.

“Awwwww.”

“We’ll go shopping then, I promise,” he stood up and kissed her head, before picking her up. “But now you’ll have to sleep too.”

“I’ll clean everything up, you guys go on to bed,” Ahsoka suggested. “I’ll see everyone on Thursday. Unless you guys are doing the parade? Like tourists?”

“Ahsoka, don’t be rude.” Shmi sighed.

“Mom, they _are_ tourists.”

“She’s in the pretentious New Yorker phase,” Padmé explained, turning off the DVD player.

“Lovely. Too bad baseball season’s over, we could’ve done a Sox-Yankees game,” Darred laughed.

“If you wanted me to divorce you,” Sola said bluntly.

“Daddy took Mommy to a Red Sox game and she got hit by a ball so hard, it broke her shoulder!” Pooja told Leia as they went up the stairs.

“Whoa. Really?”

“She was _super_ mad,” Ryoo confirmed.

“Girls. Bed.”

* * *

 

“So, do you want to explain why it took so long for you to tell us?” Jobal asked pointedly.

Padmé sighed, looking down at her plate. “Is there any explanation that doesn’t end with you being disappointed in me?” She should have expected this the moment Anakin and Leia left for school.

“We are not disappointed, Padmé, we are worried about you,” Ruwee replied. “Not many weeks ago you were telling us you were dating, and now… you’re living together, having a child and he just so happens to be your boss.”

“Also, what happened with his ex-wife, darling, it’s not something to be taken lightly,” Jobal sighed.

“Miraj is in prison for attempting to violate her restraining order against the family,” Padmé said dismissively, eating another spoonful of yogurt. “She’s not an issue.”

“Not an issue right now,” Sola said, cradling a cup of hot coffee. “But once she’s out, Padmé, you don’t know what is going to happen.”

“You seriously don’t think Anakin and I can handle this? We’re both adults, you know.”

“We know that, sweetheart, but you caught us all off guard. Although Anakin seems like a lovely young man, we barely know him,” her father said. “What we do know is that he already has a child and a…”

“Vindictive ex-wife who’s in jail,” Sola quipped, sipping her coffee.

“Exactly,” Jobal pointed out softly. “It’s not that we don’t think you can’t handle it is just that… everything you had planned the last time we saw you, has derailed.”

“And it’s been the best thing that’s happened to me! Anakin and I weren’t planning any of this, but I’ve literally never been happier in my life,” Padmé insisted defensively. “I like where I am right now. Can’t that be enough?”

“They will make a pretty good looking kid,” Sola said to their parents with a smirk. Ruwee and Jobal shared a laugh. “Look, sis, we’re on your side, of course. Don’t be so defensive, Pad, we’re just looking out for you.”

“Then maybe relax a little?”

“I’d relax more if there were a ring on your finger,” Jobal muttered into her tea.

“ _Mom_!”

“Yes, that is another thing that needs to be said,” Ruwee agreed. “Are you two planning on getting married anytime soon?”

“We’ve been dating for six months, marriage is not a priority right now!”

“You’ve been dating for six months, having a baby shouldn’t be either,” her father countered. “If it’s not too soon for a child, it shouldn’t be too soon for a marriage.”

“Not everyone does things traditionally, Dad. We weren’t planning to have a baby this early, it just happened.”

“What’s stopping a wedding from happening, then?” Jobal asked. “Have you two spoken about it?”

“No, and if you bring it up to him, I’ll never speak to either of you ever again.” Her parents just shared a glance and quietly sipped their respective drinks. “I’m serious. This is my life. Anakin and I will talk about marriage when _we’re_ ready, and not a minute before then.”

“From now on, Padmé, just keep us in the loop, sweetheart,” Jobal sighed. “You’ve been living a completely different life and we had no idea!”

“For one, I am hurt you didn’t come to me when this whole thing started,” Sola pointed out.

“How _did_ things started?” Ruwee questioned curiously.

“Ummmmm.” Padmé sucked in a breath and fidgeted with her nails. “We had a one night stand after meeting at a Kenobi family party.”

“I hope there’s more to that,” Ruwee said sternly.

“Well, I mean, we spent the entire summer together in the Hamptons.” Padmé sighed. “That was where I met Leia.”

“He has a house in the Hamptons?” Sola’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh, we better start planning our summers together!”

“Sola, you’re not going to mooch off my boyfriend when the Cape is just as good,” Padmé huffed.

“We do the Cape every year, we could shake it up. Hamptons sounds… perfect. The girls would love it.”

“It’s Anakin’s house, not mine, you’re getting way ahead of yourself. Anyway, he asked me to move in after I told him about the baby. It seemed like the stable thing to do.”

“How is your relationship with Leia?” Jobal probed curiously. “I couldn’t help but feel her hesitation towards the baby last night.”

“It’s been rocky. She was really upset when she overheard me telling Anakin I had other job offers, because she thought it meant I was leaving. And she’s still kind of worried about the baby replacing her. She’s not entirely used to sharing attention, but I think we’re making progress. The dog definitely helped.”

“I did notice she clings to her father,” Sola said, a bit more seriously. “Not that it’s uncommon, Ryoo and Pooja are complete daddy’s girls, but I guess with the mother Leia was cursed with, it’s understandable that she’s so attached to him. But you are having a baby and she is going to be dividing her father’s attention and is she’s not reacting in the best way, it’s going to a rocky road to travel. Ryoo was also difficult when I was pregnant with Pooja, remember? My greatest fear was that she would completely reject her sister!”

“The jury’s still out on that front,” Ruwee said into his mug.

“Look. I can handle this, okay?” Padmé snapped impatiently. “I do have an idea of what I’m doing.”

“Being a mother is not easy, Padmé and it’s okay if you don’t have everything figured out,” Sola said kindly. “I am still learning myself,” she chuckled.

“That doesn’t mean I want to be lectured!”

“No one’s lecturing you,” Jobal said. “We just want to help you navigate this. Give you some advice.”

“Unsolicited advice.”

“We’re trying to help you and be supportive even after you deliberately kept us in the dark about these events,” Sola sighed and finished her coffee, quickly rinsing the cup. “But it’s fine. I won’t say anything else.”

“That’s _why_ I didn’t want to tell you! I knew you guys were going to freak out and start trying to micromanage and advise me no matter when, I just… I know it’s because you love me, but I don’t always need you like that!”

Sola just raised her hands in defense. “Message received, sis,” she declared. “I’m going to call Darred and see if he’s doing well in his shopping spree with the girls, asking him if I can join on the fun. Want to come with me, Mom?”

Jobal sighed. “Yes, dear. There are still some things I need to buy for Hanukkah.”

“Hanukkah is weeks away,” Ruwee pointed out unhelpfully. His wife just threw him a pointed look.

“Not the passive aggressive guilting,” Padmé whined. “That’s the worst!”

“We’re going shopping, it’s not guilting,” her older sister pointed out. “It was never the plan to stay indoors all day, so don’t start.”

“You can join us, you know?” Jobal raised one eyebrow.

“No, I have to do daily training. We might not be performing this week, but my body does not take breaks.” Padmé sighed, knowing that was not helping her case.

Jobal was about to open her mouth and make an argument but decided against it, shaking her head and grabbing her coat instead. “Well then, I’ll see you later. Ruwee?”

“Oh, I’m staying indoors and enjoying that very big, very high-quality TV in the living room. There is a game I can’t miss today.”

“Dad, Monday Night Football is not worth it,” Sola scolded. “We’re in New York City, we should be enjoying it.”

“I do not need a lecture from a sports hater.” Ruwee scoffed. “Just because you don’t appreciate it doesn’t mean it’s not important.”

Padmé just buried her face in her hands, regretting everything. It wasn’t that she didn’t love them, but she knew that she had done an awful job handling the entire situation, and it was exhausting.

* * *

 

“You’re still tense, Padmé,” Anakin said softly, hugging her from behind while was still getting ready. It was finally Thanksgiving and his girlfriend was still accumulating stress. “That conversation couldn’t have gone that badly. I admit, I’ve been getting looks, but overall, their stay has been going well.”

“Whenever they’re around, I feel like I’m nothing but a child,” Padmé said, spinning an earring between her fingers. “Like they think I don’t know what I’m doing. I said as much to their faces. And now they’re being passive aggressive, whether or not they admit it. And the baby is messing with my head.”

He nodded, understanding her positions. Padmé’s mood swings were something that had to be carefully dealt with and no one knew that better than him. “I know they love you and trust you know what you are doing but all families like to give their input. All families like to give advice. It’s a natural event.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it,” she grumbled. “I don’t know what I was thinking when I said we should have them here all week.”

“Padmé, it was the right thing to do. They are getting to know me and my family and I’m getting to know them as well. We have a life together and their presence is important even if you feel suffocated,” he kissed the curve of her neck. “Leia is having a ton of fun with the girls, my mom and your parents have hit it off and it has been fun having some guy time with Darred. You need to loosen up, love.”

“I’m trying… it’s just exhausting.” She leaned into him. “There’s more pressure with them here.”

“More pressure? How so?” He kissed her temple and rubbed soothing circles over her stomach.

“To prove we can do this. That we’re not being crazy…” she bit her lip, not wanting to bring up the marriage thing. “I felt so good about us, and then they kind of burst the bubble.”

“I don’t think that it was their intention to do that and if you ask me, we don’t have to prove them anything, Angel. Time will show just how capable we are. This is an unnecessary pressure on you, on us, on everyone.”

“How are you so good at knowing just what to say?” Padmé gripped his hand. “It’s almost spooky.”

Anakin chuckled and finally kissed her on the lips, a kiss meant to show her love, support and devotion. “I love you and I will always try my best to see you happy. That includes knowing just what to say.”

“Well, I hope that includes how to navigate a Thanksgiving dinner,” she said, managing to laugh a little. “Because I’m sure the turkey is nearly done by now, and everyone is going to be hungry.”

“Just relax and stop seeing them as frenemies,” Anakin chuckled. “And you will see that dinner will go by smoothly.”

Downstairs, Leia, Ryoo, and Pooja continued playing Candyland while they snacked on cheese and crackers. “Is it ever weird?” Leia asked, setting down her piece on a purple square.

“What?” Pooja asked.

“Being a sister. Do… do your mommy and daddy have favorites?” Leia whispered so the grownups wouldn’t hear her.

“I’m pretty sure I was the favorite when Pooja was a baby,” Ryoo confided, figuring out Leia’s real motives. “But that’s ‘cause she was always screaming and making messes in her diaper and on her face. They’d be super tired and grumpy after a long time with her. So I was the good one.”

“Is it cool? To be a big sister?”

“Sometimes. When she’s not being really annoying.”

“Hey!” Pooja whined. “You can be annoying too!”

Leia gave the girls a small, nervous smile and as it was her turn to play, did not push the subject further.

“Everyone okay?” Padmé asked as she and Anakin came down the stairs.

“We’re hungry,” Ryoo complained.

“Well, the turkey is about to be ready, so how about everyone gets to the table and loads up on the side dishes?” Shmi suggested.

“Wash up first, girls,” Anakin said and the three girls rushed past him in the stairs.

“What happened to being the fun uncle?” Padmé teased as she opened the oven so that Shmi could retrieve the turkey.

“I can do both, I’m a great multitasker,” he quipped.

“Well, I knew _that_ ,” she laughed, kissing his cheek.

“You would,” Anakin whispered sultry into her ear.

“Can you _not_?” Ahsoka groaned, helping her mother pull the very large bird out of the oven. “Seriously, I’d like to be able to keep this down.”

“Don’t be jealous,” her brother teased as he hugged his girlfriend from behind. “You’ll find love again, Snips… Padmé and I will always be better at it than you, though,” Anakin chuckled and ducked after Ahsoka threw a napkin ring his way.

“Don’t the two of you start,” Shmi warned, shaking her head as they set the turkey down on the dining room table. “Come on, sit down.”

“That is one impressive turkey,” Ruwee remarked. “Maybe next year, you can all come up to Boston and we’ll see if we can top it.”

“Dad, not everything has to be a competition,” Padmé scolded as she sat down next to Leia. “Boys can be so silly, no matter what age they are. Are you sure you want a brother?”

“Hey, having a brother has its perks,” Ahsoka said, tousling Anakin’s hair.

“Not the hair,” he huffed and ran a hand through his golden locks. “Having a brother is the best thing in the world. We’re cool. We’re protective.”

“Besides, I’ll be the only girl,” Leia added with a shrug.

“That does sound nice,” Ryoo sighed dramatically, only for Pooja to reach across the table and pinch her. “Hey!”

“Girls, if you don’t stop, we’re going to make one of you say grace,” Sola warned. “In Hebrew.”’

“How does that work?” Shmi asked. “I’m curious. Padmé hasn’t shared a lot about your faith.”

“I’m usually working on Friday nights, like a heathen,” Padmé explained, looking more than a little guilty. “But here, I’ll show you.” She took Leia and Jobal’s hands, and everyone else followed suit. “ _Barukh ata Adonai Eloheinu, Melekh ha'olam, shehakol nih'ye bidvaro,”_ she chanted.

Leia frowned at the words and Anakin gave her a look to keep quiet. As Padmé finished giving grace, Sola looked between Anakin and Padmé.

“So… which religion will the baby be raised in, exactly?” She asked.

“We haven’t decided yet,” Padmé said, taking a sip of the cider that she and the children were all drinking.

“Well, it’s going to matter if it’s a boy,” Jobal pointed out. “You’ll need to find a synagogue—”

“I _have_ a synagogue and maybe we don’t talk about this right now?” requested Padmé with a huff. “I would prefer it if we didn’t turn into one of those stereotypical families that argues at Thanksgiving, and this has that potential written all over it.”

Shmi glanced at Anakin who promptly averted his eyes to help Leia with her food. Leia, however, seemed to have other ideas, climbing up on her chair with her cider cup in hand. “Leia, be careful!” Shmi gasped.

“I’m okay,” the six-year-old insisted. “And I’m really glad that you’re all here, ‘cause we’ve never really had a big family, and Ryoo and Pooja are my friends now, and I’m not as scared about being a big sister, so I wanna say thanks for coming.”

Anakin grinned at his daughter as he supported her, afraid that she would slip and fall and that was the _last_ thing they all needed. “Those were very sweet words, Princess. I’m very proud of you.”

“To building family,” Darred agreed, raising his own glass. “We’re honored to be here with you. Now, how about we eat?”

“Yes!” Ryoo and Pooja shouted, and everybody laughed before they started digging in.


	15. Tendu

In Anakin’s mind, they were finally reaching a peaceful day to day life. Leia was more and more accustomed to the idea of having a sibling and she was getting, again, more involved with ballet and it was the happiest she has been since the accident. He would pick her up from school and take her to the rehearsals, where she would practice with the ensemble. Everyone absolutely loved her and Leia beamed at the attention.

There has been something, however, nagging him since Thanksgiving. Padmé doesn’t know, but Ruwee, before they left, gave him a nudge about making his daughter an “honest woman” and Anakin had been thinking about it. Now that the storm with Leia had passed, he felt comfortable about thinking of marriage, even if his last walk down the aisle had ended in disaster. Padmé was not Miraj, however, and if they married, it would be for the rest of their lives and Anakin knew it. He just needed to speak with a certain little one for the final approval…

“Why isn’t Padmé coming with us?” Leia questioned as Anakin parked the car near the shopping entrance. 

“Because this date is just for us, Princess,” he winked at her through the rearview mirror. Leia beamed at him as he left the car to open the door for her. “We can also start building your Christmas list for Santa. I haven’t received it yet.”

“Well, yeah, I didn’t finish it,” Leia blushed as she took her father’s hand. “I don’t know what to ask this year…”

“Let’s do some window shopping and maybe you’ll know,” Anakin chuckled as he squeezed her hand. “I wanted to ask you something too, Leia. Something very important.”

“Padmé said she might teach us Hanukkah, does that mean we gotta get presents for that too?” Leia asked, apparently not hearing his question. “And they do eight nights, that’s a lot of presents.”

“Aren’t Christmas gifts enough?” He shook his head. “Did you hear what I said?”

Leia shrugged. “I guess. But whenever you ask me something, it doesn’t matter. You do it anyway.”

“That’s not exactly true, Leia. What I want to ask you is important and you have a say in it.”

“Okay, what is it?” she asked, still seeming to be distracted as she stared at the display of a toy shop.

“Let’s grab a hot chocolate first,” he sighed, sensing she was too distracted for their next conversation.

“WIth whipped cream?” Leia said hopefully.

“Of course, it couldn’t be any other way!”

“Okay!” Leia started running for the nearest coffee shop, dragging Anakin along with her. “And maybe a cookie too?”

“A muffin for me,” he smirked as he made their request to the girl behind the counter. 

“Here you go,” the girl passed over their pastries and rang up their order. “You two are so cute. Did you do her little buns?”

“No, my girlfriend did,” he replied with a smile. The girl’s face fell a little bit as she took his credit card. “They are oddly cute.”

“Your girlfriend is really lucky,” she said, passing over his receipt. “There’s your order number.”

“We’re both lucky. Thanks,” he accepted the receipt.

“That was weird,” Leia remarked, climbing into a booth so that she could bite into her snowman-shaped cookie.

“No, sweetheart, that was called flirting,” he laughed as he sat opposite of her. “At least, what she was trying to do.” 

Leia blinked slowly. “Like… she wants you to be her boyfriend?”

“I don’t think she would mind but I’m pretty sure Padmé would,” he chuckled.

“She’d be really mad.”

Anakin nodded. “Yes, but you know, girls wouldn’t flirt with me if… well… if they already knew I was committed.”

Now Leia’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean?”

At that moment, their order was up and Anakin stood up to grab their hot chocolate and bring it back to their table. “Be careful with yours, it’s hot.”

Leia stuck her finger into the whipped cream and licked some of it off. “Answer the question, Daddy. What did you mean?”

“When you met Padmé, you loved her so much that you questioned me if I would ever marry her,” he started. “I was wondering if you would like that to happen. Would you like me and Padmé to get married? For her to become your Mom too?”

Leia’s jaw dropped open, and her snowman’s head fell into her hot chocolate with a splash. “Really?”

“Hmm, don’t get your scarf dirty and yeah… really.”

“Is this ‘cause of what Padmé’s parents said at Thanksgiving? I thought you and Padmé were going slow.”

“No, it’s not because of that. I want to marry Padmé, Leia, because I love her and I don’t see myself with anyone else. I want her to be part of our family, officially. Don’t you?” He asked softly taking her little hand. “Wouldn’t it be nice?”

“I guess so…” Leia blew on her hot chocolate before retrieving the floating bit of cookie. “She’s been really helpful with my dancing. And she’s a lot nicer than my mom.”

“Don’t forget, she loves you. Very much,” Anakin sipped on his own hot chocolate. “I wanted to ask you, because your decision is the most important one, Leia.”

“I’ll ask Santa about it,” she said severely. “He knows everything. We  _ are  _ going to see Santa, right?”

Not exactly the answer he wanted, but still, he smiled and nodded. “Yes, we are.”

“Do you already have a ring? Those are supposed to be really important, right? You wouldn’t give her the one Mom threw at you?”

“Leia, you never give the same engagement ring,” he narrowed his eyes. “Ever.”

“How am I supposed to know that? People don’t give  _ me _ rings.”

“Well, let this be a small lesson. But I don’t have an engagement ring. If you agree that I should propose to Padmé, I want you to help me buy one.”

“Or you could just get her a Ring Pop. Those are pretty  _ and _ yummy.”

“An engagement ring doesn’t need to be yummy, it needs to be sparkly,” Anakin laughed. “We can go to Tiffany’s. Or Harry Winston. But it needs to be  _ really  _ pretty.”

“I thought those stores don’t like kids. Won’t you get in trouble for bringing me?”

He leaned forward. “I’ll let you in on a little secret,” he staged whispered. “When you’re willing to pay a lot of money, they don’t really care.”

“Like a million dollars?”

“It doesn’t matter the amount. It matters that I have a black American Express card,” he winked. “So, if you say yes, we’re going on a special shopping trip.”

“Santa first,” Leia said firmly.

“Santa first,” he agreed.

* * *

 

When they got home, Padmé was slamming a new pair of pointe shoes on the stone countertop. “Hey, how was shopping?” she grunted slightly as the shoes hit the marble again.

“Fortunately, not as aggressive as your day,” Anakin teased and Leia chuckled.

“Well, the baby needed more stuff,” Padmé said defensively as she ran a scissor blade over the sole of one shoe. “That’s different.”

“We didn’t get Hanukkah presents,” Leia told her.

“That’s fine. I usually do a quick little thing with the other Jewish members of the company, since we’re generally performing at Hanukkah.” Padmé shrugged. “No big deal.”

“Can you stop killing your pointe shoes and give me a proper hello?” Anakin said as he came around her and kissed her cheek.

“As if you haven’t seen me do this a thousand times,” she laughed, turning to kiss his lips. “You know I need to break them in.”

He kissed her back and rubbed her small bump. “I know. I also know you’re very capable of killing me should I misbehave,” he teased her. “How’s he behaving?” He asked softly.

“He or she is fine,” Padmé said, rolling her eyes a little. “If I didn’t know better, I might think you were more interested in the baby than in me.”

“Aren’t we dramatic?” He chuckled. 

Leia just rolled her eyes and noisily grabbed her bags, going up to her room, Artoo hot on her heels. “What’s eating her?” Padmé asked, slicing up the second pointe shoe.

“Wish I knew,” he said wistfully. “She had a really intense talk with Santa. All the other kids were complaining.”

“I never understood that,” Padmé said, putting her shoes on the floor for a moment. “I remember when I was a kid, we’d see mall Santas and they just confused me and Sola.”

“They give the kids hope and it’s a nice way to keep their innocence for a bit longer,” he explained. “But she hasn’t really spoken with me since leaving, I’ll go by in a sec… let her munch over whatever he said.”

“Mhmm. Oh, by the way, you got a call from Kitster on the house phone while you guys were out.” Padmé glanced up at the stairs to make sure Leia wasn’t listening before leaning in and whispering, “apparently, Evaan isn’t going to be able to do the last show, something about a family commitment she can’t miss. The message is still on the voicemail.”

“Which means… Leia is going up as Clara in the final performance,” he realized. “Oh, she’s going to be  _ so  _ happy.”

“Yeah, I figured you’d want to tell her, just so you can make sure she’s not going to be bragging about it or anything. Evaan  _ is _ still going to be around for the other shows.”

“I’ll tell her about it, but generally, Leia can be pretty sweet.”

“I know, but it never hurts to be cautious.” Padmé stomped on one of the boxes of her shoes. “Oh, and did you want to try and do anything with Hanukkah? I know we still haven’t really talked about religion going forward, but we might as well start.”

“Well, we have the traditional Christmas, always did and that’s something I want Leia to keep having in her life, but I think we can add Hanukkah. I don’t know much about it, maybe you could set it up?”

“Well, if she wants to come to the performances, she could join in with our little parties at the theatre,” Padmé said. “I haven’t really celebrated at home in years, since I’m usually working. I know things got a little weird at Thanksgiving, but honestly? I’ve always kind of only felt Jewish when I was around my family.”

“They seem to care deeply about their religion and that’s something we are going to need to bring into our baby’s life, we’ll just have to find the best way to do it.”

“Babe, it’s our kid, we’re allowed to decide what we think is best for him or her,” Padmé pointed out. “You shouldn’t feel obligated to please my parents.”

“Would you feel comfortable not engaging in the Jewish religion with our kid?” He raised his eyebrows. “I’m not an overly religious man, Padmé, and you know that, but there are certain traditions that I enjoy doing, like the christening, Christmas and Easter.”

“I mean, I’d like them to know that Judaism is an option for them,” she said, “but at least for the early years where I’m still going to be performing, I think it would probably be exhausting to try and do both holidays.”

“It can also be their choice when they grow up,” Anakin smiled and kissed her cheek. “I’m going to see if I can get Leia to talk and I’ll be right down to help you with dinner.”

Climbing up the stairs, he knocked on Leia’s door before entering. “So, how did the conversation with Santa go?”

“He said that I should feel really lucky to have a daddy that loves me so much,” Leia answered, focusing very intently on the section of Artoo’s fur that she was putting sparkly barrettes on. “And that a lot of kids ask him to bring back a mommy or a daddy.”

“Well, honey, it’s true,” he said softly as he sat down next to her. “A lot of little girls and little boys are not as lucky as we are. They don’t have a mommy or a daddy and often, they don’t have either of them. I know you had a very rough year, Princess and trust me, if I could ask Santa to change it, I would, because I never wanted you to be through so much hurt and pain,” Anakin explained quietly. “But, even though it was not the best year yet, the one that we have knocking on our door is going to be so good,” he smiled. “You’re going to have a baby brother and you, by all intents and purposes, have the mother I always wanted for you. Padmé loves you, baby girl, no matter what. Unconditionally. That’s what real mothers do. If you tell me to go ahead, we might even have a wedding and everything. Aren’t you looking forward to it?”

“It could be a sister,” Leia pointed out. 

“I think we both know it’s going to be a boy,” he chuckled, poking her side.

“Padmé keeps saying it could be a girl,” Leia reminded him, but she was smiling.

“Maybe it is, but I have this gut feeling that it is a boy, just like I had when it was you and everyone was convinced your Mom was going to have a boy. I knew it was a girl and I was right,” he poked her nose, “it was the most beautiful girl in the world!”

“You’re just saying that,” she giggled. “And I guess you can marry her, but on two conditions.”

“Conditions? Alright, shoot,” he grinned.

“One, I get to be the flower girl in the wedding.”

“We wouldn’t have it any other way, what is your other condition?”

“If she gets mean, you have to divorce her.”

“I promise you, that no one is ever going to hurt us again,” he said softly. “Do we have a deal?”

Leia nodded. “It’s a deal.”

Anakin beamed. “Since you gave me such good news, I have some for you as well.”

“We’re getting a kitty friend for Artoo?” Leia guessed eagerly.

“No, one pet is enough,” he laughed. “I heard that Evaan won’t make it to the final show and that her understudy will have to step up as Clara. Ready?”

“No!” Leia gasped, her hand fisting in Artoo’s fur. “No, I’m not! I’m gonna be really bad!”

Anakin chuckled as Artoo yelped and whined, escaping her grasp by nibbling on her fingers and hiding under the bed. “She still has a few shows to do, so I ask you to be discreet about this. Also, this is your time to really practice on being Clara. You have time and you are already so good at your part, baby girl, I’m sure you’ll be wonderful on the closing night.”

“What’s discreet?”

“Don’t speak too much about having the lead or gush about it in front of Evaan. I know she’s sad she can’t do it herself and it’s nice to have respect about others’ own feelings.”

“So, keep it a secret?”

“Sort of, yeah. Think you can do it?”

Leia pantomimed zipping her lips and nodded.

“Hey, I could use some help down here,” Padmé shouted. “Or do you want the house to burn down?”

“Before we go help her, and since tomorrow is your last day of school, how about I pick you up and we go looking for rings?” Anakin asked as he stood and helped Leia up.

“Okay,” she agreed. “And I won’t tell her anything.”

“It will be our secret,” he smiled kissing the top of her head.

* * *

 

“Back straight, Leia, you’ve nearly got it,” Padmé coached, putting a finger at the center of Leia’s spine to help her straighten. “Try it again.”

Leia tried to follow Padmé’s advice this time but stumbled. “I’m hopeless,” she cried out, sitting down on the ground.

“You are not hopeless.” Padmé sat beside her. “You’re working really hard, and you’ve improved a lot. I know it’s hard to see it now, but I’ve been watching you the whole time, and I’ve seen a lot of improvement.”

“Really? You think so?” Leia looked up to her, eyes full of hope. “I always believed the accident made it harder for me to dance,” she made a face.

“Only if you let it.” Padmé smiled a little. “I know some dancers who’ve lost a whole leg, and you wanna know what happened?” Leia nodded eagerly. “They got prosthetics. And they made their own dance company with other dancers who’d had similar injuries. If this is what you love, the only thing that’s going to stop you from dancing is you.”

Suddenly, Leia threw her arms around her future stepmother’s neck. “Thank you, Padmé.”

“Don’t mention it, sticky bun.” Padmé hugged her back. “Do you want to try the sequence again?”

“Yes, please,” Leia beamed and pulled back, getting back up. Padmé got up too, getting back to the player they were using and rewinding to the right place.

“One, two, three, and go,” she said as she pressed play. Leia started dancing just as Anakin walked into the rehearsal studio.

“She’s getting better, isn’t she?” He stated proudly, beaming at Padmé. “She’s so talented.”

“Shhh!” Padmé chided, but she was smiling too. “Okay, Leia, nail this and we’ll take a break.” Leia bent her knees in a plié and spun upwards onto her toes before landing in first position. “That was great!” Padmé stopped the music. “I knew you could do it!”

“Of course, she’s my baby,” Anakin said cheekily and Leia giggled.

“Sweetie, why don’t you go get a drink while I talk to your dad for a second?” Padmé suggested. “Then we’ll work on the battle scene a little more.”

“Sure,” Leia said and skipped away from the couple and towards the break room.

“Uh oh, what did I do?” Anakin raised his eyebrows.

“Nothing.” Padmé pulled the elastic out of her hair so that she could scratch an itchy spot that had been forming on her scalp. “I just wanted to talk to you about the possibility of me teaching. I’ve liked working with Leia and I think it could be a good way for me to stay active during the last leg of my pregnancy.”

“I think that’s a wonderful idea and you’re so good with Leia, I’m sure you’ll quickly gather a legion of students,” Anakin replied. “You won’t be so bored as if you were at home, doing nothing all day.”

“I know, the thought of it was getting agonizing,” she laughed. “I can’t believe I’m so close to my last show. And motherhood.”

“You’re a natural at motherhood, I wouldn’t be too worried about that,” he said. “The last show… we will have to tell everyone then.”

“Well, there usually is a New Year’s party for the company,’ she pointed out. “That might be a good time.”

“Good time for what?” Leia asked, returning with her water bottle in hand.

“Telling everyone I’m having a baby.”

“New Year’s is going to be full of surprises, them,” Leia smiled secretly while Anakin just narrowed his eyes in warning.

“Let’s get back to practicing,” Padmé said, apparently oblivious to the silent conversation her boyfriend and his daughter were having. “Anakin, you can stay to watch if you want.”

“Unfortunately, I can’t. I have a few meetings I need to attend to, but I’ll see you both at home,” he sighed and kissed Padmé’s cheek, then leaned down to kiss Leia’s forehead. 

“Okay, Daddy, bye!” Leia waved, as he left, then looked at Padmé. “Okay, I’m ready to dance again.”

* * *

 

“They’re clapping!” Leia squealed as she hopped off the sleigh.

“You did a really good job,” Padmé said, bending down to hug her. “I’m sure your dad will say the same thing after act two.”

“Why can’t he say it now?”

“He’s watching from the audience. That makes it hard to get backstage,” Padmé explained. “But he’s probably watching and grinning like an idiot.”

“I’m impressed,” Sabé confirmed as she moved past in her Snow Queen costume. “But I’ve got to get changed into my Chocolate costume, so I’ll say more about it later.”

“This is so cool,” Leia shrieked excitedly. “I am so happy, Padmé, thanks for teaching me! I nailed that move, did you see? I did it just like you told me and I was  _ so  _ nervous.”

“You’re the queen of the pirouettes,” Padmé confirmed with a smile. “And it’s good to be nervous. We all are. Every show. But for getting through act one so well, here.” She reached into the bag that normally held her ballet shoes and pulled out a little box. “This is for you.”

Leia’s eyes sparkled and biting her lip, just like Anakin did, she accepted the box. “What is it?” She whispered.

“You have to open it and see.”

Opening the box, Leia gasped as she found a charm bracelet with two charms on it. Ballet slippers and a nutcracker. “It’s beautiful, Padmé, can you help me put it on? I want to wear it for act two.”

“I’ll help you put it on, but after the show. I don’t want it to accidentally fly off your wrist while we’re dancing,” Padmé pointed out. “Okay, sticky bun?”

“Oh, right,” Leia nodded. “Okay. After the show,” she confirmed and then threw her arms around Padmé. “Thank you, Padmé. I love my gift. I’m so happy you and daddy are get—” she abruptly stopped and plastered a nervous smile. “Are getting so… so happy. Together. Yes. That’s it. I have to change for act two, bye,” she then rushed off before Padmé could ask questions.

Padmé furrowed her brow. Clara wasn’t supposed to have any costume changes for act two, she mainly sat and watched everyone else. Which meant Leia was lying about something.

Halfway in her rush to her spot backstage, Leia cringed as she remembered Clara did not change her clothes. So, she just shrugged and would call it beginner’s nerves or spotting. She almost ruined her Dad’s surprise and she doubted he would be happy about it. While she waited to go on again, she examined the bracelet, grinning happily. 

“That’s pretty. You might want to put that in a safe place,” Sabé remarked, coming up from behind her. “Maybe a locker.”

“Yes, thank you, Sabé,” Leia smiled. “You’re really great, you know?” She complimented. 

“Well, thanks.” Sabé smiled, doing a plié. “I’ve worked hard to be good, but not as much as Padmé, and I’ve known her a long time. Your dad must be pretty special if he can distract her.”

“Grandma says daddy distracts all women since he learned how to smile,” Leia rolled her eyes, playing it coy, not wanting to be responsible for any secret being ruined that night. 

“Not all women.” Sabé poked her cheek playfully. “Some girls like girls.”

“I know,” she giggled. “Daddy’s pretty. It runs in the family,” Leia said cheekily. “Will someone call me when I need to go on?”

“You’ve got about ten minutes before you need to be back in the sleigh with Wedge, so go on now. Quick like a bunny.”

“Right, let me just put my charm bracelet in my locker and I’ll be right out. Thanks, Sabé.”

“No problem.” Sabé looked across the stage, locking eyes with Padmé, who just shrugged and readjusted her tiara before taking a drink from her water bottle.

* * *

 

As the second act started, Anakin beamed. He had many reasons to be proud in that moment. The most special one was the amazing performance his young daughter was giving the audience. Leia was a natural performer, she was born to be on that stage and clearly, the lessons with Padmé had helped boost her confidence and the way she took on the role of Clara. Then, Padmé. It was her last show before embracing motherhood and the months of teaching and she was flawless, as always, and he loved her more and more with each passing second, with each pirouette. His heart raced as he neared the moment of his proposal. Anakin knew he was overreacting, of course she would say yes, but the little part of his brain that told him to doubt that, was driving him insane. Then there was the extraordinary work of the ensemble. Of Étoilles. He was a proud father, a proud boyfriend and a proud director. Nothing could destroy his mood. Not that night.

“Not bad,” Ahsoka whispered with a grin from the seat next to him as the curtain fell and the audience started clapping. “Are you gonna go up onstage when curtain call finishes? Maybe—”

“Ahsoka,” Shmi interrupted her daughter with a disapproving raised eyebrow. “Don’t push.”

Anakin rolled his eyes. “I’m going, yes, but don’t have any ideas. It’s the last show of the year, so it’s a formality. Besides, I can’t resist the chance to show off Leia,” he said smugly as he passed by her and their mother. “I’ll see you both in a few minutes. Come backstage, Leia will love that.”

“After bows, of course,” Shmi confirmed with a smile. “Go on.”

He passed by the cheering audience and towards the backstage, where he found the ensemble celebrating together another successful show. “Where’s the future prima ballerina?” He asked. 

“Daddy!” Leia squealed and ran to her father. Anakin easily picked her up and hugged her. 

“I am so proud of you, baby girl,” he whispered to her.

“We all are,” Padmé said with a smile, and the rest of the cast nodded, except for the children’s ensemble, who were all currently running out to take their bow.

“Should I go too?” Leia asked.

“I think you can come with me in the end,” Anakin winked. They stood waiting and watching everyone else until it was just the three of them. Padmé reached out and squeezed their hands.

“I’ll see you out there,” she said, smiling before striding out to thunderous applause. Leia hugged Anakin tightly as they watched Padmé sink into a deep curtsy.

“Are you gonna ask her now?” Leia whispered.

“No, I’m going to do it at our party, more privately,” he confessed. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yep,” she said, grabbing his hand as he set her back down on the ground.

Anakin and Leia were the last one to step into the stage, as the audience cheered. Anakin waved and squeezed Leia’s hand who beamed at all the admirers, enthusiastically waving at everyone, grinning especially wide when she met her grandmother and aunt’s eyes. Padmé and Sabé took a big bouquet of pink roses from one of the other dancers, handing it to Leia. “Congratulations, sweetie.”

“Thank you,” Leia shrieked accepting the roses. “They smell so nice.”

“You deserved it,” Anakin said.

“Perhaps Mr. Director would like to say a few words?” Padmé suggested with a smile, offering a hand to Leia. “Give him a little space.”

“Thank you, thank you to everyone,” Anakin started as the clapping died down. “I want to thank my amazing ensemble that with great effort and dedication managed to give us a wonderful show every night and I want to thank all of you for coming tonight and all others before. We will be entering our winter hiatus but we will be back in February and with more brilliant performances to give you. I wish everyone the rest of a wonderful time, and happy holidays, including the New Year. Good night!”

* * *

 

“How much longer to the fireworks?” Leia asked.

“Fifteen minutes,” Ahsoka reminded her before looking at Anakin. “I cannot  _ believe  _ you’re letting her stay up to watch the ball drop.”

“It’s New Year’s and she doesn’t have school tomorrow,” Anakin shrugged. “I think it’s perfectly reasonable.”

“And besides, we have an amazing view,” Padmé agreed, taking yet another fruit skewer from a passing waiter. “This is already the best year-end party the company has ever had.”

“‘Scuse me, Mr. Skywalker, is it okay if I borrow Leia?” Evaan asked, tugging at Anakin’s jacket. “All the kids were gonna go dance together.”

“Can I, Daddy?”

“Of course, Evaan,” Anakin smiled. “Go on, have fun all of you.”

“Yay!” The girls grabbed each other’s hands and ran off to the dance floor while Padmé rested her head on Anakin’s shoulder.

“I remember having that much energy once upon a time.”

“Babies take a lot of your strength,” he chuckled as he kissed her forehead. “Are you ready to let everyone know the truth?”

“A little nervous, but yeah.” She sighed. “But it’ll definitely be a relief not to be hiding all the puking.”

Anakin laughed. “Yes, that will definitely be the upside of letting them know the truth,” he teased. “I’m sure they will be happy about us.”

“I’m going to give you two some space, you’re getting way too cutesy,” Ahsoka said, rolling her eyes. “Later.”

“She needs to find someone to date, otherwise she’ll be just like a little kid, rolling her eyes at PDA,” Anakin snorted. “Ready to gather them around and tell them the good news?”

“Let the song finish first. Leia might kill you if you don’t let her dance the whole way.”

“True. Do you have your New Year’s wishes all figured out?”

“I don’t know what else I could possibly wish for when I have you,” she pointed out with a smile. “I’ve never been happier.”

“Oh, come on, there must be something you want. We all have something that we wish for, even if it seems like we have it all,” he nudged her side.

“Well, maybe I do have a wish, but if I tell it, then it won’t come true,” Padmé said. “And I don’t want to take that chance.”

“Fair enough. But if it comes true, you have to tell me. Deal?”

“Only if you do the same for me.” She tapped his nose as the last notes of the song began to fade out. “Okay, okay, go.”

“Ladies first,” he grinned. “This news is mine as much as it is yours.”

“Babe, I’m really bad at speeches, don’t make me go up there all alone.”

“Alright, we’ll go together,” Anakin rolled his eyes and took her hand as they climbed the stairs to the assembled stage where the band was playing. As the music stopped, the people gathered around the ballroom stopped as well, looking up at the couple curiously, some of them knowingly. As he approached the microphone, he squeezed Padmé’s hand. “I hope everyone is having a great evening,” he started. “You deserve it, after an amazing season. Pat yourselves in the back, because you deserve it. You’ve brought Étoilles to a whole new level and you should be proud of yourselves.”

Padmé took a very long breath as she took the microphone from him. “I’ve been really honored to lead this season, but I have to take a break for the next few months because, um,” she hesitated, distractedly rubbing at her stomach.

“I knew it!” Someone shouted — it sounded like Dormé. “I so knew it!” Padmé turned bright red, hiding her face behind her hand. 

The crowd started chattering and giggling, some of them talking about  _ bets  _ and Anakin almost cringed. “It’s true Padmé and I have been secretly dating for the past several months, but we did so for the good of the company. We have a baby on the way, so she’ll be stepping down for the next season, or two, but she’ll be teaching ballet and sharing her knowledge with our youngest generation,” he smiled. “We wanted to share these news with you because Étoilles is our second home and our second family, and therefore, we wanted to celebrate this with you, as a family.”

“ _ Finally _ ,” Sabé said, triggering a round of laughter. “You didn’t have to keep it secret, you know, we’re all really happy for you.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re taking over for me,” Padmé teased, managing to smile again, and everyone else laughed. “There’s going to be plenty of time to ask me about the pregnancy in detail later, for tonight, we just want to celebrate, okay?”

“ _ I  _ wanna talk about it,” Leia said, climbing up on the stage to grin proudly.

“Oh, really? What do you want to say about it, hmm?” Anakin chuckled.

“Nobody’s allowed to be mean to Padmé about the baby, or I kick their butts,” she announced, making two fists. “Got it?”

Anakin snorted and tried to hide his laughter but he was proud of her attitude.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, no one’s messing with her,” Dormé winked from the crowd.

“Are you gonna get married too? Do we get to come to the wedding?” one of the younger girls asked eagerly.

“We’ll see,” Padmé said, smiling politely as she linked her arm with Anakin’s. “Now, shall we get back to celebrating? The New Year is almost here.”

“Yes, celebrate, celebrate,” Leia basically pushed them off the stage. “We all want to get back to dancing now.”

Padmé laughed, leaning against Anakin. “Wow, she’s a little diva already.”

“And she’ll be in a sugar rush for the next few hours, so why don’t we just take a moment in the balcony to watch the fireworks alone?” Anakin suggested.

“That’d be nice,” Padmé agreed.

It was colder in the balcony, so Anakin took off his jacket and laid it over her shoulders. “That was a very positive reaction to our news.”

“Looks like we were worried for nothing,” she agreed. “Imagine if we hadn’t kept the secret at all, we could’ve been spared a lot of stress.”

“I think it was the right choice because they felt like we respected them and the company,” he smiled and pecked her lips softly. “Ready to make your wish?”

“I think so.” She looked down at the tiny people below them, and the sparkling lights of Time Square. “But I still stand by what I said. I’ve never been happier. And I love you.”

“Then close your eyes, take a deep breath and silently wish for what you want for our next year,” he said softly. “I know it’s not midnight, but it’s still a New Year’s wish.”

“Okay,” Padmé raised an eyebrow as she did what he said. “But you’re acting really weird.”

“Just keep them closed,” he chuckled pecking her lips. “Focused on your wish?” He waved a hand in front of her face just to double check if she was closing her eyes as he had told her.

“Oh, my god, yes, now will you tell me what is going on?”

“I am allowing you to put your wish out in the universe, so do that, why do you have to complain?” He laughed and silently got down on one knee and grabbed the midnight blue, velvet box from his pocket.

“Honey, I’m Jewish, it’s in our DNA.”

“I just hear you speaking, have you made your wish yet?”

“Yes, I made it.”

He opened the box and adjusted his position, taking a deep breath himself. “Then maybe you should open your eyes.” Padmé did so and gasped.

“ _ Anakin…” _

“Padmé Naberrie, will you give me the honor of becoming my wife?”

She stood there, biting her lip as she took in the pale pink diamond. “I mean… well…”

“Really? You’re hesitating?” He laughed nervously.

“Give me a second! I had no idea you were planning this, it’s a lot to take in!” she insisted. “I mean… I did want this. I really, really want this. But after everything you’ve been through, I thought you’d probably want to take that whole part of it slow, and I didn’t think it was right for me to pressure you on it…” She stopped, laughing and shaking her head. “But yes. Yes, I will. Nothing would make me happier.”

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief and placed the ring on her finger before standing and wrapping her in a warm hug and a passionate kiss. “Believe me, I thought about all of it. About how screwed up my first marriage was and how maybe we should think about it much later in our lives but it’s not fair. To you. To us. To our family. This is already different from the relationship I had with Miraj and stealing away these precious moments just because of fear, would be my worst mistake. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. Not because you are carrying my baby, but because you complete me in a way I never knew I needed.”

“Stop it, you’re going to make me cry,” she gasped, the tears already starting to form.

He nuzzled her cheek. “You can always blame it on the hormones. Besides, we don’t have to rush into this wedding. We can schedule it for after the baby is born. Make him or her apart of the celebration. Plan it carefully, to our dreams.”

“And Leia’s too,” she laughed. “She was in on this, wasn’t she?”

“Since the beginning, who do you think helped him with the ring?” Leia quipped from the balcony doors, a huge grin plastered on her face. “You  _ did _ say yes, right?”

“Of course I did, you silly little sticky bun,” Padmé laughed, opening her arms to bring Leia into the hug. “Oh, I love you both so much.”

“I want to be the flower girl and I want to have a pretty dress, deal?” Leia giggled as she wrapped one arm around each adult.

“We can figure all that out later, but I think it could be arranged,” Padmé laughed. “Anakin, do you think we could make that happen?”

“Anything for you two.”

“Good, then let’s get inside. It’s really cold out here, and the baby doesn’t like it,” Padmé suggested. “We’re very close to midnight now, and I can’t think of anything better than spending it with my family.”


	16. Arrondi

“This place is boring,” Leia complained, swinging her legs as they dangled off the waiting chair. “Why don’t they have any coloring books like at my doctor?”

“Because this is a grown-up doctor,” Padmé said, not looking up from her lesson plan. “Ani, can you help her stay entertained?”

Anakin took his phone from his pocket and unblocked YouTube. “Here. Go crazy, Princess.” Leia’s face immediately lit up as she snatched it from him. Padmé chuckled.

“She’s going to come to all the appointments from now on, huh?” she teased.

“Maybe not all, but this one is important, so I thought we should all be here.”

“Daddy, look at the kitty!” Leia interrupted, turning the screen so they could see the cat in a tutu. “We should get one next!”

“We’re getting a baby next,” Anakin corrected. “Besides, Artoo is already a lot of trouble.”

“No, he’s not! I potty trained him and everything!”

“When you train him to stop barking at six am, I’ll give you a medal,” Anakin quipped.

“But that’s when he’s hungry!”

“And I’m sleeping, cozy underneath my blankets. He doesn’t have to bark at my ears,” Anakin cringed as he remembers how Artoo had grown and now has enough height to reach his bed and bark directly at his face. Leia huffed and folded her arms, going back to watching the video.

“You hate me for getting her the dog, don’t you?”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong. I love him. Except for the ten minutes where he barks at my face before the crack of dawn, but I love him.”

“He knows you’re the keeper of the food,” Padmé pointed out with a smile. “Just like how the baby will be screaming at me more because of my chest.”

“You’ll be the keeper of  _ his  _ food,” Anakin snickered.

“So, I think you can deal with Artoo.”

“Skywalker?” One of the nurses called out in her mellow voice. “Dr. Che’s ready for you, go on in.”

“Come on, Leia, it’s time,” Padmé said, closing her folder and putting it in her purse.

Anakin received his phone back from his daughter, and picked her up. Leia was nervous, it would be her first real-time sonogram and it was special because they were going to know if she would have a baby brother or a baby sister. She was excited.

“Oh, I see you’ve brought the big sister,” Vokara smiled at them walking in, and stood from her desk. “You must be Leia.”

“Nice to meet you, Dr. Che,” Leia said politely.

“She’s a charmer. Are you ready to find out if you have a brother or a sister?”

“Yes, please, it will finally end their discussion about what color to paint the baby’s room,” Leia rolled her eyes and Vokara chuckled. 

“Do you have any guesses?” The doctor questioned sweetly.

“I think it’s a boy,” Leia quipped. “Daddy does too.”

Vokara shot Anakin an amused look and he shrugged. “I trust my gut.”

“I keep telling them it doesn’t matter, and that they shouldn’t be so fixated on it, in case they end up being disappointed,” Padmé huffed, sitting on the examination chair so that she could pull her skirt and top out of the way, giving a clear view of her stomach. “I just want to know that they’re healthy.”

“Well, we can at least confirm that,” Vokara said, taking the tube of ultrasound gel and squirting it on Padmé’s stomach. “You’re taking it easier now, I hope?”

“Yes, I’m not onstage anymore. But I’m still keeping active.”

“I try to help as much as she lets me,” Anakin said.

“Me too,” Leia quipped. 

“Well, good.” The doctor smiled, taking the wand and rubbing it over Padmé’s stomach, spreading the gel around. “Let’s get going.”

“Does that taste like blue raspberries?” Leia asked, pointing at the gel.

“I don’t think anyone has tasted it before, Leia,” Anakin chuckled.

“Can I?”

“That’s not a good idea, the gel will make you sick if you eat it,” Vokara said, reaching over to adjust the volume on the ultrasound monitor. “It’s going to take a little bit for the image to be completely clear, but you can still hear the heartbeat.”

“It’s so fast,” she said amazed. “Why is it so fast?”

“What, the heartbeat?” Vokara asked with a smile. “It’s because the baby is growing, and that means the heart needs to pump a lot more blood. Your heart beats faster than your daddy’s.”

“Wow, really?” Her eyes widened in surprise. “That is so cool. So, the older we get, the less our hearts beat? Does that mean we have  _ less  _ blood when we grow and that’s why we don’t… pump so much?”

Anakin chuckled. “I told you my daughter was a curious little thing, Dr. Che.”

“You undersold her, Mr. Skywalker,” Vokara laughed. “And to answer your question, Leia, it’s because you’re growing. Which means your body’s working harder to make all the new changes.”

“Oooh,” Leia nodded. “I’m going to tell all my friends that. It’s so cool.”

“Leia, why don’t you look at the screen?” Anakin poked her side. “See how big the baby is getting?”

Leia looked from Padmé’s stomach to the screen, her brown eyes widening. “That is so weird,” she whispered. “Does it hurt?”

“Oh, a little,” Padmé said with a smile. “Because it’s moving around all my organs and making me need to pee and puke at various points, and making it hard for me to sleep…”

“I’m never having babies,” Leia said, now looking horrified.

“Good, good, the way you make babies is awful too, sweetheart, you want to stay far away from that as well,” Anakin quipped, patting her head gently.

“Wait, then how come you guys made one?”

“And we’re getting a clearer picture!” Vokara interrupted, saving Anakin from yet another awkward moment. “And it looks like you might be psychic, Leia. It’s a boy.”

“Yes!” Leia shouted throwing her arms in the air as Anakin laughed, watching his daughter celebrate, as he leaned down to kiss Padmé on the lips.

“I love you,” he whispered, nuzzling her cheek.

“You’re way too smug about this.”

“I am having a son, I have that right,” he said cheekily as Leia kept singing ‘ _ I’m having a baby brother, I’m having a baby brother…’ _ . “You’re carrying my son. I love you so, so much.”

“ _ Our _ son,” Padmé corrected with an eye roll and smile. “I did make him too, remember?”

“Oh, I remember, I was there enjoying it,” he teased her softly, kissing her cheek.

“They’re  _ always  _ like that,” Leia complained in the background to Vokara as the doctor snickered.

“I’ve seen worse,” Vokara reassured her with a smile. “I’ll give you all a few moments while we print off some photos for you.”

As the doctor left, Leia turned to the couple excitedly. “Can I name him, please?”

“Leia, this is not like it was for Artoo,” Anakin said softly. 

“I can be responstible, I promise!” she pleaded.

“Still not like Artoo,” he shook his head. “You can suggest names, Princess, but they have to be pretty names.”

“I’m going to choose one that goes well with mine,” she looked very determined for a six-year-old and that made Anakin chuckle.

“Okay, but we have veto power,” Padmé warned.

“Don’t worry, my choice is going to be awesome.”

“We have veto power,” Anakin confirmed, snickering. 

“Awwww,” Leia huffed, folding her arms before staring at the monitor. “You think he can hear us?”

“Hear, yes. Understanding, not so much,” Vokara answered, stepping back in with an envelope, which she passed to Anakin. “The scans are in there. Anything else?”

“When will he be born?” Leia pouted.

“In another twenty-two weeks, that’s about five months,” Padme said as Vokara turned off the ultrasound and started wiping the gel away. “So, July.”

“Aw, can’t you make him hurry up?”

“That’s not how babies work,” Anakin explained. “They need time to develop and to become healthy. If he hurried up, he would be sick and we don’t want that.”

“I’d take care of him!”

“Sticky bun, it’s not the same,” Padmé said, straightening her clothing. “And we all want the baby to be healthy.”

“I guess I can wait,” Leia sighed, resigned. 

“Hey, I don’t like waiting either,” Padmé laughed, patting her on the top of the head. “But those are the rules.”

“The rules stink.”

“Alright, alright, let’s just get some ice cream and do some shopping for the baby now, how does that sound?” Anakin chuckled.

“Sounds good to me,” Padmé agreed. “But you better not use any of that time to sneak off and do Valentine’s Day shopping too.”

“Don’t worry, I already did that,” Anakin replied cheekily.

“Oh yeah? Leia, honey, hand me my coat, please?”

Leia turned around to grab the requested item, while Anakin remained smiling. “You think I leave everything to do last minute?”

“I don’t know, we’ve never done Valentine’s Day together before.”

“One more reason for me to do everything right,” he leaned forward and kissed her.

“Do I get to come too?” Leia asked.

“No, honey, that’s not what date nights are for. You’ll be with your grandma,” Padmé said. “Apparently, Ahsoka got a date too.”

“About time she got over Rex,” Anakin replied.

“I thought  _ she  _ broke up with Rex,” Leia piped up. “Why would she need to get over him if she dumped him?”

“Because it doesn’t mean she stopped loving him that easily,” Anakin explained. “Where do you get that language from, anyway? Am I going to have to stop you from hanging out with your Aunt?”

“Noooo, she’s teaching me everything important!” Leia wailed, grabbing Padmé’s hands tightly as they started for the door. “Padmé, don’t let him!”

“I will have a talk with her about  _ everything important _ ,” he made a face.

“Babe, come on, I think you’re overreacting,” Padmé interjected, waving goodbye to the receptionist as they passed her on their way out.

“I am still having a serious conversation with my sister,” Anakin replied as Leia walked hand in hand with both of them. “After our shopping trip, where do you want to have dinner?”

“Dex’s. I need comfort food,” Padmé said bluntly.

“I agree,” Leia quipped.

“Comfort food it is,” Anakin agreed.

“With cake,” Leia added. “A big one.”

* * *

 

“Okay, be honest, how do I look?” Padmé asked Leia, turning so the six-year-old could get a good look at her.

“You look really good, Padmé, Dad is going to love it!” Leia grinned petting Artoo, who barked in agreement.

“Can you get my ballet necklace from the jewelry box, sticky bun? I think I need it.”

Leia jumped from the bed and ran over to the jewelry box, carefully searching and retrieving what Padmé asked. She smiled and walked over to Padmé, holding out the necklace. “Grandma and I are going to be looking at names in the baby book she gave me.”

“Oh, yeah? What do you think so far? What’s the frontrunner?”

“I can’t say, it’s a surprise!” Leia smirked. “But it might start with ‘L’ too.”

“Of course it might,” Padmé laughed, taking the necklace and fastening it in place. “Okay, I’m gonna go downstairs to see if your dad has shown up. Be good for your Grandma, okay?”

“Aren’t I always?” Leia chuckled

“Kiddo, you  _ really _ don’t want me to answer that.” Padmé retrieved her heels from under her chair, sliding them on.

“Grandma would never complain about me,” she narrowed her eyes. “I’m adorable! Her favorite person!”

“I’m pretty sure your dad and Aunt Ahsoka would object to that. Now come on, downstairs.”

Pouting, Leia followed Padmé downstairs where Anakin was chuckling as he and his mom were glancing at some of the names in the biggest baby names book there was. He snapped to attention as he watched his daughter and fiancée coming down the stairs. He beamed at Padmé.

“Told you, daddy loves it.”

“I do, Angel, you look really beautiful.”

“Well, I hope it’s appropriate for the occasion. You’ve been so secretive about our plans for tonight.”

“You look perfect, don’t worry,” he smiled before leaning down and kissing Leia’s head. “Be good to Grandma, Princess.”

Leia huffed and turned to Shmi with an exaggerated pout. “How much do you complain about me behind my back?”

Anakin frowned and looked back at Padmé. “She’s a troublemaker, and you spoil her,” Padmé said unapologetically, grabbing her coat.

Shmi chuckled as she hugged her granddaughter to her side. “Go on, you two, the troublemaker and I will be alright.”

“Hey!” Leia complained.

“I don’t  _ spoil  _ her, I… you know what? Nevermind.” Anakin grabbed his own coat, rolling his eyes.

“You  _ do _ spoil her, and it’s cute, but if I’m gonna be her stepmother, I have to be honest with her, right?”

“When you say stepmother, all I can think about is Cinderella,” Anakin commented as he closed the door behind him.

“Oh,  _ yay.” _ Padmé rolled her eyes, trying to turn it into a joke. “Now you know about my evil plans to kill you and take all your money.”

“It’s not that, it’s just a weird word, that’s it. You are more like Leia’s mother, not stepmother,” he sighed. “But maybe we can talk about it later. Our town car is here.”

“You’re not driving us?” she asked in surprise.

“No. This night is dedicated to us and I want to be able to spend it concentrated on you,” he kissed her cheek.

“Oh, wow, now I’m really curious. Do we get to make out in the back of the town car?” She asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“We can do more than that if you want to,” he said slyly. The sleek black car pulled in front of them and Anakin winked, opening the back door for her. “After you, Angel.”

“I’m wondering now if I should’ve bothered to wear underwear,” she laughed, slipping inside the car. “I mean, it’s not like you can get me  _ more _ pregnant.”

Anakin laughed as he slipped inside after her and closed the door. The car entered traffic as Anakin turned in his seat to tuck a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. “I love you. So much,” he whispered before placing a hand over her bump. “How’s my son? Is he asleep for the night? Can we do naughty things without him hearing us?”

“ _ Our  _ son is wondering what his daddy is up to, just like I am,” Padmé teased. “Come on, at least give me a hint!”

“Hmm, it’s been on your wishlist for a very long time. Actually, I think since we started dating,” Anakin smirked. “So, I pulled a few strings and I’m making it true for you.”

“Are you taking me to  _ Hamilton _ ?” she guessed, eyes widening.

Anakin smiled widely. “Yes. Best seats in the house. Also, guess where we are dining after Hamilton?” He rubbed her stomach lovingly.

“Dex’s?” she guessed. “You bought out the whole restaurant for the night, like a crazy man?”

“That would have been a mad idea and maybe next year? No, love, I’m taking you to Varykino,” he chuckled. “That new restaurant on 5th Avenue? It is said to be magical.”

“Next year, we’re going to have two kids. I think Valentine’s Day might end up being a nap,” laughed Padmé. “But that is all the more reason I’m excited for tonight. It feels like it’s been way too long since we last did anything this romantic.”

“Ooh, we could book a room in the best hotel, order room service and take a nap together. It can be romantic,” he laughed.

“Think you can book it a year in advance?” Padmé teased. “Because I love that idea, but not enough to cancel  _ Hamilton _ .”

“I will book the honeymoon suite with that much advance. Watch me!” He grinned and pecked her lips.

“Ooh, sounds sexy.”

“It will be,” he winked at her. “Or we will both be so tired we’ll fall asleep before anything happens, but still…” Anakin snickered. “I love you and I can’t wait to spend many more Valentine’s days with you.”

“Sounds perfect.” She leaned in for one more kiss.

* * *

 

“DADDY, UNCLE BEN IS HERE!” Leia shouted over the sound of Artoo barking.

Anakin cringed. “I think New York is well informed, Princess, thank you,” he grimaced bounding down the stairs. “Does Korkie scream like that?” He muttered to Obi-Wan as he found his best friend shaking his head, amused. Leia ran off with Artoo.

“He does not have your genetics, so I can see no reason why he would have your tendencies,” Obi-Wan answered dryly. “I’m sorry to come by unannounced on a Saturday, but this was personal, not business.”

“I see. Let’s go up to my study. You have your serious face on.”

“Will you promise to hear me out before you start losing your temper?”

The director’s expression fell. “Obi-Wan… what did you do?” 

“Nothing yet.” He closed the door of the study behind them. “But as your attorney, I believe it is in your best interests to have me working on a prenuptial agreement for you and Padmé.”

“You’re joking,” Anakin’s eyebrows raised up to his hairline. “You have to be.”

“We had a conversation very like this one when you were marrying Miraj. You didn’t listen to me then, and I am begging you, don’t make that mistake twice.”

“Obi-Wan, Padmé is not Miraj. She’s not going to court and blackmail me for my child’s custody. You of all people should know that. She was your friend first,” Anakin shook his head in disbelief.

“I’m simply being cautious, Anakin,” Obi-Wan countered calmly. “There’s no harm in having a prenup if you never intend to use it. And you were my friend long before she was.”

“This is ridiculous, Obi-Wan, Padmé is not after my money and doing the prenup behind her back is wrong!” He hissed.

“I intended to bring it up with her after discussing it with you.”

“Or we could all discuss it now,” Padmé’s voice came from behind the closed door. “Leia told me you two were in here.”

“Padmé…” Anakin trailed off as she opened the door, marching in with her hands resting on her swollen stomach. “I’m not going to do it.” He reassured her while Obi-Wan frowned.

“I know, and I love you for that, Ani.” She turned on Obi-Wan, her brown eyes narrowed. “But I am going to do it, and you can put every absurd thing under the sun in there. Say that I’d have to shave my head, or never wear the color orange again, put anything you want in that document, and I will sign it because that is how much faith I have in my relationship with Anakin.”

“No, he’s not doing anything like that,” Anakin opposed, coming between them. “Obi-Wan, I know where you are coming from and I appreciate that, but when I married Miraj, I was a kid myself. I thought I was in love, I thought that with a baby, what was missing in my relationship was going to fall in place. But it didn’t. Everything that I share with Padmé is…” he looked at her and took her hand, squeezing it. “Whole. We’re whole. We know and understand each other since the beginning. She has been a mother to Leia in ways Miraj never was. She gave up on going to London, on fulfilling that dream, for me. For us. For our family.”

“Alright, Anakin, save something for the wedding vows,” Obi-Wan said exasperated. “I am trying to protect you. Padmé, you know I respect you and love you as a friend, and I hope you don’t get offended by my actions. But being responsible is my forté and taking care of Anakin is a part-time job that I had all my life.”

“Oh, it’s a little late for that,” she muttered. “I’m well past offended. And you should be ashamed of yourself.”

“I am trying to protect you both,” Obi-Wan said. “Let's not forget, Padmé, if you two split, Anakin has the means to get full custody of your son as well.”

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin shouted, horrified.

“ _ We’re not splitting up! _ ” Padmé shouted, throwing her hands up in frustration.

“Satine and I have a prenup and we don't argue about it. We don't have intentions of splitting up either, but it's there as a precaution and protection for Korkie.” 

“You two are soulless robots!” Huffing, Padmé stormed back downstairs, muttering something about peanut butter.

Obi-Wan was taken back by the jab and Anakin snickered. He looked at Anakin bewildered.

“Sorry, but she's right. You and Satine can be cold as ice. Heartless in these matters. Padmé and I are different and, repeating my future wife's words, we are not splitting up.” He patted Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

“Anakin, you can’t foresee the future, you can’t guarantee that.”

Downstairs, they heard Artoo barking, and Leia shrieking while Padmé tried to calm her down.

“Don't be a negative force. I need to see what's happening downstairs.” With a sigh, Anakin bounded down the stairs, abandoning Obi-Wan in the study. “What's going on here?”

“Obi-Wan’s not allowed here anymore,” Leia announced firmly, folding her arms. “He’s a stinkbrain.”

“I was trying to explain to Leia that just because Obi-Wan’s acting like a stinkbrain, that doesn’t mean we’re going to listen to him. The baby and I aren’t going anywhere.”

Anakin looked behind his shoulder to see his embarrassed friend. “You're happy now?”

“I don’t think it’s the right decision, but the three of you have clearly already made up your minds,” Obi-Wan grumbled, shaking his head. “I’ll go now, but you can’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“You're mean,” Leia grumbled, clutching Padmé's sleeve.

“Ignore him, baby, he doesn’t understand,” Padmé soothed, trying to bend down to kiss her on the forehead. The baby bump made it rather difficult. “Let’s make some popcorn and watch  _ Moana, _ okay?”

“Okay!” Leia gave Obi-Wan one last glare. “ _ You’re  _ not invited, stinkbrain.”

“I didn’t think I was,” he sighed, glancing at Anakin. “Let me know if you two change your minds.” 

“We won't. Also, Leia can hold a grudge. I hope you are ready to struggle to get back to her good graces.”

Obi-Wan just sighed, heading for the door. “I can’t imagine where she gets that from.”

“Goodbye, stinkbrain,” Leia shouted as Padmé returned from the kitchen with the popcorn.

“Leia, don’t worry about Uncle Ben, okay? No one is leaving. Ever.” Anakin kissed the top of her head.

“Good,” she said, still pouting as she climbed onto the couch. “Now you come watch too, Daddy. But only I get to sing.”

“Better do what she says, babe,” Padmé laughed, settling next to Leia. “She’s the boss around here.”

“Got it. No singing.”

“I love you guys,” Leia sighed happily. “You’re the best.”

“I love you guys too,” Padmé said, looking at Anakin with a soft smile. “And I’d have to be crazy to ever stop.”


	17. Balancé

“Ugh, I should  _ not  _ be this big,” Padmé whined as she rubbed her stomach. “I blame your genetics growing this monster baby inside me. Remind me why I agreed to this?”

“Because you love me,” he replied with a smile, kissing her stomach. “You’re not big,  _ he’s  _ big. He’s making room for himself, how can you blame our little boy?”

“Because he’s making room  _ in me _ ,” she muttered.

“Well, he has nowhere to go,” Anakin snorted. “It’s not long now, love.”

“It’s another fourteen weeks!” she complained, trying to reach for the mug of tea on the bedside table.

Anakin sighed and grabbed the mug for her, handing it with a nice smile. “Babe, please, you’re overreacting.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” she muttered, taking a sip of the tea. “You said there was something you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Yes, well, it’s just an idea, not something you  _ have  _ to do, you know…” he scratched the back of his head nervously.

“Babe, just tell me,” she coaxed. “I gave your daughter my blood, I think you know I’m up for just about anything.”

“Even adopting my daughter as your own?” Anakin quipped lightly.

“Really?” She blinked in surprise. “I mean…Well...”

“I know it’s a lot to ask, but you are the mother she deserves and she loves you deeply. I know the weight of what I am asking, but it would mean so much to me. To Leia.”

“Ani, I’m really honored, and I’d love to, but what with the wedding planning and the baby, maybe we should wait for a little while. Let things calm down a bit. It could be a nice birthday present for her, right?”

“Oh, we can do it whenever you feel comfortable but would you really want to? Adopt her?” His eyes sparkled with excitement.

“Of course, silly,” she laughed. “It’d make her happy, and I love her as much as I love this little stinker.” She tapped her bump right where the baby was kicking. “Hell, I think I might love her  _ more, _ she doesn’t wake me up at odd hours of the night to make me vomit.”

“He doesn’t do it on purpose,” he chuckled, rubbing her stomach. “Don’t worry, son, she doesn’t mean that.”

“Oh, yes, I did, I love your sister more,” Padmé teased. “She’s my favorite.”

Anakin smiled. “Thank you. Leia will be over the moon.”

“Well, now that we’ve got plenty of time to plan that, maybe we should talk about actually setting a date for the wedding?” she asked, reaching out to take his hand. “We still haven’t done that.”

“No, we haven’t. How long after he comes do you want to take? Five or six months?” Anakin smiled.

“Seems like a good call. That way I can get back into shape too,” she laughed. “That’s what…” she paused, counting. “End of November, early December? Maybe it’d be better to do it a little earlier. Start of October? That way it’ll still be warm enough to do it outdoors?”

“October is a good month unless we want a Winter wedding. It would be cute, but we don’t want our guests freezing, now do we?” Anakin chuckled. “I think we can set it for either the first weekend of October, or around the middle. We don’t want people to confuse it with Halloween. Imagine the pictures,” he snickered.

“Leia would  _ love _ it.”

“I’m sure she would take the chance to go dressed as Elsa,” he quipped.

“Mmm, better not let her,” Padmé chuckled. “She’d steal my thunder.”

“Her and her little brother, Sven,” he chuckled.

“Ew, if he has to be someone, can’t he at least be Olaf?” she complained. “Okay, we are definitely  _ not _ having a Halloween wedding.”

“First weekend of October? We can start preparing the Save the Date cards if we decide on a final date,” he said with a smile.

“The first weekend of October,” she confirmed. “Don’t schedule a performance that weekend, Mr. Director.”

“Oh, we will be free as birds, my prima ballerina.”

“Mmmm. Can you rub my feet then get my pointe shoes? I can’t bend over anymore.”

“You’re amazing, you know? Pregnant and still dancing.” He beamed at her as his hands began working on her feet. “You amaze me every day.”

“I’m just trying to stay healthy for the baby,” she said with a laugh. “There are plenty of videos from other dancers showing me how to do it.”

“Hmm… so I was thinking about taking Leia out tomorrow for some bonding time, what do you think?” Anakin asked. “It has been a while since we both hung just the two of us and before the baby arrives, I don’t want her to feel left out, you know?”

“Of course, you don’t need an excuse to spend time with your daughter,” Padmé laughed.

“I know, I know. She’s accepting her little brother so well, but I’m afraid that she suddenly realizes what it actually means and pulls away and  _ God  _ we already had enough trouble!” He sighed. “I might take her shopping, go and grab her favorite food, maybe end the day at a Carnival.”

“Sounds like a busy Monday,” she laughed. “Go for it, have fun. Take pictures.”

“Going to try and have her telling me the name she wants for her baby brother,” he snickered. 

“Remind her that any name of a Disney character is off limits. Seriously, I  _ will  _ break up with you if she tries to name the baby Olaf,” Padmé warned.

Anakin laughed. “I will make sure she knows what is on the line. But, to be fair, she has been reading the baby names book, so I think we’re good.”

“Okay, goo-oooooh,” she trailed off into a moan. “Yes, right there, that’s the spot.”

He just shook his head and kept massaging her feet.

* * *

 

“So, Leia, do you already have a name for your baby brother?” Anakin asked as he scooped some of the McDonalds ice cream with his spoon and placed it in his mouth. They had spent the morning shopping for new clothes and other things Leia wanted and since Anakin was putty in her hands, he gave in to her every whim.

“Maybe.” She shrugged, taking a big spoonful of the hot fudge. “I dunno, you said no Disney names, and I really liked Kristoff.”

“Baby, we don’t want Padmé to leave, do we?” Anakin sighed, stressfully. “Calling your baby brother Kristoff Skywalker is just…”  _ wow, cool. No, no, Skywalker, get your nerd head together,  _ “...mean. For everyone.”

“If you buy me a phone, I’ll tell you right now,” she offered with a mischievous smirk.

“You are six, Leia, you are not having a phone,” he scowled. “You already have a tablet, isn’t that enough?” Anakin raised one eyebrow.

“But if I had a phone, I’d be the coolest!” she complained.

“You are already the coolest. How many kids can say they are having lunch at McDonalds? Not many.” She rolled her eyes and looked away, fiddling with one of the fries still on her tray. “Since when do we keep secrets, Princess?”

“I’m thinking.” Leia stuffed the last of the fries in her mouth. “Maybe we should just call the baby Stinkbutt. That’s what he’s gonna have until he’s potty-trained, right?”

“Leia, naming a baby is a lot of responsibility. I know you’re joking but I am starting to get worried your brother will be bullied in school because you decided to name him something weird,” Anakin said, biting his lip.

“Let’s go back to shopping,” she said. “I want to buy some stuff for the baby.”

Anakin sighed. “With one condition.”

“What?” she asked suspiciously.

“You tell me the name of my son before we get home. Deal?”

“Okay, sure,” she said, slipping a hand behind her back to cross her fingers, and not hiding it quite well enough.

“Leia, I’m seeing your hand,” he sighed and stood. “Come on, let’s buy the baby some more cute clothes.”

Leia slid out of her seat and grabbed her bag, running ahead of him.

“Don’t trip!” He called out, keeping a more relaxed pace.

“I got it!” she shouted back, her sneaker screeching on the floor as she came to a stop in front of one of the baby stores. “Hurry up, Daddy!”

He smiled at her and stopped in front of the window. “It has some cute things but we can’t push it, okay? The wardrobe is already full,” he smirked. “We should also get something for Padmé, so she doesn’t feel left out.”

Leia rolled her eyes. “Duh. I’m not a dummy. Now come on, before someone else buys all the best stuff!” She flounced into the store with a huff.

“Do we want onesies?” He asked, following her around. “This one is pretty cute!” He grabbed a small, blue one with little yellow bears. Leia wrinkled her nose and shook her head. Anakin sighed and set it down. “Aw, Leia, look at these little sneakers,” he said softly. “God, I remember when you were tiny and I bought these ridiculous expensive Adidas sneakers you wore for two days and outgrew them.”

“Then don’t buy them,” she said snidely.

“Don’t be rude.”

“I’m not! I just don’t think we should get things the baby won’t use.” Leia turned to stare at a mannequin in a rocket onesie.

“There are a lot of things he will only use once or twice.”

“That’s dumb,” she scoffed. “Why can’t they use them more?”

“Babies grow fast, so the clothes don’t always fit for very long,” a sales clerk answered, trying to be helpful. Leia responded by scowling and looking away. The clerk frowned and moved towards Anakin. “Sir, is your daughter okay?”

“We're buying things for her baby brother and she is not at all excited,” he grimaced. “Or she would not be complaining about every piece I pick,” he gave Leia a nudge. “Why so gloomy, Princess? This was your idea.”

“It needs to be perfect,” Leia mumbled, more to herself than to him as she picked up a teddy bear and stared intently at its face. “If it’s not, then I’m a bad sister. And you’ll forget me and spend all your time with the baby, and Artoo and I will have to leave and live in Central Park.” The sales clerk’s eyes widened and she shook her head, mouthing ‘good luck’ at Anakin before going to help another customer.

Anakin was just staring, shocked, at his daughter. He racked his brain for a quick comeback but had none. Leia had been a perfect little angel, so all concerns relating to her feelings with the new baby were thrown to the back of his mind and now he felt guilt overwhelm him. Snapping out of his shock, he set his shopping bags aside and knelt to Leia's height. He took the teddy bear out of her hands and back to the shelf. 

“What on Earth are you talking about, Princess?” He asked softly, cradling her face. “Nothing like that is ever going to happen.”

“It happens in all the movies,” she insisted stubbornly, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Baby, our life is not a movie and I’ve never seen a movie where the older sister is abandoned in Central Park,” he chuckled and pulled her into his arms. “We love you so much. All of us. Me, especially, sweetheart. You’re my world. That is not going to change.”

Leia bit her lip, tears forming in her eyes. “You could change your mind. Maybe he’ll be cuter than me.”

“I’m not going to change my mind. Ever. You are the first love of my life and no matter what happens, I’ll always be here,” he soothed her. “The baby will be cute just like you were. And you will be an amazing big sister without even trying.”

“What if Luke doesn’t like me?”

“He’s going to adore you and look up to you. I promise.”

Leia blushed, looking down at her My Little Pony sneakers. “You weren’t supposed to know I picked that name.”

“What?” He pulled back and blinked. He was so absorbed into comforting her that he paid no real attention to what she had called her brother.  _ What if Luke doesn’t like me?  _ That meant she had chosen a  _ sane  _ name.  _ Thank God.  _ “Luke…” he repeated, tasting the name. “Luke Skywalker.” Anakin tried again and this time, he beamed. “Baby, I love it,” he whispered and he really did. The name had a great ring to it and it was short and classy, much like her own.

“You mean it?” Leia wiped the tears off her cheek. “Do you think Padmé will like it too?”

_ I think she will be elated it’s not Olaf.  _ “Oh, I am sure she will,” he grinned and kissed her forehead. “It’s a beautiful name. Luke. Leia. Luke and Leia. They go great together and one day, you can tell him all about the big responsibility of giving him a cute name.”

His daughter rolled her eyes and hugged him tightly by the neck. “Okay, but don’t make me do it again.”

“Next one will be on us, I promise,” he laughed and hugged her back. “Do you want to buy the teddy bear and go home, give Padmé the news?” He suggested.

“Yes, Daddy.” She nodded eagerly. “I feel better now. Can we tell Grandma and Auntie Soka too?”

“We can tell everyone, Princess,” he gave her the teddy bear back. “I’m happy you’re feeling better!”

“I just wish Padmé was feeling better too,” Leia sighed as they went to the checkout counter. “She’s really grumpy now. We should do something nice for her.”

“Hmm. I think I have an idea. You need to tell me if it’s good or  _ really  _ good.”

“What if it’s bad?” she asked impishly.

“Oh. It’s good.”

“Oh, yeah? What is it?”

“I’ll tell you on our way home.”

* * *

 

“Anakin, come on, just tell me,” Padmé complained, adjusting herself in the seat as they drove. In the backseat, Leia giggled, rubbing her hands together like a criminal mastermind. “Where are you taking us?”

“It’s a surprise. You’ll see when we get there,” Anakin laughed. “It’s sort of our babymoon.”

“I’m not in the mood for surprises,” she groaned, turning her head to look at Leia. “Come on, sticky bun, I know you know. Tell me.”

“Nope,” Leia shook her head. “You’ve gotta figure it out yourself.”

“Anakiiiiiiin!”

“One more hour, my love, and you’ll see. Meanwhile, Leia has a few ideas for the baby’s room, doesn’t she? Want to share them with Padmé?”

“I think he should have a space castle,” Leia said. “With stars and dragons and rockets and princesses!”

“Was there something wrong with Winnie-the-Pooh?” Padmé asked in alarm. “You got him all those stuffed animals.”

“I thought this would be cooler,” Leia said with a shrug. “Anyone can have Winnie-the-Pooh. Luke’s special, he needs something special.”

“Honey, I’m not saying it’s not special, I’m just a little worried that he’s going to be too little to appreciate the coolness,” Padmé pointed out. “Babies are not very smart.”

“Luke will be,” Leia insisted stubbornly. “Daddy, tell her.”

“Sweetheart, do you remember your first baby room?” Anakin countered with his own question.

“It was pink?” Leia said, her tone making it clear that she was guessing. “And had ballerinas?”

“Has her room ever  _ not _ been pink with ballerinas?” Padmé asked dryly, looking at Anakin.

“Actually, the first nursery we had for her, had a more neutral scheme,” Anakin replied. “We didn’t know the sex until she was born, so it was decorated in white and gold. Very chic. We did eventually change it, about the time she turned two.”

“There, you see?” Padmé asked, turning back to Leia. “It’s a nice idea, sticky bun, but I’m too fat and tired to think about repainting the nursery now. Maybe when your brother’s older.”

“Yes, when he can remember his room and enjoy it. It’s a good deal, Princess.”

Leia scowled, folding her arms. “How much further to the Hamptons?” she asked, deliberately betraying Anakin. He gasped and turned around to look shocked at her and mutter ‘traitor’ under his breath.

“We’re going to the summer house?” Padmé asked in surprise. “Ani, is that what you’re up to?”

“Yes and now it’s ruined,” he stuck his tongue out at Leia. “Not letting you in into any other surprises.”

“You’re not invited to the space castle,” she shot back petulantly. “So there. It’ll just be me, Luke and Padmé.”

“Then I’m not building a space castle,” he pursed his lips.

“We can make it without—”

“Hey, hey, that’s enough, there will be no space wars in this family,” Padmé interrupted, shaking her head. “Come on, if this is supposed to be about us having some fun family time together, we need to actually have fun as a family.”

“Yes. Fun!” Leia said. “We are definitely  _ not  _ throwing you a baby shower.”

Anakin groaned and nearly hit his head on the steering wheel. Padmé laughed. “I don’t know why you tell her anything.”

“Clearly she’s not worth the trust,” he answered dryly.

“Do not get in the way of the space castle,” Leia said ominously. “Or I’ll ruin every present you ever get her.”

“Leia, really,” Padmé sighed.

“I raised a monster.”

“Yes, but she’s an adorable little monster.” Leia preened at Padmé’s compliment. “Besides, we have plenty of time to punish her with diaper changing. The really messy ones.” Leia’s smirk was immediately replaced by a look of horror.

“But—”

“Be nice to your dad. He didn’t have to take us out here, and I’m very grateful. It’ll be nice to get some fresh air and relax on the beach.” Padmé placed a hand on Anakin’s shoulder with a smile. “You’re a great fiancé. And I love you.”

“I love you too. We can stay there until Luke is born.”

“That’s still a while. And Dr. Che is back in the city, are you sure that’s the best call? I don’t know anything about the hospitals in the Hamptons.”

“It depends on you. We can stay there for a small vacation before he arrives and then get back to town, or stay there until after he’s born. You can decide, love.”

“I guess we can figure that out a little later, after we’ve gotten to the house.” Her hand moved up to push back his hair. “And you’ve made me something to eat. Okay?”

He turned his head slightly to kiss her palm. “Deal,” Anakin replied, beaming as she let her hand stay and mess up his hair. He loved her touch and he automatically leaned into her. “Just make sure he’s behaving better than his sister,” he smirked. Luke immediately kicked at his father’s touch, and Padmé huffed.

“He  _ was _ behaving until you woke him up.”

“Oh, he just doesn’t want to miss all the fun.”

“ _ Are _ we having fun?”

“No,” replied Leia dryly from the backseat.

“Hey, road trips  _ are  _ fun. What if we play some music and sing along?” Anakin pouted.

“You’re a horrible singer, Daddy,” Leia giggled.

“I have to agree with her, Ani, you are not a good singer. You’re probably even worse than me.”

“You two sure know how to stroke my ego, don’t you?” 

“We’re keeping you modest, you have so many other good qualities.”

He rolled his eyes. “Fine. No singing.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Leia said sweetly. “Can we play a car game?” Padmé’s face twisted and stretched, clearly trying to suppress a yawn so that Leia wouldn’t think she was being rude.

“Leia, why don’t  _ you _ sing? Maybe you can make your brother calm down, and then I can have a little nap before we get to the beach,” she suggested drowsily.

“You nap a lot lately.”

“Your brother’s like a vampire. He takes all my energy.”

Anakin snickered. “Nice comparison there.”

“Shut up, it’s your fault I’m like this right now,” Padmé retorted, looking out the window. “Oooh, babe, there’s a roadside ice cream shop. Can we stop?”

“Yes! Ice cream!” Leia cried, clapping her hands in delight. “Please, Daddy?”

“Alright, when did I ever say no to either of you?” He chuckled and turned towards the exit for the ice cream shop.


	18. Fermé

“Hey, Ani?” Padmé’s voice drifted down the hallway from the dance studio. “Can you hear me?”

“Yes. Do you need anything?” 

“Come in here,” she called.

“She’s en pointe, Daddy, it’s really cool!” Leia chirped.

“Luke is going to be born before his due date, isn’t he?” He muttered to himself as he came down the hallway, shaking his head. Padmé was in the center of the studio, en pointe, just as Leia had said, while Leia stood, filming it on her phone. Padmé did one slow pirouette into a plié.

“And done.”

“You’re so amazing,” Leia sighed enviously. “How don’t you fall over?”

“Practice,” Padmé answered with a smile. “Ani, do you know what today is?”

“Induce labor day?” He joked with a smile as he observed them from the entrance of the studio.

“Nope,” Padmé smiled, and Leia giggled. “Guess again.”

“Hmmm… oh, wait, it isn’t our anniversary or something like that?” He made a forgetful face.

“ _ Or something like that, _ ” Padmé said, rolling her eyes. “A year ago today, we met at Obi-wan and Satine’s.”

“Oh, I know. That’s why Leia was distracting you while I prepared our night,” he smirked and winked at his daughter who beamed.

“We’re not going out, are we?” she asked in surprise. “I figured by now, you’d be putting me on bedrest.”

“We’re having dinner. On the beach. Just us. I can put you in bedrest all the time, but it’s futile if you’re going around doing pirouettes and pliés.”

“Babe, I’m just trying to keep my circulation flowing. And you’re sweet for the effort, but I’d be just as happy spending tonight watching a movie and eating pizza with you and Leia. We don’t have to be around sand.”

“I just spent the last three hours preparing our dinner, we are not staying in,” he chuckled. “Go get dressed, love, meet me up front.”

“That might take me a little while, I  _ am _ great with child,” she laughed. “But what about Leia?”

“Auntie Soka’s coming to watch me!” Leia said with a grin.

“It was either that or leave her to eat all the candy she wanted while she watched her favorite cartoon on Netflix.”

“So, now she’s just going to watch Netflix with Ahsoka’s supervision,” Padmé said dryly. “Great parenting.” The doorbell rang before Anakin could answer, and Padmé took the opportunity to kiss his cheek. “You get the door, Leia, can you come help me with my shoes?”

“Okay!” Leia hurried over and started unlacing the pointe shoes for Padmé.

Anakin turned to jog up the stairs, so he could open the door to his younger sister.

“Babysitter extraordinaire at your service,” Ahsoka quipped as she waltzed past him with a chaste kiss on his cheek. “Where’s the little monkey?”

“Helping Padmé with her shoes,” he chuckled. “Thanks for doing this, ‘Soka.”

“No problem, Skyguy, it gives me space and time to put everything in place for the baby shower,” Ahsoka said, setting some bags in the kitchen. “Getting close to being a daddy again, how does it feel?”

“Nerve wrecking.”

“Come on, big bro, you’ve done this once. You’re older now.”

“Yeah… still nerve-wracking.”

“Thinking about the sleepless nights, dirty diapers and baby food all over your hair?” She quipped. “Because I am and it’s hilarious. But only because it’s happening to you and not to me.”

Anakin rolled his eyes. “ **_Leia_ ** ! Your Aunt needs attention!” He shouted behind his shoulder.

“Padmé needs to get up the stairs first!” Leia shouted back. “I don’t want her to fall!”

“Hi, Ahsoka,” Padmé said as she waddled past them to go up the stairs, pointe shoes in hand while Leia hovered nervously around her. “As you can see, I’m  _ very _ pregnant.”

“Clearly, my brother’s spawn is weighing you down,” Ahsoka snickered.

“Hey! That’s my son you’re talking about!” Anakin huffed.

“Ani, it’s just teasing,” Padmé sighed from the second-floor landing. “Relax a little.”

“Just hurry, or our dinner will get cold,” he said, pursing his lips, throwing a glare in his sister’s direction.

“Okay, okay!” Padmé disappeared into the bedroom and Leia slid down the banister, jumping on Ahsoka. 

“I missed you, Auntie Soka!”

“Missed you too,” Ahsoka said, shifting Leia’s weight so she could carry her into the kitchen. “Let’s see what junk food we can manage while your dad and Padmé have their last date night ever.”

“ _ Ever _ ?” Leia gasped.

“Well, okay, maybe not forever, but for a really long time.” Ahsoka kept talking as she walked out of earshot with Leia.

Anakin rolled his eyes and shook his head. He loved his sister dearly, but sometimes he just wanted to strangle her. He couldn’t believe it had been a year since Padmé had walked into their lives and brought this amazing change. He was happy, with a child on the way, had Leia’s full custody and was deeply in love with the most extraordinary woman he could only dream of. “Everything okay?” Padme asked, coming carefully down the stairs in a shimmery blue dress that hugged her baby bump.

Anakin beamed at her and helped her come down the last couple of steps. “Everything has been absolutely perfect ever since you walked into my life, Padmé Amidala,” he kissed her forehead. “You were my biggest blessing last year.”

“More than finalizing your divorce and getting custody of Leia?” she asked with a raised eyebrow and a playful smile as she leaned against him. “Or finding out you were having another baby? I mean, I know I’m pretty, but really?”

“All of that was possible because of you, so, yes, really,” he cradled her face between his hands. “If you weren’t by my side this past year, I wouldn’t have been strong enough. I would have lost Leia to that madwoman, to that accident,” a shiver ran down his spine. “You stood at my side, loving me and completing me, feeling like I could take on everything that came my way and this baby,” his hands moved down, to rest on her stomach where his son was, apparently, asleep. “Is just the proof of how much we love each other.”

“Oh, Ani,” she sighed, standing on tiptoe to kiss him. “That’s the most beautiful thing you’ve ever said to me.” She pulled back before their lips could touch, wincing. “Ugh. Braxton-Hicks. Dr. Che warned me about them.”

“Are you sure? We can stay home… Angel, if you don’t feel comfortable,” he frowned. “I don’t want you to go into labor in the beach.”

“Babe, I’m fine. There’s another nine weeks to go, and the contractions already passed,” Padmé insisted, squeezing his hand. “And I don’t want your hard work going to waste. Let’s have our date.”

“Alright,” he kissed her forehead and took her hand. “I kept it simple, but romantic. Next year we’ll do something bigger.”

“Already sounds amazing.” Padmé grinned, following him out of the door. “Assuming the kids haven’t sucked the life out of us. Please tell me Ahsoka was exaggerating.”

“We’ll just have to try and not to let that happen.” He quipped. “Oh, she has a tendency to be dramatic. We’ll be fine as long as we both agree on giving ourselves some time too. Schedule a date night at least once a week.”

“Between rehearsals? Wow, you’re ambitious,” she laughed as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. “How about twice a month? Plus anniversaries and Valentine’s Day.”

“I like to be ambitious. Once a week. Even if we have to lock ourselves in our room.” He kissed her temple. “I am not giving up time alone with you.”

“Do ‘choreography rehearsals’ count?” she asked with a suggestive wink. “We got away with quite a lot in that studio before Leia arrived.”

“Oh, they definitely count,” he smirked at her as they reached the table set in the sand, surrounded by thousands of little candles. Padmé let out another sigh of appreciation.

“This must have taken you hours. It’s amazing. I love it.”

“Remember that when you are in a delivery room for hours too,” he said cheekily and helped her to her seat.

“Am I not getting an epidural?” she asked dryly. “I’m pretty sure we included that in the birth plan.”

“Yes, an epidural is plan A.” He sat opposite of her. “Let’s hope we get to the hospital in time for one.”

“Ani,  _ relax, _ you look scared to death.” Padmé took a sip of the cider in front of her. “We got this. He’ll be on time, we’ll have a bag ready, I’ll get the painkillers, everything will be fine. Just breathe and let us enjoy tonight.”

“Stop. Jinxing. Everything.” He said, widening his eyes and pausing his words. “The more you say that, the worst. Luke will end up being born in the bath or something.”

“You’re being such a pessimist.” She rolled her eyes.

“I am being realistic,” he retorted.

Padmé cringed again. “Oh, my God. I shudder to think what you’ll be like when Leia gets married.”

“You seem to think I will deem anyone worthy of my baby girl,” he snorted as he lifted the covers of their plates, revealing her favorite.

“You seem to think Leia’s going to be asking your permission when she decides she’s getting married,” Padmé countered, wincing again. “Okay, so I need you to not say I told you so, but I don’t think these are Braxton-Hicks anymore.”

He narrowed his eyes. “He’s too early! How far apart are they?” He stood and rushed to her side.

“I don’t know, I’m not wearing a watch! This is only my second one, but it’s longer than I thought,” Padmé stammered. “I’m sure it’s not  _ that _ bad. Relax, breathe...” She was talking just as much to herself as she was to him.

“Breathe. In. Out. Again… let’s see if you’re having more, okay?”

“It’s subsided,” she confirmed, placing a hand on her stomach. Luke wasn’t doing anything out of the ordinary. “I think you got in my head,” Padmé sighed. “I shouldn’t have said anything the first time. Can’t we finish dinner?”

“Yes, but let me know if you feel anything else, please.”

“Of course,” she reassured him, going back to eating. “If we ever end up having another kid after this one, promise me you’ll be calmer, okay?”

“Er, I’ll think about it, but this might be my permanent state when you are pregnant.”

“You’re lucky I love you,” she chuckled, reaching over to take his hand. “I love that you worry, but I’m not made of glass, sweetie. We’ve made it through this pregnancy with no trouble, right?”

“Stop jinxing it!” He asked exasperated, squeezing her hand. “Now eat before it gets cold.”

“I’m eating!” She huffed in protest, taking a few more bites. “Were you this freaked out before Leia was born?”

“Yes, but Miraj was more codependent. She liked me hovering around and pampering her and doing everything in my power to make sure she did the less possible,” he sighed. “I love that you are independent and that you exist besides this pregnancy and my craziness. I’m like this because I don’t want anything to happen. To think of losing either of you is unbearable,” Anakin confessed.

“You could never lose me,” Padme promised with a smile that became pained as she sucked in a breath. “Okay, right now, I need you not to say ‘I told you so,’ and just help me stand up, because I think my water just broke.”

Anakin jumped to his feet and came around the table, holding her hands. “See, he already wants you all to himself. Ruining our date night and all.” 

“Impatient little stinker. He gets it from you.”

He kissed her head. “Let’s go have our baby,” he whispered.

* * *

“And so Anakin comes charging through the door, yelling about how Padmé’s in labor, and we have to get in the car—”

“Ahsoka.” Sabine put a hand on her arm. “Wrap it up.”

“Oh, right. Basically, if Anakin hadn’t made some terrible decisions when he was my age, he wouldn’t have made the best decisions of his life, and I wouldn’t have met Sabine and made the best decision  _ I’ve _ ever made,” Ahsoka laughed, raising her glass. “I freaking love being married to you, and I’m psyched that I get to do it forever now. So, cheers.”

As everyone toasted, Padmé looked at Anakin. “Thank  _ God _ she didn’t make that toast at our wedding.”

“That true?” Luke whispered to Leia as he squirmed in his booster seat.

“Auntie Soka’s speech? Yes. Why?” Leia combed his hair with her fingers and grinned. Luke’s lip began to wobble and his eyes teared up. “Luke?” She narrowed her eyes.

“I hurt Mama!” he wailed, kicking his feet back and forth. “I bad!”

“Oh no, no, baby, you are not bad. You’re not. I promise. Stop crying. Please, please, you didn’t hurt Mom, I swear.” Leia frantically begged, taking his hand and kissing his palm. “You trust me, right, baby?”

“Let’s give him his binky,” Padmé suggested, rummaging in her purse and passing the pacifier to Leia. “I’m okay, Luke, you don’t need to be sad.”

“Here,” Leia offered to him with a smile. “We’re all okay!” Luke took the binky and stuffed it in his mouth, sucking on it furiously as his tears began to slow down.

“Well, at least he held it together through the ceremony,” Padmé sighed to Anakin in relief, leaning her head on his shoulder. “I was terrified he was going to drop or swallow the ring.”

“He’s little, but he gets responsibility,” he winked at Leia, who smiled and kept tending to her brother. “It’s amazing how big he got. I still remember when he crashed our date night,” he snorted and kissed her forehead.

“Which is exactly why we haven’t had more kids,” she shot back. “That was  _ not _ fun, even with the painkillers. Especially with the bedrest afterward.”

“We’ll talk about babies again when he’s five,” Anakin smirked. “We make adorable children together, love, we can’t deprive the world of the masterpieces we are able to create.”

“Aw, but we already have one of each, and we’re not going to do better than the two of them.”

Anakin chuckled. “They are perfect, but maybe one or two more. Maybe next time, it will be twins.” He said cheerily. “You’ll end up feeling nostalgic when Luke’s no longer a baby.”

“If we have twins,  _ you _ have to get a vasectomy,” Padmé threatened, shaking her head and getting up. “Come dance with me, I should get my moves in now if you’re that eager to knock me up again.”

He rolled his eyes. “My God, you’re so dramatic,” he chuckled as he stood and took her hand. “Watch out for Luke, Princess.”

“Got it, Daddy, I got it handled!” Leia said happily as she entertained Luke with something on her phone.

As Anakin spun Padmé onto the dance floor and brought her into his arms, he smiled. “This makes me want to have another wedding with you,” he said wistfully. “It was so special, wasn’t it?”

“It was,” Padmé confirmed, resting her hands on his shoulders. “But there are other things we could spend the money on. The kids’ education,  _ their _ future weddings, our eventual retirement...I love you like crazy, Ani, and I’d marry you again in a heartbeat, but I’d much rather look towards building our future than try to repeat moments we’ve already lived. Think we can do that?”

“We can do everything, my love.”

“Everything,” she repeated, leaning in for a kiss. “Well, how could I ever say no to that?” Anakin beamed at her and met her lips halfway, the feeling, the electricity, everything was just like it was when they first met. And he hoped it would continue forever.


End file.
